The Impasse
by BittenInCA
Summary: Bella Swan is the Editor in Chief of a successful magazine, life for her is simple and content until Edward Cullen takes the helm at Cullen Publishing and becomes her new boss turning her world upside down. AH/AU.
1. The Power of Tighty Whitey

**Chapter 1**

**The Power of Tighty Whitey's**

**Edward**

I hate packing. If there is one thing that I enjoy about having money it's that I'm on a chartered jet to New York, while people I have paid are back in my LA home packing all of my belongings and closing up the house.

I had quit my job as CEO of a well known publishing company in LA with no notice after my father called me last week in a panic.

The man he had chosen as the CEO of our family company had been a long time friend of his, Aro Volturi. Aro had single handedly almost bankrupted Cullen Publishing on several occasions. Due to the hard work and diligence of key employees, the business was re-built each time. Last week Aro left the country, at this time his whereabouts are unknown, as is the $126 million dollars of company funds he took with him.

I squeezed my eyes shut remembering the sound of my father's voice as he begged me to come to New York, "Please Edward, if Cullen Publishing survives this disaster there must always be a Cullen at the helm from this day forward. We can never trust an outsider ever again regardless of how well we think we know them."

My father had never been cut out for this business, it had been his father and my namesake who was a publishing tycoon and amassed the empire that Cullen Publishing formerly was. My father went to Medical School and under his watch the family business slowly disintegrated.

He immediately had the company's portfolio's sent to me over night and I spent the rest of the week and the entire weekend pouring through six boxes of financials discovering that of the 100+ magazines the company was currently publishing only a handful were making a profit. Of those making a profit, one stood head and shoulders above the rest. A fashion magazine called Haute made 10 times the profit of all of the other magazines put together.

As I began looking into Haute I found that this had been going on since the current Editor in Chief, Isabella Swan took the helm a year and a half ago.

She had been promoted from within as interim Editor in Chief but had made such a drastic turn around to the bottom line within 2 issues that she was made permanent. Her second issue was historic as far as publishing went; she actually put herself on the cover. When I first heard about it my initial reaction was disgust for that kind of arrogance, I soon learned that she had made a shrewd decision and the idea was ingenious.

On that cover she wore a strapless black Valentino gown. The gown was floor length with a slit to her thigh and she wore very high heels. Her long mahogany hair was styled reminiscent of Veronica Lake. Her lips were blood red making her pale skin look luminous and almost translucent. Her eyes were dark and smoky and she looked like sin. She was surrounded by male models in tuxedos who were vying for her attention but she ignored them all leaning against a column in front of the New York City Ballet, a glass of champagne in one hand and her blackberry in the other, the headline read, "Redefining Haute".

Inside was a letter from the editor letting readers know that Haute understood them. Their readers loved designer fashion but the average reader couldn't afford it. Haute began a monthly insert called "Haute Stuff". It told of places to find great deals, how to spot fakes online and at thrift shops, and how to shop vintage, etc. Overnight sales almost tripled making that issue the highest selling edition up to that point. She had trampled those numbers since, and although it was quite impressive, it was none of those reasons why I had secretly kept that copy of a woman's fashion magazine at the bottom of my top desk drawer for almost a year and a half.

On the back cover was another picture of Isabella Swan wearing a pair of men's tighty whiteys, and a wife beater. The shadows of her nipples shown through slightly but in an almost innocent way, it was something you would expect your girlfriend to lounge in while you watched TV in bed. Her hair was down and tousled, it looked like she had just had sex. Her makeup was very natural looking, and her face looked clean and bright with lips that were light pink and plump. The caption underneath read, "Beautiful in everything you wear". She was heart stopping beautiful. I had a reaction to that picture every time I looked at it, hell every time I thought of it. The success of that issue was a testament to the power of tighty whiteys.

Haute magazine had been single handedly keeping Cullen Publishing afloat and that had to change immediately. It was time to trim the fat and shut down some of the magazines that had been dead weight for so long and reorganize others that had potential.

In the back of the jet Jasper Whitlock my most trusted friend was sleeping off a bon voyage party hangover. We would spend the rest of the week deciding which magazines to cut and which to reorganize and then the following week delivering the news.

It would be at the end of the second week that Cullen Publishing would be throwing a cocktail party to welcome in a new era. All the editors and key staff would be attending as well as the Cullen Family including my bother Emmett who had refused my father's invitation to be the new CEO at Cullen Publishing. I had been surprised at Emmett's refusal at first but after speaking with him I understood why. Emmett already foresaw the necessity of cutting 30+ publications from the line up and he was simply too nice to do it.

I looked at my watch to see that we would be landing in about 30 minutes. Jasper and I would be having lunch with Emmett at The Plaza before meeting with Isabella Swan. It was imperative that if news started leaking she would feel secure that her job and magazine are safe. The last thing we needed was our only money maker jumping ship due to unfounded rumors.

I closed my eyes to catch a quick nap; it might be the last time I sleep for some time.

**Bella**

"Alice, aren't you nervous at all?" I asked while squirming in my chair.

Alice giggled at my discomfort, "Why should I be nervous, you're the one on the hot seat, not me."

"Har har Alice, you know if I go down your going with me. Anytime they cut off the Queen's head her minions are always the next to go." I gave her my most ominous look.

"That's true but I see my Queen getting out of this unscathed. You're going to wrinkle your dress if you keep fidgeting like that Bella and wrinkling Chanel is a crime against fashion, so cut it out."

I sighed looking down remorsefully at my dress. I was still trying to figure out how I got into this mess. How in the hell did klutzy, plain, looks like she dresses in the dark Isabella Swan become the editor in Chief of a _fashion magazine_? I was supposed to be working at the New Yorker or the Economist for god's sake! Well, the good news was that at the time of my promotion the magazine Alice was working at was folding so my first order of business was to bring her, and the top people she trusted over to Haute including associate editors, assistant's, photographers etc.

I immediately stole her right hand gal Rosalie. Rosalie looked like she belonged in front of a camera, not behind it. I took a hit to my self esteem every time I looked at her. Rosalie was loyal and honest and took an immediate liking to me and that was a rarity for her. Another thing I liked about Rosalie, she was absolutely cut throat and there were a lot of shady people at Haute that needed to go.

I gave Rosalie a list of staff members that had to go and they were gone within days, then I gave her a raise and a corner office. Rosalie was currently taking a call out in the foyer of The Plaza where we were having lunch, after which we would head over to the corporate office where we would meet with Cullen Publishing's new CEO Edward Cullen. God I just hope he doesn't have his head completely up his ass like Aro.

Our server arrived at our table with our lunch closely followed by Rosalie.

"I was just eavesdropping on the hostess and guess who's on the other side of the restaurant having lunch." Rosalie smiled mischievously.

I raised an eyebrow at her as I chewed my burger.

"Edward Cullen!" She answered rolling her eyes. Rosalie was working under the assumption that he was an arrogant trust fund baby unworthy of her respect. I would never admit it out loud but I pretty much mirrored her sentiment.

I looked at my watch, we still had 30 minutes until our meeting began. I waived the server over, "Box these to go please." Rosalie and Alice threw daggers at me.

"What the hell Bella?" Rosalie snapped, she got even bitchier when she was hungry.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Can it Rosie, we'll eat in the car on the way over. I want to make nice with the new boss man." I smiled wickedly.

The server brought our boxed lunches back to us in a large bag I asked him to have it taken to the car, we couldn't be seen carrying a sack lunch for this next maneuver.

I had learned early on in my career as editor in chief to carry personalized note cards with me everywhere, I took one out and jotted a quick note handing it to the server.

"Please deliver this and a bottle of Glenfiddich 40 Year Old to Mr. Edward Cullen's table with my compliments and add that to my bill." Then I handed him a $100 bill. "Make sure to do it as we are waking out," I winked at the handsome server who smiled like a co-conspirator.

We waited until the server gave the nod and started towards the table, "Let's go ladies," I said. We stood and made our way to the door, Alice, Rosalie then me bringing up the rear, and just as I got to the door I turned and met his eyes for just a moment waving and turned on my heel to leave.

I kept it cool but as I settled in the back seat of the Towncar I practically shouted at Rosie and Alice. "Did you see him?" They both shook their heads, "I think I just had an orgasm," I sighed and let my head fall back. "I'm in trouble girls."

**Edward**

Emmett was already seated at a table when we arrived for lunch. It had been a while since we'd last seen each other so we spent some time catching up and laughing at each other's exploits. We were just finishing up our lunch when the server brought over a bottle of Glenfiddich 40 Year Old and handed me an envelope. Jasper and Emmett both raised their eyebrows at me, and I looked to the server, "Who?"

He gestured towards the door, "The woman who is leaving sent it with her compliments."

Just then she turned and met my gaze waving for a brief second_, Isabella Swan_, "Did she just smirk at me?"

Emmett and Jasper both laughed, "Open it dude." Emmett urged.

I opened the envelope to find Cartier stationary, very heavy cardstock, it reeked of sophistication and class. I unfolded the page and at the top in sapphire blue calligraphy her name was hand scripted "Miss Isabella Swan" and in a girly flourish underneath she wrote, "Welcome to my neighborhood, here's to a great start!" Before I could stop myself I brought the note to my nose and inhaled and then closed my eyes waiting for it.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Emmett scoffed.

I stared at the bottle for a moment and then waived the server over, bottles of Glenfiddich 40 Year Old are expensive but she bought this one from the bar at The Plaza.

"How much was this?" I asked.

"Three thousand five hundred dollars sir," He answered. I smiled smugly; despite myself, I was intrigued by her. I looked to the server again.

"Were you her server today?"

"Yes sir."

"What did she have for lunch?"

The server smiled, "She ordered a bacon cheeseburger with sautéed onions and French fries with ranch dressing. She had a coke to drink with that, not diet." With that he turned and left. I looked back at the bottle on the table.

"I think I just came in my shorts."

Emmett laughed, "I didn't think women ate like that, ever!"

"That wasn't any woman that was Isabella Swan." I said quietly.

Emmett and Jasper stared at me mouths gaping.

"Wait, you're telling me that the Editor in Chief of the most profitable and elite fashion magazine in existence was just sitting in the Plaza Hotel eating a bacon cheeseburger and fries?" Jasper asked in disbelief. "I think _I_ just came in my shorts," he laughed.

I grabbed the bottle and threw some bills on the table, "Come on, we can't be late."

We settled in the conference room just a few minutes early and Emmett's secretary buzzed us at 1:30 promptly to announce the arrival of Isabella Swan.

"Show her in please," Emmett answered.

In the same order that they exited the restaurant they walked into the conference room, first a tiny woman with spiky black hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. Her face was clear and bright and her walk was so light it bordered a skip. She was dressed impeccably, but not in standard business attire, she looked very fashionable, obviously an associate editor at Haute. Following her was a very tall blond that could only be described as magnificent. She wore a tight fitting black dress that wrapped around and tied in front and as if her natural height wasn't enough she wore sky high stiletto sandals.

Last to enter was Isabella, my breath hitched as I saw her up close for the first time. She wore a black sheath dress that stopped just above her knee and looked to be cashmere. The accompanying jacket a tell tale sign, Chanel. Classic, just as she is. Her long hair was pulled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck and looked to be secured by a single exquisite pin. I would have emptied my bank account to pull that pin out and run my fingers through her hair. Her legs were bare and she wore black sandals with blood red soles, probably a gift from the great designer himself. By the time my gaze finally got to her face and saw those plump pink lips I had dreamed about so many times I had to resolve to stay seated or risk a sexual harassment suit.

The ladies took their seats with no fanfare and for a brief moment the room remained still and quiet until Isabella laughed lightly, "Well, we aren't going to get a whole lot accomplished like this so I'll take it upon myself to begin. My name is Isabella Swan and I am the Editor in Chief of Haute magazine." She gestured to her right. "This is Miss Alice Brandon she is the Associate Editor in Chief at Haute and the creative force behind the success of the magazine." She then gestured to the blonde. "And this is Miss Rosalie Hale."

I raised an eyebrow and looked briefly and Emmett and then Jasper who had similar expressions of confusion. "And what is Miss Hale's title?" I asked.

Bella smirked and shrugged a little, "We don't really like to limit Rosalie with labels but I guess if we had to, her official title would be Senior Assistant to the Editor in Chief".

I was more and more intrigued and amused by this woman as each second passed. "Does she have an unofficial title?"

Bella turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie do you have an unofficial title?"

Rosalie turned her ice blue stare at me and I almost shivered.

"I guess it would be Head ass kicking, ball busting, you better be meeting your fucking deadlines and doing it under budget because I will fire your ass and UPS your personal shit to your home address, In Chief. Oh, and call me Rosalie, that Miss Hale shit doesn't fly."

I was going to love hating Rosalie, and I didn't need to look under the table to know that Emmett had a boner. Isabella and Alice both looked to be trying to repress their laughter, they obviously saw that coming.

My lips twitched, this was going to be a very interesting meeting, "I am Edward Cullen, and I'm the new CEO of Cullen Publishing." I gestured to my right, "This is my brother Emmett Cullen, he is Vice President of North American Operations and of the 3 of us at this table he has been with the company the longest so at least in the beginning you may find that I refer to him quite often."

I looked to my left and did a slight double take, Jas was eye fucking Alice pretty thoroughly from across the table and she looked to be a willing participant. I kicked him slightly under the table and then resumed the introductions. "This is Jasper Whitlock. He is Senior Vice President in charge of operations, which basically means that he's the non-Cullen version of Emmett. Now that we are all acquainted I would like to thank you for the welcome gift that was very considerate of you, Glenfiddich 40 Year Old is my favorite."

Isabella smiled warmly at me. "Yes I know." She responded smugly. "Glenfiddich 40 Year Old on the rocks."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Very impressive, how did you know?" I caught myself leaning in and pulled back slowly hopefully before anyone noticed.

She smirked at me in response. "It's my job to know things like that Mr. Cullen. Now, to what do my ladies and I owe this great honor of having been bestowed the very first appointment with the new CEO of Cullen Publishing?"

"Miss Swan, I may not know what you drink but I can tell you that your magazine is by far the most profitable publication under the Cullen Publishing umbrella, were you aware of that?"

Another smirk. Fuck if I don't want to kiss that smug little smirk right off her face.

"Rosalie," she said turning to the blonde. We all turned our attention to Rosalie who smiled, reveling in the spotlight.

"Haute Magazine is the most successful magazine sold by Cullen Publishing, it has 10 times the number of subscribers than the next most successful Cullen Publishing magazine, and it makes 23% more in sales at the news stand and brings in 163% more in ad sales. Its operated expending 6% less than the next most profitable Cullen Publishing magazine and 36% less than our competition, which is Vogue. Basically we do everything better and for less money because we're smarter, faster and we know what the hell we are doing."

_I need to hire that woman away from Haute._

I cleared my throat and glanced at Emmett who was currently eye fucking Rosalie, who in turn was starring daggers at him. What the hell is going on with these guys?

I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Yes, excellent. I just wanted to give you advance notice that Cullen Publishing will be doing a mass reorganization beginning as early as next week. With that in mind, I wanted to assure you that as far as Haute is concerned there will be little if any changes requested so if the rumor mill starts flying, as we know it will, please be at ease that they are in fact just rumors."

I smiled at the ladies reassuringly and I'll be damned if I didn't get the exact opposite reaction to the one I expected.

"When you say little to no changes, what exactly do you mean?" Isabella asked.

"Well, we will be asking for a 10% budget cut across the board, it will be completely up to you as far as where those cuts are made but 10% is what we are asking." I was still smiling and confident that this was very little to ask of a magazine working on Haute's budget but she cut me off before I could get any further.

"You can ask all you want but the answer is no, I will not cut a dollar from my operating budget nor will I even consider it." She was completely calm, her face smooth and professional, a complete contradiction to her words.

"Miss Swan, I apologize, I misspoke. Your boss, the man who runs the company which employees you and coincidently happens to be me, is demanding a 10% budget cut. I understand it may be difficult deciding where it is best to make such cuts so I have taken the liberty of analyzing your operating budget. These are some suggestions I have put together. Jasper, if you will please."

Jasper passed the file to Isabella, which she opened and scanned the first few pages of and then flipped it shut with a flick of her wrist.

"I think it is time for you and I to speak privately Mr. Cullen," She regarded me with utter disdain and it made my dick twitch mercilessly.

Alice and Rosalie both rose from their seats and headed towards the door, I nodded for Jasper and Emmett to take their leave as well.

Once we were alone Isabella got up and picked up the folder heading for my side of the table where she set the folder in front of me and sat at the edge of the table. I had to lean back a little to look up at her. I marveled at the brilliance of this move, she was showing me who was in charge and as much as I wanted to throttle her for testing me I wanted to applaud her equally.

"Your suggestions seem to center around salary decreases, freezes and lay off's. That is pretty much what I expected when you brought up the subject of budget cuts and that is why my answer was and is no. In addition, the next time you decide to question my intelligence in front of my staff you are going to see exactly why it is that my magazine is the most successful, not only in this company, but in its genre. Rosalie was right on the mark when she said we do it better, faster and with less money than anyone else. If you pull a penny from my budget, you will be diminishing the quality of the product I produce and I'm afraid that I would not be able to put my name on a poorly produced product. Being a Cullen I imagine this is something you understand completely."

_All I understand right now is that I want to throw you down on this conference table and fuck you until we both pass out from exhaustion or dehydration, or both!_

"Miss Swan, you are currently under contract with Cullen Publishing, baseless threats do no one any good and make it difficult to take you seriously." My statement came out much harsher than I intended but was true nonetheless.

She leaned in close until our faces were only inches apart. "You should really get yourself an assistant that is worth a damn Mr. Cullen, perhaps Rosalie could recommend someone. My contract is up this year, in 4 months to be exact so we should be re-negotiating soon, very soon. I am going to leave this folder of fantasy with you; perhaps your incompetent assistant can spend their time recycling it. You should also know Mr. Cullen that a contract would not stop me from leaving if the integrity of my name came into question. I would let you take me to court on that, but seeing as how Cullen Publishing has no cash flow right now I don't see that happening unless you get a loan. I doubt any bank is going to be willing to back you at this point as the risk is ridiculous but, I may be willing to front you the cash at a reasonable interest rate. And, speaking of Cullen Publishing's cash flow problems, Haute has single handedly saved this company 4 times in 18 months. I have already decided how I will generate extra business to get us back in black this time. Perhaps your secretary can call and schedule a time for us to meet and discuss the details."

With that she pushed off of the table and took small, quick steps, which caused her hips to wiggle in the sexiest yet most adorable way I had ever witnessed. She stopped to pick up her bag and then continued, before pausing at the door. "By the way, enjoy that bottle of Glen," and with that she was gone.

A few moments later Emmett and Jas came back into the conference room.

Jas looked uneasy. "Well, how did it go?" He asked.

I smiled at the door Isabella Swan just left through. "I think I just came in my shorts!"

**A/N**

**Could I be any more excited about this story?**

**If you have read my other stories you will know that this one is a bit different for me, I was a little tired of teenage Edward and Bella so I have made them a bit older this time.**

**Also, I have never done this before but because this story is fashion oriented I will be posting links to the characters outfits in my profile if they are described in the story.**

**Please hit the review button and let me know what you think.**

**xoxo,**

**B~**


	2. The Closet

First things first, the response to this story after only one chapter has been tremendous, the reviews the _alerts_, tons and tons of alerts!

Thank you, I am updating early because I hit 10 reviews for the first chapter and that may not seem like a lot but getting reviews is not easy.

My tenth review was left by a reader who has been supportive and it made me very happy to have received that 10th review from her so with that in mind, thank you so very much pinklady34 this chapter is for you.

Chapter 2

The Closet

**Edward**

As much as I hated to admit it, Isabella was right. I needed an assistant desperately, and my search had been both frustrating and fruitless. I sat at my desk reviewing the list of magazines Jasper and I came up with as those, which would be shut down. It ended up being just under 40, more than we originally anticipated but necessary nonetheless. I was interrupted from my thought process by a knock at my office door. I looked up and smiled like someone had just thrown me a life jacket, "Rosalie, please come in!"

"Doors open, desk out front is empty, what the hell is going on Edward?" She smirked.

"I have been having some problems finding an assistant worth a damn, I thought maybe you could help me with that Rosalie, please sit."

Rosalie sat and pulled out her Blackberry, "Good looking or old?" She asked.

"What?"

Rosalie sighed and gave me a look like she was going to move me to the slow class, "Do you want smart competent eyecandy or non distracting older battle axe?"

I smiled, "Rosalie, I want you. Name your price."

Rosalie tapped a few things into her phone and then looked up at me, "Not interested, I have a job working for a boss who I think of as a sister and I would never betray my sister." She snapped. My desk phone started ringing, I was about to silence the ringer but, "You better get that, it's important.

I picked up the receiver tentatively, "Edward Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen, this is Isabella Swan."

My eyebrows shot up and instantaneously my dick was painfully hard. "Miss Swan, how can I help you? I couldn't help but smirk, the few encounters I had had with this woman had been challenging and amusing. I only hoped that she wouldn't be a disappointment this time.

"Well, you could cease and desist in your attempts to poach my staff although I do thank you for the new pair of shoes as it seems I have won the bet." She retorted

"Bet?" I asked

"Yes the bet where I told Rosalie you were going to try and hire her after you called her to set up this appointment. She thought you wanted a referral, Alice thought you wanted to sleep with her but I saw the way your brother was imagining her naked the other day and guys have rules about those things, you know he who imagines her naked first gets dibs and what not, so we bet on it. A brand new pair of Louboutin's, that is quite the prize you really should be flattered." I grinned ear to ear but then remembered Rosalie was sitting right in front of me.

"So I guess that means Rosalie wont be joining my staff?"

"Let's think about this for a second, she pretty much gets free reign in my office where we talk about lip gloss, hair products, and how to have the best orgasm all day long. What would she be doing for you?"

"Point taken, I will send her back to your offices." I said a bit disappointed that I was unable to acquire the employment of Miss Hale.

"No need, Rosalie will be making a recommendation and than stay on until said assistant is able to start. Make your choice wisely Mr. Cullen and than play nice, if you screw things up with your new assistant and you will find yourself on Rosalie's hit list, and she will not make another recommendation."

Rosalie was pulling out a laptop and a notepad setting them up on her side of my desk, as much as I wanted to continue speaking with Isabella Swan I needed to get to work even more. "Thank you for generously loaning Rosalie to me Miss Swan, I will get her back to you as soon as possible."

"Excellent, have an interesting afternoon Mr. Cullen and stock up on aspirin. Oh yes, and put away your favorite vases, trust me on that one."

And with that I heard the soft click of her hanging up and immediately regretted ending the call. I turned to Rosalie who was ready to work and looking at me like I am an idiot. "What," I asked.

"You're an idiot, but I'm not going to tell her that is all on you." Rosalie said smugly.

"Tell her what?" I asked curiously.

"About your crush on her, now lets get to work, 1st order of business, good looking or battle axe?"

_This is a test that I must pass to get to the next level, _"Battle Axe please." I answered lightly.

Rosalie smiled, typed into her Blackberry and than looked up. "What's next?"

I took my notepad out and was about to dive in but, "Please have a new pair of Louboutin's sent over to Miss Swan in her size and preference of course."

Rosalie smiled and tapped more into her Blackberry, "Next?"

I handed her the list of magazines that would be shut down, "These are the publications that we are folding, I need to make appointments for myself, Emmett and Jasper to meet with the Editor's in Chief of each of the magazines but before I do I need to make sure there are no skeletons they can pull out of the closet and use to embarrass us." Rosalie smiled.

"This is what I'm talking about, what else?"

"Miss Swan said something about having an idea that would help us get back in black, I need to meet with her to discuss that, please make an appointment for me to meet with her."

Rosalie took out her Blackberry again, "How about tomorrow morning at 8AM?" She asked.

She has an appointment available on such short notice? I asked in disbelief.

Rosalie smiled, "She always keeps her 8AM open for last minute important meetings, if it isn't needed she has time to get work done, if it is needed she doesn't have to juggle her entire schedule."

"Ok, I'll take it, 8AM tomorrow."

Rosalie typed into her Blackberry again and looked up, "What's next?"

"I need to find cause to fire Emmett's assistant, she is completely incompetent and has a big mouth. Then I need to replace her as well and find Jasper an assistant. Jasper's handles very sensitive projects, he handles our more unsavory issues." I said cautiously hoping she would get my meaning.

"Got it, I know just the person but just so you know there will need to be signing bonuses to get them out of their current positions and over here to a company that is well known to be in trouble." She said matter of factly, I nodded agreeing to her terms.

Last thing before you get started, I need you to get with IT and review all data that crossed our servers both on company and personal devices for three months prior to Aro's disappearance. I need to know if there are any shady deals going down that I need to be made aware of. Also, I need to know what if any staff was aware of what was happening and if anyone profited from Aro's theft. Lastly, I need to know of anything unusual that could seem innocent today but come back to haunt us tomorrow.

She nodded "I will be assigning some bogus duties to Emmett's assistant today with hard deadlines, when she fails to produce I will write her up and assign her more duties and so on until we have sufficient cause to fire her. It will be done by the end of the week.

She was fiddling on her laptop, "I need your email password," she said rather casually.

"What, why?"

She sighed impatiently, "Because from now on your assistant will be going through your email and prioritizing it, deciding what you need to deal with personally and what can be farmed out. We will be setting up a private account for you that only you and your assistant know the address to, she will forward things you need to deal with to that address."

I nodded, this woman knew how to run an office, "It's 'know your enemy' no spaces."

Rosalie nodded and typed into her laptop for a few moments and than nodded to herself. "Send out an email to everyone in your personal address book letting them know that your assistant will be reviewing all emails so that they are not embarrassed later." I nodded at her relieved to be getting things accomplished.

"Ok, before I get started I just want to remind you, I'm not Bella so I wont be running around calling you Mr. Cullen. I'm Rosalie, your Edward and you buy my lunch everyday that I'm here are we straight?"

I smiled amused at her bossiness, "We are straight Rosalie".

"Excellent, I will begin then," and with that she began typing furiously into her laptop.

*****

**Bella**

When I got the schedule update Rosalie made on my Blackberry I wanted to kick her ass, but who am I kidding, she could kick my ass without even getting winded. Worst part about it was that I cant even call her and chew her out because she is with him! I sat in a conference room with Alice, the accessories editor Irina, the features editor Heidi and the lead graphics artist as well as resident heterosexual male, Jacob. We were reviewing the markups to the newest edition so that Jacob could make final changes, which would then come to me for approval before going to the printer.

We were almost through when Rosalie's 1st assistant Tanya came in, "Bella, this was just delivered for you." She smiled and set down a large beautifully wrapped package and then stood waiting expectedly. Tanya was normally very discreet and stayed out of other peoples business so it spoke volumes that she was waiting for me to open it.

"Bella, I have a very very good feeling about this," Alice said running her hand over the obviously expensive ribbon. I smacked her hand away and pulled the top off to reveal a boot sized Christian Louboutin box inside. Alice starting bouncing up and down, clapping her hands and making a humming noise. I picked up the envelope and opened it smiling instantly.

'Miss Swan,

You definitely won the bet.'

I opened the box and gasped, thigh high, nude suede 6.5 inch platform boots, they were unbelievably sexy.

"So, these are from a new boyfriend Bella?" Jake asked.

I just shook my head looking to Alice.

"$2500.00" Alice answered my silent question.

I put the lid on the box and put it under the table, I would have to think about that later.

"Let's get back to work please, it is getting late."

*****

**Edward **

On my way out of the office I stopped in to see Jasper, after my embarrassing first meeting with Isabella Swan I decided to take her advice. I had Jasper dig up everything he could on her so that I wouldn't be caught off guard again.

"So, give my the highlights and then I will take the file with me."

Jasper opened the file and smiled, "She is very impressive Edward, born in a small town, Forks, WA. Mother Renee took her to Arizona when she was young leaving her father Charlie behind. She re-married when Isabella was in high school, which is when Isabella returned to Forks to stay with her father. Dad was the chief of police, they are very close, they speak several times a week and she visits him often. She graduated high school a year early, from the looks of it she wanted to graduate and go off to college with her BFF Miss Alice Brandon." He smiled at the mention of Alice's name, I stifled my smirk.

"She started college at Dartmouth with enough credits to start as a sophomore despite the fact that she skipped a year of high school. Her junior year she tested out of all of her courses, which means she graduated in two years with a B.A. in journalism beating your record dude! Alice still had two years to go so she got an MBA in business.

After graduation Alice packed them up and moved them to Manhattan where they shared a one bedroom with 3 other girls. Alice worked at a woman's magazine and Isabella enrolled at NYU where she got her PHD in corporate finance first and because it seems that she wants to shame everyone in the business community she when back for a second PHD in Corporate Strategy. After that she was hired at Haute, first as an intern, then as a features journalist, then features editor, then associate editor in chief and then finally editor in chief. You know the rest. . . . . except for these two things.

She is rich, no let me correct myself, she is wealthy and I mean she puts Cullen money to shame! She has made some seriously risky investment decisions which have paid off big, part of her contract with Haute states that if Cullen Publishing ever decided to sell the magazine, she gets first dibs and dude, she could buy it cash. Second, her libation of choice is whiskey neat, and she likes it smooth, very smooth." Jas shut the file pushing it across his desk towards me, I stared at it for a moment before grabbing it from Jas' desk.

"Thanks Jas, have a good night." I said heading for the door.

"Edward, I get the distinct feeling your interest in this woman is far from strictly professional. You seriously need to keep your dick in your pants dude, the only thing standing between this company and bankruptcy is Isabella Swan, " Jasper cautioned.

"Thanks Jas, I'm pretty sure that is not where this is headed but your right, whatever happens I will do the right thing." _Now all I have to do is figure out what that is._

I spent the rest of the night combing through the file Jas put together on Isabella Swan, she was fascinating, mysterious and despite her public image very private. In spite her self-made wealth she lived on relatively little. She purchased her Manhattan apartment cash as well as the only other apartment on her floor, which she kept empty. She gave generously to charities asking for no recognition, she showed up in the society section as well as gossip pages regularly although there were rarely quotes. The most interesting thing about her, her character. She was given a $40,000 per year allowance for clothes as part of her contract. For the type of position she had in the industry, that was not even a good start.

Most fashion editors received their clothes as gifts from the designer's directly, not Isabella. She was quoted in a Forbes article as saying she could never accept gifts from those (designers) she was expected to honestly critique for her readers. Every penny that was spent on her wardrobe outside of what was provided to her by Cullen Publishing came from her own pocket.

I fell asleep that night thinking of Isabella Swan.

*****

**Bella**

I got into my office extra early and sat tapping my pencil on the desk and looking at the clock for the hundredth time, 10 more minutes.

"Wow, looks like I got here just in time Spaz," Alice chirped from the door. "If your going to react like this every time you have to see Mr. Hot Buns, it's going to be a difficult working relationship Smella".

I sighed rolling my eyes, "I really hope one of those is for me because I will kill you if it's not."

Alice walked over placing a coffee cup in front of me before flopping down in a chair. "So, Trust Fund is crushing on you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Alice, stop right there. He has shown no interest in me whatsoever and I really don't want to have this conversation because frankly, I don't have time ok." Thankfully my intercom buzzed, "Yes Tanya".

"Mr. Cullen is here."

"Thank you Tanya, please show him in." I turned to Alice taking a deep breath, "Wish me luck biatch."

"Good luck biatch," Alice called as she walked towards the door.

"Miss Brandon, how nice to see you again."

_Oh my god, did he just purr at her? Please purr at me too._

"It's nice to see you as well, and please call me Alice." Alice's eyes were wide, and hazy, he had her in the palm of his hand.

"Alright then, I insist you call me Edward," he smiled looking devastatingly handsome.

"Ummmm, yeah Edward's a great name, really great. Yeah I should go and leave you guys to do it, _shit_, I mean leave you to it. Jesus, I'm out of here!"

Alice bee-lined for the door as I dropped my head into my hands and wished for an earthquake drill.

"Good morning Miss Swan," I could hear the smile in his voice.

I shook my head, "Forget what I said before, Alice's salary should make a nice dent in that 10% your asking for". I felt a familiar buzzing, the same electricity I felt when I sat close to him at our last meeting, and than his finger tilted my chin up to look at him. I gasped softly at the jolt of electricity that flowed from his finger through my body.

"It's not right to hide that face from the world Miss Swan," he said quietly.

I swallowed hard and decided now is a great time to change the subject, "Would you like some coffee before we begin?" My voice broke a little as I spoke and I prayed he didn't notice but, he smirked at me so I know he did.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

I got up and walked over to him, "May I take your coat?" He shrugged out of his coat and handed it to me giving me an opportunity to ogle him for the first time. His suit was Armani custom, and he looked spectacular in it. I would have to remember to call Giorgio and thank him personally on behalf of all womankind. I hung his coat on the rack just inside the door next to my coat and motioned for him to follow me. I lead him into the employee break room where a few interns were gossiping. "Hey Bella," they greeted me as they looked Edward up and down before leaving hurriedly.

"Cream and sugar?" I asked

"You're going to make me a cup of coffee?" He asked incredulously.

"Ummmm yeah, how do you take it?" I asked again.

"Black, one Splenda please," he answered lips twitching.

I fixed the coffee and we headed back to my office where I sat it down on the side opposite me and than walked around to sit in my own chair. "So, you wanted to talk about our upcoming special issue."

He instantly became all business pulling a leather folio out of his briefcase opening it to reveal a notepad, which he flipped to a page where he already had some notes jotted down. He nodded to indicate that I should begin.

"February issue goes to print in January, four months from now. Every year Haute takes on a theme for the February edition. Past themes have been love, hate, romance, revenge etc. This year we are going to re-vamp the format completely keeping only the theme concept. This year's theme will be 'Fantasy'. We will take donations from large corporations for celebrity spreads with famous couples. Think Jen and John, Demi and Ashton, Brad and Angie, etc. The larger the donation the bigger celeb couple slash layout you get with your product tied in of course. We will do 10, the celeb's will waive their fee's because it is for charity, the donations will go to deserving charities and we will double our advertising fee's. This issue is going to fly off the shelves like it has wings, I am committed to making this the highest selling issue ever as well as the most beautifully produced, this issue will be a work of art."

I watched as he scribbled furiously on his notepad for several minutes, when he finally looked up he grinned at me ear to ear, "Excellent, I cannot wait to see it, I know I can't help but I would love for you to keep me updated on the progress of this issue. I would like to know more about this magazine in general but this issue in particular." He said excitedly.

I blinked several times in surprise, "Really?" I asked.

"He chucked softly at my reaction, "Yes, really."

"Well, if you really mean it our Friday morning staff meeting is about to begin if you would like to sit in," I offered apprehensively.

"I would love to, thank you." He answered with that crooked smile that he had wielded at Alice like a weapon earlier.

I cleared my throat and gestured towards the casual seating area in the corner of my office. "Please don't sit in any of the seats that are already there, my staff is very territorial, just pull your chair up."

He looked at me like I lost my mind but moved his chair over as I went an opened my office door where my staff was waiting. They filed in taking their seats shooting him curious glances; I took my place in my usual chair as everyone got settled. As usual there were two empty chairs, "Hurry the hell up," I yelled toward the door.

"We are coming and use your indoor voice please," Alice chastised from down the hall.

**Edward **

I could already tell this was going to be an interesting experience, Isabella's staff came in looking like they were all recovering from massive hangovers and settled into the couches, chairs and beanbags which were set up in the corner of her office around a huge whiteboard that was mounted on the wall.

Alice and Rosalie finally hurried in taking their seats and Bella rolled her eyes at them. "Well, looks like Tanya's birthday party was a raging success last night, time to dig in people!"

Bella looked over some note cards and then looked over to a huge, Emmett sized guy with long black hair and dark coppery skin. "So where are we with the current issue Jake?"

"The final mock up will be at your place tonight no later than 10, if you give final approval it will go to print first thing in the morning and one day early." He answered.

Bella nodded, "Ok, the outline is complete for the current issue, time to talk about February, we are going to turn it out this year, no prisoners." She went on to describe her vision for the February issue and with each passing word her staff became more and more excited until you could physically feel the energy in the room. Isabella laughed with them, veto'd ideas, encouraged others and wrote all over the white board.

"Ok, I love the idea's, Alice you will be the go too on the celeb photo shoots, Rosalie you and your staff will take point as the go between for our corporate donors and charities so everyone get started on that. Now, lets talk about the insert, drum roll please!" I laughed as her staff all smacked on their thighs making the drum roll sound until Isabella made the cut throat motion across her neck causing the room to go silent, "20 super sexy Haute ideas for $20 and under," she announced smiling as her staff groaned. "Awe come on you guys, rise to the challenge, this is going to be awesome and just think about how much fun it's going to be doing the research." A snicker spread through the room as they let that sink in.

Isabella smiled smugly glad to have her staff back on her side. "Also, lingerie you can afford, where to find it, how to cheat with home alterations etc. I want a celebrity chef to create a recipe, has to be 10 ingredients or less, yes salt and pepper are an ingredient but I will allow them to count as one. Total cost of the meal WITH the wine must be under fifty dollars." Another groan, "Whatever deal with it we are talking about real budgets here kids, last but not least I want a blow job article written by a man, 10 things your not doing that he REALLY wants you to," more snickers.

"Yeah ummmm, Isabellie we don't have any male writers on staff, did you want to bring someone in for this?" Alice asked.

"Nope, the point of this issue is to make maximum profit, I am not going to spend a lot of money paying an outsider for something we can keep in house, I was actually hoping Mr. Cullen would help us out with this." Everyone turned to stare at me, with the focus off of her Isabella cocked an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Well," I began slightly panicked, "If the goal is for the article to be good, I think we should go with someone has more writing experience don't you think?" Everyone's heads turned back to her, it was like a tennis match.

"Nonsense, you minored in journalism and I have read some of your pieces, they are wonderful and, I am assuming you are no stranger to the blowjob, am I right, you have had dare I say many?"

And the ball came back to my side of the court, I felt my cheeks get hot and was suddenly regretting my decision to come here. "Ummm, yes." I choked out hitting back to her.

"I assume some have been good, some have been bad and some have been spectacularly mind blowing?" She asked with an evil smile slamming the ball back to my side of the court.

"Yes, I guess so," I answered lamely barely making my shot inside the foul line.

"Perfect," she smiled so beautifully I would have written 10 blowjob articles for her. "We have a writer for what I hope will be our best insert article yet, Mr. Cullen will write about the most amazing techniques that have been used on him and the ones he has yet to experience but wishes he could," and with that, I lost the match. "Thank you everyone, get started please and remember your deadlines, I don't want Rosie visiting any of you!"

I sat dumbfounded as everyone left the room, I was jolted out of my stupor by the sound of her giggle, "Don't worry, I'll help you."

I cocked an eyebrow at her pursing my lips and watched in amusement as she turned tomato red.

"Oh my God, I mean with the writing not with, oh crap that was so inappropriate; I am so sorry Mr. Cullen." She was tripping all over her words, it was priceless.

I threw my head back and let the laughter overcome me. "I think now that you have first hand knowledge of my blow job history you should call me Edward don't you think?"

She smiled warmly at me, "I would like that very much, please call me Bella." My lips twitched causing her head to tilt slightly as she pursed her lips, "What?" She asked.

I was just about to say something about your name and then I realized how cliché it is, you have probably heard it a million times." I mused.

"Let me be the judge of that, what were you thinking?" She asked curiously.

"You go by Bella which means beautiful in Italian, the name suits you Bella." I smiled but tried to convey with my eyes that I meant it. She held her breath for a moment and then smiled.

"I was right, you are going to need some editorial help with that article, by the way that is not your only assignment," She said grinning.

"Well what the hell else am I supposed to do?" I cringed slightly.

She smiled at my reaction, "We will need at least a thousand suggestions in order to compile a decent 20 under $20 list so I will need 100 from you. I know it is going to be difficult for you Trust Fund but I am sure you can work it out," She giggled.

I rolled my eyes at her nickname for me and rubbed my chin with my hand for a moment as I thought her request over, "I will do both assignments for you without complaint if you do 3 things for me," I hedged.

"Ok, what is it that you need," she asked suspiciously.

"First, you really will need to help me, I haven't written since college so it could get ugly." She nodded and I continued. "Second, I may have to do a little research for the 20 under $20 suggestions, and if I have to go, you have to go." She looked more skeptical about this but nodded in agreement. "Last, I have to meet with the president of the bank tonight for dinner. I need to convince him that we are a good risk, we are in desperate need of a loan, please accompany me. You are the greatest asset our company has right now and I think it would do some good for him to meet you."

Bella's answering smile caused my stomach to flip flop, "Of course Edward, where should I meet you and what time?" She asked.

"Tsk tsk tsk Isabella, what kind of gentleman would I be if I did not pick you up and escort you to our dinner? I will collect you at 8 sharp; the reservation is for 8:30."

"Ok," she agreed, "Let me write down my address for you," she offered.

I laughed softly, "My assistant is very efficient Miss Swan, I'm sure I can manage."

"Temporary assistant Mr. Cullen," she smiled.

I gathered my things into my briefcase slowly, "I have to go." I said quietly.

She rose from her chair, "I'll walk you to the elevator," she offered and I eagerly accepted greedy for every moment I could have with her. We walked quietly to the elevator side by side, our sides brushing a few times sending heat through my body. When the elevator arrived it was empty and for that I was grateful.

"Thank you for letting me intrude on your morning Bella, it was a pleasure." I smiled at her what I hope was a warm sweet smile.

"Thank you for coming and being genuinely interested in my magazine, it was a pleasure having you." She answered taking my breath away with her shy smile.

The elevator doors began to close as she called out, "And thank you for the completely inappropriate boots Edward, I love them!"

I laughed as the elevator started to descend, she was right. When I saw the boots on the website the only thing I could think about was her wearing those boots and nothing else. The elevator stopped a few floors down to pick up passengers and I moved my briefcase in front of me to cover my uh, reaction.

*****

The day flew by and before I knew it I was walking into her building on 5th Avenue, I gave my name to the doorman who told me I was expected and sent me up to the 34th floor, the penthouse.

I had tried to imagine all day what she would be wearing but decided that I really needed to focus on completing my prospectus for the bank president Bella and I were meeting. I looked at my watch for what seemed like the hundredth time, 8PM on the dot, I smiled and knocked. The door opened and I felt like someone punched me in the stomach. Bella wore a red halter style dress, the neckline draped almost to her navel yet revealed almost nothing making it even more enticing. Her back was completely bare and the skirt flowed loosely to just above her knee. She wore black sandals and held a red clutch with black rhinestones and had a Pashmina wrap draped over her arm.

"Hello Edward, nice to see you again. Are you ready to go?" She smiled.

I swallowed hard and smiled at her, "Yes of course," offering my arm which she took making my heart stutter. We rode down the elevator in companionable silence and as we walked through the lobby the doorman bid her goodnight, "You look beautiful this evening Miss Swan, have a nice evening."

"Thank you Liam, I hope you have a lovely evening as well." She answered.

I opened the passenger door to my car for her and tried to ogle her legs inconspicuously as she got in. I shut the door behind her and jogged to the driver's side grinning like an idiot, once inside I was grateful to have the task of driving to occupy me because her bare legs were luscious and glowing. She must have put some sparkly lotion on them or something, and hell if I didn't want to lick them just once. Ok that's a lie, more then once.

The tension in the air was palpable and I think we were both relieved to pull up to the restaurant. The valet opened the door for her and offered his hand to assist her in exiting the car, his eyes lingered on her body a little too long and as I walked around and took her arm I gave him the stink eye and growled a little causing him to step back. I glanced at Bella who was oblivious to the exchange and led her into the restaurant. I gave my name to the host who led us immediately to our table where Garrett was already awaiting our arrival, when he saw Bella he smiled wide kissing her cheeks in greeting.

"You look ravishing Bella, it is so nice to see you." He said, his eyes roaming appreciatively over her body.

"It is lovely to see you as well Garrett, I wasn't aware that it was you we were meeting, what a pleasant surprise." She smiled and sat as I pushed her chair in than took my seat.

"How do you too know each other," I asked guardedly.

"I have some accounts at his bank."

"We are seeing each other."

They said simultaneously.

I looked back and forth between them with amusement as they looked at each other, Garrett with hurt in his eyes, Bella clearly irritated.

Bella turned to me to clarify, "We met because I have several accounts at his bank, we have been out a couple of times over the years but we are not seeing each other." She explained coolly.

I smiled at her willingness to disown him as he sat at our table.

"But I am accompanying you to the Cullen Publishing Cocktail party next week," he offered clearly trying to stake a claim.

The server chose that moment to ask if we wanted the sommelier to come by, "No need," Bella answered, "Just send a bottle of something red and do it quickly please." I waived the server over and quietly gave a more specific wine order and also instructed him that under no circumstances would anyone but me be paying for this dinner. Before long we had wine and were making small talk until our dinner arrived.

Once again Bella surprised me with her order, 12 oz fillet rare with mashed potatoes and creamed spinach. I chuckled when she took her first bite of steak and almost moaned, the woman liked to eat.

Once we were done with our dinner and were having coffee I chose that moment to bring up the subject of the loan.

"So Garrett, I messengered over our loan documents as well as our business plan, what is the verdict?"

Garrett looked me straight in the eye and I knew exactly what he was going to say and he would enjoy saying it in front of Bella. "I am afraid we will not be able to bail out Cullen Publishing this time Edward, my stock holders simply will not abide with our taking such huge risks with their funds. It is not possible, again I am sorry."

I opened my mouth to respond when Bella interrupted me.

"That is completely unacceptable Garrett and you will absolutely figure something else or I will be forced to take my business elsewhere and you will have to explain _that_to your stockholders." Bella snapped.

"Isabella, this is a business decision, it is not personal." Garrett hissed.

"This _to_ is a business decision Garrett, maybe you have forgotten but I am employed by Cullen Publishing. I cannot in good conscious continue to do business with a bank that is working against my best interest by refusing to back my employer."

"Bella, everything they have is mortgaged to the hilt right now, they have no collateral to secure the loan, I can't approve a loan of this magnitude with no assurance of payback," Garrett pleaded as he waived the loan docs in his hand. It made me wonder how much she had invested with them; I made a note to check with Jas.

The table was quiet for a moment and than Bella sighed quietly. "Garrett, please excuse us for a moment. Edward, may I speak to you outside for a moment?" She asked.

"Of course Bella," I nodded pulling her chair out for her and than placing my hand on the small of her back to lead her outside.

Once we were outside and safely out of earshot from anyone she turned to me and spoke very softly just in case anyone might overhear. I leaned in closely to catch what it was she was saying.

"Edward, I will cosign for the loan, I don't have a problem doing it and once I do, it is a certainty that it will be approved."

"Bella, I can't let you do that, it's not ethical and on a personal note, it's not right."

Bella snorted, "I won't be doing it out of the kindness of my heart Edward, In return I want the opportunity to buy in to Cullen Publishing, I want a 20% buy in." She said looking hard into my eyes, and now I understood why hers was the most successful magazine we had. My mind worked furiously through the alternatives and came up with nothing.

If a bank we had been doing business with for 60 years would not extend credit to us, nobody would. Even if the entire family pooled every penny we had, it would not be enough even to start.

"Ten percent," I countered

She thought carefully for a moment never breaking my gaze, "Thirteen percent or I walk, final offer."

I leaned in closer whispering in her ear, "This is between you, my father, the lawyers and myself. As far as the public is concerned Cullen Publishing will always be 100% owned by Cullen's. You vote by proxy and your concerns are voiced to me directly, if you agree to this, we have a deal."

She turned her head to look me in the eye and our lips were separated by less than an inch. My hand was still on the small of her back and she shivered, is she cold or is it me?

"We have a deal, let's go back in and kick some ass; he is definitely going to lower the interest rate for pissing me off." She snapped, and that was when I fell in love with Isabella Swan.

*****

**Bella**

The ride home was silent; our minds were in overdrive thinking of the deal we had just made. When we got to my building I started to open the door when be grabbed my wrist, "Patience Bella," he growled getting out of the car and coming around to the passenger side. He held out his hand and I took it shivering.

"Cold?" He asked, I didn't want to admit that his touch practically sent me into epileptic seizures so I nodded yes. Edward wrapped his arm around me and drew me tight into his side, I felt like someone plugged me into an electrical socket. In the elevator he didn't release me nor did I move away from him, our eyes never met but there was a silent acknowledgment that there was something happening between us.

When we arrived at my floor he walked me to my door finally releasing me from his embrace, I sighed at the loss of his touch and turned to face him not wanting to say goodnight. Edward looked at his watch, "Its 11:30, shouldn't the final mock up for next months edition be here?" He asked.

"Its inside," I answered.

"They go into your apartment when your not home?" He asked looking a little stunned.

I smiled, "The people who work for me worship at the house of fashion Edward, one word from me and they would never work in this industry ever again. They would never steal from me, and I trust them."

He seemed to contemplate my explanation for a moment, "May I see it," he asked.

"Of course," I answered perhaps a little to eagerly unlocking my door and letting us in. "I am going to change clothes, please help yourself, the bar is over there," I waived to the corner where the bar was. I went into my room and changed into jeans and a tank top, I threw my hair into a ponytail and washed my face and went back into the living room.

When I walked in Edward wasn't there anymore, for a moment I felt empty and almost sad but then I noticed the terrace doors open. As I came closer I could see him leaning on his elbows against the railing looking out over the city. I stepped quietly onto the terrace just outside the door, "Hey," I said quietly, something about the seriousness of his demeanor told me to tip toe and give him space.

"What you did tonight. . . . . you may have very well saved my family from financial ruin. I will never forget it. Thank you Bella." He never turned to face me, he was looking out over the city. I felt uncomfortable, I was profiting, I didn't deserve his thanks.

"Edward, it was a good business decision, Cullen Publishing is going to bounce back only this time with you running things the company will come back stronger and be more successful than ever before. Even more so then when your Grandfather ran things." I said cautiously. He spun to face me and closed the distance between us in 2 long strides and grabbed my waist bowing me into his body. I gasped as his smell washed over me rendering me unable to think. He ran his nose along my jaw line from my chin to just below my ear.

"Isabella," he whispered, "Please do not minimize what you have done, it is significant and I am grateful."

"Ok," I answered, because it was the only thing my brain was able to put together. He pressed his forehead against mine and we remained that way for several minutes composing ourselves. After a few moments he pulled away just enough to look into my eyes. We stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, long gone was the cocky smug man I had come used to. Before me was a man who's face was so sweet and open, so honest and beautiful that I could deny my feelings no longer, I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen. After a while it turned cool and a shiver ran through me breaking the trance we were in.

"Bella, how thoughtless of me," he said putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me back into my apartment. "I guess we should take a look at the mock up right?" He looked a little embarrassed, I had forgotten about his reason for coming up altogether.

"The book is in my office," I said gesturing that he should follow me. I walked down the hall to my office door, I opened it and slipping inside. I walked past the desk to the overstuffed loveseat, the book was on the coffee table in front and the red sharpie that never left the table was beside it. I picked up the book setting it in my lap and put the sharpie in my mouth pulling the pen out of the lid and opening the book to review the pages.

Before I began I explained to him what I would be doing. "At this point reviewing the book is just a formality, everything is done to spec. I have already given the changes to Jake and his eyes miss nothing so my expectation is that this draft be as close to perfection as possible. I began running through the pages reviewing articles, pictures and content. I pulled my Blackberry out of my pocket and began emailing notes to Alice on ideas for future issues, things I think we fell short on, writers who improved, writers who digressed, photographers to put on the list as favorites and designers I wanted to take a second look at. Finally I got to the insert "Haute Stuff" and I looked to him again, "This is my baby," I said smiling shyly, this issue focuses on mixing more expensive pieces with less expensive pieces. One of the outfits is a $20 pair of jeans and a wife beater paired with converse, an expensive belt that wraps around the hips and tons of accessories, some that we got at the .99 cent store, some that we got at Claire's, some that we got at Sak's, wanna see?"

"Definitly," he answered and seemed genuinely interested. I flipped to the page and showed him the model in the outfit I had described. "This is incredible Bella, why did you decide to do this insert?" He asked and sat back getting comfortable on the sofa.

"Well, there are several reasons, the first being that most of the woman who read fashion magazines read them like they are a wish list of things that they can never have. I want them to have some of the things they see in my magazine and once they have them, I want them to feel confident wearing them so we need to teach them what to do with the stuff once they buy it. I mean, if your going to convince someone to spend their hard earned money to buy something the least you can do is make sure they get an owners manual right?" He nodded in agreement smiling. "The second reason is that it I knew it would expand our reader base. It was basic math, appeal to a broader base and sales increase which increases revenue and so on and so forth." I explained

"Simple math huh, I guess no one else took that class since you're the only one doing it?" He asked smiling, I blushed at the compliment.

"The last reason, well, you might think it's silly," I said biting my lip and looking at him apprehensively. I would be crushed if he judged me unintelligent or frivolous.

"Please tell me, I doubt I would think any of your ideas regarding this magazine are silly," he urged.

I took a deep breath, "Well you see, I think fashion is an art form. I did _not_ always feel like that but when I started working at Haute and meeting the designers, when I saw the love and dedication they put into their craft I began to see things differently." I got up and went to the walk in closet which I had shelves built into so that I could use it as storage. "I want to show you something," I said excitedly

**Edward **

Listening to Bella talk so passionately about her work was exciting, it had been a long time since I had been around someone who truly loved what they did, she was walking back to the couch and sat with a hard cover edition of her second issue, the one I had sitting in the top drawer of my desk at this very moment. This time she sat so close to me I had to drape my arm across the back of the couch to make room.

"Did you see this issue?" She asked.

"Ummm, no" I answered, to embarrassed to tell the truth.

"Well, this dress, it is, well, its . . . . . come on," She said grinning jumping up from her spot on the sofa and pulling me down the hall. She pulled me into her bedroom and as much as I wanted to stop and look around we went right through the bathroom where she stood in front of double doors opening them to reveal the biggest walk in closet I had ever seen in my life, I was actually speechless.

There was actually a couch, a chair and a vanity _IN THE CLOSET! _She pulled me to the very back hanging across the width of the closet hung bag after garment bag of items that were obviously treasured above and beyond the rest. She set the book down on the sofa and pulled out a bag and took it over to a wall where she placed it on a hook and unzipped the bag, inside was the dress that she wore on the cover. She pulled the bag off of the hanger and gestured for me to come over.

"This dress is vintage Valentino, I saw it in an old picture of a barely known directors wife at the Oscar's when I first started at Haute as an intern. I kept that picture pinned up in my cubicle for the longest time. I thought it was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. When I made the decision to put myself on the cover of Haute I knew that this is the only dress I would even consider wearing, I sent the picture to The House of Valentino and asked if they could replicate it for me. The next day I got a call from Valentino himself, he asked me to come for a fitting and to stay with him in his villa. I packed up Alice and Rosalie and we headed to Italy for a week, the best week of my life." She paused for a moment smiling as if remembering something very pleasant.

When we arrived at his offices for the fitting I was floored when they brought out the original dress, turns out they had loaned it out to the woman for the Oscar's and afterward it went right back to be stored in their archives. When I put the dress on that day I felt so beautiful, so . . . . . I can't even put it into words." She took my hand and brought me closer, running my hand over the fabric, I closed my eyes involuntarily imaging her body in the dress, my body responded instantly. When I opened my eyes, hers were closed, she was smiling, she opened her eyes and I quickly looked back at the dress embarrassed at having been caught. This time I really looked at the dress and I started to get it. There was a tremendous amount of detail that was not captured in the photo. A braided piping edging the bodice, beading scattered lightly throughout, it was exquisite. I lifted the dress away from the hanger slightly to look at the back when I froze; I had never been so hard in my life. On the back of the hanger hung a string with two items pinned to it. The tighty whiteys and the wifebeater she wore on the back cover of the issue, before I could stop myself I reached out and touched them groaning internally.

Bella took my hand and led me back to the couch, "There is a point to all of this, I swear. I didn't forget your question."

_I'm glad you didn't, I sure as fuck did._

"So, even though I see fashion as art, I'm from a small blue collar town where people work for a living. Fashion must be functional at every level, I think that our competitors forget that a lot of the time. Haute Stuff is my acknowledgement that some woman would look ridiculous showing up at their workplace in Dolce & Gabanna where as others simply can't nor will they ever be able to afford it. Does that mean we should ignore them, act as though they don't exist? No way, we should speak directly to them and be the only ones that do because we are the ones that get it. All woman want to feel the way I felt when I put on that dress but it takes something different for everyone. That is why I created Haute Stuff, to make sure I am doing everything I can to provide that feeling, that rush."

Her face was flushed and her expression dreamy, I wanted to kiss her so badly but my self control was barely intact so I asked a question to distract myself. "So you bought the dress?"

She blushed furiously and looked, _ashamed?_

"Not exactly, the dress was worn in 1962 but he designed and made it in 1950. It was one of the first dresses he ever made and refuses to sell it. They loaned me the dress and I simply didn't return it, I will have to of course at some point but they are going to have to remember I have it and ask for it first." She smiled smugly like she had pulled off a bank heist or something. I laughed softly and got up.

"It's getting late, I think I should go," I said softly hoping she would ask me to stay a little longer, or for the night, or forever. She looked down for a moment, her ponytail falling forward, I took it gently sliding my hands from the band to the tip and setting it behind her shoulder, she shivered visibly and I did a happy dance in my head because this time I knew she was reacting to me. She stood and finally looked up at me, I was sure my heart would break, she looked so sad. I ran my thumb over her cheekbone and smiled softly, "If I have any questions about any of the things we talked about today may I call you tomorrow."

The smile returned to her lips and even though I had never done one before in that moment I swear I could have done a backflip. "Sure, you can call me," she said looking up at me through her eyelashes. She led me out of her closet and pretended I had blinders on walking through her bedroom to avoid the temptation of throwing her down on her bed and taking her right then.

When we got to her front door I opened it and turned leaning against the frame, "I had a wonderful time tonight Bella, thank you for accompanying me."

"So did I Edward, thank you for a lovely evening," she said blushing.

I leaned in and kissed her temple, letting my lips linger longer then necessary and then pulled away picking her hand up and kissing the back and gently letting it drop before turning and walking towards the elevator.

The hardest walk I had ever had to make.

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Please hit the review button and let me, and Edward know what is on your mind. Who knows maybe he will come out for a chat!**

**xoxo,**

**B~**


	3. How to Dish an Ass Kicking by Bella Swan

Chapter 3

How to Dish an Ass Kicking by Bella Swan

**Bella**

I woke to the most annoying sound created by man, my ringing Blackberry. I looked at the clock and groaned, there was only one person ballsy enough to call at this time. I snatched it off the nightstand hitting send and put it to my ear, "It is 7 motherfucking o'clock in the morning, you had better be calling to get bailed out or because Brad Pitt is in your bed and you need a witness, which is it cause your about to die!"

The throaty chuckle woke me instantly, "I am neither in jail nor spooning with Brad, I hope that I will get a pass on death just this once please Bella."

"Edward, I am so sorry I just assumed it was Alice because of the time." I stammered.

"Yes well, I am sure she will be calling you shortly, do you by any chance get The Post?"

"Ummm, yeah I do." I answered confused.

"You might want to take a look at Page 6," he said.

"Ok hold on a sec," I said getting out of bed and walking towards the front door, "Crap it's cold," I muttered.

"I'll get you some fuzzy slippers for your birthday," he purred.

I blushed, he didn't even have to be in the room to illicit a reaction, "Make them pink and fluffy with sparkles. Maybe Hellokitty or Power Puff Girls," I said sarcastically.

"I am not even going to pretend to know what a Power Puff Girl is," he laughed.

I had the paper laid out on the kitchen table and I was flipping to page six, just as I saw it my call waiting rang, I looked at the screen on my phone, Alice.

"Did you want to get that?" He asked.

"Yeah, no I really do not want to get that. In fact, I am thinking of putting my phone in the garbage disposal once we disconnect," as he laughed at my outburst I read the headline.

'Queen of Fashion hooks King of Publishing, the Whole World Swoons!'

Below the headline was a quarter page picture of Edward and I outside of Le Cirque, he had his hand on the small of my very bare back and from the angle it was shot from it looked like we were engaged in a very intimate kiss. My knees wobbled as I scanned the article, which detailed his playboy behavior in LA and my utter lack of social life.

"Great, I'm the freaking flying nun," I grumbled eliciting a deep belly laugh from him.

"Well at least your not upset," I could hear the smirk in his voice, it made me smile.

"What the heck are you doing up so early reading Page 6 Edward, you really should get a hobby." I snorted.

There was an uncomfortable pause and I thought for a moment that maybe he was offended but I was quickly put at ease when he said, "We'll see how snarky you are when my mother calls trying to plan your wedding shower Isabella. She woke me up this morning squealing Bella, my mother doesn't normally _squeal_ so I would thank you very much to show a little compassion."

I let his words sink in for a moment and than burst out laughing, after a few moments he joined in which made me laugh harder. Unfortunately my call waiting interrupted my good mood, _I should really have that feature deleted._

"Listen, I have to put out some fires with Alice and I'm sure Rosalie will be calling soon as well. Can I call you later?" I asked hopefully.

"Please do," he answered smoothly.

"Listen Edward, if you go anywhere or get any calls, no comment ok, as lame as this is it will be great publicity for the magazine as well as Cullen Publishing so we might as well take advantage of that right?"

"Mums the word Bella," he said laughing softly. We said our goodbyes and hung up, my phone rang instantly.

*****

**Edward**

I haven't had a Monday this miserable in a long time, I am being stalked by the paparazzi, stalked by my mother and teased mercilessly by Emmett. As if that wasn't enough I walked into my office narrowly ducking a vase that Rosalie flung at me from across the room. I really should have followed Bella's advice and put all the expensive stuff away because she did not stop there. After that there was a lamp, a decorative plate and my favorite coffee mug. Once she had sufficiently shattered most of the breakables she announced that she would castrate me if I hurt her sissy, Rosalie Hale said _Sissy._ Scary thing was, I really believed her!

Since then Emmett, Jasper and myself had been holed up in the conference room with a revolving door of Editor's in Chief's coming in and out as we informed them that this issue of their magazine would be their last and laid out their severance packages. In addition, I hadn't talked to Bella since Saturday evening and I was having some serious withdrawals.

When Emmett's secretary made a major error faxing confidential and sensitive documents to an Editor in Chief we just fired I thought I was going to lose it.

"Rosalie get in here," I bellowed.

"What," she snapped, entering the conference room. I could immediately feel the energy coming off of Emmett, I shot him a look which I hope conveyed, 'Now is not the time," but Em thinks anytime is a good time.

"I thought you were going to fire her last week," I barked.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Calm down ass," she retorted and just as I was about to call her on her shit she picked up the phone and dialed an extension, "Come into the conference room right away," she then hung up and hit the intercom. "Mrs. Cope, please come into the conference room," she said curtly and hung up.

Mrs. Cope came in looking very uncomfortable, "Mrs. Cope, you are terminated for failure to meet the job requirements expected of you, please hand me your identification badge." The older woman's eyes were wide and shiny with tears as she handed over her ID, Rosalie took it putting it in her pocket and continued. "You will be paid 12 weeks severance in addition to any vacation time you have banked, thank you for your service. You may take your personal keys and purse, the rest of your personal items will be sent to you, please gather your items and have a good afternoon."

Mrs. Cope turned to find security waiting to escort her, she walked to her desk quickly gathering her purse and then left. Rosalie pulled her Blackberry out of her purse and made a call, "Hi, it's Rosalie, I really need you today, like in 30 minutes, we will make it worth your while ok." She hung up and started dialing again, "Jasper, I fired your assistant twenty minutes ago," she said matter of factly. Em, Jas and I looked at each other with the same expression, "Holy Shit!" "Hi it's Rosalie, I know you were going to start tomorrow but today would be so much better please, great, thank you, see you after lunch." She hung up putting her Blackberry back in her pocket, "Happy Assward?"

I sat staring at her mouth gaping, "Shut your mouth Edward, you look like an idiot, by the way I am meeting my girls for drinks tonight and you are definitely paying cause even for a bitch like me it sucks to fire an old lady." I nodded dumbly and watched as she walked out of the conference room, "I'm sending in your next appointment," she called over her shoulder.

*****

**Bella**

_God I want Rosalie back! _I was sitting in on some stupid staff meeting that Rosalie would normally run, people were complaining about the most mundane things and I was starting to get irritated. There were several people talking at once and it was giving me a headache was quickly elevating to a migraine so, I decided it was necessary to take action.

"Is this how this meeting is normally run because this meeting is starting to run long and I am getting really irritated." They all started looking around at each other unsure of how to respond and then went back to arguing with each other. I sighed and decided that I needed reinforcements before I really lost my mind. I slammed on the speakerphone option of the phone that sat in the middle of the table in the conference room and dialed. The room went silent as everyone watched me curiously.

"Hello, this is Rosalie speaking," she answered.

"Ro, it's Bella. I am sitting in for you at this weeks support staff meeting and my brain is starting to bleed, what are we supposed to be doing here?"

"Am I on speaker Bella?"

"Yes."

"Until I return to that office you will all write down your concerns and address them with me directly. Everyone needs to return to work immediately in order to avoid disciplinary action."

The looks on their faces was priceless, I wish I could have taken a picture.

"Bella, I don't hear any movement, are they still there?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled as everyone at the table jumped and ran for the door. As the door shut I sighed, "How much longer Rosie?" I hated hearing myself whine but, I wanted her back ASAP.

"Tomorrow will be my last day and then I am all yours little mama, let's meet for drinks tonight ok."

"Yeah that sounds good but nowhere society ok, I can't take another minute of that crap."

We made plans to meet at a hole in the wall pub and then hung up. I made my way to my office glad to be out of that stupid meeting and called Tanya over as I sat down. "What else do we have going today Tanya," I asked as I took aspirin out of my desk drawer and swallowed 2 dry.

Tanya looked at me empathetically and opened a folder she had in her hand, "You know Bella, you only have in house stuff, easy to reschedule. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off and get some rest, you don't look to good."

I thought it over for a moment and decided it was a good idea, "Could you call a car for me Tanya and let Rosie and Alice know that I will be staying in tonight please." I gathered some work together and made my way down to the car, I was asleep before the driver got me home.

*****

**Rosalie**

I was in the conference room taking notes before ushering in the next victim when my phone rang. I glanced at the number and held up a finger indicating to the guys that I had to answer. Tanya was extremely capable and would not be calling unless it was necessary, "Hello this is Rosalie speaking," I listened as Tanya told me that Bella had fallen asleep in the car and the driver was slightly panicked unable to wake her. He wanted to know if he should try harder to wake her or take her to the emergency room. I started to panic; the guys picked up on the change in my demeanor right away and rose from their seats. "Tanya, tell him to leave her right where she is, I will be there shortly and decide if she should go upstairs or to the hospital ok." I hung up and turned to them, "I have to go right away, something is wrong with Bella."

I started towards the door but Edward beat me, "What's going on Rosalie?"

"I'm not sure, Tanya said she sent Bella home early because she didn't look good and then she received a call from the driver. Bella passed out in the car and the driver doesn't know what to do with her. I have worked for her for a year and a half, she has never taken a sick day or done anything like this, I need to go, I need to make sure she is ok."

"I'll go with you Rosalie, you may need help moving her ok," he looked genuinely concerned, I nodded and we proceeded to leave. As we got on the elevator Jasper and Emmett slid in behind us, Emmett came immediately to my side and slipped my hand into his.

The ride to Bella's apartment was agonizing for me, Emmett, Jasper and Edward spent the ride making calls, rescheduling appointments and things of that nature. We pulled up right behind the Towncar and Edward jumped out and ran to the car before I even had a foot on the ground. When I got to them he was pulling Bella into his arms, "She has a very high fever Rosalie, lets get her up to her apartment," he said. I ran to the door pulling it open before the doorman had a chance, "Rosalie is everything ok?" the doorman asked. I nodded, "Bella is just feeling ill Liam, she will be fine," I said trying to smile but I could feel it turn to a grimace, as we rode the elevator up to her floor I tried to find the key to her apartment but my hands were shaking, finally Emmett took my purse from me and easily found my keyring, "Which one is it Rosalie," he asked, I pointed to the right one and when the elevator stopped we were off like a shot. Emmett opened the door and Edward walked to Bella's bedroom laying her gently on her bed. It did strike me as odd that he knew exactly where to go but that was a conversation for another day.

They left me alone with Bella to change her clothes and once I was done Edward came back to help me get her under her covers. Edward tugged on my elbow and I followed him out to the living room. "Rosalie, you said she doesn't get sick often?" he asked. I nodded, "Never since I have known her, I mean maybe a headache here or there, the occasional hangover but never anything like this, should we call 911 or take her to the hospital? I knew my panic was starting to get the best of me but I couldn't help myself. As I was taking my Blackberry out of my purse to call 911 there was a knock at the door, Edward opened it and the most drop dead gorgeous mature looking _gentleman_ stood there, _Bella has some explaining to do!_

**Edward**

When I opened the door and saw my father standing there I felt immediate relief. I had called him from the car on the way over begging him to leave the hospital and come see Bella. He came in greeting Em, Jas and myself and then stopped in front of Rosalie who was glued to Emmett's side. His eyes darted back and forth between Emmett and Rosalie several times before a smile spread over his face. Emmett's face flushed a little as my Dad's smile widened.

"Dad, this is Rosalie Hale, she works with Isabella Swan. Rosalie this is my Dad, Carlisle Cullen. Edward asked him to come by and check on Bella, he's a doctor."

Rosalie looked at Carlisle like he was a dream come true, she stuck her hand out and Carlisle reached to take it, "Dr. Cullen thank you so much for coming, I have never seen Bella like this before, I am so worried."

My Dad smiled at Rosalie reassuringly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Hale, I am sure Bella is fine but maybe I should go check on my new patient just in case, shall we."

Rosalie started walking to the hall, "Yes, this way, and please call me Rosalie."

Rosalie disappeared down the hall with my Dad leaving Jasper, Emmett and myself to pass time. "Did the afternoon appointments get rescheduled?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, I had the schedule downloaded on my phone so I called and added them on to tomorrow's afternoon appointments. We only had two more today so it shouldn't be to bad." Jasper answered.

I nodded, "Thank you Jasper."

"Dude, I'm hungry, you think she would mind if I poked around in her kitchen?" Emmett looked to me for permission. I shook my head; my brother couldn't go two hours without eating.

"Go ahead, I'm sure she won't mind," I said smiling.

Em disappeared into the kitchen and I sank into Bella's couch waiting, Jasper sat in a chair across from me. "This apartment is amazing," he said.

"You should take a look at the terrace, the view is crazy," I said absentmindedly. We sat for a few minutes before Emmett returned from the kitchen with 2 sandwiches of epic sized proportions, an unopened family size bag of nacho flavored chips, 3 cans of root beer and a box of ding dongs. "Emmett, you found all of that in the kitchen?"

"Yup, turns out your girl loves her a good sandwich and, she has the best selection of junk food I have ever seen outside of a grocery store. Almost makes me think she's a pothead." We all chuckled; Em could always lighten the atmosphere.

After a few more minutes my Dad called out to me, I sprinted down the hallway, "Is she ok Dad?" I asked nervously, she was still asleep and that worried me.

My Dad studied my face for a moment and the same smile that he had given Emmett earlier spread across his face. "Yes Edward, she is going to be fine, it looks like she has a pretty nasty flu. She is very dehydrated which is what has caused the extreme fatigue. She is probably going to be out for a while so I am going to have you run to the pharmacy and pick up a liquid antibiotic which I will inject and plenty of water and pedialyte for the dehydration." I nodded, as my dad tore the prescription off the pad and handed it to me, "I saw a pharmacy a few doors down, hurry back please."

I got down to the pharmacy and back in record time, my dad injected the antibiotic and left instructions that Bella needed to wake up in an hour and drink 8 ounces of Pedialyte and continue with that every 2 hours. When he realized I was still incredibly nervous he offered to come by and check on her after her shift, which I gratefully accepted. As we were finishing up our conversation I heard the front door burst open.

"ROSALIE, BELLA!"

It was Alice and she was frantic, I could hear Jas calming her down as they walked up the hall towards the bedroom, when she entered we turned to her. Her eyes were shiny but she wasn't crying although she was very obviously distressed. My Dad immediately went into Dr. mode offering Alice his hand, "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen."

Alice took my Dad's hand but eyes him suspiciously, Jas and I exchanged an amused look, I had come to learn that Alice had a bad case of verbal diarrhea so whatever was about to happen was going to be good.

"Dr. Cullen, are you a 'I'm not a Dr. but I play one on TV' doctor, or are you an actual Dr., Dr.?" Alice asked eyebrow raised.

My Dad smiled and I could tell already that he was completely enamored with Alice, "I am an actual Dr., Dr. as well as father to Edward and Emmett who can act as reference if necessary."

Alice turned to me pointing at my Dad, "Edward, this is your Dad?"

"Ummm yeah Alice, this is my Dad, Carlisle Cullen, M.D." I answered, "Is it Ok that I called him, you seem kind of uneasy."

"Well who wouldn't be," she snorted, and with a totally straight face went on, "I mean I have seen handsome doctors before but your dad is a freakin DILF."

Em, Jas, Rosalie and I raised our hands to our mouths to stifle our laughter while my dad looked confused and Alice stared at him, or ogled him.

"Edward?" My dad questioned, and that was when Alice realized her blunder.

"Oh crap, she squeeked, DILF is an acronym for ummmmm."

"Don't I Love Fathers," Rosalie interjected.

"Please don't lie to the good Dr. who was manipulated into coming here to save me," Bella said softly. We all turned to look at her, she was smiling weakly from bed. Alice climbed on the bed snuggling into her side.

"Smella, are you Ok," she sniffled.

Bella shushed her smoothing her spikey hair, "I'm fine Ali Cat, I just got a little bug, there is nothing to be upset about ok?" My heart swelled as I watched Bella comfort her friend. "Isn't that right Carlisle?" She looked to my dad for confirmation.

"You have the flu Bella, your going to be out of commission for two or three days and after that you will fatigue easily for a while. I have given you an antibiotic injection while you were sleeping which I knew you would prefer seeing as how you have a strong aversion to needles."

Bella laughed weakly, "Thank you Carlisle, I'm so sorry that you were pulled away from whatever it is you were doing."

"Nonsense Bella, do you know how much trouble I would be in with Esme had I not come immediately? Besides, it was my pleasure; it has been too long since I have seen you. By the way, your apartment is lovely."

Bella smiled, "Thank you Carlisle."

"Wait, you know my Mom _and _my Dad?" I asked in disbelief. Bella looked at me like I was a moron.

"Well, Bella has been employed by Cullen Publishing for some time now Edward, and I am a Cullen." My Dad answered amused. "Bella, would it be Ok if one of these lovely ladies gave me a tour of the rest of your apartment? My father asked.

"Of course Carlisle, Bella answered her eyelids getting droopy.

"Oh if you think this one's great, wait till you see the one next door it's twice the size!" Alice said as she jumped up putting her arm through my Dad's. Bella can I take him next door?"

"There's not much to see, it is a blank slate but sure, you know where the keys are." Bella said and then fell asleep. Everyone left with Alice to take the tour while I brought a chair from the corner of her room next to the bed and sat with Bella. "How long are you going to sit there staring at me Edward?" She asked, her eyes were still closed but her lips twitched.

I leaned over her and kissed her forehead, "Until you feel better my beautiful Bella," and with that she was asleep.

*****

The next morning I woke to someone knocking on the door, I glanced at the clock on Bella's nightstand to see it was 7AM. At some point in the middle of the night I got tired of trying to sleep in the uncomfortable chair and got into bed with her. She was asleep on my chest, her hair a tangled mess spilling all over the place. I wanted to kill the person at the door for pulling me away from her but, I gently slid out from under her and closed the bedroom door behind me as I made my way to her front door.

On the other side of the door was a beautiful strawberry blond woman I had seen at Bella's office, her arms were full of garment bags and she had a huge purse as well as a messenger bag that looked like it could burst at the seams. She looked over my appearance and handed me the paper, "Mr. Cullen, I assume you haven't seen today's paper yet?" I ran my fingers through my hair and looked down at myself, I was wearing the pants I had worn to work yesterday and nothing else. To an outsider it might appear that I had just thrown my pants on to answer the door. I followed her into the kitchen as she started a pot of coffee, _Did everyone have free reign in Bella's life? _

I opened the paper and flipped to Page 6, the headline said it all, yesterday was nothing our lives were going to be hell.

**BellWard Watch!**

There were pictures of me carrying Bella into her apartment, my expression told the whole story. Confusion, worry and fear. There were more pictures of me literally running back from the pharmacy. The paper was reporting that I had not left her apartment since coming back from the pharmacy. We were being referred to as the most beautiful power couple in existence, as irritated as I was at the evasion of our privacy I thrilled at being referred to as a couple.

"My name is Tanya by the way, I'm not sure if you remember," she said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Tanya, please call me Edward," I offered suddenly feeling awkward about my appearance.

She nodded and handed me a garment bag, "This is your size, when you are ready Liam is going to take you to the loading dock where a janitorial truck will pick you up and drop you off at the back entrance of your apartment building. You can then walk out the front lobby where your car as well as the paparazzi will be waiting."

I unzipped the bag to find a suit inside, "If I'm going home why do I need this suit?" I asked curiously.

"Just in case our plan doesn't work, we don't want you to be seen in a suit that looks like you slept in it, or worse." She answered demurely with a slight stain on her cheeks.

I checked the label and looked at her in amazement, "How did you know my size?" I asked. Tanya laughed.

"That's what we do Edward." I nodded, of course they had an eye for such things. I was rubbing my chin worried about leaving, "Is there something wrong with the suit Edward," Tanya asked.

I shook my head in contemplation, "I'm worried about leaving her alone, I was just thinking about rescheduling my day to stay with her," I said with apprehension.

Tanya smiled warmly. "I will be working from her home office today and watching over her, she won't be alone." Tanya explained. I nodded and poured myself a cup of coffee and took it and the garment bag back to Bella's room.

She was still sound asleep, I kissed her forehead and went to the bathroom, I should probably use the guest bathroom but truth be told, I wanted to use her bathroom and I was damn well going to use her loofah too. I turned the shower on and took the suit out of the garment bag, dark blue Ralph Lauren Purple Label, wool and cashmere blend, nice! Behind the suit was a crisp white shirt with blue pinstripe; a plain shiny red tie was with the shirt. At the bottom of the bag I found a pair of shoes, dress socks, an undershirt and boxer briefs. I could get used to dating a fashion icon, I immediately rolled my eyes, I needed to get myself in check.

I found Bella's stash of razor blades and put a new one on her razor and took it with me into the shower. Her body wash was citrus scented and made my skin tingle, I decided to take it with me. When I washed my hair with her shampoo I instantly became hard at the vanilla smell, it made me want to run into her bedroom and bury my face in her hair. Ok, that's a lie, it made me want to do other things but Bella is sick and I shouldn't be thinking of things like that right now. I'm taking the shampoo. When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and found her toothpaste, I put some on my finger and leaned over the sink brushing my teeth as best I could when I heard a giggle come from the bedroom. I rinsed and than turned to find Bella checking me out, I had to work hard to regulate my breathing, this towel would not conceal a reaction to her.

"What are you laughing at Flying Nun," I asked smiling as I walked into the bedroom.

"The girls in the office were debating whether or not you had the best ass in the city, they are going to be awfully jealous when I am able to report first hand that you do," she said still giggling.

"How could you possible report that when you have yet to see said ass?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest and cocking an eyebrow.

"Close enough," she answered raking her eyes over me.

"Is the Flying Nun checking me out?" I asked with false indignity.

"Does that bother you Trust Fund?" She snorted still staring at my abs.

I smiled smugly but I knew I had to get out of there, I could feel the blood rushing to my cock from her shameless ogling. I turned to walk back to the bathroom ripping the towel from my waist as I walked and flinging it back at her, "I wouldn't want you to have to lie Bella," I smirked, I heard her gasp and then erupt in girlish giggles. I would never forget that sound.

*****

The plan worked flawlessly, when I walked out of my lobby the paparazzi went crazy shouting questions about Bella the flashes made the sidewalk look like a disco. I slipped inside the Towncar and was wisked away to the office quickly, "Looks like they have taken an interest in you Edward," Elezar said meeting my eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, I think we are going to have to be more stealthy Elezar," I smiled at Elezar who was a longtime Cullen employee turned valued confidant.

"No problem Edward, the pictures in The Times were nice by the way, she is a beautiful girl."

I smiled but didn't respond, I didn't even know we were in The Times, I had only seen The Post.

When I finally made it to the office Rosalie was waiting for me in my office with a smartly dressed older woman.

"Edward, this is Gianna, she is your assistant and lifeline. Keeping her informed _will_ make your life a dream, hold back and you are going to have a never ending string of fuckups in your future. She is familiar with your schedule, the way your office is run and all current projects. I wish I could stay one more day to assist with transition but with Bella out I have to get back to Haute, if necessary call me but Gianna should be able to handle anything."

I shook hands with Gianna and then she took her place at the desk outside my office, I put my arm around Rosalie's shoulders. "Should I walk you to the elevator or to Emmett's office," I watched in amusement as tough as nails Rosalie blushed and shook my arm off swatting playfully at me. "I guess I should say goodbye, it would be rude of me not to right?" She asked hopefully, I laughed, hard, "It would be very rude Rosalie, I insist you say goodbye, let me walk you."

I grinned ear to ear as Rosalie and I walked down the hall knocking on Emmett's door and than pushing it open, I almost lost it laughing when I saw Em's new assistant. She was old, I mean old! Her salt and pepper hair cut in a short bob, a good 50 extra pounds weighed her short frame down and she looked to be same sex oriented. I looked to Rosalie who shrugged her shoulders and mouthed _'What'_ to me with a much to innocent expression plastered on her face. I shook my head in disbelief and went back to my office.

*****

We were halfway through our day and in between meetings when Jas looked up excitedly at me, "I just got a call from the printer. He says he can save us 20% if."

I cut him off there, "Jas why would you even finish that sentence, do it. Now!" I didn't even look up from the notes I had been making.

I could hear the smirk in Jas' voice, "Consider it done."

"Let's get on with it, what's next," I asked channeling Rosalie.

*****

**Bella**

I scowled from my desk more commonly known as my bed whining one more time at Tanya, "I just want to check some email, please?"

"Ro did it, relax."

"Can I have my Blackberry?"

"Nope,"

"Tanya, I'm your boss. I can fire you."

"Yes you can Bella, but Ro can assault me," she said as she walked into my bedroom holding an armful of newspapers. "I thought you might like to see all the pictures of you and Edward," she said wagging her eyebrows. "When he opened the door this morning I almost begged to have his children, is that wrong?" She asked innocently.

"Not at all Alice," I said laughing at her Alice like inappropriateness.

Tanya rolled her eyes at me, "If I was Alice, I _would_ have asked too have his babies!" She dumped the armful of newspapers on my bed and went back to my office.

I started opening up the papers and looking through the pictures, he was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at him. I sighed and bundled them all up sneaking them into the back of my closet, maybe I could show our kids how mommy and daddy started out one day.

I spent the majority of the rest of the day watching daytime TV, it sucked. Tanya gave me some time off for good behavior to watch TV on the couch in the office while she worked but after a while I wandered over to the desk and peeked over her shoulder, she sent me to bed. In the afternoon I sat in on a conference call with the staff to hash out some details regarding the next issue and sick or not I ordered Alice to have the book delivered that evening. It was getting pretty late when I finally insisted Tanya go home, she was fretting about making me something to eat but I was dying for pizza and I knew there was no way that was going to fly with her.

She called a final goodbye and I heard the door shut behind her, I was instantly scrolling through my contacts list and hitting send.

"Tony's New York Style is this for delivery or pick up?"

"Hey Frankie it's Bella, I need an extra large pepperoni for delivery please."

"Hang up the phone and put it down!"

My eyes widened as it registered that Edward was in my room looking miraculous and walking towards my bed. "Um Frankie, cancel that order, sorry," I mumbled.

"No problem Bella, nice talking to ya," Frankie said, I ended the call and set my phone down on the nightstand. "Hi?" He smirked at me making my stomach flutter.

He held up a large handled bag from the Italian place up the street, "Dinner, and it's not pizza, where do you want to eat?"

I got up walking over to him, I hated that I wasn't wearing shoes I suddenly realized that this is what Alice must feel like everyday. "What are you doing here Edward and how did you get in?" I asked curiously.

His eyes clouded for an instant with an expression I couldn't quite place but his cocky smirk was back in an instant. "I couldn't let the pap's think that I abandoned my girlfriend now could I? Tanya let me in," He explained as he took my hand and led me down the hall, "Where do you want to eat Bella," he asked quietly.

I stopped walking and looked up at him for a moment, he stopped with me returned my gaze watching me curiously and it suddenly dawned on me, he was genuinely concerned about me. I cautiously closed the distance between us and slipped my arms around his waist pressing myself into his chest, after a moment his arms came around me bathing me is his warmth and sweet musky smell.

"Thank you Edward," I said, that was the best I could do without betraying the fact that I had developed strong feelings for him. I pulled away smiling at him gratefully, he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Your very welcome Bella," he said smiling. I led him into the kitchen where he insisted I sit at the breakfast bar while he set us up with bubbly water and place settings. We talked about his day and the people he had to fire, the meetings he had with magazines that would be forced to restructure or even redesign all together and his feelings about it all. Eventually our conversation turned more personal, we talked about favorite food, mine steak, his anything Italian or Mexican. Hobbies, mine photography his piano, favorite movies, his The Godfather II, mine Sixteen Candles.

"Sixteen Candles?" He asked incredulously for the third time.

"What exactly is your problem with Sixteen Candles, Trust Fund?" I asked.

He seemed to think it over for a moment, "Tell me why it is your favorite please."

"Um hello, Jake Ryan, need I say more?" I rolled my eyes knowing I would not need to explain myself if I was talking to a woman.

"Yes," he laughed, "You need to say more!"

I grabbed my dinner and got up, "Grab your stuff and come on," she demanded.

**Edward**

I smiled picking up my food and following her, we walked down the hall, past her bedroom and office. The hallway curved around leading to more rooms that I wasn't even aware existed. When we got to the door at the end of the hall she pushed it open and paused just inside the door leaning down and flicking the light switch on with her shoulder. She continued in pausing at popcorn machine and flipping it on, before walking the rest of the way in, my eyes almost popped out of my head as I realized where we were. Her home theater, and it was fucking awesome!

She had 12 ultra plush extra wide reclining seats with cupholders, a screen that was almost the length of the wall and most of the width, a bar, the popcorn machine and then she picked it up. That which made my jaw drop, a touch screen remote control! It was slim but about 6x8 inches, before I could stop myself I grabbed it out of her hand because I just had to touch it! As I was caressing and fawning over the remote I was suddenly snapped out of man mode by a quiet giggle.

"Oh shit Bella, I'm sorry," I laughed but didn't offer the remote back.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure this is all very overwhelming for your kind," she said smiling.

I sighed handing it back to her, "What kind is that exactly," I asked.

"You know, they who are ruled by testosterone," she smirked.

I couldn't come up with a good retort because well, she was right. I was already trying to think of ways to come here and watch sporting events.

"Yes," she said.

"Did I miss the question," I asked confused.

"You didn't miss it you just haven't asked it yet but the answer is yes. You can come here sometime and bring the guys and watch whatever game it is your thinking of. Your going to have to fight Rosie for the remote though, good luck on that."

"I'm surprised that Em never mentioned this room when Alice showed him around the other night," I mused.

"Oh Alice would never bring a man or men into this room, we know the reaction it gets and lets just say it can make a girl popular for all the wrong reasons, we like to keep it our secret as men tend to get overly excited about it," She explained winking and gesturing to the remote.

"So, what are we doing in here tonight," I asked.

Bella sat in what I assume is her regular seat lifting the arm between the two seats, I sat beside her and she fiddled with the remote for a moment until the lights dimmed and the movie started, Sixteen Candles. We ate while we watched and when we were done she brought over an Emmett sized bowl of popcorn for us to share. The movie was hilarious, I couldn't believe I had never watched it before. The Donger was ridiculous and the nerds reminded me of Jasper up until the summer before our senior year when he grew almost 5 inches and packed on 20 pounds of muscle. I felt something soft hit my side and jumped a little in surprise, Bella had fallen asleep. I lifted my arm drawing her into my side and picked up the remote trying to figure out how to turn this shit off, there was a square that said CP that was flashing. I pushed it and a keyboard popped up on the remote, there was a message at the bottom of the screen.

'Smella,

Is Mr. Hot Buns still there? Don't get too naughty your still sick and don't forget to wrap the weenie before you stick it in the microwave!

Love ya,

Ali Cat'

I laughed quietly hitting the reply button.

'Ali Cat,

Hot Buns still in the house and I always wrap my weenie!

Doing you a favor and deleting msg.

Love you back,

Trust Fund'

I few seconds after I hit send my Blackberry started buzzing in my pocket, I took it out and looked at the screen, it was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hey Ali Cat," I answered smiling.

"Don't forget to delete your response from sent messages," she hissed.

"I dunno Alice, that extra bit of double oh seven is going to cost you," I was enjoying every second of this.

"Name it, I don't want to die without having had an orgasm that rocks me so hard I pass out."

_Ok then!_

"Have lunch with me tomorrow in my office, 1PM sharp." She paused for several long moments, "Don't worry Alice, your unvirtuousness is safe with me."

"Make it one thirty, I will be coming from the fashion district."

"Done, see you tomorrow at 1:30," I said grinning wildly.

I deleted the messages and picked up Bella taking her to her room and lying her gently in her bed. I stood there watching her for a few minutes wanting nothing more then to climb in and stay with her. I sighed and made my way to the door locking up and then heading to the elevator, the next time I stayed with Bella it had to be because she asked me to.

When I arrived at my apartment it was just after midnight, I paced around several times but unable to sit still I picked up my phone and sent out some emails setting up appointments for the following day. There was no way I was going to fall asleep so I went to my computer and read all of the articles about Bella and I, studying every picture before moving to the next. I read the reader comments and was pleased at how much they seemed to support us. I'm not sure how long I did that but I woke up at morning having slept with my head down on my desk.

*****

**Bella**

"Bella what are you doing here?" Rosalie snapped.

"Rose, please shut the hell up. I will only be here half day," I snapped and then sighed feeling guilty. "Sorry," I murmured staring down at my desk, "I'm getting cranky being holed up in my apartment."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "It's only been two days Bella, get a grip." I nodded feeling too pathetic to tell her the truth, I was close to devastated when I woke up to find myself alone in my bed this morning and I had to remind myself that Edward was being nice and stayed with me overnight because I was sick.

"I don't suppose you might consider having lunch with me after my outrageous outburst would you?" I asked smiling meekly.

"You know I would but I am actually having lunch with Edward today," she explained. Despite myself I felt an overwhelming stab of jealousy.

"Oh, ok," I said a little to quietly, Rosalie sighed and smiled weakly at me.

"I'll come see you when I get back, if I don't leave now I'm going to be late ok," I smiled and nodded not trusting my voice. Once Rosalie was gone I picked up the mock up of the issue currently in the works and went to sit on the couch, Tanya found me there a few minutes later and we got to talking about some of the items I was on the fence about. Eventually she excused herself and I found myself surprised and pleased at her suggestions and made a mental note to speak with Rosalie about Tanya's future with Haute. Suddenly the idea of promoting Tanya brought on a slew of brainstorming, I picked up a notebook and began jotting down my thoughts when I began to feel a familiar buzz hum through my body, I looked up slowly to see Edward staring at me with disapproval.

"Edward, what are you doing here? Rosalie left to meet you a while ago," I said in confusion.

His answering smile was mischievous, "Yes, she will be routed to a restaurant where Emmett will be waiting for her in my absence." I laughed heartily knowing that Rosie would rip Edward a new one despite being secretly grateful for his interference. "Alice will meet a similar fate with Jasper this afternoon, I'm not sure if we should expect any of them back in the office this afternoon," he mused looking very satisfied. "Now," he said the disapproving look having returned, "What are you doing in the office Miss Swan? Shouldn't you be resting?"

I smiled guiltily, "From one workaholic to another, you should know the answer to that question Edward," he nodded but still seemed unsatisfied.

"Well, get your coat, I am taking you to lunch," he demanded.

I smirked at him as I rose from my seat on the couch, "Will you actually be at this lunch or will I find myself in the middle of some nightmare set up?" A brief look of anger flitted across his face but was quickly replaced with amusement.

"Oh I will definitely be there Miss Swan as I will be multi-tasking. This will be partially a working lunch, today we shall be doing research for my 20 under $20 suggestions.

I smiled brightly happy he was taking his assignment seriously, "Sounds great, let's go," I said with enthusiasm.

Before I knew it we were parked on a bench eating street vendor hot dogs enjoying companionable silence, "This is really good Edward, I am impressed," I said smiling widely a him.

"Oh, we are not done yet Miss Swan," he said mischievously pulling something from his jacket pocket. He held a thin paperback book up for my inspection, the title read 'Love Sonnets' and in the corner was a clearance sticker indicating the price of $.99. He opened the book and began reading to me but I never heard a word, I took the opportunity to stare at him, memorizing every line of his face, appreciating the way his lips moved as he read to me and drowning in the clear green sea of his eyes. When he finally looked up from the book our eyes locked and for an immeasurable moment we basked in the bubble that he created. That bubble popped when we heard the click and looked up to find the paparazzi at the end of the block making their way towards us. Edward frowned and then took my hand getting up from the bench and pulling me with him. "Come on, we're not done yet," he said dazing me with a beautiful smile.

Twenty minutes later we were sharing a frozen hot chocolate at Serendipity, to say it was divine would be the understatement of the century, it was actually making my toes curl. Before long our straws were making slurping noises at the bottom of the glass. We both sat back in our seats Edward actually rubbing his belly and we shared a laugh. Edward set a few coins on the table, I looked them over counting $.45 and raised my eyebrow at him. "That's what is left of the twenty dollars and I believe this concludes my first successful submission for the Haute 20 under $20 article," he explained smugly.

I laughed heartily at his self-congratulatory attitude, "I have to admit, I am very impressed Trust Fund, I really didn't think you had it in you," I said with a smirk.

"Why thank you Sally, coming from you that means a lot," he chuckled. I cocked an eyebrow at him shooting him a curious look. "Well, I can't very well go around calling you the flying nun, it takes to long, so since Sally Field played the flying nun I have decided to call you Sally." He then gestured between the two of us with his hand, "Trust Fund meet Sally, Sally, meet trust fund," and then held out his hand which I took.

"Nice to meet you Trust Fund," I said completely amused with how well natured he took my ribbing.

"Nice to meet you to Sally, in fact I would go as far as to say it is my pleasure and I look forward to our next adventure." He held onto my hand for to long and I did not try and pull away even though something in the back of my mind was warning me that no matter how I felt, this was bad. I did my best to push at the feeling of impending doom because regardless of the fact that we were joking our nicknames for each other said it all. He was Trust Fund, old money, society, womanizing Edward Cullen and I was Sally, boring, hard working, sex with my vibrator Bella Swan. This was going to be a disaster.

He hailed me a cab and opened the door for me but before I got in I paused looking at him and liking everything that I saw. In that moment I knew I was powerless to stop whatever was going to happen between us even though I knew it was a certainty that I would inevitably be hurt beyond words. "Is everything alright Bella?" He asked, his face etched with concern.

My hand then took on a life of it's own reaching out and pushing a lock of his silky brown hair with the most intriguing smattering of copper, bronze and auburn highlights I had ever seen. His eyes closed briefly at my touch and I sighed as the familiar current of energy flowed through my body only this time it was different, instead of shooting straight to my core and making me want to rip his clothes off and impale myself on him, it caused an unfamiliar warmth in my belly that radiated out to the rest of my body. I begrudgingly brought my hand back to my side and he opened his eyes, they were soft and curious. "Thank you for everything Edward, for taking care of me, for lunch, for the . . . well, for everything." I said feeling foolish for wanting to thank him for the best non-date I had ever been on.

Edward smiled softly at me, "There is no need to thank me Bella, the pleasure was all mine," his voice was soft and warm and I closed my eyes briefly allowing it to wash over me while thinking that this must be what it would feel like to stand in a waterfall of warm honey. I opened my eyes and smiled at him one last time before climbing into the back seat of the cab. As soon as I was in he shut the door firmly behind me touching his fingertips to the window. He then spoke briefly to the driver handing him several bills before pounding once on the roof of the cab indicating to the driver that he should take leave. As the cab drove away I fought the urge to look back as I wanted to live in the afterglow of our lunch for as long as possible. I felt like I had just stepped into an old 1940's movie where the man actually woo's the woman in order to win her affections even though they both know that even the concept of 'them' is impossible. As I arrived at my office I left the warm and gooey feeling of the afternoon behind me as made my way to my office. Time to re-join planet earth!

When I walked into my office Rosalie and Alice were sitting there waiting for me, "Well this is unusual, I wasn't expecting the two of you back so soon. . . .," I stopped when I saw there faces, they were pissed. "What is it," I asked slightly panicked.

"Bella," Rosalie started carefully, "try to stay calm please. . ," she paused and exchanged a loaded glance with Alice, "awe fuck it, your gonna get mad as hell and you'll have good reason so have at it!" she exclaimed and threw a magazine on my desk, it landed with a thud.

I glanced at the magazine, it said Haute on it, it _was_ the cover we just finished but _what the hell?_

I picked it up and started flipping threw it getting more and more angry by the second, "What the fuck happened, how did this happen?" I demanded, my voice low but seething.

"I called the printer, they said that they offered a 20% discount for a lesser quality paper and less color, they said. . . .,"

"Spit it out Alice, what did they say?" I demanded.

She wouldn't meet my gaze, staring down she answered her voice barely a whisper, "They said Edward authorized it." I closed my eyes willing my murderous thoughts away but I wanted nothing more than his head on a platter right now.

I took several deep breaths trying to slow my racing heart, "Tanya," I snapped. Tanya scurried into my office and any other day I would have felt guilty but today I _was_ mad as hell, "Have a car downstairs now, we are going to Cullen Publishing, do not call ahead and tell them we are coming!"

I grabbed my bag shoving the offensive parody of my work in and heading towards the door, I didn't hear heels clicking behind me so I paused calling over my shoulder, "Are you two waiting for an engraved fucking invitation or something?"

By the time we walked out of the elevator at Cullen Publishing I had managed to get a grip on my anger. The entire trip had been completely silent, Alice and Rosalie had only seen me angry a hand full of times but they both knew to keep out of my way and they were doing their best.

Rosalie had a hushed conversation with Edward's new assistant and then came back to where Alice and I waited, "They are in the main conference room," she offered, her face smooth and expressionless. We headed over to the conference room and I could see the three of them, Edward, Jasper and Emmett laughing. It pissed me off even more.

Alice opened the door and stood aside as Rosalie and then myself walked in, the men stopped chatting immediately and stood smiling, Edward's smile faded immediately upon taking in my withering expression, "Bella, what's wrong," he asked.

I laughed darkly, "What's wrong? Oh Mr. Cullen, what could possibly be wrong hmmmm, let me think. How about you making a mockery of my name and me, how about the total and utter lack of respect you have for me as a colleague, How about you going behind my back when I AM SICK and getting your 10% budget reduction in anyway necessary, how about you choose where we start and then we will go from there." By the end of my tirade my voice was low and hoarse, even to myself I sounded scary and dangerous.

Edward's widened more and more as each word left my lips until they looked like saucers, "I don't know what your talking about Bella but I assure you that none of that is true," he insisted.

I took the magazine out of my bag and threw it on the table in front of him, he picked it up gingerly flipping threw it, I could see recognition registering in his expression, he realized what happened. "Bella, I am so sorry, I didn't realize. . . . ., when the printer called I didn't ask I just ok'd the changes, I swear I was not trying to undermine you. This is completely my fault but there was no malice intended. I should have asked more questions. . . ."

His voice drifted off as I closed my eyes listening to his explanation, _is he fucking kidding me, he didn't ask?_ I was so mad I wanted to stab my stiletto through his eye! Instead I opened my eyes and gave Rosalie a pointed look, she rolled her eyes and then shrugged walking to the conference table and picking up Edward's coffee cup and hurdling it at the wall, coffee spilled everywhere and the cup shattered. I felt immediately better despite the immaturity of the situation.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me and I felt a sense of calm come over me, somehow the knowledge that I was making him angry made me feel much better, "Do you feel better now that you have behaved like a two year old Bella?" He asked threw clenched teeth.

"Do I feel better? Let me think, I am going to suffer tremendous ridicule, I am going to be a fucking joke, the other editor's will be laughing at me and make snide comments for months, we are going to have to promise the sun and the moon to get sought after celebrities to grace our cover now because they aren't going to want to be associated with a magazine of that caliber," I said pointing to the rag in his hand. "Do I feel better Mr. Cullen, the answer is no, no I do not feel better. I am so sorry that you had to sacrifice your favorite coffee cup, I only sacrificed my reputation." I took several deep breaths, I was starting to feel a bit dizzy and weak, I had forgotten how sick I actually was.

"You know Mr. Cullen, Aro screwed this company time and time again while my staff and I became the perpetual saviors of Cullen Publishing. We have never asked for any special type of recognition for that service because we were honestly just doing our jobs to the best of our abilities but your know what, it would have been nice. . . It would have been honorable for you to recognize our contribution by not making us a joke amongst our colleagues not to mention our readers."

I spun on my heel my anger propelling me forward, I could hear Edward calling to me but I just shook my head and kept going towards the elevator, once safely inside I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the elevator wall. My mind went into overdrive trying to figure out how to spin this to work in our favor, I began thinking out loud and I could hear Rosie and Alice typing away furiously on their Blackberry's. By the time we got to the ground floor I had a plan in place but it was going to be risky and we only had a very short amount of time to put my plan into action.

As we walked to the car I heard him call my name again, I stopped and tuned as Alice and Rosalie climbed into the Towncar. I looked up at him expectantly and my resolve almost crumbled as I saw sincerity in his eyes, "Bella please believe me, I am so sorry. It was a stupid, stupid mistake on my part and if there is anything at all I can do to fix it you must know that I will do whatever must be done," he pleaded.

I nodded unable to meet his gaze any longer, "Rosalie will be in contact with you in regards to how it is we are going to fix this. I really hope that you will be cooperative Edward, I am going to be grasping at straws to save my name," I mumbled as I looked anywhere but at him and then climbed into the car.

When I finally climbed into the back of the Towncar Rosalie and Alice were already on their phones talking a mile a minute putting my plan into action. By the time we got back to the office I was completely worn out, I sent Rosalie and Alice upstairs with instructions to report to my apartment asap with everything we would need to work from there. That would give me about an hour to take a much needed nap.

*********

By the next morning I was feeling much better, we might be able to pull this off and look good doing it. Alice, Rosalie and I had spent the evening plotting, planning and reviewing in meticulous detail how we were going to spin that debacle of a print job. All we needed now was for the printer to come through for us and an allocation of funds from Cullen Publishing and we would be in pretty good shape.

Rosalie had procured us a morning appointment with Edward, Emmett and Jasper so I took extra care to get ready. I met Alice and Rosalie in the lobby of our office building and we took a Towncar together to Cullen Publishing. "Bella, are you calm," Rosalie asked carefully. I nodded answering her silently, seeing her and Alice exchange nervous glances out of the corner of my eye, I was mentally preparing myself for the battle that was about to occur. Last night after Alice and Rosalie left I got to thinking and once everything fell into place I called the head of the printing company on his personal number and requested that he attend the morning meeting and then demanded it when he feigned busy.

Edward had run a small publishing company in LA, it was time he see how the big dogs did business in New York, I told no one of our additional guest. We were escorted directly into the conference room where Edward stood waiting with Emmett and Jasper. My stomach was a bundle of nerve endings because I knew the potential for exactly how ugly this could get. I surprised everyone by crossing the room and choosing the seat next to Edward, after everyone got their awkward glances out of the way they all sat looking at me and I sat stoically checking my watch and then looking towards the conference room door just in time to see Edward's assistant enter, "Miss Swan there is a Mr. Benoite here to see you, he says he has an appointment."

"Yes, please show him in," I said offering her a tight smile.

The CEO of Benoite Printing came into the office with a scowl and in his pretentious French accent, which I have always hated, he waved his hand dismissively at me. "What is the meaning of this Isabella? I am a very busy man and had to change around many meetings to accommodate you so if you please make this quick."

I saw Edward tense up next to me but he was about to get a lesson in Bella Swan, I slammed my palm down on the table causing everyone to flinch in surprise, "Yes Laurent, thank you so much for reminding me to put you in your place! Please sit down and remember that I am your customer, _Miss Swan_, but if you speak to me in that manner again you may call me Isabella all you want as I will be your customer no longer is that clear?" Laurent's eyes were wide with surprise, he had never dealt with me on this level and was clearly unprepared as was everyone else in the room except Rosalie who was grinning like a proud mama.

"Please excuse my behavior mademoiselle, I did forget myself for a moment I would of course never speak to a lady in such a manner especially yourself who is a valued longtime customer of Benoite Printing," He sneered.

I cocked an eyebrow at him leaning forward as I readied myself to dish an ass kicking, "You know Laurent, I was so angry at Mr. Cullen yesterday for this piece of shit," I said shoving the copy of the magazine to him. "Then I realized how beautifully you played him, I would commend you on that, but unfortunately your not nearly as good at corporate espionage as you may think. I know everything Laurent," I was hedging, hoping he would take the bait.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Miss Swan," Laurent hissed through clenched teeth. I smirked at him knowing that if I pushed just the right button he would unravel all on his own because he was jus a step away.

"Do you think Jane is the only one with spies Laurent? It took only a couple of calls to confirm my suspicions but confirm them I did. If I were you I would be very careful in how you explain yourself to Mr. Cullen because if I'm right and I usually am, you are about to lose Cullen Publishing's business altogether." I leaned back in my chair looking at him smugly as I watched the panic started to set in. Edward was becoming severely agitated his face hard and tense as he listened to our conversation.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on now," Edward demanded.

I sat smiling at Laurent who honestly looked like he was about to pee his pants, "Oh what the hell, I'll help out a little," I said with a smile. "Laurent, why did you call the offices of Cullen Publishing and offer a 20% discount for a downgrade in paper quality and decreased color pages?" And with that one question his face fell, he knew he was had.

"Miss Swan, I believe there has been a mistake," he said bowing his head slightly in supplication.

"There has definitely been a mistake and you're the one who made it Laurent and I am going to tell you how your going to make up for it, there will be no negotiating the terms of my demands, you will meet my request or you will most certainly leave this building without the business of Cullen Publishing do you understand me?" My voice was becoming louder as I became more and more angry at his betrayal.

"Yes of course Miss Swan, what can we do to make amends?" he asked.

I opened the folder in front of me and took out the mock up, "I will need a sticker like this on every single issue before they ship, we will not pay a dime for the stickers _and_ there will be no charge to adhere them to each and every cover. In addition, the magazines will ship on time with the stickers. That's the first thing, the second is that you will give us that 20% discount plus an additional 10% lying asshole discount for our February issue which will be printed on our regular paper in full color. Laurent nodded clearly irritated but knowing he was beat, "Lastly, if you ever cross me again Laurent, I am going to sit down and make a list of every editor, publisher, writer and photographer I know and then I am going to pour myself a drink and call every single person on that list and convince them to either pull their business from you or never use you to begin with do we understand each other?"

"Yes, but of course mademoiselle," Laurent answered clearly irritated at having to bow down to me.

"Thank you, you are excused," I said and then turned my attention to the folder in front of me to make my dismissal a bit more humiliating for him.

**Edward**

"I swear to God Bella, if I did chicks I would be doing you on this table right now," Alice exclaimed. _Me too please._

"Bella, I'm _gonna_ start doing chicks just so I _can_ do you," Rosalie laughed.

"What the hell just happened," I demanded.

"Sucka, you got played," laughed Rosalie.

Bella smiled at Rosalie and then turned to me, "Laurent is a longtime friend of Vogue's editor in chief, Jane. She must of heard through the grapevine that I was ill and jumped at the opportunity to take advantage of you. She had Laurent call and offer you the discount knowing that it would turn us against each other once I saw my magazine printed on newsprint and in black and white. It was, a great plan," I explained.

"So what is the sticker that is going on the front of the magazine," I asked curiously.

"We are making it a green issue, if there was one stroke of luck in all of this it was that they printed on recycled newsprint, 'Because if Haute can do something for the environment, so can you,' she explained."

I was in awe of her, she was simply amazing and as much as I hated to admit it, I had certainly learned a thing or two from watching her today. She handled herself with such confidence and assurance, she had Frenchie quacking in his boots!

After approving funds for a special launch party that would be put together in record time the ladies of Haute made their leave, I was pretty sure Bella would be going home as she was still weak from the flu and looked exhausted. Once they had departed Jas, Em and I sat staring at each other for a few minutes completely dumbfounded.

"That was the hottest shit I have ever seen, she smacked that guy around and made him her bitch," Emmett laughed.

"Dude, she 'excused' him! He's gonna have to go get his nut sack out of her purse if he wants it back," Jas snorted.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "She was pretty amazing.

Bella had barely glanced in my direction when she left the office, she was still upset with me. She had every reason to be and I hated that! Suddenly I was very much looking forward to the cocktail party for Cullen Publishing tomorrow night.

*****

**So, if you read my story A Change of Heart you know that I love pimping out stories that I have read and enjoyed. Here we go!**

**First, I want to pimp out a story that I have raved about before, Emancipation Proclamation. It is in the forefront of my mind right now because an update was posted this week that made me want to shoot myself for having to wait for the next update! What do I need to do to get you to read this story? It is so fucking good!!! Read it kiddies!**

**Second, Through Your Eyes is a new and interesting spin on Edward and Bella, the Cullen's are vampires in this one, I know you guys love that! Here is a link **

**http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/ 4674531/1/ Through_Your_Eyes**

**If you have a story rec for me please send it my way, I **_**will **_**read it.**

**NOW**

**Take care of business and hit the review button because Bella, Edward and I are dying to hear what you think! Also, Edward will be having a chat with me after the next chapter so if there is something you want to ask him, better clue me in.**

**xoxo,**

**B~**


	4. The Sex Dress

Chapter 4

The Sex Dress

**Bella**

The car headed to my apartment to drop me first, I was exhausted from my morning encounter with Laurent and just wanted to go to bed but there were things to take care of yet. I leaned my temple against the cool glass of the window as I explained to Alice what I needed. She jotted notes furiously murmuring approving comments and before I knew it we were parked in front of my building.

"I'll see you both tomorrow at the party then?" I asked, realizing we had never even talked about whether they planned to go or not, I just assumed they would.

"Does that mean your not coming into the office tomorrow?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head closing my eyes, "I am still pretty weak and I will never make it to the party if I work tomorrow. I will be here tomorrow relaxing but call me if you need me ok." Rosalie and Alice agreed but told me they would be coming to see me early for my dress fitting, I agreed and then I made my way upstairs and climbed into bed without changing clothes, I was exhausted.

Several hours later I woke to a growling stomach, I trudged into the bathroom and rinsed my face with cool water and then picked up my purse and headed downstairs. As I left my building to head to the deli down the street, I turned as I heard my name being called in time to see Edward exit the back of a Towncar and jogging over to me, _great!_

Suddenly my shoes became very interesting, I studied them like I would have to draw them from memory at a later date until I saw the toes of his shoes almost touching mine. I looked up and as soon as our eyes met I realized what a grave mistake that was. I took a deep breath exhaling quietly. "Rosalie and Alice are available if you need anything Mr. Cullen, they are happy to assist you."

"Bella," he pleaded softly placing his hand on my arm, and in that moment I knew that I needed to cut him off cold. I was already in too deep and I had to be honest with myself, beyond business there could never be anything between Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.

I began to turn and walk away but he refused to release my arm, my head dropped and for a moment I wanted to believe that everything could be ok but I knew that was far from the truth. "Just let me go, please." My voice sounded so strange, thick and ragged, the next thing I knew he swung me around to face him.

His expression was fierce, "Tell me what to do Bella, tell me what to say. It was a mistake, I should have been more careful, things like that shouldn't happen and it will never happen again. Tell me what to do to make it right."

I gently removed his fingers from my arm and took a step back, "I realize it was a mistake, I'm not upset about that anymore. I was caught off guard and I can't let that happen again. I think it's best to put some distance between us, I'm letting you off the hook, you don't need to worry about the articles, I'll take care of it."

Suddenly my body was flush up against his, he had one arm around my waist and took my hand and intertwined our fingers placing our hands against his chest over his heart. _Don't look at him Bella, don't you dare look into his eyes._

"Are you sure about that Bella?" He was hoarse and holding me so tight I felt like I would faint from the electricity radiating from our bodies.

I turned my head to the side pushing away from his chest slightly trying to stall, _is _this what I wanted? But I knew better, it wasn't about what I wanted, it was about what was necessary. I nodded, "Yes, this is what I want," my arms fell to my sides and I wrapped my arms around myself as the cool air assaulted me where his warm body had just enveloped me.

"Fine," he spat coldly, I finally looked up to see his emerald eyes angry and icy. I shivered at his sudden turn from loving and pleading to cold and furious. "If that is what you want, I will of course respect your wishes Miss Swan. Please forgive my ridiculous behavior, it will certainly never happen again." With that he turned on his heel and went back to the car, he never looked back. I stood there for several long moments trying to comb through the tangle of thoughts jamming up in my head. I wasn't hungry anymore, I was exhausted, mentally and physically. I turned and went back into my building.

When I got back to my apartment I grabbed a blanket and went out to the terrace and lay down on a chaise, I stayed there the entire night.

*****

The next morning I stood in front of the coffee maker hopping from foot to foot waiting for it to brew. I was freezing from my impromptu terrace campout, and the liquid drizzled slowly into the pot as if to push the limits of my sanity. I heard the click of the lock on my front door and then a very, very cheerful, "Knock knock, you decent?"

"I'm in the kitchen Alice," Alice rounded the corner with an armful of garment bags and a rollie cart.

"Morning Smella," Alice chirped, ready to get started," she asked.

"Yeah, let me jump in the shower and rinse off, I'll be right back." I got in the shower long enough to rinse off the grime and dried off pulling my hair up into a bun and then went into the closet where Alice waited with Rosalie who had just arrived.

Alice had emptied the contents of the garments bags onto a rack in my closet and set out a long row of shoes, bags and covered the couch in accessories. A quick glance at the dresses on the rack confirmed that Alice had once again translated the description of what I said I wanted flawlessly.

One hour later after trying on Armani, Gucci, Dolce, Rucci, Cavalli, Chloe, Tahari, Armani, Herrera and many others, nothing was working. The three of us stood staring at each other, frustrated and ready to give up when Alice finally broke the silence.

"There is one more. . . .," she said unzipping a garment bag hanging on the wall. As soon as the dress was out in the open I was simultaneously afraid of it and excited. It was _exactly_ what I had envisioned when I described the dress I wanted to Alice.

I walked over to the dress and fingered the soft, lush fabric. "That's the one," I declared.

Alice giggled unzipping it, "Maybe you should try it on before you decide," she suggested. I stripped down and stepped into the dress and before Alice got the zipper all the way up I knew this dress was meant for me. I took my hair down and let it flow loosely around my shoulders, this was it, this dress was legendary.

"No jewelry, just some shimmery lotion, some moisturizer, smokey eyes, a little bronzer and sheer gloss. I'm going to need a very high neutral strappy sandal, this dress needs to be the center of attention, it is a 10 Alice. Who is the designer?"

Alice fidgeted nervously, "Ummm, it's me, I'm the designer."

I froze staring at her reflection in the mirror behind me for several long moments before I turned slowly to face her. "Alice, when did you make this dress?" I asked curiously.

"Well," she began nervously, "I finished it this morning, and I didn't do it myself, Rosie helped too," she sputtered.

"Oh no," Rosalie huffed, "I just did what I was told, manual labor was all I contributed, this," she said gesturing to the dress like a gameshow hostess, "is all Alice."

I looked at Alice curiously, "When you described the dress you wanted I could see it clearly in my mind and when I was pulling dresses they were all beautiful but none of them were quite right so I decided to bring my vision of what you described to life."

"Alice, this is absolutely beautiful, I love it." I exclaimed smiling reassuringly at her.

Alice exhaled smiling nervously, "Thank you Bella, your opinion means so much to me, I can't tell you how much it means to me that you like it." I smiled at my friend suddenly remembering all of the reasons I loved her.

"Alice," I said hugging her tightly, "I do love the dress but I am really pissed at you. I know you as well as I know myself Alice and if there is one thing I can tell you right now, it is that you have been keeping a secret from me." I said eyeing her suspiciously.

Alice studied her shoes intently, "I have been dabbling a bit, sketching here and there when inspiration strikes but, it's no big deal just something that passes the time."

"Don't you dare lie to my face Mary Alice," I snapped, "I want to see everything, every single sketch, got it," I fumed.

"Alice you'll have to excuse her, she obviously thinks she is still in the boardroom with Laurent," Rosalie fumed and then turned to me, "Ease up Bella, you are a fucking fashion icon for Gods sake. Designer's career's begin and end when you voice your opinion. You can't blame her for being nervous, damn Bella have some fucking patience and compassion for your oldest and most trusted friend!"

I gasped turning to Alice, "Ali Cat, did you think I wouldn't be supportive, please tell me you didn't think that." I pleaded my heart breaking at the thought that she could think that.

"Oh Bella think about it a sec," Alice snorted, "Do you really think I want you praising me because I am your friend? _If _I let you look at my sketches, my _work_, my _passion_, I have to know that you will be honest and constructive. I need honesty and support not friendship and sucking up."

I reached out and grabbed Rosalie's hand pulling her over to Alice and I and then wrapped my arms around both their waist's. "Ok, so number one, no more secrets, number two Alice, I promise to be honest _and _supportive, number three, whatever we decide to do, ever, we are always in it together even if we're just cheering from the sidelines, got it."

The three of us stood in a circle arms wrapped around each other smiling and chatting happily about Alice's obvious talent. Before long Alice pulled away smiling, "Ok, let's pin that dress and I will take it and make the alterations, I will have it messengered back in plenty of time ok."

"Sure," I said, "Make sure your sketch book makes it over with the dress ok." Alice rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement, she had the dress pinned and back in the garment bag in record time.

"Rosalie, I need you to stay behind so we can discuss some staffing changes," Rosalie nodded shooting me a curious look as we helped Alice pack up her lot of yummy swag.

Once Alice was gone Rosalie pounced, "You aren't thinking of bowing down to Edward and laying people off are you?"

I had to roll me eyes, "Come on now, give me some credit. I want to promote Tanya, I think she has a great eye and a bright future, it's time to see what she can do, I explained.

Rosalie looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded, "What position will you promote her to," She asked.

"She will be Alice's assistant."

Rosalie sat on the couch thoughtful for a moment and then turned to study me, "Alice has never had an assistant. I'm not sure where your going with this Bella but I trust your judgment. I have been looking at Angela for a while now anyway, I think she will be a great fit."

"Angela," I asked curiously.

"Yeah, Jacob's Angela. She keeps that department in order and has lots of good ideas, time for her to have a seat at the table."

We talked for several more minutes ironing out some details before Rosalie left. Once she was gone, I fell into bed exhausted.

*****

**Edward**

The cocktail party had started an hour ago but there was no sign of Bella. Alice and Rosalie were holding court with Jasper and Emmett who were acting as their royal subjects, hanging on every word. I was speaking with a reporter from Forbes when a slight hush came from the front of the room, I saw that Alice and Rosalie were no longer standing with Em and Jas so I excused myself and made my way over to them and the three of us watched with interest as the focus of everyone's attention finally came into full view.

"Holy shit," murmured Jasper.

"Fucking aye, is she. . . what is that. . . . is she wearing clothes, fuck I'm sorry Edward that shit made me hard." Emmett said shifting his pants uncomfortably. Normally I would have decked him but he's only a man and the vision in front of me transcended sex. Bella Swan, her hair looking a styled wavy mess hanging down to the middle of her back. Her eyes smoky and sexy as hell, her plump lips shiny and pink and any other day I wouldn't have been able to pull myself away from the fantasy I was having about those lips being wrapped around my painfully hard cock but as my eyes continued to wander down my cock became amazingly harder. Bella wore a strapless flesh colored dress with sparkles sewn under the see through top layer of fabric drawing your eye to the different delectable parts of her body as they sparkled with her movement. Her legs were bare and appeared to be miles and miles long, ending in a skyhigh nude and gold strappy stiletto sandals.

She stood a mere twenty feet from me, my walking talking fantasy come alive and then it suddenly came crashing down around me. Garrett walked over and leaned down whispering something in her ear and placing his hand on the small of her back. I felt a growl rumble from deep in my chest and started toward him with the intention of ripping that arm off and beating him to death with it when both of my arms were grabbed in vice like grips and I felt myself being pulled back. Jas and Em each had a good firm hold on me, "Whoa there cowboy, can't have you goin over there and making a complete ass out of yourself. Don't do anything stupid that will take you out of the game before you have even had a chance to play." Jasper said while smiling just in case anyone was watching our intense display.

I nodded and they let me go but I spent the remainder of the night keeping her in my line of sight at all times. Bella seemed intent on torturing me, she never made eye contact and seemed to be avoiding me at all costs but at the same time I was delighted that she seemed to be avoiding Garrett as well. Before long my father made his way halfway up the staircase and called the room to attention.

"My beautiful wife Esme and I would like to welcome you all to our home. When we first decided to have this little soirée many a swanky hotel were contemplated for the potential scene of the crime. Then I remembered the point of this gathering and I knew with certainty that the only place that was suitable for such a celebration is the home that once belonged to my father."

My dad took a breath and looked around the room once meeting my gaze for just a moment before he continued.

"My father would be very proud today but not nearly as proud as I am. I ask you all to join me in ushering in a new era of prosperity, ingenuity and integrity at Cullen Publishing by welcoming our new CEO, my youngest son, Edward Cullen."

I made my way up the staircase and hugged my father as I waited for the applause to lull. I did not try to make eye contact with Bella but I saw that she was standing next to Garrett, a small smile played on her lips, which looked almost like _pride?_

"Thank you all so much for joining us this evening. Cullen Publishing has been at the forefront of innovation in written media since it's inception when my grandfather was at the helm. He somehow managed to push the envelope while always maintaining integrity and respecting the subjects of every story. Today starts a new day where we will combine the ethics of the 'Old' with the technology of today." I took a deep breath and shook my head, "Look folks, all I have to say is keep your eyes on us, don't look away for a second, in fact don't even blink because we are going to take the publishing world by storm and restore Cullen Publishing to it's former glory. Cullen Publishing will be the king of publishing and media again, that is a promise." The room erupted in applause and I beamed like a five year old on Christmas morning. Once the applause died down I spread my arms out in a welcoming gesture, "Now please enjoy my parents fine food and alcohol and have a wonderful time this evening!"

As I made my way down the stairs I was accosted by guests congratulating me on my speech, everyone had something to say, a favor to ask, all I wanted was to see her, I had to see her. If was over an hour later before I was able to finally look around the room, I couldn't see Bella or Garrett and that immediately put me in a bad mood. I looked around one final time and after finding nothing I met Jasper's gaze from across the room, he nodded and I was relieved that my old friend still had such a great understanding of me and my moods. I discreetly made my way to the study throwing my jacket over the back of a chair as I made my way over to the window. I was seething outwardly but inside I was sad and at a loss as far as what to do next.

I turned and leaned against the pane of the window hanging my head in the kind of despair that only I could conjure when I noticed something deep in the corner of the study. I pushed myself off the window and took a few steps closer and then froze. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I realized that what I had seen was the shimmer of her dress as the light of the moon shone on it that I had seen. She was leaning against a wall in the corner of my Dad's study, my eyes roamed appreciatively from the tips of her toes slowly up her body until I finally met her gaze. Her expression confused me, she looked angry, no livid but there was no mistaking the raw lust in her eyes. I dropped my gaze for a moment trying to reign in my own anger, what the fuck did she have to be mad about? That was when I noticed something in her hand, _what the hell is that?_

I looked up at her curiously and she raised her arm slowly at the elbow, hanging off of her pointer finger were her panties, _her fucking panties._

There were no conscious thoughts, no discussions; in fact, there were no words at all. The next thing I knew I had her pressed up against that wall and I was nipping and sucking at her collarbone as my fingers met with their own personal playland. When my fingers made contact with her pussy my eyes shut and rolled back, I couldn't be sure they would ever come back. She was warm and insanely wet, I wasted no time plunging my fingers deep into her as I continued to assault her collarbone and neck. We both panted at the intensity and it wasn't long before I felt her hand urging my zipper down, when she made contact with my cock I thought I would surely come on the spot but I somehow managed to reign it in as she pulled it out and slowly stroked me making me think I would go mad any minute.

After a few moments of torturing each other she undid my belt as well as the button of my pants, they pooled at my ankles and she wrapped her leg around my hip making her intentions obvious. In the back of my mind I knew it was wrong and I could very well be ruining everything but my need to possess her over ruled any rational thought I might have had. I yanked my boxer briefs down to my hips, pulled her dress up to her waist and palmed her ass. She swung her other leg up so they were both wrapped around my hips and I thrust into her, the sensations were so fucking intense I had to stop. I leaned my forehead against hers as be both panted, enjoying the overwhelming sensations and then, as if thinking with one mind our hips began moving against each other simultaneously.

The room was silent with the exception of the obscene noises coming from Bella and I. There were no loving caresses, no sweet whispers, no declarations of love and yet as I plunged into her almost violently and felt the walls of her pussy pulsate around me, I knew I was hers. I moaned and panted thrusting into her each time harder than the last each time increasing the certainty that I might as well tattoo her name on my cock, and I probably would if she asked me to because even if we hated each other. Even if we made each other miserable. Even if the only good we ever had was this, fucking, I knew. Isabella Swan and I belonged together and I would do whatever I had to do to have her, to hear her say the words that made her mine.

The handle of the study door turned and I was suddenly glad that I had wanted my alone moment and locked the door on my way in. "Bella?" Garrett called from the hall, Bella moaned and tightened around me. I couldn't help but smirk, while Garrett roamed the halls of my parents home searching for Bella I was making her come while he was right outside the door. Her moans were anything but discreet as the intensity of her orgasm increased her pussy clamped down on me and I felt my own orgasm begin. Her fingers were digging into my shoulders painfully, I knew there was a chance I would have bruises there and I smiled at that thought thrusting into her with such force that her back was now coming off of the wall and slamming into it with each thrust. And then, she bit me.

Her teeth sunk into my shoulder causing me to explode inside of her with such intensity that my knees wobbled a bit under the weight of us both. We began to slow until her legs fell from around my hips, we stood pressed together breathing heavily until finally I pulled away from her caressing her cheek and then smoothing her dress down her hips. I smiled to myself as I took in her appearance; she looked as if she had been thoroughly fucked. To say I was shocked at what she did next would be an understatement; she bent down and pulled my pants up righting my boxers as well. She tucked my shirt in buttoning my pants and securing my belt, her feather light touches felt heavenly and for a moment I closed my eyes and let myself believe that she felt for me as I did her.

Once I was dressed to her satisfaction she ran the palms of her hands up and down my chest making my heart ache, I tilted her chin up with my finger desperate to see the look in her eyes and when I did I was rewarded. Her expression was soft and warm making me feel as if I could drown in their chocolaty depths. I smiled at her and her returning smile was like a caress around my heart, chasing away the ache that had been there before. I took her hand and led her to a door on the opposite wall flipping on a switch, she looked inside and smiled at me. Our eyes locked and she nodded before turning and walking into the bathroom.

I picked up my jacket and rejoined the party leaving her to freshen up, as I made my way through the party I caught Jasper's eye from across the room where he stood with Alice and three others that I didn't recognize. As soon as his eyes met mine a wide grin spread across his face, he knew exactly what just happened. I shook my head and kept walking noticing Garrett flirting quite shamelessly with a very trashy looking blonde. I laughed quietly to myself making my way over to him intent on ruining his night.

"Garrett, how nice to see you, have you been enjoying your evening?"

Garrett looked at me suspiciously and glanced at the blonde, "Yes, I am having a marvelous time actually," there was a little bit of an edge to his voice which made it all the more fun. The blonde turned away looking bored.

"You have a little something on your face there," I said motioning just below my nose. Garrett rubbed at it, "nope, it's still there," I said as he rubbed at the fake spot. "Let me get that for you," I offered rubbing at the fake spot with the finger that I had just had buried deep in Bella. "There you go, all gone," I said as I withdrew my hand. Garrett's nostrils flared and his eyes flashed with anger as he understood my actions, just as he was about to say something the voice of my angel called out.

"There you are Garrett, I have been looking for you everywhere," Bella said softly. The blonde recognized Bella immediately and began whispering to Garrett. Bella took the opportunity to lean into me, "I can't find my underwear," she hissed into my ear. I chuckled at her earning a withering look. "Your dad might find them or worse, Esme could find them! I looked everywhere, it's like they disappeared." She looked adorable but I couldn't let her stress any longer.

"They are in my pocket, and I'm keeping them. Kind of like a souvenir, so I hope they weren't your favorite," I whispered. Bella blinked at me several times looking like she was trying to solve a difficult math problem in her head and than giggled earning a scathing look from Garrett.

"Garrett," she smiled, "You seem to be having a great time, why don't you stay and I will see myself home," she said looking pointedly at the blonde who looked like she wanted to go home with Bella. Garrett must have been really pissed because he looked at her disdainfully, "Fine, I guess we will catch up some other time then Bella."

I took her arm, "Come on, I'll see you out," I offered thrilled that she agreed.

"I have to say goodbye to my girls first," she said as she headed towards the far side of the room where we could hear Alice's laugh. As we walked up we saw that Alice currently had my mom and dad in hysterics, Bella shook her head indulgently, "No good can come of this," she said smiling.

"Bella, I cannot believe you have kept these extraordinary young woman all to yourself, that was so naughty of you," my mother admonished.

"Bella laughed shaking her head, "You say I am keeping this to myself, I think I have been protecting the earth from their destruction," she explained. Alice was about to retort when someone's phone started ringing. Everyone began rifling through pockets and purses when Bella finally produced the ringing phone laughing as she answered it, her face became serious immediately, she pulled Alice to her side angling the phone between them so they could both hear the conversation.

We all watched with curiosity as Bella spoke quietly into the phone with a smile on her face as Alice listened practically vibrating with excitement. As the phone conversation continued Alice pointed to Rosalie giving her the thumbs up sign, Rosalie smiled grabbing her phone out of her purse and made a call. Their conversations ended simultaneously and Alice began bouncing up and down clapping her hands.

"Oh Bella, I need to get started right away if I am going to get this done in time. Crap, I'm going to need help to get this done. Shit I'm so excited I hope I don't tinkle!"

Bella shook her head and went in to Editor in Chief mode right in front of our eyes. "Rosalie, did you get the flight squared away," she asked.

"Yes, we will be taking off at 7AM so we need to get this show on the road," Rosalie answered.

Bella nodded, "Call Tanya, she will be coming with us as well as Angela. Call Malibu and let them know we are coming. Alice, before we leave here tonight I need you to sort out a tentative punch list that Rosie can start working on tonight, we need to get on this right away so that we can use the time difference to our advantage. Carlisle, may my ladies use your study for a short period to work out some details?"

"Of course Bella, may I ask what's going on," my father asked curiously.

Bella smiled, "Gwen Stefani just agreed to be our cover for next months issue but the shoot has to be now in order to get everything done in time so we are flying out to LA in the morning to start preparations. The shoot has to be in the bag by Sunday so we can be back here Monday working on the print."

"Whoa, whoa little ladies, I don't think we can have you traipsing around the country unchaperoned. Maybe I should come with you, as a bodyguard," Emmett offered.

Rosalie and Alice both turned to Bella with puppydog eyes, Bella crossed her arms in front of her glaring at them so Alice turned on the big guns making whimpering noises.

"Fine," Bella snapped. "Would you boys like to come with us to LA for the weekend?"

I smiled as Jas and Em turned to each other and started planning, "As the representative of us, 'The Three Stooges', we accept your invitation."

"Well, be ready to work, especially you Emmett, your going to be slave labor this weekend and I don't tolerate whining," she warned sternly. "Alice for the cover I want something very urban couture, think the skirt of a ball gown with a wifebeater something like that, make sure we have plenty of options. We have discussed the layout at length already so we will leave the rest of the conversation for the flight. I am going to go ahead and get going, and I will see you all in the morning." She hugged my mom and dad and then we made our way out, I tucked her into my car and we were headed out. "You shouldn't have left Edward, that party was practically in your honor," she chided softly.

"Isabella, your not going anywhere in that dress without a bodyguard. That dress is the definition of sinful."

Bella laughed softly, "It's a one of a kind, a gift from the designer."

My eyebrow cocked and I shot her a look of mock disapproval, "I thought that you did not believe in taking freebies from designers."

She glanced at my sideways and giggled, "Well, well, someone started doing their homework. I would normally never take a gift from a designer, but this designer also happens to be my BFF, Alice Brandon," she explained. My expression must have been priceless because she giggled as she watched me.

"I am going to have to speak with Alice, if she is going to be making you dresses like this they need to have some type of built in alarm system," I grumbled making her laugh even harder. "You hungry," I asked.

"Oh my god, I am starving! What do you say we stop by your place, grab your stuff and then you can stay with me tonight. I will get a pizza from Tony's and then we can go to the airport in the morning together."

I smiled and nodded like an idiot heading for my place, it didn't occur to me until I unlocked the door that my place was a dismal hole compared to her home. "It's not much, you'll have to excuse the bachelorpadesqueness of it," I said embarrassed.

Bella looked around and then turned to me, "It has a lot of potential Edward, it just needs some TLC," she said softly.

I smiled at her generosity, "It's not mine and I will just be here temporarily so I'm not going to put a whole lot of effort into this place. I'm rarely here anyway," I explained.

"Why is it temporary," she asked.

"I moved here so quickly I didn't have a chance to find a place so I decided to rent, month to month until I find something more permanent," _like your place. _She nodded following me to my bedroom and I was suddenly glad that I had a daily housekeeper. She sat on my bed while I went to the closet opening a medium sized suitcase and filling it quickly. In less then 15 minutes we were back in the car on our way to her place and laughing about some of the favors people asked me for tonight.

"What the hell, that sounds like the Godfather, they will ask you for anything cause you cant deny a favor on your daughters wedding day," she cringed. I laughed with her as we walked into the lobby of her building.

"Good evening Miss Swan," the doorman greeted her.

"Liam," Bella sighed, "I have asked you repeatedly to call me Bella, when will you finally start to do so," she asked feigning impatience.

"Anytime now Miss Swan," he answered smiling. "Frankie dropped this off for you, I paid him out of the petty cash account," he explained.

"Thanks Liam," she smiled picking up the pizza box and heading to the elevator.

"The doorman must really like you to pay for your pizza with the petty cash Miss Swan," I said wagging my eyebrows at her.

Bella snorted in response, "Well seeing as how I own the building and it's my petty cash it's not such a big deal," she explained.

I stopped in my tracks staring at her in utter amazement, "Bella, I knew you had money, but holy shit, you own this building?"

"Uh huh, and the one across the street, that's how I make all my money," she explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Cash comes and goes Edward, but real estate is forever. Even if a meteor came down and took that building out, there would still be the earth underneath it and that earth belongs to me." She explained as we continued our walk to the elevator.

"Did you learn that in business school," I asked in amazement.

"Nu uh, I heard Oprah say it on her show once, something like land is a finite resource so the more you have the wealthier you are. So, I have a lot."

There had been many times in my life that I had feared that women had been interested in me for the wrong reasons but this was the first time in my life that I had ever been put in a position to feel, _inferior?_ I couldn't even be sure that was the right emotion because it was such a foreign concept to me.

Once inside her apartment we shed our coats and she led me into the kitchen setting the pizza on the breakfast bar and getting two beers out of the fridge. "Should we change first," I asked.

"Nope, I figure if this dress was sold retail it would be worth an easy four or five grand, so I want to wear this dress in my kitchen eating pizza and drinking beer with a man who looks like he just stepped out of every little girls wedding fantasy," she said gesturing at my tuxedo.

I took a long pull from my beer letting my gaze roam over her dress again, "Is that really worth five grand," I asked in disbelief.

"Bella swallowed a bite of pizza and took a sip of her beer, "Nah, retail doesn't take all the important stuff into consideration. The dress is one hundred percent hand cut and sewn which makes it worth a lot but, Alice is an unknown designer which makes it worth less. What retail doesn't know is that Wonder in Alice Land is going to take off so this dress, her first actual design will be priceless, what retail also doesn't know is that Rosalie Hale herself did a lot of the cutting and sewing for this dress, that adds an additional two or three grand on to its already priceless value."

"Wonder in Alice Land?"

"That is the working title of her label, she may decide to change it later but I hope she doesn't, it has a nice ring to it." I explained.

"It is catchy, how did she come up with it?"

"She didn't, that is what I named her label in my head. I can't wait to hear what she comes up with."

We both laughed at the Bella presumptuous behavior as well as the thought of Rosalie sewing and then got back to our pizza. We finished our meal in comfortable silence polishing off a six-pack between us as well as the entire extra large pizza.

**Bella**

Once we were done with the pizza and a six-pack of beer I pulled a bottle of whisky from the bar and two glasses. I filled one with ice and left the other without pouring the amber liquid in, I was definitely going to need some liquid courage for this conversation.

"So what's the occasion," Edward asked raising his glass.

I clinked my glass against his and took a slow sip before returning it to the counter, "Just thought we should acknowledge the elephant in the room," I answered not allowing myself to look away from his unwavering gaze.

"I don't see any elephants in the room Bella," Edward answered with a charming smile.

"Ah that's right, I remember now. It's in your pocket," I said innocently referring to the underwear he stole from me earlier and refused to return.

Edward nodded slowly as he appeared to be thinking about what it was he was going to say and then finally our eyes locked and I shivered as my body responded to him. His eyes smoldered as they bore into mine, unrelenting and full of desire. "I hope you haven't started this conversation in the hopes that I might say that I regret what has happened between us Bella. There are a lot of things that I regret, things that confuse me but if there is one thing that I am certain of it is that you extended an invitation and I accepted it. I am not sorry that it happened in fact quite the contrary, it was amazing." Edward lifted his glass and took a sip and I couldn't help but remember how those lips felt moving against my neck and collarbone. Edward smirked at me and somehow I knew that he had correctly guessed what I had been thinking about.

"I'm not sorry either Edward, I definitely had my 'Big Girl Panties' on, so to speak when I decided to make such a bold move, I just don't think we should leave things unacknowledged. We can't pretend it didn't happen and maybe we should also talk about how to proceed." My voice was cool and even but inwardly I was nervous and felt like an awkward, schoolgirl.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, get your head out of the boardroom, this is no way to have a conversation about what happened between us," he admonished smirking at me.

"Well Edward, how should we have this conversation," I asked. Edward got up from his stool and stood behind me, he pulled my hair to the side and kissed my neck softly. I shivered as I felt volts of electricity flow through my body where his lips touched my skin. I was instantly aroused, wetness pooling between my legs and my nipples hardening.

"That's better," Edward whispered against my neck, "This is how we should be having this conversation." He lightly grazed his fingertips over my nipples causing me to moan softly and let my head fall back against him. "As far as how we should proceed, my plan was to take you on a date, several dates as a matter of fact."

"Is that your plan," I asked moaning again as he released my hair and his hand traveled down my body until it rested on my thigh.

"Mmmhmm, I am going to take you on a proper date," he explained planting soft kisses on my neck as he spoke while his fingers separated my slick folds and pushed into me causing me to gasp with pleasure as he pumped his fingers into me over and over as he continued speaking. "Somewhere very romantic, I will be charming, funny, attentive and then at some point," he paused as he pressed his thumb into my clit causing me to arch my back and begin bucking my hips against his hand, he increased the pressure and thrust his fingers into me at a fevered pace, it was mere seconds later that I was coming into his hand whimpering and moaning. When I was finally able to focus again I realized that he had the bottom of my dress pulled up around my waist while the top was down around my waist while he continued to stroke and massage my nipples. "At some point during or after our date Bella, I am finally going to kiss you, " he continued as he began pulling my dress up, "And when I do finally kiss you," he purred pulling me off the stool and pulling my skirt down smoothing the fabric, "Rest assured, I will be the very last man you ever kiss. Is there any part of my plan you need explained in greater detail?" I shook my head and he smiled and then scooped me into his arms carrying me into my bathroom sitting me on the counter where I sat silently as he filled the tub with hot water and the bath oil that I kept on the side of the tub.

Once it was full to his satisfaction he turned to me, "Do you have it from here or should I stay and assist you?"

"I think I got it," I whispered.

Edward chuckled softly and left, I slid down off of the counter and turned to look at myself in the mirror. I gasped when I saw my reflection, my eyes were wild and bright with desire and I looked like I had just been finger fucked to orgasm by the man little girls have wedding fantasies about. I looked down and glared at the dress remembering how as I explained what I wanted to Alice had warned me that nothing but trouble would come from the dress I described. Truer words had never been spoken. I took what I would forever call 'The Sex Dress' off and chucked in onto the counter and sank into the bathtub. It was less then 10 seconds before I was working my fingers against my clit furiously as I realized that after what happened in the kitchen Edward was probably somewhere in my apartment taking care of himself. The thought of him naked stroking himself in my home was more than I could bare. When I came, I imagined that he was coming at that exact same moment.

When I finally managed to pour myself into bed I realized there was no way I was going to sleep. I kept hoping that he would come into my room and slip into my bed but he never did and I knew why. It was easy for me to put myself out there physically but he was the one who continued to make the emotional gestures and now it was my turn.

I got out of bed quietly and made my way down the hall to the guest bedroom, I looked inside to find it empty and knew instinctively where he would be. When I stepped out onto the terrace he didn't even look in my direction, "I was starting to think you didn't want me," he said. He was smirking but the tone of his voice betrayed the real emotion behind his words.

I stood silently until he finally turned to face me and when our eyes finally met I suddenly felt raw and naked under his gaze. I walked to him picking up his hand and kissing his palm before placing it flat against my heart in an unspoken declaration. As I began to speak the tone of my voice sounded completely foreign to me. Truth, love, and honestly ringing clear as a bell with each word that fell from my lips. "I want you Edward, since the moment I saw you I have wanted you. I can't imagine there will ever be a time that I wont," I said as I pressed his palm harder against my chest. I led him back to my bed and climbed in holding the covers up so he could climb in behind me, "Maybe you should leave a few things here just in case," I said.

As I was drifting off to sleep I heard him answer, "Ok."

*****

**Edward**

I was only a matter of hours later that we woke for the flight to LA, I showered and dressed heading to the kitchen to start some coffee. When Bella walked into the kitchen I wondered for a moment if we would even make it to the airport. She wore faded Levi jeans, a plain black tank top and classic black slip on vans. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and her lips shone with what I came to realize was her signature pale pink lipgloss. She was breathtaking.

I poured some coffee into a travel mug and then watched her pour hazelnut creamer in it committing the amount she used to memory. There was a Towncar waiting for us downstairs and as we drove off Bella leaned against my chest and fell asleep, at some point I must have as well. I woke as the Towncar came to a stop and stroked Bella's face softly, "Wake up Bella, we're here." I watched as her eyes fluttered open and as she focused on me her expression made my heart skip a beat, happiness.

Before I had a chance to say another word the door flew open and Alice's face was poking in, "Stop trying to get Hot Buns to impregnate you, we need to go, NOW." The door slammed and she was gone.

"She is so fired," Bella groaned.

I chuckled and stroked her cheek again leaving my fingertips searing, "We better go before she comes back," I said smiling. I stepped out of the back of the car and held my hand out to help Bella out of the car when I was suddenly flying through the air, the breath knocked out of me. When my feet finally hit the ground again I stood hunched over, hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"Eddie how fucking great is this shit," Emmett bellowed.

"Emmett, what the fuck," I croaked.

"Dude, maybe we need to work on your abs some, that wasn't a hard hit you should have been able to take that shit no problem."

I straightened up and looked around confused, "What the hell?"

"That's what I'm saying, dude we are taking a private jet, how fucking cool is that," Emmett cried pumping his fist in the air.

I shook my head looking at Bella in disbelief, "You have a jet?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, this is OUR jet," Alice decreed.

I cocked an eyebrow at Alice who pursed her lips and then leaned in, "Ok, she gave me half as a gift," she pouted.

We all climbed the stairway into the jet, the ladies were greeted by name by the attendants who got us settled in and then disappeared. After a few minutes the attendant was back, "Miss Swan, we will be ready to depart in ten minutes, once we are in the air we will come by to serve breakfast, we received Miss Hale's memo and I am sure you will find everything satisfactory."

"I am sure we will Marjorie, we are still waiting for two more but I am certain they will be here momentarily. How was your daughter's birthday Marjorie?"

"Oh Miss Swan it was lovely, and she loved the gift that you sent, it was so unnecessary but thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure, I received her thank you note and might I say for an eight year old she is quite eloquent," Bella smiled.

As Marjorie made her way to the cockpit area Tanya and another young woman who I assume was Angela from the conversation the girls had at the cocktail party.

"I'm sorry, the car was late," Tanya said nervously looking at Rosalie a little fearfully.

"Don't sweat it girls, just have a seat and buckle up, I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting ride," Rosalie smirked exchanging a loaded glance with Alice. We were in the air shortly after that and breakfast was being served. Once we were digging in Bella cleared her throat bringing everyone's attention to her.

"So Tanya you have been on several shoots in the past but this is your first out of town shoot, Angela this is a new experience for you right?" Angela nodded but remained silent, "Well, I have decided to make some changes, so without further ado, Tanya, you're promoted. You are now Alice's assistant, this is a huge responsibility and I am sure you will find the pay to be reflective of that new responsibility."

Tanya looked absolutely shell shocked, "Oh my God, Bella, can I have a little time to think about it?"

"NO," Bella, Rosalie, and Alice answered simultaneously.

"Tanya we don't set people up to fail, Bella believes that you are ready for this and I happen to agree with her. Your success will ultimately be your responsibility but we will all be there to guide you every step up the way. You success is Haute's success so, we want you to do well," Rosalie explained in a rare moment of compassion.

"Ok then, I'll do it," Tanya exclaimed to Bella's delight.

"Tanya, we are going to have so much fun, you'll see. You are going to love this so much more then working for stuffy ole Rosalie," Alice giggled as Rosalie flipped her off.

"Angela, you will be taking Tanya's place as my first assistant. I have had my eye on you for some time now and just as I said to Tanya, we want you to succeed so you ladies need to relax, just not too much." Rosalie said with her eye cocked eliciting a laugh from us all.

"Ok, enough of that, on to the fun stuff," Alice cried wagging her eyebrows at Rosalie.

"Uh oh, whatever this is, it's bad," Bella groaned.

"Oh bad doesn't even begin sista," Rosalie laughed.

Alice picked up a remote control and hit a button, a panel lifted revealing a 47" flat screen TV, I just hoped Emmett would be able to control himself. Alice popped a disc into the DVD player and took her seat.

The screen came to life and Mario Lopez was on the screen;

"If you don't know who Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are you must be living under a rock. This beautiful power couple have taken the NYC by storm, but is there trouble in paradise already? Since Edward Cullen came to New York to head Cullen Publishing they have been spotted at Le Cirque having this very private moment, there was this swoon worthy picture taken of Edward carrying a very sick Bella into her apartment building, these pictures of Bellward eating hotdogs for lunch on a street bench just before he pulls out yes, a book of poetry and reads to her before they head over to Serendipity to share a frozen hot chocolate. All of this romance could not keep the trouble out of paradise, sources from the Swan camp say that it was a business decision Edward made that angered Bella and caused a rift that lead to this power showdown on the steps of Cullen Publishing. The argument continued in front of Bella's apartment building where this embrace right out of Gone with the Wind ended in Edward leaving a heartbroken Bella alone and nursing her battle wounds. Our sources tell us this is love and although we cannot confirm that the verdict is definitely in on this, we can't wait to see what happens next!"

The screen went black and the room remained silent for a moment. I turned to Bella and as soon as our eyes met she grinned at me causing an eruption of laughter from everyone else.

I couldn't wait to see what LA had in store for us.

**A chat with Edward**

**B sits in her living room watching porn (Troy) and finishing up this chapter.**

**E- Let me guess, you got the hots for Achilles right B?**

**B- Nope, I am all about Hector!**

**E- So that was a pretty interesting chapter, definitely my favorite.**

**B- Yeah well, it's Valentines Day so I thought the ladies deserved a treat ya know.**

**E- Well don't get any funny ideas just cause its not Valentines Day tomorrow. I fully plan on being over, under, all around and inside Bella every chance I get Valentines Day or not.**

**B- Such romance Edward, I can't wait till Esme reads that.**

**E- She will understand, she saw the dress Bella wore to the party. Thanks for that dress by the way, love you B.**

**B- Love you too Edward, **_**swoon.**_

**Now hit the review button and tell me and Edward what you think!**


	5. First Date

**A/N So I don't often put a note at the start but damn, this chapter was a motherfucker to write! I don't know why it just was, so do me a favor peeps. Whatever your thoughts, leave me a review and let me know.**

**I didn't want to hang onto this chapter any longer so I am posting it unedited, please excuse grammar and spelling I will repost a cleaner copy later.**

Chapter 5

First Date

**Bella**

Before I knew it we were back in New York departing the jet. It was already 4am and we all had to be at work in a matter of hours. I sighed as I thought about what a rough day it was going to be and an even more exhausting week. I was happy to let Edward carry my bags to the car while I sank into the lush backseat of the Towncar. Before I knew it I was in the shower letting the hot water run over my shoulders and release the tension that had built up over the weekend. By the time I walked into the bedroom, Edward was asleep.

I leaned against the wall and watched his chest rise and fall as he slept soundly in my bed, he was magnificent. I wanted nothing more then to wake him and have my wicked way with him, the weekend in LA had been so busy I hardly had a moment with him and I was itching to touch him. I got into bed on my side as quietly as I could and began getting comfy when I felt a large warm arm circled my waist and pull at me, I smiled as my back came flush up against Edward's chest. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered.

Edward picked up a lock of my hair and wrapped it around his finger whispering, "When we are in this bed together, we are together. Don't ever try to sneak in again ok?"

"Ok," I answered simply as he dropped my hair and pulled me tighter to him.

When my eyes opened the sun was pouring through the window and I was in the middle of an orgasm. "Fuck, Edward, oh my god," I cried. My back was still pressed against his chest, my arms were pinned down by his arms that were wrapped around me one hand expertly pulling and stroking my nipples the other shoved between my legs his fingers pumping in and out of me furiously while his thumb pressed hard into my clit. The sensations were so intense I felt like I was wading through a pool ecstasy. I pressed back harder into him and moaned as I felt his erection against me.

"Oh my god Edward, it's to much I. . .I, oh fuck," I was losing the ability to speak not to mention think but I wanted to make him feel good too. I wiggled my hips until he was perfectly aligned with my ass and then began a slow grind against him smiling smugly when he moaned, his lips quivering against my neck.

"Are you trying to tempt me Bella," he growled.

I pressed harder into him wanting so badly to reach behind me and wrap my arm around his neck but he still had my arms pinned to my sides. "Yes Edward," I managed to breath out.

"Do you have any idea what I want to do when you grind your ass into me like that Bella?" He asked as his fingers became relentless. "It makes me want to fuck you in that pretty tight little ass Isabella, and I promise you that once we put things back in the right order agghhhhh, fuck that feels so good agghhhhh. Once we put things in order Isabella, I will fuck you in that very, very, pretty, tight little ass."

My orgasm came loud and long my hips bucking uncontrollably and then I felt a warm wetness spread over my ass and the small of my back, _fuck yeah._ The teenage girl in me was smug and cocky that I was able to elicit that type of response from him, no hands, no mouth, no vag. I heard Edward chuckle against my ear, "Proud of yourself Bella," he asked through his soft laughter.

"Oh hell yeah," I yelled out giggling.

I felt Edward shift behind me and suddenly I was pulled out of bed laughing as Edward carried me into the bathroom with just an arm wrapped around my waist. He flipped the water on and then set me down, "I'm going to shower in one of the guest bathrooms." I tried my hardest not to pout but from the look on his face, I failed miserably. "I wouldn't be able to control myself in that shower Bella and I am determined to wait until our first date to kiss you." His expression was slightly pained and although my curiosity burned something told me to hold back and let him keep his thoughts private.

Once I was dressed and ready to take on the day I made my way to the kitchen to find Edward pouring hazelnut creamer into a commuter mug and screwing the top on. He handed me the mug and a small Tupperware full of fresh cut fruit, my heart literally swooned at his thoughtfulness. "Would you like to share a car today," he asked. Edward knew as well as I did that with as much press as we had been getting lately walking out together and sharing a car would be like announcing to the world 'WE ARE TOGETHER,' I smiled and nodded and we made our way downstairs.

The ride in was exactly as I expected, the paparazzi were ecstatic that we walked out together after obviously having spent the night at my apartment. I was relieved when we arrived at my office and even though I was expecting it, I was still surprised to see Angela at Tanya's desk. I smiled and nodded as she waved in return, she was on the phone at the time. I was able to get a good solid hour of work done before everyone started filtering into my office for the morning staff meeting.

Everything was going smoothly for the next issue, we were running on schedule and thanks once again to Rosalie, under budget. Once the staff meeting was done Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Angela, and I made our way to Jake's office to review the proofs from the weekend shoot.

"Stunning, absolutely beautiful I murmured as I flipped though the proofs separating the standouts, "Alice this is your best work darling, the perspective is exquisite and undeniably your style," I said with pride.

"Thank you," Alice answered quietly.

We quickly reviewed and then I took out a beautiful picture taken while Gwen was still in hair. Her head was covered in huge rollers and she sat cross legged on the floor playing with her sons as her husband sat stretched out in a chair laughing as he looked on. She looked luminous and sublime. "Angela, please send a print of this framed in both an 8x10 and a 4x6 to Gwen, send her the original and the proofs as well of any shots with her children or husband." Angela nodded and then we made our way back to my office to discuss the February issue.

"So, lets all get up to speed on the February issue, Rosie where are you at?"

"Everything is coming along nicely, we have tons of interest but even better we have already had some bids come in. I am very pleased at our starting point and the caliber company we are getting inquiries from. So at this point we have four corporations bidding, the celebs they are hinting at are for the most part expected so this should go well."

I nodded and turned to Alice, "How is it going on your end Alice?"

"It's still a bit early for progress on my end but I have already started tentative mock ups for sets, once we get closer we can fine tune and personalize. The buzz coming from celebs is awesome, they are all dying to be asked to participate so everything is going great." Alice smiled pleased with her assessment and then she and Rosalie exchanged a loaded glance and Alice lowered her eyes to her notes. I leaned back in my seat wondering what exactly it was that they could be keeping from me, for a moment I contemplated letting them keep their secret until they were ready to spill but I just as quickly discarded that idea.

"So what the hell are you keeping from me ladies?" I asked letting the acid seep into my voice. Angela and Tanya exchanged an uncomfortable look but they would have to get used to it if they wanted to progress in their positions.

"Well ummm, shit!" Alice squeeked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Bella, the thing is the corporations we have been in contact with have had inquiries as to what celebs will be participating, for the most part it is the usual suspect. Shit Bella, I'm just going to say it, they all want you and Edward."

I am grateful I am sitting.

I am grateful I am leaning back in my chair.

There is absolutely nothing else to be grateful for right now.

I sat in silence mulling this turn of events over in my mind as the ladies before me waited for my reaction. I decided it was a moment for boss Bella, not for mousy, unpopular in high school, no prom date Bella. "How often do we say 'Here today gone today,' about flash in the pan celebrities around here? By the time we are putting these shoots together mine and Edward's 15 minutes will be up. Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

Once I was alone in my office I immediately busied myself calling Gwen first to tell her the pictures were magnificent, responded to vital emails and finally discussing with Alice what I would be wearing to the launch party of our first ever green issue. I was in the middle of updating a budget report that needed to be emailed to Edward when Angela rang me. I hit the intercom and continued typing.

"Yes Angela."

"Mr. Cullen is here to see you Bella, should I see him in?" I smiled, Angela was a very sweet person, I would enjoy having her close.

"I am quite sure he knows his way at this point, please tell him to come in," I was going to have to find a way to get the school girl grin off of my face. I stood as he entered my office, "Good afternoon Mr. Cullen, this is a very nice surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Edward chucked his overcoat and a bag on a chair and smiled a heartbreaking smile, "Well, I thought I would bring the fair Miss Swan lunch, Tuna or Turkey?"

"Hmmm, dill or sweet relish in that Tuna?" I asked.

"Dill of course," Edward answered still smiling.

"Well then, Tuna it is," I answered taking the sandwich from him as we made my desk into our dining space. He pulled 2 bags of chips out of the bag the sandwiches had been in and held them up. "Oh you better hand over that bag of Flaming Hot Cheetos," I demanded cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh my, did I just find the way into Miss Swan's heart?" Edward smirked.

"Well, it's a good start, a Ding Dong would have gotten you my eternal gratitude," I said taking a bite of the sandwich I had just stuffed with Flaming Hot Cheetos. I froze in mid chew as he pulled from the bag a foil wrapped hockey puck shaped chocolaty cake filled with whipped goodness dipped in chocolate, or as you may know it, a Ding Dong. I swallowed hard as my eyes narrowed at him, Edward's smile became impossibly bigger as he took in my reaction. When I was finally able to speak my voice was low and threatening, "You better spill it Cullen, how the hell did you know about my Ding Dong obsession."

Edward laughed heartily, "Emmett found a box in your kitchen so I knew you liked them but you are the one who just confirmed the extent of your Ding Dong issues," he answered clearly amused.

I tried to backtrack knowing he would use this information against me, "Well, whatever just give me the Ding Dong," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh this Ding Dong," Edward said as he began to unwrap it and was moving it towards his mouth. Before I could stop myself I was standing before him trying to stop myself from ripping his arm off to get the damn Ding Dong, now it was a matter of Ding Dong pride.

"Don't you dare Edward," I said as he moved the yummy snack cake closer to his mouth, he did not heed my warning and just as he got the Ding Dong to his lips I reached out to grab it but miscalculated and ended up shoving half of it in his face. My eyes were wide with disbelief as I took in the scene before me, the immeasurably handsome Edward Cullen sitting in my office in a five thousand dollar Hugo Boss suit and half a Ding Dong smashed in his face. He was not smiling, so of course I got the church giggles. They started out soft but as his expression became more aggravated they grew and then, I snorted, and all hell broke loose.

Edward launched himself at me grabbing the Ding Dong out of my hand and mashing it into my face. I squealed in surprise and then screamed a junior high girl scream as we went tumbling to the floor, "What the fuck mom and dad, your scaring the kiddies."

Rosalie stood over us half amused, half irritated. It made me laugh even harder so I scraped the mashed Ding Dong off my face and smooshed it into Edward's cheek. Edward turned his head slowly towards me in disbelief, before I could register what was happening I was tossed over his shoulder and being carried down the hallway. "Edward," I hissed, "I work here, these people are my subordinates, Put. Me. Down."

Edward chuckled and I knew I was in trouble, "Actually Miss Swan," he said loudly as my employees pressed themselves against the walls with amused expressions on their faces as we passed, "I work here too if you want to be technical, and they are my subordinates as well and I don't think _my _employees would take issue to my punishing an insubordinate, Ding Dong smashing, misbehaved employee right people?" Edward bellowed through the halls. His question was meet with hoots and hollers, hell yeahs, and clapping, my face felt like it was on fire.

I let my body go slack and my head hang down, a moment later he plopped me down on the bathroom counter and turned the facet on, I continued to pout as he cleaned my sticky messy face. Once I was cleaned up he placed his hands on either side of my legs and leaned into me, "Are you really upset?" He asked. I tried to keep it up but my damn twitchy lips betrayed me. "Ahhh Bella, Bella, Bella, you shoved cake in my face Bella."

I looked up to see the Ding Dong still smashed into his face right next to his lips, come on, what would you do? I licked that shit off and it was the best damn Ding Dong I ever tasted! When I leaned back against my hands, his eyes were boring into me, they were dark and lustful but still amused. "I think we should take care of that date, what do you think?" My breath caught and I nodded not trusting myself to speak intelligently, "May I take you out on Friday night Isabella?"

"I would love to," I said, my voice was husky and I rolled my eyes internally because I sounded like phone sex operator. I reached over and grabbed a paper towel out of the dispenser and ran it under the water before cleaning up his face. Once I was done I tossed it into the trash and stared at him for a moment.

"What is it," he asked smiling, "Is there something on my face?" I couldn't help but laugh, I loved this side of Edward Cullen. "I found a little present in my wallet, any idea how it got there?"

"I know not of what you speak Sir, but if your present allows you to enter my building and apartment without fear of locks then I think you should take advantage of that." I said demurely.

He leaned into me inhaling at my neck, "I will be working a little late, should I pick something up for dinner on my way home?"

I was ecstatic to hear him to refer to my apartment as home, "I got it covered, don't worry about dinner," I said while trying desperately to control my impulse to press my lips against his.

Edward leaned down and kissed my collarbone softly, "See you tonight Bella," he squeezed my hand and then left. I sat there for a little smiling like an idiot before sliding off the counter and looking in the mirror to make sure there was no more cake on my face. I laughed softly as I cleaned a little out of my hairline. As I made my way back to my office I caught many smiling, coy glances from my staff. Normally this would irritate me to no end, today there would be little that could damper my mood, I couldn't imagine this day getting any better. But it did get better, when I walked into my office the bag Edward had brought our lunch in was sitting on my desk and inside was a box of Ding Dong's with one missing.

Rosalie came into my office and I split my sandwich with her, we each had a Ding Dong when we were done. Neither of us ever said a word, yet her expression spoke volumes. She was happy for me, concerned about me, enjoyed seeing the strange girlish behavior Edward brought out in me but mostly what I saw was her struggling to stay in the moment with me and be a friend. Rosalie Hale would forever be my friend for the moment she kept her mouth shut and held my hand as we jumped off of the cliff together instead of her trying convince me of all the reasons I shouldn't.

The day was long but I got a lot done, Alice came through on my outfit for the launch party flawlessly. As she pinned it for alterations I mentioned repeatedly that I thought it was to short but decided I should shut my mouth as it became just a little shorter every time I said something. Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Angela and I met one last time hashing out the details of the launch party and once I was satisfied that everything was in order for the following night we all made our way home.

On the way back to my apartment I stopped at the grocery store to pick up some stuff for dinner and then hurried home to get everything ready. Edward loved the shredded beef tacos I made for dinner that night, I ate two, and Edward ate seven. That night as we fell asleep I was wondering if we were already getting boring but I quickly dismissed that; Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were just getting started.

*****

**Edward**

I was in my office typing at warp speed to complete the memo I was working on instructing our attorneys to review various contracts that Rosalie had brought to my attention. When she analyzed the correspondence and transferred files Aro had come into contact with prior to him fleeing the country, there were some things that raised alarms. Most things were relatively insignificant but there were key items that could become very problematic for Cullen Publishing in the future. As I was finishing up Jas sauntered in lazily and flopped into a chair opposite my desk, he was quiet allowing me to finish my work but that quiet was shattered a moment later when Emmett walked in.

"Come on bitches, were gonna be late." Emmett yelled as he strode into my office.

"Take a seat, I'm almost done," I said not looking up from my computer screen. Waiting, or anything necessitating patience would not be easy for Emmett. I purposely typed slower and made many mistakes hearing Em huff and sigh every time I hit the backspace key. I could see Jas' amused expression out of the corner of my eye, it was less than two minutes before Em reached over and hit the power button on my monitor.

"Lets fucking go asshole," Em growled sending Jas and I into a fit of laughter. We continued making jabs at Emmett in the car on the way over to the Haute offices where the party was being held. Em just sat with a scowl on his face and didn't say a word.

"How are things going with Rosalie by the way?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"Wipe that fucking smile off your face ass before I ask you about Alice," Em retorted, but after a minute he was over it, "We are going out on our first date Friday night," Emmett said smiling.

"Huh, us too, I'm taking Alice out on Friday night, it will be our first date." Jasper mused.

"Come on ladies, were here," I scoffed as I exited the car. Haute took up three floors of the high rise and apparently one of the floors had a courtyard area complete with a fountain. The magazine had only been in this building for a year and from what I had learned about Bella so far I knew that this outdoor area would have been part of the reason this building was chosen.

We spotted Alice and Rosalie immediately, Jas and Em moved to them quickly as if being drawn to them, the smiles and sighs coming from the women upon noticing our arrival was unmistakable, the beginnings of love. My eyes scanned the room but snapped to Alice as I heard her giggle.

"She will be down in a little bit, she has to make an splash when she makes her entrance and let me tell you, she will be splashing tonight!" Alice and Rosalie exchanged a pointed look, which made me wonder what they were talking about. We all made the rounds mingling with the press, industry insiders, editor's from other magazines, models, photographers as well as celebrities and hangeroners. I was glad this was a cocktail party and would be over early, some of these people were truly annoying.

I made my way back to Jas and Em who were standing alone now, "Where did Alice and Rosalie go?" I asked my boys who looked like they lost their puppies.

"They went to bring Bella in, they will be back in a few," Emmett sulked. I laughed softly and we started talking about the football games being played this weekend, we were rapt in our conversation when Emmett sucked in a breath and let out a slow whistle, I didn't even have to look to know Bella had arrived.

"I gave you a pass last time, if you get hard this time I will rip your cock off and fuck you in the ass with it," Emmett looked at me with a horrified expression and unconsciously cupped his junk. I turned and scanned the room quickly and as my eyes found her I immediately forgave my brother, he was only a man and that was no ordinary woman.

Her beauty was astonishing, she made the mythical beauty Helen seem dowdy, even Hera would bow to this creature who oozed confidence, grace, and sex. As she walked to the fountain in the center of the Courtyard I realized that I had unconsciously started moving towards her, we met there at the same time. I offered her my hand and she took it to steady herself as she climbed the two steps and then stood on the fountain.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you have all been enjoying yourselves. I am very excited that you are all here," she began as she addressed the crowd. Everything she said after that was a blur. My eyes began to take her in, she had her hair up in a messy but styled fashion, her bangs were heavy and tendrils were escaping everywhere. Her skin was dewy and luminous with a hint of pink on her cheeks, I could see she had a faint trace of liner around her eyes and mascara. Her lips were as usual shiny with a pale pink gloss and once again I felt compelled to buy her boxes of that gloss.

My eyes continued to travel down the long line of her neck and collarbone to the outfit that could only be described as an invitation for sex. My eyes never wavered from Bella but I knew Alice came to stand beside me. "Are you responsible for this Ali Cat?" I asked, my voice tight in my attempt to control my lust.

"Definitely," Alice answered happy.

My jaw locked as I watched Bella continue to speak about 'The Green Issue' of Haute, "What the fuck were you thinking Alice, are you trying to make me fucking crazy?" Bella chose that moment to turn her body slightly away from us and I got my first look at the back of the dress, "Fuck. Me. Alice."

"It's a Roberto Cavalli corset style dress, the original dress was a pale pink satin and much longer. When I called and told them Bella wanted to wear it but it had to be white, very short, and leather they were only too happy to oblige. The dress is modeled to be bra like with the shoulder and back strap, and I am sure you love all that skin but the bottom was a request that I made especially for you. The zipper starts at the hem and goes all the way to the waist. I am sure you recognize the boots as you bought them for her. I have to admit when she opened them I didn't know what the hell she would do with them but this is perfection personified. Edward look at me please." I turned my head slightly and made eye contact with her, "That dress is on loan Edward, it needs to be returned to the designer," she warned.

"How much is it?" I demanded turning my attention back to Bella who was smiling and talking as flashes went off all around her.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"How much is the fucking dress Alice, I need to know so I can pay for it because that outfit is demanding to fucking much from my self control," I said through clenched teeth.

I saw Alice roll her eyes from my peripheral vision, "Two thousand."

I knew I had five hundred in my wallet, I waived Emmett and Jasper over, Rosalie followed behind them. "I need fifteen hundred bucks right now," I said. Emmett and Jasper got their wallets out and between the three of us we had seventeen hundred. "Can I send you a check for the rest?" I asked shoving the cash into Alice's hands.

"Whatever Trust Fund," Alice answered sarcastically but at least she remained silent allowing me to ogle in peace. Bella finished her speech and there was polite applause before the mingling and drinking resumed. I was by her side the entire evening barely hearing a word anyone said, barely able to tear my eyes away from her.

"I'll be right back," she whispered to me and I watched her hips sway delicately as she walked away and into the ladies room.

**Bella**

I had to get away from Edward, he was boring a hole through me with his sex god stare and there were at least two or three times that I almost stripped and let him have at me. I sought temporary refuge in the ladies room pressing a damp papertowel to my overheated skin smiling as I met the eyes of the woman washing her hands beside me. I was so aroused I couldn't remember her name, she worked with Jacob. We both looked up startled as the door swung open smashing into the wall, Edward stormed in loosening his tie.

"Could you excuse us please," it wasn't a request, the woman rushed from the room and Edward locked the door behind her.

I tossed the papertowel into the trash can and smirked at him, "I think you've seen Top Gun to many times Edward, did you want to go at it on the counter here?" I asked gesturing to the sinks.

"On the counter, against the counter, leaning over the counter, however you prefer but we are either going to leave now or I am going to fuck you right here, right now so which do you prefer?" His eyes smoldered dangerously and I felt my desire for him dripping down my thighs in response.

"I don't think I would make it all the way home," I said quietly leaning down and putting my forearms against the counter.

"Fuck Bella," Edward swore as he closed the distance between us in two long strides while undoing his pants. He yanked at the zipper from the hem of my dress and I heard the supple leather tear, I moaned at his loss of control. He must have figured that the dress was unsalvageable because next he tore at the strap and the dress fell from my body leaving me in the very sexy, very inappropriate boots.

Our eyes met in the mirror and he slammed into me causing us both to cry out, Edward continued his assault pounding into me roughly, I had to steady myself by placing my hand against the mirror earning a growl from him, he thrust into me even harder. I was becoming lost in the sensations and reveling in the sounds coming from Edward, he made me feel very sexy, and then he leaned down and licked my spine from the middle of my back up to the base of my neck and I felt my orgasm begin. I closed my eyes as the wave of pleasure took me under drowning me, the willing victim.

I was very aware that just outside the door were the guests of my party as I was aware that they could probably hear me. I didn't care. As I rode the wave of my orgasm out Edward reached around and furiously fingered my overly sensitive clit causing me to cry out as I reached my release, Edward followed shortly after with cries of his own and soon I was pressed flat against the counter with the weight of his body against mine while we tried to catch our breath.

After a few moments Edward pulled away slipping out of me, I bit my lip as to not moan in protest. I straightened up and assessed the state of my dress smiling at the destruction as Edward wet down some papertowels, the man never ceased to amaze me. He bent down in front of me and very gently cleaned me up making my heart swell, I knew this was at least partially about the lack of kissing, he wanted to show me that he cared about me. Once he was done he stood and looked at the dress, "I guess we should call Alice or Rosalie and have them bring you something," he said sheepishly when he realized the dress was unwearable.

I shook my head, "Just give her a minute," I said smiling.

Edward cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow, "Who?" he asked just as there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Open up pervs!" Alice shouted from the other side of the door.

Edward went to open the door but pulled me behind him first, "Do you want to wait in a stall or something Bella?" He asked looking down at me apologetically.

I smiled up at him in return, "Trust me Edward, Alice has seen all of this ok," Edward cracked the door and Alice shoved passed him storming into the bathroom that seemed much smaller with Alice in it.

"That is the last time you EVER go without underwear Bella, I swear you two need to invest in a chastity belt, Edward get out!" Alice demanded. Edward leaned down kissing me on the neck and looking me up and down one last time before smirking at Alice, straightened his tie and sauntering out the door.

**Edward**

The rest of the week went by quickly until finally if was Friday and I was back at my apartment getting ready for my date with Bella. Bella thought I was crazy for going to my apartment when we were practically living together. Bella didn't know how ashamed I was to have done everything so backwards in our relationship, now I would do my best to make things right, starting with tonight. Once I was ready I made my way downstairs and got into the back of the Towncar, to say I was nervous was an understatement but the incessant text messages from Alice was helping to take the edge off.

"Good evening Edward, how are you this evening sir?" Liam asked smiling.

"We have made progress, you called me Edward but what's with the sir shit Liam? I said grinning.

"Like you said Edward sir, it's progress but I am afraid I am a slow learner," he winked. I fidgeted the entire way up in the elevator and when I finally made it to her front door I stood there for several awkward moments trying to decide if I should knock or use my key. _This is exactly the reason there is an order to the way things should be done! If this were a real first date you wouldn't have a key to her apartment yet._

Finally I called Emmett and after being called a pussy and having my manhood questioned several times I knocked on Bella's door. I listened to her heels clicking against the hard wood floor in her apartment getting louder until finally the door opened revealing the most beautiful girl in the world and once she took in my dumfounded reaction, her smile turned into an impossibly big grin.

"Hi," she greeted me softly.

"Hello pretty girl," my heart swelled as I watched Bella blush at my compliment. "Ready to go?" I asked offering my arm. Bella nodded and picked up her wrap and a small evening bag from the entryway table and then put her arm through mine as we made our way to the elevator.

The entire ride in the car was nerve wrecking, I had never been so nervous around a woman before, then again I had never wanted to be around a woman so much before after having already slept with her. As we pulled up to the restaurant, Bella's face lit up and I knew I had made the right choice. I got out and ran to the other side of the car waving the attendant off because there was something I had come to realize in the time that I spent with Bella.

I fucking loved watching her get out of cars!

I opened the door and stepped back and stared as a small foot encased in a black suede platform pump about six inches high hit the pavement. I smiled knowing that even with all that I would still have at least five inches of height on her. My eyes continued to travel up, her ankle was delicate and the flesh that encased it pale and luminous, I wanted to get on my knees and lick that ankle right now. My obsessive ogling continued up her leg to her calf where the cherry red hem of her dress began, I was jolted out a very explicit day dream that hadn't had an opportunity to really get going when I heard the soft voice of an angel call to me, "Edward."

My eyes snapped up and I saw that she was holding her hand out so I could assist her in getting out of the car. I wondered how long she had been doing that. I took her small chilly hand in my large warm hand and watched as she unfolded herself from the backseat of the towncar.

The dress was made of the softest material I had ever felt, it had been driving me crazy since I led her to the elevator with my hand on her back, that dress made me think dirty, dirty thoughts. The dress had a tank top style top with small gold colored metal medusa like broaches on either side where the straps met the dress.

The neckline showed just enough cleavage to make me crazy remembering what was underneath. The dress flowed beautifully stopping at midcalf and all in all was relatively conservative, but nothing looked conservative on Bella Swan. The soft slightly loose material of the dress clung to her body as she moved and I swear to Christ watching her getting out of that car was more stimulating than any porno in existence!

Once Bella stood beside me on the sidewalk I glanced at the three attendants who stood staring a little slack jawed and gave them a lazy grin and a wink, the three of them smiled in return and went back to work while I returned my attention to the beautiful woman with me.

"Is everything alright Edward?" Bella asked curiously, a look of concern clouding her beautiful brown eyes and etching her clear sweet face with worry.

I leaned down into her dragging my nose along her bare flesh from her shoulder up to her ear getting a little bit too excited when she shivered in response to my touch. "Everything is definitely not ok Miss Swan, you are absolutely decadent tonight and I will be using every shred of will power I have to keep us for getting arrested for public indecency," I whispered while making lazy circles on her hip with my thumb. She pulled away and looked up into my eyes her expression both lustful and amused.

"Perhaps we should go in as to not tempt you further," she offered with a small smile. I nodded and led her to the door, which was opened by an overly made up young woman.

"Welcome to Peter Luger's," she chirped.

I muttered my thanks to her as we made our way to the Maitre D, "Good evening Mr. Cullen we are pleased to have you and Miss Swan here this evening at Peter Luger's".

"Thank you," I answered sharply earning me a warning glance from Bella.

"Yes sir, some of the staff have been awaiting your arrival in anticipation," he explained with a raised eyebrow, I suddenly understood he was trying to warn us and I felt both guilty for my instinctive reaction and grateful for his interference.

I took several bills out of my wallet and passed them to him discreetly, "If there is a private area it would be very appreciated and we would prefer that only the server enter the area, no other staff members please." I requested as politely as possible.

"Of course Mr. Cullen, we do have a private dining area and we would be happy to accommodate you and Miss Swan this evening, if you would follow me I would be pleased to show you to your table." Bella smiled beautifully at him and I moved my hand to the small of her back as we moved together to follow the Maitre D to our table.

There was a lull in the conversations happening in the restaurant and then a buzz of excitement as the patrons began whispering and staring at us as we walked through the main dining room. Bella turned her head towards me and as our eyes met I was pleased to see a look of disbelief and amusement. She laughed softly and shrugged her shoulders slightly reaching over and pinching me softly at my waist. I laughed in response and leaned down kissing her on the temple, she handled everything with such grace and ease; she astounded, and awed me.

Once we were seated in a small private room I took the opportunity to openly stare at my beautiful date as she studied her menu. "You look ravishing this evening Bella, is Alice responsible for that dress?" Bella snorted looking up from her menu momentarily.

"If it looks like I can bend more than three inches at the waist without putting all of my business on display then no, Alice is certainly not responsible," I laughed quietly and made a mental note to ask Alice to participate in Bella's future wardrobe choices more often.

"Good evening, my name is Matt, I will be your server this evening. May I start you off with a glass of wine?"

"Ummm, we'll take a bottle of whatever he says and I'm ready to order if that's alright." Bella looked up at the server expectantly.

"Absolutely, what would you like this evening?" The sever smiled waiting with his pen poised over a pad of paper.

"I'll start with the jumbo shrimp cocktail the larger order, a wedge salad extra blue cheese, the Porterhouse rare with a baked potato loaded and could we got some warm bread with butter but not super cold tear the bread butter please." Bella held her menu out to the waiter who was used to women with Bella's body type ordering salads and cosmopolitans.

"Miss, The Porterhouse is twenty four ounces, we have a very nice fillet you would enjoy immensely that is 9 ounces. Would you prefer that?" He asked clearly pleased with himself.

"Thank you for the recommendation but I'm hungry, I will have The Porterhouse, gentleman if you will excuse me I need to freshen up a bit." Matt rushed to pull out Bella's chair and I stood as she rose. We both watched until she was out of sight and then I took my seat.

"Is she really going to eat all of that?" Matt asked looking both amused and amazed.

"She will make an impressive impact but there will be a little left over, probably not a lot." The two of us laughed and I placed my order, which was considerably smaller than my dates. I was left alone to wait for Bella and starting to get worried when she finally reappeared, with an entourage.

"Look who I found," Bella cried as Alice literally skipped in after her followed by Jas who looked like The Grinch. Jas shook his head at me and shrugged his shoulders in a silent apology but I just grinned as I stood to greet them. The staff of the restaurant was able to accommodate us and in a flash our table for two turned into a table for four.

We had just finished our appetizers and were waiting for our salad's when were heard an unmistakable voice yelling out in the main dining room. "Stop trying to hide her, I know she's here. Isabella Swan show your face before I hunt you down!" We all looked at each other in disbelief and then erupted with laughter, Rosalie must have heard us because in seconds she was barging into the room with a very amused Emmett and very panicked Maitre D tailing her.

"I am so sorry Mr. Cullen, she just barged in demanding to see Miss Swan, she seemed to know Miss Swan was here already."

I lifted my hand and smiled indicating he could stop, "That's quite alright, when Miss Hale decides she will have her way, her way will be had. Could we please add two more places to our table and have some one take their orders right away so that we may all be served our main course at the same time please."

"Of course Mr. Cullen, are you expecting anyone else this evening sir?" He asked with just a touch of annoyance.

"I don't think so but you never know, my parents aren't here yet so there is always a chance. . ." The table was turned from a four top to a six top in seconds and then we were all left to face Rosalie's wrath.

"What the fuck, why the hell wasn't I invited to this little party and what the fuck are you guys doing in Brooklyn?"

Bella rolled her eyes and took Rosalie on, Bella's brave! "Pipe down blondie, maybe you should quit wearing thong's their making you even crankier than normal." Rosalie harrumphed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, she looked scary pissed off for a second but then her lips twitched betraying her. Finally she uncrossed her arms smiling maniacally and shimmying in her seat for a moment before flinging a lacy nude colored thong slingshot style across the table at Bella.

Bella held her hand out and deflected the skimpy piece of material, it landed on the table and the three girls laughed until tears ran while Em, Jas and I looked on in disbelief.

"That was low even for you Rosalie, you cheap ass slut," Bella forced out while gasping for air.

"Get your nasty drawers off the table, I'm going to have to eat here biatch!" Alice cried.

Emmett reached across the table and snatched the thong up and put it in his jacket pocket, "I'll take that, you never know when it might come in useful, he said wagging his eyebrows.

"We didn't invite Alice and Jasper, they showed up here by coincidence Rosalie, now how did you know we were here?" Bella asked.

"Easy, I signed up for BellWard Watch on Twitter, I wanted to find you so I waited until someone Tweeted a sighting and here we are," Rosalie explained with pride.

"There is a Twitter for our whereabouts?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you should subscribe, it's kinda fun. The girlies love it when your seen opening doors for ladies Edward, they totally twoon, that's a Twitter swoon," Alice clarified.

Bella and I looked at each other and silently agreed to pretend we had never heard this information. "So why were you looking for me Rosie, is there something going on?" Bella asked.

"Yup there is definitely something going on sister, I got a call tonight from the president of the association for Women in Publishing's New York office. Next month they will be honoring you as their woman of the year for promoting a positive image for woman of all ages, and socio economic backgrounds. You are the youngest ever recipient of this honor Isabella Swan, what do you have to say about that?"

I thought my chest would burst with pride, Bella sat staring at her plate and not looking at all pleased. I couldn't for the life of me understand it but it wiped the smile off my face fast. "Bella, what's wrong," I asked quietly as a hush fell across the table. She didn't answer, she remained sitting and staring at her plate.

I got up and went to her side of the table kneeling beside her, I turned her so that she was facing me and stroked her cheek softly with the back of my hand until she looked up and met my gaze. "What's wrong pretty girl," I asked softly, "You should be happy, this is a huge honor Bella."

Bella nodded and smiled but the smile did not reach her eyes, she leaned in close to me and spoke very quietly so only I could hear her. "I don't understand, why would they do this for someone who runs a fashion magazine, it doesn't make sense to me. There are real journalists and woman publishers out there, woman who I look up to that deserve this award much more than I do."

"Bella," I admonished quietly, "Haute is much more than just a fashion magazine and you know it. You have articles about health issues, social issues, you promote positive self image, healthy weight not to mention Haute Stuff. This is your blood sweat and tears Bella, you do deserve this." She kept her head bowed for a few more seconds and then looked up smiling shyly.

"Really?" Bella asked.

I didn't think of what I was doing, where I was, or who was watching, all I knew what that this beautiful ridiculous woman needed support and reassurance, I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers softly and once I felt her lips moving against mine I pushed my hands into her hair like I had wanted to since she walked into my office on the day we met. I felt like there was a bonfire in my belly, burning impossibly hot and spreading through my body. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss we were jolted out of our moment by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

I pulled away and looked at Bella who was grinning ear to ear, I pulled her to me roughly and hugged her tight to me as I stood up with her wrapped up in my arms, "Congratulations Bella!" We all started laughing and as soon as I set Bella down everyone took turns hugging and congratulating her.

When Emmett finally got his turn he wrapped her up in a tight bear hug and upon putting her down asked, "Are you gonna cry Bella, do you need a hankey," he offered her Rosalie's thong from his pocket proclaiming in a booming voice, "I told you it would come in handy!"

The rest of the dinner past without incident and as I suspected Bella did a respectable job on her dinner and since Emmett was not as wise in his choice of the smaller New York Strip he helped Bella out by finishing her dinner up.

"You know, I think we need to really celebrate Miss Bella tonight, what do you guys say we take this party elsewhere?" Alice offered.

"Exactly what did you have in mind shorty?" Bella asked suspiciously.

Alice's checked her watch and her face lit up with a huge grin, "Midnight Margarita's bitches!"

*****

Two hours later we all sat around a round table in a mid-town bar with two pitchers of margaritas, the girls were pretty close to drunk and the more they drank the funnier they got.

"You know what Smella, that guy was a fucking asshole, he didn't deserve a hot piece of ass like you. If I ever see that guy again I'm gonna punch him in the junk, I mean, I can't believe that he didn't call you ever again, that is so fucking rude."

Bella's responding laugh was just a little manic, "Alice, I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that his car broke down and you INSISTED on picking us up in your two seater Honda Prelude." Her voice as well as her laugh getting louder with each word.

"What's wrong with that, so you sat on his lap, no biggie, the guy should have called." Emmett said siding with Alice.

"That's true Emmett but two people sharing a seat is against the law and Little Miss Perfect over there would NEVER put herself in jeopardy of getting a ticket!" Bella laughed.

"Ok, I don't get it, did you strap the guy to the roof or something?" Jasper laughed.

"You know Ali Cat, maybe this wasn't the best story to tell with Jasper around, he might get skittish, this could be the last time you ever see him." Bella warned with mock seriousness.

"Jasper isn't skittish Smella, I don't understand why your making such a big deal about it, the guy was a pussy, it was only like eight miles."

"Yeah Ali Cat," Bella retorted rolling her eyes, "I can't imagine why the 6 foot 4 inch big ass fucking pussy who played defensive back for the freakin University of Washington did not call me back after my oompa loompa friend made him ride eight miles IN THE TRUNK of her Honda Prelude after he had offered to call a cab. Wowsers that is a fucking unsolvable mystery." Bella was laughing uncontrollably by the end of the story and after Emmett and I exchanged a loaded look and glanced pointedly at Jas we laughed with her as Jas looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"So you put one guy in the trunk of a car, no biggie," Emmett laughed. The three girls stopped laughing immediately in turn stopping our laughter dead.

"You have put more then one guy in the trunk of a car," I asked in disbelief.

Rosalie groaned and smacked her car on the table, "That guy was a fucking tool and it was Alice's fault not mine you just remember that when she tries to spin the story, it was ALICE'S FAULT!"

"Well, that seems to be the theme of the night, so what happened to this guy?" Jasper asked.

"Bella decided to take us on a trip to Colorado with her, she was thinking of buying some property there. We were so excited we talked for weeks about our girls trip to Vail, so a week before we leave Alice decides to invite this guy that she had been dating for less then a month." Rosalie explained shooting Alice a dirty look, Alice stuck her tongue out at Rosalie in return. "Put that thing away sweetheart, you know you don't mean it! Anyway," Rosalie continued, "The guy was a fucking tool, he spent the entire weekend correcting our grammar, lecturing us about drinking, cursing, and the way we dressed. Anyway, we flew back to Manhattan where we had left MY CAR at the airport, we were in the middle of, bumper to bumper traffic, not moving a fucking inch when the guy starts lecturing me on choosing the wrong way home. I said, 'You know what Edward, get the fuck out of my car you can take a cab or walk."

"Wait, wait, he was a know it all, and his name was Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Yup," Alice laughed as she stared at me.

"Ok, this story isn't funny anymore," I said still smiling.

"Anyway, Alice wasn't ready to give up on their doomed relationship yet so after she figured out that I meant it SHE MADE him get in the trunk until we got to her apartment building."

The table was a silent except for Bella's quiet snickering, "Ok the first guy was trying to be a gentleman, trying not to be rude but the second guy was not only a tool, he was a pussy," Emmett boomed, we all laughed hysterically and continued to regale each other with embarrassing stories about one another when Bella's cell rang.

**Bella**

Edward was telling us about a girl Jasper used to sleep with in college who would bark like a dog everytime she came. Jasper finally had to break up with her when their RA cited them for having a dog, which was against the rules. They had to pay a hefty fine because Jasper didn't want to explain what was really going on to the disciplinary board.

We were howling with laughter when my phone rang, "Hello," I answered still laughing.

"Hey Bells, how you doing baby?"

"Dad! I'm great, how are you?" I asked excitedly.

"Well I'm having a proud parent moment right now, I heard your gonna be named woman of the year for some fancy pants place out there in the city."

"Dad, how did you hear that, did Rosie call you?" I looked at Rosalie who shook her head no.

"Someone posted it on your chirper thingy, by the way, how are the margaritas?"

"Dad, your on Twitter?" I asked utterly astounded.

"Sure am, who are those other boys by the way?"

I was shook my head in disbelief as I answered him, "That's Edward's brother Emmett and their friend Jasper."

"Hmm Edward, Emmett and Jasper huh. They sound like a bunch of sissy preppy boys."

"Dad," I scolded.

"Who's that big guy with, I'm not sure I like the looks of him."

"That's Emmett Dad, he's with Rosalie I said pointing to Emmett and making the cut throat sign.

"Well put me on speaker phone a minute ok," he demanded.

"Dad no," I hissed.

"Isabella!"

I rolled my eyes and hit the speaker phone button, "Go ahead Dad."

"Hey girls," my dad greeted.

"Hi Charlie," Rosalie and Alice sang out in unison.

"You guys sound like you were rejected from a Charlie's Angel audition," I mumbled.

"Isabella behave," my dad warned, "So Emmett, you're a pretty big guy son," Emmett grinned thinking it was a compliment.

"Yeah, I guess I am sir," Emmett said flexing his bicep for us.

"Well, I don't know what Isabella told you but I am a pretty avid gun collector and no amount of muscle is gonna stop a bullet so I suggest you behave yourself and treat my Rosie like a lady alrighty."

Emmett looked like somebody popped his balloon, "Uhhh, yes sir."

"When will you be arriving next weekend Bells?" My dad asked.

"Well, uh Dad," I started.

"Isabella, you will come home for your birthday remember that is why you said you bought that snooty jet so you could come home anytime you want."

"Yeah, I remember Dad, WE will be their Friday afternoon," I said pointing at Alice and Rosalie who were glaring at me.

"Well great, I'm looking forward to your visit. I assume you will be bringing Edward along to meet me as well correct."

"Wellllllllllllllll," I sputtered.

"Well he is there isn't he, Edward, are you there son."

"Yes sir, I'm here." Edward answered politely.

"You have been appearing with my daughter in all kinds of magazines and shacking up with her for a little bit now so don't you think its about time you come and have a conversation with her Daddy so that I can determine whether or not you deserve an ass whooping?"

"Ummmm, yes of course sir. I will be making the trip as will my brother and Jasper." I was pretty sure Emmett would be beating Edward's ass before my dad ever got a chance.

"Excellent, sounds like a party. Bella, Billy has been whining about missing Jake so bring him too ok."

"Yes Dad," I whined.

"Well were gonna have to see if we can get a hunting trip together, won't that be fun boy's."

"Yes sir," Edward, Emmett and Jasper answered glumly.

"Excellent, now you get my girls home safely, I don't wanna have to give you a gun safety lesson boys." The line clicked and we all stared at each other in silence.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" The cocktail waitress asked.

"Yeah can you bring us two rounds of patron shots and two more pitchers of margaritas please," Alice pleaded, the server nodded and turned to leave.

A few hours later Edward was carrying my very drunk ass into my bedroom, he helped me change into my pj's and held me close to him as we fell asleep.

This was not the way I expected my first date with Edward to end, but I drifted off peacefully knowing that we would make it up to each other later. I couldn't be positive because I was drunk and almost fully asleep but I think I heard Edward mutter, "Holy shit, I'm going to Forks," right before I fell asleep.

**A/N ~ please don't skip the A/N!!!!!!**

**So, I will be leaving in a few weeks on a two week vacation. We will be starting by flying to New Orleans for a few days and then boarding a ship for a cruise to the Western Bahamas for a couple of weeks.**

**If you are from New Orleans or know the area well, please send me recommendations on places to see and places to eat.**

**NOW, this is what I call a transitional chapter. A chapter who's sole purpose is to set up future events. Those chapters are the hardest for me to write, don't know why, that's just the way it is.**

**You may be wondering, what happened in California?**

**I tried peeps, I tried and tried and tried but I just couldn't make it work from any point of view. So, I will be slipping the CA trip in via flashbacks etc throughout the story.**

**Please hit the review button and show this weathered and battered writer some love and support peeps!**

**xoxo,**

**B~**

**PS, the trip to Forks has already been outlined and it is gonna be good, some old names will be popping up.**


	6. It's Forks Bitch

Chapter 6

It's Forks Bitch!

**Bella**

"Ok, so is there anything else," I asked Rosalie and Alice before we finished up our meeting regarding the February issue.

"Nope, that's all I've got." Alice replied.

"That's it for me too." Rosalie answered.

"Great, so who's in the lead now?" I asked curiously.

"Still you and Edward." Rosalie smirked.

"Yeah, you better wipe that smile off your face Rosie, you could very well be next!" I smiled. Saturday morning pictures of all of us taken at the restaurant as well as at our midnight margarita party turned up all over the Internet and society pages. My favorite was the short article that appeared in The Times.

'Looking for an impossibly handsome eligible bachelor who happens to be a multimillionaire? Get a job at Haute!'

Underneath appeared a picture of the six of us toasting to Charlie with shots of Patron.

"Whatever Bella, you might as well embrace it, women love a good romance and you guys are so tight lipped it makes everyone want to know what's up." Rosalie said shrugging.

I shivered lightly at how bizarre it was that people were interested in me, and even worse that my Dad now had a way to keep tabs on me 24/7. "Anyway, Friday we will be leaving early, I want to be in the air by noon that means we need to leave here by 11AM so make sure Angela and Tanya are up to speed. Tanya has enough experience that she should be able to handle anything that comes up but make sure she knows its ok to call us."

Rosalie nodded and then giggled. "Em is still freaked out over that conversation with Charlie, he thinks he's going to meet us at the airport with a shotgun."

Alice and I looked at each other unamused. "That's not a totally un-Charlie thing to do Rosalie, when Erik Yorkie stood me up junior year Charlie pulled him over every day for four months until I finally felt sorry for the poor schmuck and asked him to stop." Alice explained, we all sat looking at each other for several moments and then erupted in laughter.

Charlie had adopted both Alice and Rosalie unofficially because well, both of their parents sucked ass! Alice's parents were from very old money, she was raised to be a proper lady, get an education, meet a similarly blue blooded med or law student to marry, do charity work, have children and drink wine every time she accidentally felt an emotion. Her parents stopped speaking to her not long after we moved to New York and told her that her place in the family would always be waiting for her when she came to her senses. Charlie took the full bed out of my room and put in two twins when I called him and told him what happened, he told her that she already had a place in our family and didn't need to worry about the kind of nonsense her parents were putting her through.

When Rosalie came into my life I called Charlie immediately to complain about the rude, obnoxious, mean woman that came as a package with my bestie. Charlie chastised me saying it wasn't my place to judge and demanded I bring her home immediately. Charlie was set on saving Rosalie before he even met her and it didn't take but a few hours before he cracked her hard shell and had her telling the story of the sexual assault she endured at the hands of her former fiancé and his scumbag buddies. As if that had not been horrific enough, she was forced to deal with the subsequent fallout on her own because her parents shunned her once she refused to play nice girl. For the rest of the weekend Charlie had his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and Rosalie ate it up.

Now my two girlfriends would walk on fire if my Dad asked them to, but that would never happen because he loved them like daughters and would put himself in harms way to keep them from ever feeling an ounce of pain or hurt.

"Well, I for one am very happy that you biatches are coming with and bringing your boytoys, Charlie's really gonna have to make an effort to spread the scary dad act around." I said smiling.

"You nasty, manipulative, conniving, little genius. Bella Swan you shock me with your brilliant underhanded behavior. I couldn't be prouder if I had thunk it myself," Rosalie gushed. "I can't wait to see him sink his daddy fangs into Edward, its going to be classic Charlie." she laughed.

"Ro, I wouldn't give Bella to hard of a time if I were you, seems to me Charlie has a thing for Emmett. You know damn well Bella's the only one who can get Charlie in line once he gets going. So Bella, what do you want to do for your birthday? We could drive into Seattle, and have dinner then go dancing and gets some shopping done . . . . what?"

Alice looked slightly offended that Rosalie and I were laughing at her. "It's Bella's birthday Alice, not yours," Rosalie smiled indulgently at the hurt looking Alice.

"If its ok with you Alice maybe we could just have dinner in Port Angeles then head over to that bar we always used to want to go to when we were younger." I said gently.

"Fine," Alice spat, "But can we go shopping in Seattle?"

"It's kind of a short trip for that Ali Cat," Ro said as she very obviously was trying to think up

a way to work it in."

"Sorry girls, an impromptu shopping trip would take away from Charlie time, that's a no can do," I gave them my best, _I'm not budging, _voice.

"You know if we hired a helicopter. . . ." Alice's voice trailed off as I gave her a nasty look. "Fine Bella, it's your birthday, we will do this your way," Alice pouted.

I sighed heavily, I hated when Alice gave me her puppy dog eyes and master guilt trip. "What if we cut out early and go shopping today.

On me.

At La Perla."

A little manipulation couldn't hurt right?

"Can we leave now?" Alice asked hopefully.

I looked to Rosalie for backup only to realize I was on my own, she was practically humming with excitement. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, "Let's go ladies," I said heading towards the door. "Ang, I will be available on my cell for anything important, otherwise delegate to Tanya, Jacob and if necessary Rosalie who will also be on her cell," I called to her as we walked to the elevators.

*****

Six exhausting hours later we finally made it to La Perla after stops at Prada, Gucci, Fendi, Louis Vuitton, Manolo Blahnik and Jimmy Choo. I sat on a plush couch watching as Alice walked through the store pointing at different items calling out either her name or mine, which indicated to the staff what size to pull it in. Rosalie was on her own and doing some pretty nice damage from the looks of it. I was having a good time watching the spectacle unfold before me when my phone rang, I smiled as I looked at the caller ID, "Hello Dahling," I purred into the phone.

"Bella, I swear to Christ, are you trying to kill me?"

My brow furrowed in confusion, "What's wrong Edward?"

"What the hell are you doing at La Perla in the middle of the week when you should be working? Do you have any idea what kind of thoughts that puts in my head? I have to finish out the rest of the day with a raging fucking hardon baby!"

Just then one of the salesgirls walked up with a glass of champagne for me, "Miss, could you please pick out the absolute sexiest thing you have in the shop and put it in the changing room in my size, I will be wearing it out, wait hold on. Babe, what's your favorite color?" I heard a low grumble and smiled, "Yeah your right baby, color doesn't matter. Could you do that for me please Miss?"

"Of course Miss Swan, right away." She chirped.

"Bella," Edward growled over the phone.

"You know Edward, it is already after six o'clock, for most people that is the end of the day. If you leave now you will be home well before me," I suggested.

I could hear Edward shuffling around in the background and then call out, "I'm leaving asshole, handle things."

"Hey Bella, tell Rosie to bill everything to me!" Emmett called in the background.

I laughed and then a thought suddenly occurred to me, "Edward, how did you know I'm at La Perla?" I asked.

"What, ummmm," Edward stuttered.

"Oh Edward, you didn't. Edward, you don't need to subscribe to Twitter's BellWard watch, you ALWAYS know where you are and if you want to know where I am, call me." I said through giggles.

"I know but Bella, they were right, it's fun," Edward explained sheepishly.

I laughed as I stood and followed the sales girl into the changing room, she held an option in each hand. In her right hand she held a black satin bustier. The satin stopped just under the bustline and the top was made of a filmy black lace. The garter was of matching black satin and the teeny tiny g-string was made of lace that matched the top of the bustier.

In her other hand was a soft pink corset made of satin with a tiny black rosette between the breasts and matching pink cheekies with a ruffled butt. "That will really get a man's blood pumping wont it," I winked at her holding my hand out for the pink ensemble.

"Bella," I heard a car door slam on Edward's side of the phone, "I am on my way to Madison Avenue to get you, Do Not Leave There, understand?" Edward demanded.

I clicked the end button and smiled at the sales girl. "Do you know who Edward Cullen is?" I asked.

She averted her eyes and smiled shyly. "Yes Miss Swan."

"Please, call me Bella. Edward is on his way here to collect me, do not under any circumstances let him back here. I am really not in the mood to be arrested for public indecency today, and if you could please take that other ummmm option to Rosalie, that is much more her style."

"Certainly Bella, please let me know if you need any assistance," the girl smiled leaving me alone in the change room.

I put the corset on and tried my best to get it tied but it was impossible, just as I poked my head out Rosalie came in with an armful of lingerie to try on, "Ro, could you help me with this please."

Rosalie came in and snickered a little at the cheekies I had on which left half of my ass hanging out the bottom, "I didn't realize you had so much junk in the trunk little mama, I'm impressed," Rosalie laughed.

I rolled my eyes but smiled, "Just tie the damn thing blondie," I demanded.

"Ok Scarlet, brace yourself," she said as she began tightening the corset sucking in what little cushion I did have in at the waist creating an hourglass figure. Alice came in just as Rosalie finished tying me in to the torture device.

"Taking out some of your aggression Rosalie?" Alice snorted.

"Gotta take the opportunities where you find them Alice," Rosalie responded with a smile.

"That dress is going to gap at the waist now that your cinched in Bella, I have a sewing kit in my purse, I can single stitch baste it in a jiff," Alice offered.

I slipped on my strappy gold Manolo's and put on my overcoat securing it tight at my waist. "Just put the dress in one of my bags and have it delivered to my apartment ok," I instructed as I checked myself out in the mirror.

"Jesus Bella, Edward is turning you into a fucking slut, he's turning you into . . . .me!" Rosalie cried.

I smirked at her as I opened the dressing room door, "That's ok, I don't mind being Edward's slut," I said as I walked out laughing to myself as my girls were reduced to giggling girls.

As I made my way to the front of the store I saw Edward standing at the counter being eyefucked by the three sales girls who had gathered there to ogle him. He was standing with his back to me and reached to a rack grabbing several hangers and setting them on the counter, "Could you add these to my girlfriends order as well please," I stopped dead, _girlfriend?_ We hadn't really had that talk but hell, the guy was practically living with me.

"Well, well, aren't you comfy spending my money," Edward whipped around at the sound of my voice as I smirked at him.

"Well, it appears that you overlooked a few item's, I wouldn't want you to experience buyers remorse Bella."

I wrapped my arms around his waist to greet him and lifted up on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "Hello boyfriend," I pulled away slightly to find a faint blush spreading over his cheeks.

"I like the sound of that." Edward said softly, "Girlfriend." Edward leaned in and brushed his lips gently against mine causing my stomach to flip flop. Since our first kiss Friday night, Edward and I had only shared a handful of kisses so this was still very new to me. The sound of a collective sigh brought us out of our moment. I looked to the sales counter to see the three girls behind it looking upon us wistfully.

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop but, is that the first time you acknowledged each other as girlfriend and boyfriend?" One of the girls asked. I nodded and Edward leaned down and kissed me gently on my cheek.

"Aweeeeeeeee" the three woman swooned in unison. The girl who had helped me to find the lingerie I was now wearing under my overcoat looked a little uneasy but asked, "Would you mind to terribly if I posted it on Twitter? I of course wont do it if you mind." She said hopefully.

Edward laughed softly and pressed his lips to my neck once more, "I really don't mind the world knowing we are officially together," he murmured. I smiled and nodded at the salesgirl who wasted to time whipping out her phone and shooting a picture of us, she looked at it and made a puppydog face.

"Oh my gosh, that is so cute," she said turning the phone around to show us the picture she took. I smiled at the image, we looked happy, and in love. I blushed a little at the thought and quickly pushed it out of my head, it was much to early for that.

"Mr. Cullen, here is your card back, we will just wait until the other ladies are done and then we will fax a copy of the final bill to your office."

"Thank you, that will be fine," Edward said slipping his Amex Black back into his pocket.

"Edward," I hissed, "I cant let you pay for all of this stuff, I promised Alice and Rosalie that this trip is on me, I can't let you pay for all of this."

"I consider it an investment Isabella, besides, I will splitting the bill with Emmett and Jasper. Anyway, I picked out a lot of this stuff myself, you shouldn't have to pay for that right." He saw the apprehension still lingering in my eyes and lifted his hand rubbing my cheek softly with the back of his hand. "I want to Bella, let me please," he pleaded both with his words and his eyes.

"Ok Edward," I nodded still a little uneasy.

As we left the shop the paparazzi began snapping away, their flashes nearly blinding us. After the pictures in the paper the day after midnight margaritas we ended up on Extra again where Edward proclaimed that he needed to get Mario Lopez on speed dial so we would know as much about our relationship as he did. We were also on E, TMZ and numerous other gossip shows, but what really got Alice's screech curdling was when we showed up on the cover of this weeks OK Magazine. The Paparazzi were becoming more aggressive and relentless in their pursuit of us, what exactly they were looking for, I don't know.

Once we were settled in the back of the Towncar we both relaxed visibly, "So, you gonna do a little fashion show for me when we get home?"

"The stuff wont be delivered until tomorrow Edward," I said smirking.

Edward swore softly under his breath and then pouted, yup like a five year old not getting his way. "Maybe I can find something to model for you tonight," I offered coyly and then laughed when he lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"Oh before I forget, I invited Em and Jas over to watch football on Sunday, is that alright?" He asked looking very sheepish.

"Of course Edward, afterwards we'll all have dinner and watch some movies." I offered.

We arrived in front of my building and walked arm in arm to the elevator and once it was shut I was wrapped up in his arms engaged in a slow and sensual kiss. By the time we made it to my door, my brand new undies were in need of a change.

"I'm going to open a bottle of wine," Edward said as walked to the kitchen, "red or white?" from the kitchen.

"Red please," I called out as I tossed my purse onto the sofa. I went out onto the terrace and looked around enjoying the view, I really liked this view but Edward absolutely loved it out here. Anytime he needed to think, de-stress or just relax he came out here. A few minutes later Edward joined me on the terrace with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"What are we doing out here? He asked curiously.

"I know you enjoy being out here. I love it out here, I should use the terrace more," I explained.

"Are you cold Bella, we could go inside," he offered noticing I still had my coat on.

"No, I'm not cold Edward." My voice was low and husky. "Rosalie says your turning me into a slut," I said with a smile.

"Edward laughed softly but I could tell he was a little bothered by the fact that she would call be a slut. I untied the coat and pushed it off of my shoulders letting it pool at my feet, when my gaze met his I was a little taken aback by the intensity in his eyes, the man before me was in no way perfect and yet to me he was nothing but. "I told her I didn't mind being a slut if it was for you," Edward slowly uncorked the bottle of wine pouring two glasses and handing me one. I was a little confused at first, I kind of expected him to attack me as soon as I dropped the coat, what the hell?

We each took a small sip of wine never breaking eye contact, the electricity in the air was almost palpable and continued to grow. "Is that what you want Bella, to be my slut?" Edward asked with a hint of disdain.

I set my glass down on the small table and walked over to him irritated at his control. "That depends," I answered pulling his crisp white dress shirt free from his pants.

"On what," he asked sharply, his eyes flashing with anger.

I ripped at his shirt sending the buttons flying and earning a loud hiss from Edward, his head dropped back and I removed his glass from his hand and set it next to mine as it looked as if it might break with how tightly he was holding it.

I think that woman are called sluts because they have desires and aren't afraid to be sexual and satisfy those desires, " I explained as I unbuckled his belt and slid it slowly from its loops tossing it to the floor and then began unbuttoning his slacks. "I have finally found someone I feel safe with, safe to exploring my sexuality with, safe to please, safe to be pleased, safe to ask for what I want, what I need. If that makes me your slut," I said as I slipped my hands into his boxer briefs and slowly stroking his warm, pulsing erection. "Then so be it, I am your slut. As long as we both feel safe, respected, and satisfied I could care less about the title."

Edward finally rolled his head back and looked down to where my hand disappeared into his boxer brief's, his eyes grew dark as he watched me stroke him, "You like that Edward, you like watching me get you off?" I whispered.

He groaned and his head fell forward onto my shoulder, "You are making me fucking crazy Bella, yes, I do like watching you get me off." I smiled taking my hand from him and pulling his pants and boxers down and since I was crouched down and his incredibly large hardon was bobbing right next to my face I decided to take the plunge. I tentatively stuck my tongue out and lapped lightly at the moist tip, his resolve to stay in control crumbled. A loud and guttural groan erupted from deep in his belly as his knees gave for just a moment before he caught himself letting his head fall back again and leaning elbows bent against the terrace railing.

"Bella, oh fuck Bella, please keep going baby," he pleaded.

I eyed his erection in trepidation because well. . . . ., I needed to channel the whore in chief of our group for a moment cause here's the thing about me and blowjobs. You know how when you read erotica the women are always hot and love giving blowjobs, I mean they really, really love it.

Well, lets just say, I wouldn't choose it from the buffet but if it was the only thing on the menu, I wouldn't leave the restaurant.

I remembered a conversation I had with Rosalie shortly after meeting her. I was had been seeing this guy and I liked him but I wasn't sure what was going to come of it. I was still debating on whether or not I would have sex with him when Rosalie suggested some mutual oral.

"I don't think so, I'm not really great at it and you know, 'the end' kind of scares me, I mean, what the hell am I supposed to do. . . . with IT?"

"Bella, have you ever seen a dog turn down a bone?" Rosalie asked.

"Ummmmm, no," I answered tentatively.

"What if the meat was really cheap and fatty, all muscle and gristle, would the dog turn its nose up at the bone or gnaw on it to it's hearts content?"

"Gnaw away?" I guessed.

"That's right Bella, same thing goes with guys and blow jobs, as long as you don't hurt them their gonna ask for seconds."

I mentally went through the checklist she taught me and then started in on what would only be my third blowjob ever. Cause I'm the flying nun.

I ran the tips of my fingers up and down the backs of his thighs lightly then took him in my right hand and pumped him several times before swirling my tongue around his tip and then sealing my lips around the head and sucking with all my might. I silently congratulated myself when Edward's knees buckled again and he cried out, "FUCK BELLA".

I slowly bobbed taking him in slowly and spreading a good amount of spit around and when I got him good and prepped I moved his pants so they were under my knees and went to work stroking him as I continued to flutter my tongue around him while I bobbed up and down his shaft.

Edward's grunts and moans continued to escalate and they were causing my arousal to borderline on painful. I shifted pushing my knees far apart and then dipped my left hand that had been resting on the back of his thigh into my panties in search of some relief.

Edward felt the change in my position and glanced to see what the movement was about, he did a double take as he realized what I was doing and I watched with satisfaction as his knuckles went white from gripping the terrace railing. "Bella, baby I need you, I _NEED _to be inside you," he pleaded. I met his gaze causing him to groan and slowly shook my head as I continued to pleasure us both simultaneously.

He had set a precedent of always making sure that I had my release before he allowed himself the same pleasure, I was on a mission to please him tonight. I continued to hold his gaze as I made the most obscene noises sucking and slurping on his cock. I finally felt his hands tangle in my hair and I knew I was getting closer to accomplishing my goal.

Edward began gently setting the pace he wanted, I didn't realize a man could be so sensual but Edward was definitely that. He slowly rolled and thrust his hips making it easy for me to keep the pace. I finally broke our eye contact letting my eyes roam down his face to his squared chin, which was clenched tightly past his neck to his broad shoulders and the chest I would burrow into later after I exhausted myself fucking him. I smiled around him slightly at that thought and continued to ogle him marveling at his abs, which led to the sexy V and the light trail of brown and bronze hair, I closed my eyes and moaned. It made me feel so sexy to watch the base of his cock move back and forth as his hips rolled and thrust pushing him in and out of my mouth. "Fuck Bella, you cant eye fuck me while my cock is in your mouth," Edward panted, "I'm barely controlling myself as it is."

Hearing his voice thick with lust and knowing I was the cause made me moan again, I quickened the pace of my fingers against my clit and Edward began thrusting faster and harder as well. I wrapped my hand tightly around his base to keep him from thrusting to deep and looked up to find him watching me intently. I shuddered slightly under his gaze and watched as his usually emerald green eyes became dark as night. "Bella," he panted, "Fuck Bella, I'm almost there," he cried and within seconds I was quickly swallowing his warm release. Quickly because I don't care if you are an insanely gorgeous and amazing specimen of a man, I have never met a woman in person who _likes_ the taste of come. We tolerate, we don't mind it, but we don't _like _it.

Once Edward's body began to relax I sat back on my heels and watched him in his after glow. His chest was heaving and a light sheen of sweat covered his face and chest, when he realized I was watching him he smiled almost shyly but that smile soon became almost predatory. He slowly crouched down in front of me resting his elbows on his knees.

"Bella," he said softly tracing invisible circles on my bare shoulder.

I shuddered under his touch and slightly arched my back, "Yes Edward," I breathed.

He leaned in close kissing the skin behind my ear and then whispering, "Do you know what happens next?"

I closed my eyes feeling heat slowly roll over my body as his eyes devoured me. "No Edward, what happens next?" I asked softly.

"I'm going to pick you up and kiss you very, very deeply as I walk us back to our room. Once we're there I am going to lay you down on our bed release those beautiful tits, my beautiful tits from that fucking contraption. Then, I am going to peel those ridiculously sexy panties off of you and I swear to Christ Bella, if you ever wear panties with ruffles on your ass ever again I will not be held responsible for my actions. Then, I am going spread you out like a fucking buffet," as he continued to talk he slipped the hand that had been on my shoulder down into my panties, I spread my knees instantly bringing a smile to his lips. "First, I am going to make you come with my fingers, then, I am going very slowly fill you up with me and we are going to move together as one. Before you come again, and you will definitely come again, we will finally be one Bella, together more than physically. I'm going to make love to you Bella, and this will be the first time I ever make love."

My lips parted slightly, his words were seducing my mind and my body was gladly following, "Are you ready Bella?" he asked, his lips moving against my ear. I nodded my consent and then moaned in protest as his fingers left me, my head rolled back as he swept me up into his arms. I felt his lips on my neck and pulled my head up. His lips found mine gently but urgently and immediately I was sighing and parting my lips allowing him to deepen the kiss as he slowly walked us to our room just as he promised.

I sank into the softness of our bed, Edward's lips never left mine as he expertly rid me of the corset, I finally broke the kiss letting my head roll back when he began pulling at my nipples. "Edward," I whispered, "mmmmmmm," I hummed as he took my right nipple in his mouth while continuing to stroke and tug at my left nipple with his fingers. When he switched I really thought I was beginning to go crazy, I hooked my heels around his thighs and pulled sharply causing his body to crash against mine. We both groaned at the contact and I began shamelessly grind my hips into him for relief. I took in a deep breath as his already hard dick hit me in just the right spot.

"Bella," Edward said sharply, my eyes flew open in surprise as he peeled my legs off of him, "Don't forget the plan my pretty girl," he warned as he moved down the bed tugging my panties with him, studying them for a moment before bring them up to his nose and taking a deep breath. A smug smile spread across his face and the Edward I had first met back in his office that first day was back, I secretly thought his arrogance and cockiness were very sexy, and quite honestly well deserved.

"Isabella," he breathed huskily tossing them lightly to the side and turning his full attention to me. I was propped up on my elbows watching his eyes greedily take me in and a flush began to spread over my body. He smiled slightly at the rose color that ran from my chest to where it lightly stained my cheeks. He put his hands on the backside of each of my knees and pulled them up so they were slightly bent and then pushed them until they were spread wide. As promised I was spread out before him like a sinful buffet.

"Bella," he began as he crawled up the bed towards me, "Your pussy is soaking wet, and your thighs are coated with your anticipation. Tell me, are you excited Bella?" I nodded and groaned as his fingers moved lightly over me causing a new gush of wetness to coat his fingertips. "Answer me Bella," he demanded.

My head rolled back, controlling, dominant Edwards was sexier than anything I could ever imagine and I was absolutely losing control, "Yes Edward, I am excited, I want you so bad, I need you, I need to come," I panted.

Edward seemed pleased with my reaction, he slipped two fingers into me and very slowly began moving them in and out of me as he sucked my nipple into his mouth gently nibbling and swirling his tongue around and then moving to the other. My moans filled the room and before long I was almost there, ready to come.

And then, he stopped.

"Ahhhhhhhh, what the hell Edward?"

The most intense, amazing sensation came over me, I propped myself up on my elbows and found the sexiest most erotic scene unfolding before me. Edward's head between my thighs his tongue lapping at me while he watched my reaction. I closed my eyes completely surrendering myself to him and that was when he went in for the kill.

I felt his fingers slip into me thrusting quickly and he began sucking on my clit, the sensations were overwhelming. I began thrusting my hips and crying out as my orgasm overtook me, a warm tingling sensation started at my toes and spread through my body, "Edward," I chanted over and over as my body soared with pleasure.

Before my climax was over, Edward was slowly slipping inside me. He was warm, throbbing, and huge.

He filled me completely, I felt whole.

He moved torturously slow, in and out of me while he peppers kisses over my neck, jaw, cheeks and nose. "Open your eyes Bella," he ordered softly. I opened my eyes and started at the sight that awaited me.

Edward.

Completely exposed and vulnerable.

His eyes were open and exposing all of his thoughts and feelings, and his feelings were clear and plain as day, Edward loved me.

Tears began silently spilling from my eyes as we continued to move together, hips and legs connected, hearts and souls intertwined.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "You are my everything, the only thing that matters."

His words pushed me over the edge as my orgasm began, Edward followed me shortly shouting my name and stroking my face reverently until we both came to a stop. I brought my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around him tightly willing this moment to last forever.

Edward turned us slowly until he was resting comfortably on his back while I lay on his chest.

We would wake the next morning in the same position.

*****

The rest of the week passed quickly and I was looking forward to Sunday with unveiled excitement. Edward had laughed saying we sould have a football party every Sunday but that was because he didn't know about the early birthday present my attorneys had arranged for me at my request.

I was nervous about his reaction for a few moments but I decided to let myself enjoy these moments, my anxiousness slipped away.

*****

**Edward**

"Oh you mother fuckers!!!!" Emmett shouted at the TV and then turned to me. "I can't believe you kept this room a secret you fuckhead!"

"Emmett, leave him alone he obviously hasn't wanted you staying over 24/7 and that's why he didn't tell you." My dad said and then shoved some pretzels in his mouth.

Once my dad heard we were all convening for a football Sunday he invited himself and my mom for the occasion. Bella was elated to find my mom and dad on her doorstep, I was just glad my girlfriend and my parents got along.

My mom immediately asked Bella for a tour of the empty apartment next door, my Dad had told her about it shortly after Alice gave him a tour and my interior designer mother had been chomping at the bit to see it ever since. They never returned from the tour, I just hoped Bella was ok.

I message popped up at the bottom of the screen indicating that Bella must have left her phone in the apartment somewhere. I got up and picked up the remote and had the call forwarded to the house phone and got up to pick the phone up of its charger on the bar.

"Hello," I answered after the first ring.

"Ummmm, I think I have the wrong number is this Bella's number?" a slightly accented male voice asked.

"Yeah, can you hold on a sec, I'll get her for you," I offered.

"Wait up bro, listen is she at home cause I am down the street from her place and the pap's aren't letting up. I was hoping to chill out there for a few if that's ok."

"Ummmm, sure, who is this?" I asked just a little confused.

"Oh sorry bro, I'm her friend Alex," he answered.

"And the paparazzi is following you?" I asked.

There was a brief pause, "Is this the guy who has been showing up with her in all the papers," he asked.

"Yeah, this is her boyfriend Edward Cullen," Ok, I was starting to go a little bit caveman.

"Oh man, I can't wait to meet the guy who stole little Bella's heart, I'm downstairs, I'll be there is a sec!"

I hung up the phone and looked up and the 3 men staring at me curiously. "One of Bella's friends is coming upstairs right now. He was nearby being harassed by the paparazzi, he's coming up to escape them," I said as I got up and walked to the door. "Guess I better go let him in," I said letting my jealousy show just a bit.

As I walked down the hall to the door wondering who the hell this guy was I heard a knock, I opened the door and stood there stunned for a moment.

"Hey, can I come in?"

A huge smile spread over my face, "Alex Rodriguez, hell yeah you can come in!"

After about 10 minutes of Emmett acting like a two year old we were finally able to get the story, Alex as he told us to call him said that he and Bella had been out on a couple of dates but they had no chemistry so they decided to just be friends.

"Man, you are so fucked!" Emmett bellowed, "Your girlfriend dated A-Rod."

"Didn't you say you are dating Rosie," Alex asked. Emmett nodded yes as he had just taken a huge bite of pizza. "Yeah, she dated Jeter." He said simply and then joined in as we all laughed at Emmett.

The football game was just ending and we were watching sports center when the door to the theater room opened, "Hey dinners ready you gu. . .Alex?" Bella stared in disbelief for a second and then launched herself at him. Alex laughed as he gathered Bella up in his arms.

"Put my girl down pretty boy," I growled only half kidding.

"Pretty boy, "look who's talking! Where can I get some of that chick magnet hair?" Alex laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked excitedly as I pulled her to me wrapping her arms around her waist.

"The pap's have been relentless today, I was just down the street and I wanted to shakeum for a while so I came here, plus I wanted to wish you happy birthday mija." He answered his face softening at the end.

"Thank you Alex, that is so sweet. You will stay for dinner wont you?"

"Oh great, you didn't bring your pussy ass friend did you?" Rosalie snorted from the doorway.

"Hello to you as well Rosalie, and no, I am by myself today."

"Good, you can stay if you like then just don't get any ideas about starting up with Bella again, she is off limit's to you."

Alex rolled his eyes and turned back to Bella, "I would love to stay for dinner," he answered.

Bella smiled and we all made our way to the dining room. Bella had outdone herself making lasagna, garlic bread, and salad. If was delicious!

The conversation flowed effortlessly and when we were all done the men cleared the table as the women moved to the living room with coffee, we joined them there when we were done and were sitting for several minutes when Bella stood up.

"I got myself an early birthday present this year and I cant wait to give it to myself," she cried lightly bouncing. She walked over to the entryway and opened the drawer of a small table that stood there with a bowl on top that we used as a key holder. She took out a think envelope and handed it to me. I cocked an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"I thought it was your birthday present," I said with a half smile.

"Oh this is definitely a present for me, open it," Bella urged.

I opened the envelope and took out what looked to be legal paperwork, I studied it for a few moments my eyes widening as I realized what it was.

"Bella?" I asked staring at her in disbelief.

"I want you to move in with me Edward," she said simply.

"Bella, I will definitely move in with you but I can't except this, it is way to much, way to generous." I said softly as I shook my head.

"Edward, I want this to be our home, I want us to be partners, equals. We cant very well be equals if you are living in my apartment, please say you will except this gift," she pleaded.

"Wait, your giving him half of your apartment? Bella, have you lost your fucking mind?" Rosalie spat glaring at me.

Bella gave Rosalie a scathing look and walked over to her, "I have never in my life been this happy Rosalie, if you cant be happy with me maybe you should leave," I was shocked at the way Bella spoke to Rosalie and from the looks of it everyone else was too.

Rosalie wilted before our eyes, she was hurt and looked to be very near tears. "You think I'm not happy for you Smella?" she asked softly. "I love you sissy, I am so happy that you and Edward have found each other. When I see the two of you together, so happy and in love, my heart just soars for you both."

"Rosalie," Bella admonished covering her hands with her face.

"What," Rosalie asked confused looking back and forth between Bella and myself. "Wait, your telling me that you are practically living with him, he is officially moving in with you, your giving him half of your multi million dollar apartment but you haven't said the words to each other yet?" Rosalie asked in disbelief. We each stayed silent averting our eyes, "I'm calling Charlie right now!" Rosalie cried reaching for her purse.

"Calm down Rosalie," I said and then reached for Bella pulling her to me. "No one is going to take advantage of Bella, least of all me." I cupped Bella's face in my hands and kissed her softly, I heard a soft sigh from my mom and wished we could be alone for this but this would have to be done with an audience. "Bella sweetheart, I want nothing more then to move in with you but there are a couple of things we need to straighten out first. You cannot give me half of your apartment and I cannot accept it. I do however agree that we need to be equals so if you agree, I would like to buy half of this apartment and then, it will be ours and we can live in our apartment together. What do you say about that?" I asked sneaking in another soft kiss as she contemplated.

"The value of his apartment has risen 43% from when I bought it, if you agree to pay half of what I paid then I will agree to that." Bella said shooting Rosalie a glare, which effectively shut her up just as she as about to open her mouth.

I smiled and hugged her tight to me, "Em, Jas?"

"Yeah, yeah, when do you need us to help move your ass?" Emmett snorted.

"Well seeing as how I never unpacked which means I'm ready to go, how about tomorrow night?" I asked, my smile growing with each passing second.

"What was the other thing?" Bella asked trying to look up at me from within the tight embrace I had her in.

"What was that pretty girl," I asked earning sighs this time from both my mom and Alice.

"You said there were a couple of things we need to straighten out, what else is there?" she asked.

I ran my hands through my hair and looked to my audience pleadingly but none of them moved to give us privacy, not even Alex. I picked Bella up by her waist, her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around my waist and I walked over to the bar setting her on top and standing between her legs. "Bella, I was hoping to have this discussion with you in private and in a much more romantic setting but it seems that we are having our relationship in public anyway so why should the most important moments be any different so, here we go. Bella, I cannot move in here before I make it clear to you how I feel and what I want from this relationship.

Bella, I have never been more certain of anything in my life the way I am certain about us. I . . . . I am utterly transfixed by you Bella. When we are apart from each other, it takes every shred of discipline I have to not constantly call you or drop by your office. I want to be with you Bella, I want to love you and protect you and for the first time in my life I feel compelled to provide for a woman and wouldn't you know the woman I find could buy and sell me ten times over!

You are too good for me, I don't deserve you but if there is some way you could look past that and see my potential, the man I will become in the hopes of someday deserving the love of a woman like Bella Swan, I promise you that I will spend every single day of the rest of my life making sure you know how loved you are.

Starting today.

I love you Bella, and I know we have done things backwards and very, very quickly but Bella, I will make you a Cullen one day. You will be my wife, that is a certainty!"

She sat staring at me for several moments and I started to get nervous, maybe it was too much to soon, maybe she doesn't feel as strongly for me as I do for her?

"Edward," she whispered closing her eyes for a moment. "I feel weak and pathetic admitting this but I can never go back to being the person I was before you came into my life. My soul would surely wither and die if we were ever to separate. I am certain that one day you will ask me to be your wife, there will be no need for you to be nervous, the answer will be yes. I love you Edward Cullen"

My chest swelled and felt as if it might explode hearing Bella admit her love for me, I brought my lips to hers, kissing her softly but with all the love I could possibly muster. I'm not sure how long we had been in that position when I went flying into the wall, hard.

"Oh Edward, I love you too," Alice sniffed hugging me around my waist.

I laughed wrapping an arm around her as I rolled my eyes at Jas who came and peeled Alice off of me, "Thank you for the support Ali Cat," I said smiling softly while looking pointedly at Rosalie.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and huffed as she walked over and stood in front of me hands on her hips. "Do you remember what I said to you the day after those first pictures appeared in the post?"

"How could I forget," I answered, fighting the urge to cup my cock.

"Well, I meant every word. I swear to Christ Edward, if you harm her in any way, any teeny tiny way, I will rip your junk off and fuck you in your own ass with it, got it?" She said glaring at me.

"Actually Rosalie, you just said you would castrate me," I said wincing at the painful memory.

"Well, the stakes are higher now that she loves you so don't fucking hurt her, and don't think for a second that I would hesitate to call Charlie for back up and he wouldn't even try to hide your body Edward. He would gladly go to prison for shooting the man who hurt his little girl!" Rosalie spat and then turned and smiled sweetly, "Sorry Esme, Carlisle."

My father smiled and laughed softly. "By all means Rosalie, my son should know exactly what it is he is in for in the event of an any unfortunate incidents," my Dad said smirking at me.

Bella hopped down from the bar and wrapped her arms around my waist, "Ok, it's time to lay off of Edward. Let's watch some movies, who's in?" Bella asked.

Alex and my parent's made their excuses but not before Emmett could ask him for tickets which revealed yet another huge surprise.

"I guess I could get you tickets but why would you want me to when Bella has season tickets and a private box?" He asked confused.

"Bella, you have season tickets _and _a private box at Yankee Stadium?" Em asked barely controlling his excitement.

"Ummm, yeah. I have four seats and a private box that seats up to thirty. I use them for charitable purposes but I loan them out a lot to friends. You are welcome to use the box whenever you like but the seats are for the make a wish kids and their families." And just like that my love for her doubled.

Once my parents and Alex were gone we all made our way to the theater where Emmett was already an expert at running the popcorn machine. He and Bella stood waiting for the popcorn to finish popping while discussing what was better, Bella put extra butter and peanut M&M's in her popcorn, Emmett liked a little butter, extra salt and Raisinette's in his. We sat in Bella's normal seat but not even ten minutes into a movie I cant even recall the name of I had her flat on her back with my hands down her pants doing my best to make her lose control until she finally hissed for me to take her to our bedroom.

I pulled her panties and jeans back into place and wrapped her legs around my waist lifting her with me as I got to my feet only to wish I could burn my eyes out with bleach. Luckily the scene on the screen was dark but not dark enough. I could see Jasper in the back with his head rolled back, Alice was nowhere in sight which told me exactly where she was and what she was doing. I could faintly see Emmett trying to be covert and had I never stood I never would have seen him with his pants riding dangerously low on his hips, obviously unbuttoned as he moved slowly but obviously over Rosalie.

"Oh God, lets get the hell out of here," Bella whispered as she saw what I did. Right as the door was about to close behind us Bella yelled out, "Get a room bitches, there better not be any bodily fluids on my furniture tomorrow!"

I laughed as I ran with my girlfriend wrapped around me to our room.

*****

When I woke up in the morning as had become our custom, I was spooning Bella holding her tight to me. She used my bicep as a pillow and it couldn't have been comfortable but she never complained. I carefully untangled myself from her being mindful not to pull her hair, which was everywhere. I threw on my boxers, which had been discarded almost immediately upon entering the bedroom and then I made my way to the kitchen to find Emmett at the table.

"Fuck Emmett, can you put some fucking clothes on?" I spat smacking him on the back of the head.

"Dude, not sure if you noticed but I am wearing exactly what you are," Emmett said smiling.

"Yeah, I live here fuckwad," I snorted as I started the coffee. "What are you doing anyway," I asked noticing he was just sitting at the table.

"I am waiting for someone to get up and make breakfast, I'm fucking starving dude!" Emmett whined holding his stomach. "Dude, your getting soft, have you taken a look at your stomach lately, your eight pack is a four pack now. What the fuck?" Emmett asked eyebrow cocked.

"It's Bella dude, the only working out I do anymore is fucking and she cooks, all the fucking time. Tacos, pasta, casseroles, lasagna, that shit is good, I have to eat it," I said shrugging.

"Mornin gentlemen," Jasper called out happily sitting at the table expectedly.

"What the fuck, is this a damn slumber party," I said gesturing to his lack of clothing.

"Dude, I haven't done the walk of shame in some time, I am not exactly looking forward to it," Jasper explained.

"Whatever, I'll make toast, that's about it," I proclaimed taking a loaf of bread out of the pantry.

"Come on dude, you know I can't exist on toast. I wont make it fifteen minutes on toast!" Emmett whined.

"Hello man meat," Bella walked in to the kitchen wearing her signature tighty whiteys and the tshirt I was wearing last night. She came over and wrapped her arms around me kissing me on the chest over my heart.

"Hi baby," I greeted her happily kissing her lightly on the lips and then pouring a cup of coffee for her adding her hazelnut creamer.

"Thank you Edward," she said and then turned her attention to her kitchen table. "Rosie fell asleep," she said, it was a statement, not a question.

Emmett nodded, "Dude, once she falls asleep that is it. We barely made it to the guest room, she's kinda cranky." Emmett said laughing.

Bella turned to Jas, "Alice didn't want to be left out," again another statement.

"Yup, little fairy thinks the world will end if she misses anything. Once she knew Rosalie and Emmett were staying she wouldn't budge," Jasper said laughing.

Bella was standing beside Emmett when Rosalie walked in, "Well hello bmmmph," Bella clapped her hand over Emmett's mouth as Rosalie glared at him as she walked over and pushed me out of the way to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Is this your first sleepover with Rosalie?" Bella stage whispered to Emmett, he nodded unable to answer as Bella still had her hand cupped over his mouth. They continued their ridiculous conversation but I didn't hear a word. My heart felt as if it would jump out of my chest as I realized that this would be what the rest of my life would be like.

My Bella, my future wife, my brother, my best friend and their wives who happened to be Bella's best friends together working, vacationing and hanging out. We would help each other move, throw each other bachelor and bachelorette parties. We would comfort and support each other through hard times and laugh together through all the good times. I shook my head and smiled inadvertently catching Bella's eyes. She shot me a quizzical look to which I shook my head letting her know that nothing was wrong, everything was just right. She smiled at me and I felt as if the world turned on it's axis, I had the love of a woman who was good, smart, giving and more than I could ever ask for.

If I did everything right for the rest of my days, I could never do enough to deserve everything I had.

"So about this trip tomorrow," Emmett said disdainfully, "Where the fuck are we going? Spoon and knife, I mean what the fuck are we going to do there for a whole damn weekend?" He snorted.

"It's Fork's bitch!" Alice, Bella, and Rosalie said in unison, _when did Alice come in?_

"Whatever, Forks, Spoon, Knife, whats the dif?" Jasper said with a bored expression. "I did a little research, one square mile of Manhattan has double the population, I swear to Christ I don't know how you girls lived there."

"First of all, if you boys plan on living through the weekend you better get those potty mouths under control, Charlie wont put up with that kind of talk," Alice admonished.

"I'm pretty sure Charlie has every intention on leaving my parents childless regardless Alice," Emmett said regretfully, I nodded in agreement, I mean the man had pretty much already told me he was going to kick my ass, a freak hunting accident couldn't be that far out of the realm of possibilities could it?

Bella looked at the clock, "Come on ladies, we got to get ready to go, I don't want any back talk Rosie," she said as she headed to the sink with her empty coffee cup.

Rosalie looked like someone kicked her puppy, "Can't we work from here today Smella?"

Bella rolled her eyes but I could see the amusement behind the mock irritation, "We are going to the office today Rosie but, if your good and you don't complain all day we can work from here tomorrow morning before we leave. Rosalie smiled smugly at the deal she brokered which was probably what Bella had planned all along when the there was a knock at the door.

"Come in Tanya," Alice called out. A few seconds later Tanya entered with two garment bags, I smiled knowing exactly what was going on. She walked over to the table handing one to Jas and then walked over to Em.

"Do you have to be so damn huge? Do you have any idea how difficult it was to get a suit in your size this early in the morning, I had to wake six shop keepers up before six o'clock. Bella, I am just going to keep some stock items for this gargantuan in the closet from now on," Tanya stated still giving Emmett the evil eye.

"That's fine Tanya, as long as he keeps his grubby hands off my Ding Dong's we should be fine stocking for him," Bella said shooting him the evil eye.

"Dude, why you ratting me out?" Emmett demanded smiling at me.

"What can I say Em, loyalties shift," I shrugged.

Bella laughed and walked over taking my hand, "Tanya, leave anything crucial for me on the entryway table and I will review it on my way in. The book is already there ready with my notes if you could take that with you. We will be in the office within an hour, please take care of anything until then." Tanya nodded and said her goodbyes, "Come on Trust Fund, you look a little dirty lets get you cleaned up," Bella said taking my hand and pulling me towards our room."

"Be ready to leave in 30," I called to Em and Jas as I let Bella pull me, "We'll ride in together," I said over my shoulder as I picked Bella up throwing her over my shoulder and running to the bathroom. I fucked her from behind as she was pressed up against the shower wall, after she came I sat on the marble bench and Bella rode my cock until we came together, I would never get used to having that kind of access to her or the feel of being with her. As had become our routine she buttoned my shirt, made up my tie and sent me off with a searing kiss that would leave me willing away my hardon the entire ride in to the office.

When I got to the entryway, Jas and Em were waiting for me and we all made our way downstairs and climbed into the Towncar amongst the flashes of the paparazzi. The majority of the ride was quiet until the highrise that housed Cullen Publishing came into view. "This is the nicest suit I ever had," Jasper said quietly.

"Yup," Emmett agreed, they both turned to me.

"My entire wardrobe has become more acceptable since I started dating Bella, designers just send the shit here and to the office now," I scoffed.

"Do you send it back?" Jas asked.

"Fuck no, I'm not Bella, I don't have to worry about appearing unscrupulous, besides, suits are expensive! I gotta save whatever I can to pay for that fucking apartment." I said laughing.

"How are you going to pay for that apartment," Emmett asked.

"I'll be alright, I'm gonna take half from my savings and half from my trust, that will leave me plenty for a rainy day," I said. My mind had run the numbers in about half a minute the second she agreed to sell me half. I have to admit her wanting to give it to me made me love her even more. I didn't have a problem with Bella having more than me but I would pay my way, there was no fucking way I was going to be her boytoy.

"You ready to meet Charlie," Jasper asked with a lazy smile.

"By the way, how the fuck did you become the favorite," I asked punching Jasper in the arm from the backseat.

He turned to look at us from the front, "Easy, I aint slippin his actual daughter the pickle tick, and I'm not built like Conan the fucking Barbarian, that gives me an auto pass," Jasper answered smiling.

"Maybe we should ask Dad for some advice on how to handle this guy, I mean I know he doesn't have any girls but he is a parent," Emmett mused.

"No dice dude, I already tried that and that traitor ass fucker laughed at me when I told him Charlie threatened to shoot us both. That fucker said that if he was responsible for the wellbeing of three beautiful girls he would be that bad or worse." I said shaking my head.

"What a dick," Emmett spat.

"Yup," I answered, "He is pretty much enjoying the situation we are in," I said and then switched gears. "So I guess tomorrow you guys can come to Bella's and we will work from there until it is time to go. Make sure to leave your desks as clear as possible and review any outstanding items with your assistant's."

At that we arrived at the office and battled the paparazzi as we made our way into the building. The pap's had become more persistent and aggressive as the weeks into my relationship with Bella progressed. I just hoped they got tired of us before things got really bad, for fucks sake we were fake celebrities like Paris Hilton, we hadn't done anything that warranted being famous!

By the time I got to my desk, neatly stacked files were awaiting me in order of urgency and several emails were sorted in my mailbox with virtual notes from my assistant, it was times like this that I wanted to kiss Rosalie Hale!

**A/N**

**Most of this chapter was written from the balcony of my stateroom, it was a beautiful freakin view!**

**xoxo,**

**B~**


	7. Hurricane Charlie

**First things first, some ladies on the Twilighted thread saw fit to pimp me out on in their forum. **

**Everyone who has reviewed me knows that I try really hard to respond to every review and also answer any questions you may have because your interest in my story means a lot to me. So the fact that these ladies have seen fit to recommend my story means a lot to me.**

**So with that in mind, this one is for you my Twilighted ladies, thank you for your support, I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this chappy, it's all for you.**

Hurricane Charlie

**Bella**

On Friday morning the girls and I spread out in the kitchen while the guys used my home office to work. I was surprised we got any work done at all with Emmett's booming voice constantly interrupting our thoughts and conversations. Then of course was the fact that he was _constantly_ eating and every time he came into the kitchen to restock his plate he had to rub up on Rosalie for a while.

Finally we were able to pack the book up and gather our things to leave. Since Jacob was coming with us on the trip he and I would review the book on the plane and then he would upload the changes via scanner from the jet and email them to his department giving them the rest of the day to begin working on things. All in all it was a productive morning.

Our social calendar's were really starting to fill up and it had not gone unnoticed that invitations that I usually received for Miss Bella Swan and guest now came addressed to Mr. Edward Cullen and Miss Bella Swan. The season would kick off with the Women In Publishing's Woman of the Year ceremony. After that would be the annual Haute Halloween Party, which had become a society must and was Alice's baby. The month of November would be exhausting, every weekend we were set to attend charity events, cocktail parties, society events etc. Between Edward's schedule and my own, Angela had become great friends with Edward's assistant Gianna.

December would be even worse than November, as of September 1st our December calendar was already busting at the seams. Thankfully we could use Christmas as an excuse to get out of many events. There were many nights that Edward and I were double booked for events and would have to leave one event to attend another. Tanya was already going crazy working out wardrobe for us and according to Alice my instincts had been right, Tanya was up to task.

December would end as only a New York New Years Eve can, with the annual Black and White Ball. Of all of the events we were going to attend, many of which I knew would be fun. The Black and White Ball was the event I was truly looking forward to and this year I would be surprising the kids that night with a present.

The publicity that Edward and had received due to our relationship had pushed our friends and Edward's parents into the spotlight and due to this, Carlisle and Esme had been asked to host the ball this year. Carlisle and Esme had become society royalty in the last few months, first due to Edward and I but soon their charm and impeccable politeness made them society favorites. Esme's interior design business now had a wait list and Carlisle had to stop taking new patients.

All of this yet Alice was still dragging her feet on showing me her design sketch book, so I had Jasper snatch it from her apartment. I would be using the flight to get a feel for the caliber of Alice's talent and talk to her about her plans. There was one other thing that needed to be accomplished on the plane and with six of us + Jake it should be a snap. It would be a busy, working flight, which was my plan to keep the guys from having to much time to fret about Charlie.

I was shooting off a quick email to Angela regarding scheduling changes for the following week when strong warm arms circled my waist. I smiled but kept typing determined to get the email off to Angela before we left for the airport.

"This is bad for my self esteem Bella," Edwards whispered into my neck. The combination of his lips moving against me and his warm breath washing over my skin caused me to shiver. "Ahhhh, that's better," he chuckled.

"I just need thirty more seconds and I'm good for the weekend," I answered still focused on my laptop.

"Ok, I'm counting," he answered petulantly and began quietly counting under his breath as I continued to type, and smile.

I typed the last period and then slammed my laptop closed, "I do believe I have thirteen seconds to spare Mr. Cullen. I have a very good work ethic, I try and complete my tasks early as often as possible so that the boss man is impressed by me," I said as I leaned my head to the side allowing him to spread soft sensual kisses from my collarbone up to my ear.

"I wouldn't worry about the boss man being impressed with you Miss Swan, I think your boss gave up on doing anything but worshiping your very, very fine, sweet ass sometime back," Edward replied huskily.

I laughed and pulled away from him walking towards our bedroom, "You are a sexual harassment suit waiting to happen my friend," I called over my shoulder laughing as he fell to his knees clutching his heart behind me.

"You would leave me here in this state my favoritist girlfriend in the world?" He asked gesturing to his very obvious erection.

"I have to change so we can leave Edward, I don't want to be late to Charlie's," I called out shutting our bedroom door and then laughing as I heard Emmett.

"Bet that took care of your little problem huh Eddie."

"Don't even pretend that the mention of Charlie wouldn't do the same service for you dude," Edward retorted.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my closet choosing a bra and panty set that Edward had picked at La Perla, and pair of insanely expensive dark skinny jeans that Alice insisted did miraculous things for my ass. I opened a brand new pack of Hanes kids size wifebeaters and slipped one on with a white Chanel kimono style sweater on top. I stood staring at the ridiculous number of shoes and finally chose some black motorcycle boots that I bought in college. That would be sure to send Alice into an alternate universe.

I smiled and picked up a small Fendi swing bag filling it with a tube of the lipgloss that seemed to drive Edward crazy, my ID, and some cash. Then I threw open my bedroom door, "Let's go bitches!"

*****

"The new Louis ad's are really dark, it will be difficult to find something appropriate to pair it with. I think we should try and get them to make it a two page spread," Jacob said as he read my note to move it to a different location.

"Get marketing on that, tell them not to take no for an answer, offer them a deep discount for the second page only but if they refuse we are dropping it from the issue," I instructed as we finished up our review of the book.

"No problem, I'll get on it," Jacob said as he continued to study the ad. "There is one more thing, while we are in Fork's I need you to meet with Leah Clearwater. Apparently people in town keep telling her she is so pretty she should be a model. She wants to give it a try but the tribe doesn't want her to get her hopes up. Billy asked if you could meet with her and see what you think."

I nodded absent minded, "Have you seen her?"

"Not since I left for New York, she just turned 18, Sam did mention that she is hot but what the hell does Sam know?"

"Did you bring your camera?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Alright, we will go see Little Leah Clearwater and see what she's got," I smiled.

"Thanks Bella, my Dad has been all over me about this for a while, I really appreciate it," Jacob shrugged sheepishly.

Billy could be quite the force of nature when he wanted something so I was pretty certain Jacob was downplaying the haranguing he had endured. "It's no problem, she deserves to have an honest opinion of her chances from people who know the industry. You should have jut asked Jake, we could have sent the jet for her and seen her in New York without you having to put up with Billy's nagging. Aren't we still friends Jake?"

Jake took a deep breath and sighed crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Bella we dated, if it were up to me we would still be dating. I'm still working on this friends thing but I'll get there," he said smiling sadly. "I do think you did a good job with the chick magnet over there, he looks at you like his sun and moon rise and set in you."

I smiled glancing in Edward's direction to find him deep in discussion with Jasper and presumably Emmett who was staring intently at Rosalie. "Yeah, he is really something. It just so happens that my sun and moon set in him too." I turned back to Jake and frowned slightly. "I hope you aren't planning on going all team Charlie and making things difficult for Edward this weekend."

Jake grinned ear to ear. "Tell you what Bells, I won't jump on the torture Edward welcome wagon that Charlie is planning as a birthday present to you. But, you know Charlie is like a second Dad to me so there will be a certain amount of participation involved."

I rolled my eyes and waved Jake off to start his work. I pulled out Alice's sketchbook that Japer had smuggled to me and opened to the first page gasping. I carefully studied the vision before me completely focused and entranced by the artistry. As I continued to flip through the pages each design was more intricate and beautiful than the last. Towards the end were a series of ball gowns and finally the last page was the grand finale of every designers fashion show, the wedding gown.

My breath caught as I examined the sketch, Alice was obviously gifted beyond her own understanding and tremendously passionate. I closed the book and tucked it into my briefcase as my plan took shape. I pulled out a small leather bound journal that I kept with me for times like this and began jotting down my ideas and then looked up to find that whatever it was Edward had been discussing with Jasper seemed to have been concluded. They looked relaxed each with a beer laughing freely. Once I caught his attention I motioned him over with a tilt of my head.

Edward smiled and stood gracefully pausing briefly to pull another beer from the ice bucket and then headed towards me. My breath caught as I watched him move towards me, everything about him was perfection. He kissed me softly and then sat across from me. "You look very serious Miss Swan, planning a corporate takeover?" He smirked.

I returned his smirk. "I may be very sneaky and buy out Vogue someday just to fire Jane but other then that, no current plans for corporate espionage. I am making a snap decision and I want to get your take on it."

Edward snapped into business mode instantly, I quickly reviewed my ideas with Edward getting more excited with each word, he asked pointed and relevant questions some of which I answered, some that I wrote down for further research or thought. Once we had covered everything we could think of he smiled at me holding up his bottle of beer, I lifted my own to toast with him.

"To a sure thing," He offered as his toast.

The business woman in me wanted to chide him, there was no such thing as a sure thing but I had nothing but confidence in my new venture which would roll out immediately. I clinked my bottle against his and smiled. "Thank you Edward."

We each took a pull from our beer. "I am curious as to why you wanted to run this by me. It seems that you thought of just about everything and your business savvy is above reproach, what gives?" He asked.

I took another pull from my beer and thought carefully about his question. "We have made our intentions clear, our present and our futures will continue to intertwine until they are one."

Edward nodded without hesitation making my heart flutter, "I only plan on marrying once Edward and I would never consider having a pre-nup. Once we marry our assets will blend, what's mine is yours and what not. This will be a huge investment on my part and with our future plans in mind I think you should have a say. Even if I didn't plan on making such a large investment, I value your opinion's and judgment, I want to know your thoughts."

I watched his face carefully as I spoke, his expressions changed quickly, many of which I did not recognize. He was quiet for some time stroking his jaw slowly. I was starting to get nervous maybe his level of commitment wasn't quite what I thought it was, I quietly exhaled as he spoke.

"Bella, I have to ask you something and I have to admit that I am very uncomfortable doing so. That being the case, before I ask you how much you are worth I will tell you a little about my financials." He took a deep breath and I nodded knowing that we would have to have this conversation at some point so now was as good as ever.

"I have a trust that was left to me from my grandfather, that's about twenty million. In addition to the cash my grandfathers house in Chicago, a villa in Florence as well as art and heirlooms totally an additional fifty million approximately if I ever sold which I wouldn't as those are items that will pass to future Cullen generations. My personal assets include another twenty liquid including investments plus my house in LA and a condo in Cancun, which are worth about five combined. Lastly are my holdings in Cullen publishing which are priceless, when I became CEO each of the other board members gave me 1% of their holdings making me the majority shareholder. We have a fathom shareholder as most companies owned by families do, that is where we got the holdings that we sold to you."

He leaned back and took a pull from his beer indicating that he was done and then he took a deep breath, I hoped that he would take these numbers in stride.

"Well," I began. "I have about five hundred million in liquid assets including investments which are in my name. As you know I own the building we live in, the building across the street and a third about a quarter mile down the street. There are also several other properties on Seventh and Fifth Avenue. I have homes in Forks, Seattle, San Francisco, Malibu, Paris, Milan, Greece, and Spain. I have land in Washington, California, Arizona, Florida, New York, Maine, and all across the Mediterranean. I have dummy holding companies that I fund my charities through I also make my riskier investments through dummy holding companies to keep them separate from my assets. Then there is jewelry, personal property, antiques, the jet and various collections all in all another eight to nine hundred million. Give or take ten million "

I downed the rest of my beer and sat back waiting for Edward's reaction.

**Edward**

HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!

Did she honestly just say give or take ten million? My mind was swimming with the numbers that she was throwing around, and how the fuck did these dummy companies not come up in Jasper's background check? They must be very well hidden.

I didn't know what to do or say but half of me wanted to take a vacation and visit all of her properties. I set my beer down and ran my hands through my hair tugging at it to the point where it became painful when something occurred me.

Why the fuck did it matter?

I had no plans of ever ending my relationship with Bella. We would be together ALL the days of our lives so why should the lack of a pre-nup bother me? If for some crazy as hell reason we did break up we would each leave the marriage with what we came in with and we would equally split what was acquired during the marriage. That's fair, right?

"Bella, I'm glad you came to me to discuss this investment, I support it fully. As far as our future is concerned, emotionally it is certain and on course, I will never let you go. Financially I am fine with your decision not to want a pre-nup. But I want you to know that if you're ever change your mind, I would be fine with that as well. I have no problem with you wanting to protect yourself and I don't think it would diminish what we have in the slightest." I smiled and leaned forward taking her hand and kissing her palm softly before setting it back in her lap and leaning back in my chair.

Bella smiled at me and her eyes became shiny. She swallowed hard several times and even still her voice cracked a bit as she spoke.

"Edward, if I lost everything tomorrow would you still want me?" She asked shakily.

I slammed my beer bottle onto the side table bringing the conversations on the other side of the jet to a halt.

"I love you Bella, I love you to the core. You have penetrated more than my heart, I feel you in my skin, in my bones, in the very fiber of what makes me who I am. That is a ridiculous fucking question, you could _never _lose everything you have tomorrow because you will always have me." The fervor of my speech was shocking even to me, Bella looked a little startled but I wouldn't change a thing, if she didn't feel the same I deserved to know.

Bella recovered quickly and her eyes became fierce as her eyes bore into mine. "Good, then you understand why I wouldn't even consider a pre-nup. I am giving you all of me and that includes some stuff. The stuff comes with me just like yours comes with you," She said acerbically.

We stared at each other in silence for a while as the enormity of our confessions sunk in and before long the euphoria began to permeate the air surrounding us, soon we were grinning at each other like lovesick puppies.

"So when are we going to Paris, Florence, Milan, and Greece," I asked.

"We're going to Paris at the end of this month for fashion week. When are we going to Cancun?" She asked giggling.

I reached across to her pulling her into my lap. "Anytime you want baby, I would do anything, go anywhere for you," I said into her neck as I kissed her softly.

"No fair Mr. Cullen," Bella said huskily. "We have more things to discuss."

I sighed as she slipped off of my lap and sat in her chair. "Ok, what else is there to discuss?" I asked.

"The February issue, something surprising has happened and even though I am certain things will shift well before it's time to shoot. I think you need to know," she explained with a slightly worrisome expression.

I leaned forward a slight anxiety coming over me, I didn't like for Bella to be upset or worried in any way. "What is it Bella?"

"Well," she began. "The bidding has started and the fever is spreading like wildfire. The fashion, music, and celebrity communities have taken notice and are dying with anticipation." She explained, or should I say stalled.

I nodded indicating she should continue. "There is one couple in particular that has come out in the lead as far as bids go," She continued taking a deep breath. "It's us Edward, we are in the lead, by quite a large margin. Bids will be taken through mid November and I am sure our fifteen minutes will be up long before that but, I thought you should know." She said biting her lip.

I erupted into a deep belly laugh. "Please tell me your kidding." I choked out through my laughter but I sobered slightly at her still nervous and serious expression. "No way, what about Brad and Angelina, Gwen and Gavin, Ben and Jennifer, Jay-Z and Beyonce? We can't be beating out all of them?"

Bella bit into her bottom lip, scrunched up her face and shrugged sheepishly. There was my answer.

"Well fuck it, so what if we make it in, we'll have some nice pictures to show our kids right?

I watched with fascination as a tinge of pink dotted each of her cheeks and a small smile spread across her face.

"Does that make you happy Bella, to think of little Bella's and Edward's running around in a quest towards global domination?"

Bella averted her gaze as the pink in her cheeks deepened until she finally looked up and met my gaze. "Yes Edward, that does make me very happy."

We stared at each other intently until she ended the moment. "Come on, there is only an hour left and there is still a lot to accomplish. Lets join the others." She got up and held her hand out and as I took it I somehow knew that of all the moments we shared both physical and emotional something had just happened that changed things.

We truly became a couple.

I just hoped her Dad would me live long enough to enjoy it.

*****

**Bella**

I grabbed the small digital recorder out of my briefcase and Edward and I joined the rest of the group. "Time to get to work kiddies," I said to a chorus of groans.

"Dude, do we have to listen to her? She's not our boss. Right?" Emmett asked Edward with a raised eyebrow. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Edward has a homework assignment and we are all gonna help him." I pressed the record button and set the recorder down on small coffee table and then got comfy in Edward's lap.

"Ok, this is research for the February issue of Haute, the topic is. . . . ." I gestured to Alice, Rosalie and Jake who began smacking their thighs in a drumroll soon to be joined by Jas, Em, and Edward. I giggled and made the cut throat sign and we all went silent. "BLOWJOBS, the good, the bad and the Holy Hell, where did she learn to do that shit?"

Emmett stood pumping his fist in the air. "Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh!!!"

We all laughed and Rosalie pulled him back down into his seat.

"Ok, lets start with. The Bad." I said dramatically. "Jake, go."

Jake didn't even need a moment to think, "Ice!" He said and then made a face and a whistling noise that the rest of the guys involuntarily mimicked.

"Tell us all about it Jakey," Alice laughed.

"Ok," he said leaning forward animated and excited. "I was dating this girl who I shit you not was a fucking bikini model." He closed his eyes for a moment pausing and obviously enjoying the memory of her.

"Anyway, she was so damn hot and fucking beautiful. Things were going really well for us, we had a lot in common. She was funny, smart, hot, and one night we were at her place, hanging out in the living room and things were getting pretty serious. Anyway, she unzipped me and gets down to business and I think at some point I may have started levitating it was so damn good. Then she reaches over and picks up her drink and takes a sip, I was kind of confused but really what the fuck do I care right? Next thing I know, she takes me back in her mouth and she's got a fucking ice cube in there! That ice hit my dick and I swear to god the gopher and his hamster buddies crawled right up into me and refused to come back out again until they had my assurance that I would never let her near us ever again! I never spoke to her again."

Us girls laughed profusely, the guys looked at him with empathy. It looked as it that ice shit never ended well. "Would it have gone better for you and your furry friends if she would have warned you?" I managed to snort out. Edward frowned at my insensitivity sending me into a fresh fit of laughter.

"No!" Em, Jas, and Jake answered simultaneously.

"I would have appreciated the warning so that I could have stopped her but no, it would not have been better." Jake said shuddering at the memory.

"Ok, Emmett?" Jake said passing the torch.

Jasper and Edward groaned not at all excited to hear Emmett recount this particular tale.

"You two unfeeling assholes can go fuck yourselves ok," Emmett snapped.

Oh, this was going to be good, I rubbed my hands together and giggled watching as Rosalie's brow ruffled. Emmett might be lucky to get out of this with all limbs in tact.

"This is a cautionary tale of not taking on more then you can handle!" He looked around for a moment and then turned to me, "Do you have one of those easel thingies with the huge paper and a sharpie?" He was totally serious.

I shook my head laughing and then laughed even harder as Emmett frowned but then shrugged as he decided to go on with the story without it.

"So, it's my junior year of high school, I had steered the meat boat through the tuna sea many a times but I had yet to have my dingle-dangle doodled."

The room fell quiet in disbelief and slight confusion. "Em, did you just call your dick a dingle-dangle?" Edward asked in disbelief, "Cause a dingle sounds. . . . . insubstantial." Edward said with a smile.

"Oh it's substantial bitch, don't fucking mess around like that cause I will pull it out right here, right now and prove you wrong," Emmett snapped as he went for his belt buckle.

"NO!" we all shouted through laughter.

"Stop interrupting," Emmett demanded. "So anyway, our high school had a carnival right before Homecoming every year and me and these two douche bags went together this particular year. We were hanging out around the Ferris wheel looking for action when this hot ass fuck senior cheerleader walked up and grabbed my arm pulling me with her. She was pissed at her boyfriend who she had caught with one over her fellow cheer whores, he was getting his knob polished when she caught him so she wanted to get back at him. I was totally on board with the revenge plan. Anyway, she didn't want to get caught like they did so she took me to the rowboats.

So we get into the boat and I row us out to the middle of the lake where we are completely alone and after a heavy make out session she decides to get started. It was a little awkward but we decided that I would sit on the side of the boat, so I whip out Mr. Happy and she got a little scared so I did a cheer for her. What? Why are you laughing she was a cheerleader! Anyway, she didn't really know what to do with all that meat but she was making a go of it but then she went to deep and choked. She got scared and pushed away from me and I started tipping over the side so she grabbed me and pulled me back into the boat but my pants were twisted around my feet and I tripped and fell into the boat. My head smashed into the other side of the boat so hard I lost consciousness but don't worry I was out for less than a second before my junk smashed into the bench which jarred me back into consciousness."

The guys all looked like they were experiencing sympathy pains for Emmett, while us girls were trying desperately to control our laughter. Jasper took other the story from there.

"After a while we started to wonder where the hell Emmett disappeared to so, we started looking for them. That's when we saw the chick waving from the boat, we rowed out to find Emmett's buck-naked ass writhing around in the boat.

"We traded our boat to the girl so we could get Emmett's dumb ass back to shore. Then we had to get his damn pants up and get him into his huge ass lifted Jeep. He was the biggest pain in the ass, yelling, cussing and drawing all kinds of attention the entire way," Jasper remembered smirking at Emmett the entire time.

Rosie, Alice, and I were practically choking with laughter. "So like I said, don't take on more than you can handle." Emmett demanded again giving us a very grave face, which sent us into a fresh round of giggles.

"Or don't bite off more than you can chew?" Alice giggled.

"Don't let your eyes get bigger than your stomach," Rosalie said with mock seriousness.

I could feel Edward chuckling under me, which made me laugh even harder.

I checked my watch and then turned to Jasper, "We have time for one more." I said with a grin.

Jasper opened his mouth to begin but was interrupted by Edward and Emmett's laughter. "Shut up assholes!" Jasper demanded.

"Ruff ruff ruff ruff . . . . . grrrrrrrrrrr," Emmett was barking and growling in the voice of a small dog. We all laughed in response while Jasper gave Emmett the evil eye.

"May I continue Conan?" Jasper spat. He rolled his eyes and then leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Please refrain from enjoying copious amounts of alcohol, large meals, or both before engaging in fellatio ladies. When the three of us were in college and I was dating 'The Girl'," he said using air quotes as he referred to the woman that we now referred to as 'The come barker'. "We went out to a nice dinner one night, it was supposed to be a guys night of taco's and video games but then she decided to tag along and we ended up at a steak house. She of course ordered an appetizer, salad, the most expensive entrée on the menu, and dessert. She ate everything!

At the restaurant she had 3 or 4 martinis. When we were done with dinner she decided we should go to a club and once we got there she decided we could only be seen in VIP. So were sitting in VIP and these two douche bags took of and left me alone with the gold digger. We were there for hours and had gone through several bottles of champagne and half a bottle of vodka and I was starting to get really irritated, I wanted to leave.

She of course wanted to stay and since we were alone and the VIP area we were in was secluded she decided to pacify me with a blowjob. She was down there getting the prep work done, you know . . . prep work?"

The tree of us laughed at his unease. "Yes Jasper, she was getting you good and lubed, we get it," Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah well the next thing I know, these two assholes show up right in front of me just as she goes deep making her gag. Suddenly I've got surf and turf mixed with fucking sour apple martinis all over my dick and my pants. I had to rinse my pants off in the bathroom and then wear them home with a big wet spot in front."

We were snorting and gasping for breath through our laughter. "That was the most disgusting, funniest story I ever heard," Alice cried while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Miss Swan, we need to prepare for landing now. If everyone could buckle up please?" The flight attendant asked smiling.

"Of course Marjorie, thank you very much," I answered as I leaned over and plucked the digital recorder off of the table clicking it off and handing it to Edward. "This should be a good start," I said smiling.

"This is going to be one scary article," Edward said rolling his eyes.

I climbed off of his lap and settled into the chair beside him buckling in as the jet started to descend.

We shared a smile and held hands, only minutes had passed before we were landing and I could sense Edward's nervousness. I was feeling a little nervousness of my own.

*****

**Edward**

Bella and I hung back letting the others go ahead of us, by the time we made our way down the steps Alice and Rosalie were completely wrapped around a man who could never be mistaken for anyone other then Bella's father.

Alice was on his back piggyback style while he had an arm wrapped around Rosalie's shoulders. A huge smile spread over Bella's face as she took in the scene before her, I grinned as I watched her already contemplating future trips to forks to see that smile again.

"Alice get down, the man is a retiree for gods sake!" Bella admonished.

Alice pouted but climbed down her head hanging just a bit. She picked up Charlie's hand and held it tightly as she continued her silent tantrum. I knew that I would take whatever this man threw at me. It was easy to see the adoration, affection, and loyalty these three beautiful, intelligent, and successful women had for him. No matter what, I knew that Charlie Swan was a good man saddled with the task of protecting these women and it was a responsibility he took very seriously.

Charlie rolled his eyes but smiled at his daughter. "Come give your old man a hug," Charlie demanded.

Bella half walked, half skipped to her father throwing her arms around his neck. He untangled himself from a begrudging Alice and Rosalie long enough to wrap his arms around her waist and pick her up shaking her back and forth as he smiled whispering something in her ear. When he set Bella down she moved her arms around her waist as Alice and Rosalie joined in for a group hug while Charlie laughed boisterously.

"I missed you too my beautiful girls," Charlie said in a soft voice.

"You guys are fucked," Jake said as he pushed past us. "Hey Charlie," he called out as he walked over to the lovefest that had convened.

"He's right, we are so fucked," Jasper whispered. And even though I felt thoroughly fucked, I also felt just a bit smug knowing that Jasper finally felt the anxiety that Em and I have since Midnight Margarita's.

The hugfest was breaking up as Charlie was reaching to give Jake a one-armed man hug, I wanted to rip Jake's head off for having Charlie's approval so easily.

"I brought you something a little more appropriate to wear," Charlie said handing Bella a black and white flannel jacket.

"Thanks Dad," Bella said handing her small bag and the flannel to Rosalie who scrunched her nose at the offensive garment. Bella pulled her sweater off revealing a very small, very tight wifebeater underneath, but that was only the start of my problems. Under the wifebeater she wore a sapphire blue lace bra that I had picked out for her at La Perla. I groaned as I remembered with precise accuracy the matching boycut panties she would be wearing with them and because God hates me, there was also the issue of it being September in Forks, WA and evidence to that stood right before me as Bella's nipples strained against the fabric of her clothes.

They were rock fucking hard, just like my cock.

"Do you want to die? Do something about that shit before he kills us all!" Emmett hissed at me gesturing to my uhhhh, yeah.

"So you girls gonna introduce me to these gentleman you brought with you?" Charlie asked as Bella slid the flannel on.

That did it, problem solved. The three of us moved forward, smiles plastered to our faces.

"Daddy, this is Jasper Whitlock." Alice said bouncing to Jasper's side.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Swan," Jasper smiled extending his hand.

Charlie slowly took Jasper's hand shaking it while he eyed him intensely. "Uh huh, I noticed my Alice was careful to avoid any type of particular relationship label so, what do you say son? Exactly what are you to my girl?"

Jasper gaped for a moment opening and closing his mouth several times and then exhaling sharply. "I'm not sure this boy is smart enough for you Ali. It's not a difficult question son, she already told me you all are sleeping together. So, your having sex and taking trips to meet her Daddy, what the hell are you to her?"

"Ummm, I'm her boyfriend sir," Jasper sputtered.

Charlie folded his arms across his chest. "So then you are sleeping with her?"

"Enough Dad," Bella said firmly.

Charlie harrumphed shooting Jasper a withering Daddy stare and then turned his attention to the next victim.

"Hello Sir, my name is Emmett Cullen and I am Rosalie's boyfriend." I had never seen my brother look so scared in my entire life. Had I not been scared shitless for my turn this would have been the funniest thing I had ever witnessed.

"Rosie, is this guy your boyfriend?" Charlie asked never taking his eyes off of Emmett.

Rosalie snorted folding her arms in front of her, a carbon copy of Charlie's stance. "No!"

Emmett balked giving Rosalie a 'how could you look'. "What, you never asked me to be your girl." Rosalie said and suddenly I was very glad that Bella and I had already had some pretty important conversations working out some relationship issues.

"Do you do hallucinogenic drugs boy? Are you recalling a conversation you never had or are you calling my Rosie crazy?" Ok, I couldn't help myself I was enjoying this.

Emmett looked back and forth between Rosalie and Charlie several times with a look on his face that screamed, _I don't know what to do_!

"Rosie baby, will you be my girlfriend?" Emmett asked nervously.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and in true Rosalie fashion answered, "Hell no Emmett! Your asking me to be your girlfriend because your afraid my Daddy is going to kick your ass! That is the most unromantic shit I ever heard." She yelled, her eyes glinting with anger.

Through all of his nervousness I felt bad for my brother, his shoulders sagged and he brought his hand up to his forehead. "But Rose, I love you," Emmett said with quiet desperation.

Rosalie's eyes popped open and a dazzling smile came upon her face. "You do?" She asked breathlessly.

Emmett's posture straightened out as his confidence grew, "Of course I do, you're the best thing that ever happened to me baby. I have never had so much fun pissing someone off in my whole entire life."

Rosalie's smile and sparkling eyes told us all how she felt about Emmett. "That's my boyfriend Daddy," she said smiling and tugging at Charlie's arm. Her gaze never broke from Emmett's.

Charlie rolled his eyes and his stare came fixed on me. I swallowed hard and I either smiled or grimaced, I'm not quite sure how it came off.

"Edward Cullen I presume?" Charlie said carefully.

"Yes sir," I answered extending my hand. He took my hand and shook it while he eyed me cautiously.

"It's good to meet you son, I look forward to us spending some time together this weekend," He said putting his arms around my shoulders as he gently led me towards the hanger. He smiled and winked at Bella and then turned to me and very softly whispered, "I want your credit report, investment portfolio, and school transcripts before dinner tomorrow. That goes for those other yahoo's you brought with you as well, understand?"

"Yes Sir." I crocked glad that these items would paint me in a good light.

"Edward, you don't have to call him Sir." Bella said from where she followed us from behind.

"Of course not." Charlie said tightening his grip around my shoulders, "You boys can call me Chief Swan." I didn't think it would be a good time to remind him of his retiree status.

We finally made it to the side of the hanger where an old pickup and a Ford Explorer were parked. The girls all climbed into the pickup with Charlie while we filled up the Explorer and followed behind.

The car was silent except for Jake's snickering, which continued to get louder and more annoying by the second. "Can someone please check my pants, I may have shit myself," Jasper said stoically.

"Mother fuck, that man can teach a class in boyfriend beat downs," Emmett said shaking his head.

"That's not the worst of it fuckers," I said and then relayed the message from Charlie which almost brought Jake to tears.

"When we get back to New York, I'm kicking your ass Black," Emmett hissed which just made Jake laugh harder.

Emmett flung himself against the backseat and mumbled incoherently as we pulled up to a very small unassuming two story house.

"Get the fuck out assholes, I'll see you tonight." Jake said still laughing.

We all got out taking our bags with us, we could still hear Jake laughing as he drove off. Once more I exchanged an uneasy look with Emmett and Jasper, which said, _we're fucked'._

The girl's were all laughter and smiles and despite my discomfort I has glad to see Bella so happy and at peace.

From the outside the house looked small, inside it was tiny. As Bella gave me the tour I couldn't help but compare this place to the home that I grew up in. Charlie's home could fit in the foyer of my childhood home. Bella's room was just as she had described it, two twin beds with comforters, which made the owners easily identifiable. Alice's was hot pink and covered with pillows and white teddy bear.

The other had a purple comforter and was tidy with two pillows. I smiled as I walked over and sat at the edge of Bella's bed. "So, where are we all going to sleep?" I asked curiously. When Bella said she had a house in Forks, I just assumed it would be something just a little bigger.

Bella smiled almost like she read my mind. "We're going to stay at my house, this is Charlie's place," she explained.

I got up and hugged her tight to me enjoying the soft warmth of her small curvy body against me. "He's brutal Bella but, I like him a lot. I can see that he would do anything for the three of you. I will take whatever he can dish if I get his approval in the end."

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me softly, it was a different kind of kiss from the others we shared, it made me anxious and nervous. When we pulled apart I started at her expression, I cradled her face in my hands rubbing her cheeks with the pads of my thumbs. "What's wrong Bella?"

"There's nothing wrong Edward," she sighed probably completely unaware of how utterly unconvincing she was. "Being here with Charlie, I love it. He is the best Dad a girl can have and you may not believe this right now but he has already accepted the three of you. That's why he is giving you all such a hard time. If he didn't accept you he honestly would have lost his shit, pulled his riffle right off of his gun rack and loaded you back onto the jet by yourselves with the threat of mortality if you ever spoke to us again."

I nodded glad to have the insight. "So why you looking so glum pretty girl?

Bella sat on her bed in the place I had just vacated and I took a knee in front of her resting my hands on her knees and drawing small circles on them.

"I don't know how to explain it, being here in this environment with you and Charlie, my family . . . . I don't miss my mom, but in a way I have a longing for her." She explained with a faraway look in her eyes. I kept silent not wanting her to stop, for all of the conversations we had about Charlie she never spoke of her mother and if anyone else brought her up she would quickly change the subject.

"Renee always wanted to be one of those cool mom's. She wanted to be my best friend; she wanted to be my friend's best friend. She wanted to be the parent that bought the alcohol because she would rather the drinking be done in her house where we were safe then somewhere else," She said with a sigh. "It was a constant disappointment that I wasn't popular, that there were no kids to buy alcohol for, that her house wasn't filled with teenagers every Friday night, that my girlfriends were not congregated on her bed gossiping and trying on her clothes. I guarantee you she hasn't seen the stories regarding us, she would have come to Manhattan already to have her moment in the sun, pandering to the paparazzi, telling them embarrassing stories about me all the while laughing and saying at said embarrassment saying she didn't mean to she was just reminiscing in front of the entire country."

Bella kept her head and eyes down fixated on her hands, which were folded in her lap.

"She's not a bad mom, she's really not a mom at all. In fact, I guess if we were really judging parenting skills you could say that I failed pretty thoroughly at raising her to be a responsible adult." Bella shook her head in disbelief and looked up to meet my gaze, I gulped when I saw the darkness, the desperation in her eyes.

"I hate secrets Edward, Renee ruined all of our lives with her secrets, do you know that I didn't even know about Phil until three days after she married him! She never wanted me but didn't tell anyone she was pregnant until she was to far along to have an abortion. She let Charlie and I believe that she was perfectly happy until the day she took me and ran. The woman systematically pulled our lives apart and used the pieces to put her happy ending together."

She grabbed my hands clutching them tight in hers. "Promise me no secrets Edward and I don't mean presents or special evenings, I mean no keeping important things from each other. Promise me please," She pleaded.

I did not hesitate a moment, "Bella, we're partners now, no secrets. I don't want to have any secrets from you. I want you to know everything, every mind numbing, mundane, ridiculously boring detail of my life," I said smiling reassuringly at her.

Bella hugged me tight to her, the slight tremble running through her did not escape my attention. Whatever it is her mother did to her fucked her up pretty good and in that moment I knew I would always be polite but distant. Watching carefully to ensure that Renee could inflict the least amount of havoc possible in Bella's life.

When she pulled away she was smiling at me and although the smile didn't quite reach her eyes and I knew that she was shaking the moment off. She stood and grabbed my hand heading towards her bedroom door. "Come on, let's go get settled in at my place," she said pulling me.

We walked down the stairs, which lead right into the living room where everyone was settled. Charlie was sitting on the couch in between Alice and Rosalie. Jas was on the love seat and Emmett in an oversized chair. Jas and Em looked so miserable I had to snicker.

"Alright, come on kids lets go get settled in," Bella called out.

Jasper and Emmett jumped up and practically ran to the entryway picking up their bags. I snickered picking up my own bag and then joining them on the front porch to wait for the girls. "That man should go work for the department of defense teaching non-violent torture techniques." Emmett mumbled.

Bella and the girls finally came out to meet us still smiles and laughs, we walked around the side of the house to a detached garage that obviously built recently.

She hit a button on the side and the door slid open revealing a large Dodge Durango. We all climbed in and Bella began the drive.

*****

**Bella**

"So, we are going to be eating late tonight, do you guys wanna get something to eat before we go to my place?" I asked.

"If I don't eat soon I'll faint," Emmett mumbled still upset from Hurricane Charlie.

I giggled quietly and drove the short distance to the diner in the thriving metropolis of Forks, WA. By the time we arrived at the diner the boys were starting to come out of their funk thank goodness. We all filed into the diner and Alice led the way straight to the back where there was an extra large booth.

We all ordered and were enjoying our milkshakes when Alice decided we needed to start up the jukebox. Alice, Rosalie, and I fed some coins into the jukebox when a voice that I could never ever forget wafted through the air.

"Oh my God, Bella Swan?" The three of us looked up to see Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Mike Newton walking into the diner.

Alice immediately tensed and stood up straight as if readying herself for battle while Rosalie put on her bitch face in response to Alice's body language. I pasted a superficial smile on my face and greeted the nasty bitches.

"Lauren, Jessica, hello," that was as good as I could do.

Lauren was always a nasty bitch intent on making everyone miserable. Jessica was her little pet who did any and everything Lauren told her to do. They were both immensely annoying and always looking for a verbal battle.

Lauren made a very obvious point of looking Rosalie up and down, a mistake she immediately regretted when Rosalie snorted and rolled her eyes saying, "Sorry honey I don't swing that way but I know some ladies who do if you'd like a setup."

Lauren turned outrageously red and was about to open her mouth in response when Mike interrupted her. "Hey Bella, you look really great, how have you been?" He asked just a little overly interested.

"Thanks Mike, I'm great," I answered wanting to get away from them.

"Bella, I am totally on your Twitter watch and every night I look at all of the new pictures of you on the internet," Jessica gushed.

Lauren snorted rudely and rolled her eyes at her freinenemy, "I keep telling her that the relationships in those magazines are faked for publicities sake, I mean that guy is really hot and well, you know. Your Bella."

I gawked at her in amazement for a moment when I felt the familiar electricity of Edward coming near, I smiled in contentment as I felt his arms come around my waist pulling me back to his chest. He nuzzled my neck with his nose taking a deep breath and causing my nipples to harden, "They just brought the food to the table baby, come and eat so we can get to the house. I'm feeling a little dirty, I think I should take a shower." He said while gently sweeping the back of his hand down the side of my breast making his intentions clear. I kissed the side of jaw and turned my attention back to the nasty bitch who invaded my perfect world.

"Gotta go," I stood for a second trying to come up with an appropriate farewell, nice to see you would obviously not do. "Ummm, bye."

We made our way back to the table where I gouged myself eating all of my bbq bacon double cheeseburger with fries and ranch dressing. What the hell, I wasn't going to be able to get away with eating like this forever so I might as well enjoy it while I could. The ride out to the house was quiet as everyone was full and happy. Edward had spent the remainder of our meal feeling me up and making sure that Mike, Lauren, and Jessica saw us from their table. As childish as it was, it made me happy.

That was what had put the smug grin on my face as I drove us out to my home on the outskirts of Forks. I had originally bought the house for Charlie but he made it very clear rather quickly that he wasn't having any of that. In the end he allowed me to make some much needed repairs to his house, buy him new furniture and appliances including a flat screen TV that was so big it looked ridiculous in his living room. He also let me have a detached garage and with workbench built for him which after a while I put a TV in because he loved that garage and spent a lot of time in it. I still deposited money into his account monthly but from what I could tell, he barely touched it.

I turned off onto the barely visible side road and slowed to enjoy the drive up to the house. The grass was lush and green and the sides of the road lined with tall trees that reeked of age and distinction. As we neared the circular drive and the house finally came into view I sighed already feeling at peace. Emmett let out a long slow whistle from the back seat and I knew exactly how he felt.

My house in Forks wasn't really a house, it was a mansion complete with columns. There were rooms that I hadn't been in since the initial restoration and interior design had been completed. Although I had made sure that my taste and personality was reflected throughout, Alice and Rosalie's preferences were definitely present as well. For example, an entire room dedicated to crafts, gift wrapping and pre-wrapped hostess gifts such as expensive bottles of champagne, etc, definitely Alice.

A home theater room even more spectacular and high-tech than the one in New York was all Rosalie. With the new people in my life I had some small modifications made, in Rosalie's room I had a small refrigerator put in and stocked with snacks.

Alice's room required a bit more work and I couldn't wait to see the finished product. The wall between her room and the room next to us was knocked down and a sitting area/office was put in where she could sketch. There was also a small flanked by the fireplace and a window over looking the forest that encroached from the back. In that area a comfortable chair and ottoman sat with a new acoustic guitar for Jasper.

I had also made some changes for Edward with the help of Esme and I couldn't wait to surprise him, this would be the first time in my life that my birthday was something to celebrate, I was certain of it.

I parked the Durango and we all got out and headed inside, Alice and Rosalie immediately disappearing with Jasper and Emmett to give them a tour. . . . . or whatever. Edward put his small suitcase down and picked up my hand. "Bella, this is incredible," he said in awe as he looked around the foyer. I kissed him softly and smiled happy that he liked this place as it would be his too. "Will you give me a tour?" he asked placing a kiss on the palm of my hand.

"Would you settle for a tour of the rooms I know and use?" I asked sheepishly.

Edward laughed and ruffled my hair a little before wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "Show me whatcha got Sally," he demanded with a show of false authority. I smiled as he had not called me Sally for some time.

"All right Trust Fund, no need to get all demanding and entitled like," I smiled leading him up the staircase. We made our way up to the third floor and down a very long hall which lead to another hall. "This wing of rooms are for my personal use," I said unsure as to why I was suddenly feeling shy.

"Show me," he encouraged gently.

I nodded and walked through the wide hallway passing door after door until I got the end. I opened the door and stepped inside with Edward close behind me. "This is my personal library," I said quietly. The room was cozy with a sitting area, fireplace, and bookcases filled with the books of my youth, tattered paperbacks and lifelong favorites.

My diplomas and pictures, which chronicled the happier moments of my life covered the walls and made me feel at home. One of the large overstuffed chairs had been replaced with a vintage leather chair with matching ottoman and space had been cleared on the bookshelves and CD racks for Edward to inhabit.

He smiled as his eyes rested on the empty spaces, he pressed a kiss into my temple a silent thank you and I took him out and led him to the next room. I opened the door and led him inside of a very masculine office. "This is for you," I said quietly.

Edward walked around the office taking in all of the equipment, the furniture and finally the pictures. Esme had sent over some family photos, which graced the walls, on the desk was a picture of Carlisle and Esme. I had chosen some photos of my own including the picture that the girls had taken of us at La Perla, it was also on the desk. A picture of the six of us toasting with Patron shots on midnight margarita night as well as a picture of the two of us outside of La Cirque were on the walls.

Again he kissed me softly and we left the room, I took him into my personal office next and then led him into my bedroom . . . . our bedroom. He grinned wildly at the custom bed, which was much bigger than our California king sized bed in New York. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes at him as he continued his exploration into the ginormous closet.

My knees were shaking a little with nervousness as I watched him look around the closet and absorb the contents. He walked over to the racks, which contained rows of jeans, khakis, slacks, suits, shirts, and every thing else he could possibly need in his size. He opened a drawer next to one of the racks to find his preferred brand of boxer briefs and undershirts neatly folded and organized and then gently closed it and moved to the shoes gently running a fingertip across the size 13 tennis shoes, dress shoes, boots, Vans and flip flops.

"I guess this means you plan on keeping me around for a while huh Sally?" He asked, his voice thick with emotion.

I stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "When I asked you to move in I meant into my life not just my apartment Trust Fund."

Edward stood staring at the rack of shoes for a moment and then looked at me tapping his finger against his jaw. "Something's off," he said staring as he looked around, his eyes finally settling on me. He held my gaze for a few moments and then smiled picking up the tennis shoes and then walked over to my shoe rack and shoved them right in the middle. He stood back scrutinizing his work and then turned to look at me with a glorious smile on his face, my answering smile was so big I felt as if my cheeks might crack. "That's better don't you think?

I looked back at his enormous Addidas in between a $700 pair of Prada stilettos and a $25 pair of Reef flip flops. "That's perfect." I answered quietly.

**A/N: Don't you just want to be Emmett sometimes? I know I do.**

**OK, couple of things.**

**If you read my story A Change of Heart then you know that I like to pimp out the stories that I have read and enjoyed so here we go.**

**I am so freakin in love with this story, OMG! **

**Pretty please with sugar on top, read Wide Awake by AngstGoddess003 She does something a little different with her fic in that the version she has posted of FF is censored. You can go to her profile to like to uncensored versions of the story and I highly recommend you do so. Please leave her some love as her writing and ideas are original and unique.**

**.net/s/4627414/1/**

**Next order of business, you may have noticed that we aren't done with Fork's yet. I started having so much freakin fun with Charlie that I decided to cut the chapter in two and continue it just a bit longer.**

**Last, would you like to participate in Edward's blowjob article? I have two idea's the first is that there is no freakin way I am going to write the blowjob article. Writing lemons for me is agonizing I cant imagine how many shades of red I will turn writing an article about blow jobs. That being said, I was thinking of posting the article as an outtake so here's the deal.**

**There are 2 ways you can participate in this story if you would like to. The first, send me your bad and or unfortunate blowjob stories, just please, they have to be funny. If I get the balls I may write the article, if not I will pass them to someone who chooses to participate via option two.**

**Write Edward's blow job story for Haute and I will posting it as an out take! That's right, that means it will not be limited to one article, I can post as many as I like. This is a unique opportunity for you to shape Edward's personality a bit through his style of writing.**

**Please let me know if you would like to give this a shot, I will be as involved as you like or I will just chill and post your work when you are ready, I will site you as the creator of the article and yes, you can also post it under your own pen name with an explanation.**

**I can't wait till the next chapter is ready, I think once it is done we should have a sit down with Charlie, don't you think?**

**xoxo,**

**B~**


	8. Pretty Boys and Blue Collar Life

Chapter 8

Pretty Boys and Blue Collar Life

Thank you so much to my awesome Beta ColoursCollide who is speedy and supportive!

**Don't skip the A/N at the end please!**

_Mother Fucker! How in the hell did this happen?_

One minute Bella and I were shirtless on her bed. . . . _our_ bed, getting a hot and heavy make out session under way and the next thing I knew I was laying in our bed between Alice and Emmett.

_?_

"Stop moping Edward, jeez you can slip her the pickle tickle later," Alice giggled pinching at my waist. Oh yeah because we were still fucking half naked! Yup, Bella was laying between Rosalie and Jasper in her bra and jeans. The really weird thing was that I didn't even feel jealous.

"What the fuck are you guys doing in here again?" I groaned.

"Stop being so fucking inhospitable Trust Fund, I swear if Esme saw you like this she would kick your ass but good," Rosalie snorted.

She was right. "Yeah, yeah, but really, what the hell are you all doing in here?"

Emmett put his head on my shoulder and looked up at me through his lashes batting them at me and causing me to sneer as I pushed his head away from me. "We just wanted to say thank you, for. . . . well, you know," Rosalie said quietly.

I could practically hear Bella rolling her eyes at Rosalie and I smiled a little until Emmett moved his head back to my chest. "Mother fuck Emmett, get the fuck off of me!"

"Sorry little bro but you and Alice are between me and my lady and I feel like cuddlin'," Emmett said in a really creepy voice as he wagged his eyebrows at me.

"Alice, please switch with me," I begged.

"Ha, you think it was an accident that I didn't end up next to that muscle bucket? No thanks kid, you're on your own." I swore under my breath shooting daggers at Alice's smiley face.

"We gotta get going you guys, everyone is expecting us down at First Beach soon," Bella said quietly as she craned her neck trying to get a glimpse of me.

"What the hell are we going to the beach for, has anyone noticed how fucking cold it is here? Christ I think my balls have taken permanent residence in my ass trying to stay warm!" Emmett dead panned.

We all groaned and exited the bed in an attempt to flee my overgrown child of a brother. "Come on you guys, get your warm stuff on and meet downstairs in ten," Bella ordered.

I walked into our closet and pulled a long sleeved thermal shirt out of a drawer and put it on with a black CBGB tee that I brought with me on top of it. I decided that although staying dry would be in my best interest, only a pair of classic Vans would complete the outfit. Once I was dressed I took a look at the jacket options and opted for a heavy looking army green jacket that would hit me mid-thigh.

I smiled when I turned and saw what Bella was wearing the same jeans that she had arrived in with a white thermal, a tight black tee shirt, which upon careful inspection had 2 small back to back C's on the collar and a very worn and ratty pair of faded black Converse.

"What?" She asked as she caught me eyeing her shoes.

"How old are those things Sally?" I asked with amusement.

Bella shrugged her shoulders as she looked down skeptically at her shoes. "I dunno, I've had them since high school."

I laughed and shook my head. "Bella, you're taking a shower before you get in bed tonight, brand new chucks are stinky, those are going to reek!"

Bella laughed and smacked at me playfully. "I have no defense," she said good-naturedly.

She slid a dark brown jacket very similar to mine off of a hanger and we went downstairs where miraculously everyone was waiting. As we stepped outside to load into the Durango the cold bit at my skin and a light but constant mist began to coat us. I shook my head wondering once again how Alice and Bella put up with this shit. We all complained lightly and moaned in appreciation when Bella turned the heater on high.

"Fuck, I should have brought a beanie," I whined.

"Jacket pocket," all three girls said simultaneously.

Sure enough there was a black beanie in my jacket pocket. These girls were the shit, I would forever be grateful to whatever deity or cosmic force that pulled me into their lives.

"What about us?" Emmett whined.

"Check the glove compartment." I opened the glove compartment as Bella instructed to find it over flowing with beanies, gloves, and winter scarves. I handed out the warm treasures just as we passed a sign welcoming us to La Push.

"What's La Push?" Jasper asked as he slipped on the beanie and a pair of gloves.

"La Push is the reservation where Jake grew up, we spent a lot of time here as kids. Charlie is best friends with Jake's Dad so we spent a lot of time hanging out down here with Jake and the other kids here. It's like a second home to us, a very beautiful and lush second home," Alice mused.

A few minutes later the car slowed as we pulled up in front of a tiny humble house, Jake was standing on the porch with two guys who were similar in build to Jake and Emmett.

Huge.

"Mother fuckers," Bella muttered as she parked and jumped out.

"Oh, it is on like Donkey Kong," Rosalie muttered as she jumped out of the Durango.

"Crap, this is not the way I wanted to start the night," Alice muttered as she climbed out and took her place next to Bella and Rosalie who had their arms crossed over their chests and were staring down the two men standing with Jacob.

We scrambled out of the truck intent on protecting the girls but I relaxed immediately when I saw the smirk on Jake's face. Once I was able to relax a little I took a look at the men in front of me and cringed a little. All three of them wore basketball shoes and shorts, long sleeved tee shirts and short sleeve tees shirts over them. It was a little bit of a slap to my manhood to be standing there bundled up like an Eskimo.

"How you doin' Rosalie?" The guy next to Jake asked with a smirk.

"Just fine Dog, how are you? Ever get that flea problem under control?" What the fuck? Rosalie just barred her teeth at that guy.

"Look Bit. . ." The guy began but Bella cut him off.

"What do you say we skip the preliminaries and get down to business, we have a bonfire to go to," Bella said with not the slightest bit of humor, which made Jake's smirk even more pronounced.

"Fine, are your pretty boys joining in this time?" This guy was starting to get on my nerves.

"Yeah, we are." Emmett answered with a sneer. I don't think he liked the way this guy spoke to Rosalie.

"We're gonna have to mix things up, we have more people," Jake said.

"We'll take Rosalie, give you guys the big guy, make you feel like you have half a chance."

"Fuck you Sam, I'm here to win. You know damn well Jake, Bella, and I are together," Rosalie spat.

"I was trying to give you half a fucking chance in hell Rosalie but fine, we'll take the pretty boy and the big guy. You guys get Blondie ok?" He said referring to Jasper.

"Lets do this shit already so I can put some distance between me and the wet dog smell," Bella shot Rosalie a look but she just shrugged it off. "What, he fucking stinks."

We all walked to the back of the house to find a half court, Jake picked up a basketball off of the back porch and the girls started shrugging off their jackets. Emmett and I grinned at each other as we too began shedding the extra layers. Now this is my idea of a good fucking time!

Alice sat in a chair on the back porch safe from the fine mist of water that had kept up, she pulled a nail file out of her purse and went to work on her nails with it. "Edward," she said softly. Emmett and I both turned to her. "Don't underestimate them, that would be a very big mistake," she said quietly never looking up from her task.

Emmett and I exchanged a glance that basically said, _whatever_ and then walked out onto the court where everyone waited. Sam pushed Emmett out to play center against Jacob, I glanced at Bella and smiled. She looked so cute. She was crouched and ready for action, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. _Whoa what the fuck?_

While I was caught up in my Bella worship Jake tipped the ball to Rosalie who was being heavily guarded by Sam but still managed to pass to Jasper. Jasper faked Emmett out and hit a jump shot.

"2 zip," Bella said smacking my ass as she walked to her team.

I narrowed my eyes at her as she walked away from me, _she did that shit on purpose._

"Think you can get your fucking head in the game lover boy? I would really like to win." The other guy who's name I came to learn as Paul spat at me.

We set again and this time I made sure to pay attention to what was going on. Rosalie was guarding Emmett which I thought was one hell of a good idea seeing as how he could barely tear his eyes away from the cleavage she had popping out the top of her oatmeal colored Henley thermal.

Rosalie easily stole the ball and passed to Bella who had managed to evade Paul. Bella dribbled gracefully down the court only to be accosted by a towering Emmett. Bella looked more and more intimidated as she got closer to Emmett who was smirking at her, set in a crouch and ready to steal the ball.

Once she was about a foot from him she bounced the ball through his legs, catching it easily on the other side of him. Once she had past Emmett she ran full throttle towards the basket, Jake was waiting just a few feet in front of it. When Bella was right in front of Jake she jumped, arms extended with the basketball in her hands. Jake caught her by the waist and lifted her up and she slammed the ball through the basket in a magnificent slam-dunk.

Once he put her down Rosalie ran over and they did a little victory dance, which looked well rehearsed.

An hour later we had to stop because it was pitch black and we couldn't see anymore. Bella's team wiped up the floor with us and Alice kept snickering at us from her chair on the back porch.

Emmett, Jasper, and I waited with Alice on the back porch as Rosalie and Bella freshened up. Jake, Paul, and Sam were inside changing as well. "That was fucking brutal dude, I think Bella took out your nuts with that last one," he said shoving me in the arm.

Jasper smiled happy to have wound up on the winning team even if by accident. I rolled my eyes and shot him a dirty look for his good luck. We waited patiently exchanging jabs good-naturedly when Jake, Sam, and Paul finally came out carrying beers for us all.

I gratefully accepted the icy beverage before quickly downing half of it in one long gulp, as I lowered the bottle I noticed all eyes were on me. "What?" I asked in confusion.

"Dude, you need to get back to the gym and work out, your girlfriend isn't even that winded," Emmett snorted.

"Hey if Jake was running me around on his back and picking me up to make baskets for the last hour I wouldn't be winded either," I retorted.

"Awe, does Edward want a piggy back ride?" Jake said in a baby voice.

Despite my annoyance I had to laugh, Jake was around 6'5" tall and built like a Mac truck, the baby voice was ridiculous coming from him.

"I'll pass this time Jake but thanks, and you shut your mouth Assmet."

"So, you and Bella huh?" Sam asked while taking a swig from his beer.

"Yeah, me and Bella," I answered weary of where this was headed.

"You know she's kind of a fucking legend around here," Sam said smiling. My body stiffened ready to pounce if he even considered insulting Bella. "Calm down pretty boy, that's not what I meant," Sam clarified. "She was the elusive girl next door, beautiful, shy, and smart as hell. There wasn't a guy around who didn't want to ask that girl out and yet I don't think anyone ever did," he mused.

That didn't make any sense to me, if I went to high school with Bella Swan I would have followed her around everywhere like a lost puppy. Charlie probably would have ended up filing a restraining order on me!

"She told me she was unpopular in high school," I said absently as I recalled the conversation.

"She was," Jake said with just a touch of bitterness, which caught my attention. "All the guys wanted her but were too chicken shit to talk to her, all the girls hated her because the guys spent so much time looking at her. Alice was the only one who spoke to her, oh and Jessica Stanley for a little while but that girl ended up being the backstabbing bitch of the century. Their friendship ended almost before it began," Jake explained.

"And what about you Jake, were you too chicken shit to talk to Bella?" Thank God for Jasper I thought as he asked the question that was burning in me.

"I went to school here in La Push," Jake said dismissively but Paul and Sam's amused expressions gave him away.

Paul snorted taking a long pull from his beer when Jake shot him a withering glare. The picture was coming into focus with picture perfect clarity. Jake had wanted Bella and was still a little sensitive about whatever it was that had happened. _Wanted?_

I decided to be blunt and catch him off guard in the hopes of getting to the truth of the matter. "Are you waiting for me to make a mistake Jake?"

The moment the words left my lips, the truth was written all over his face. _Wants, he wants Bella._

Jake walked over and stood beside me leaning against a thin column holding the small porch roof up. "I'm not trying to go there with Bella, Edward. I am crystal clear in regards to her feelings for me but I won't lie to you. If there ever came a time that the two of you decided that your relationship needed to end, I would definitely do my best to change her feelings towards me after a respectable amount of time had passed." My jaw clenched as I listened to Jake ambiguously confess his feelings, careful to never define what type of feelings he had for her, Bella, my reason for living. "You don't ever have to worry about me acting inappropriately towards her or disrespecting the relationship the two of you have. It will NEVER happen."

I sat quietly for a moment as I thought over what Jake said. I thought about how Bella would react in the same situation, but that got me nowhere as Bella constantly surprised me with her reactions to complex situations. After a few moments of silence I smiled and patted Jake on the arm, he looked a little alarmed and then irritated at my reaction. I didn't see him as competition and he knew it.

He and Bella had known each other their whole lives and nothing had ever happened, this had obviously not been Jake's choice. I would never let my guard down around Jake but he was nothing for me to worry about either. I glanced at Jasper who is watching our exchange with amused interest and laughed softly as I stood up to stretch.

I startled a little as something small and soft hit my back, legs and arms wrapping around me. I whipped my head around to find Alice had taken up residence on my back. "I forgot you were there half pint," I smiled wrapping my arms around her legs to hold her up.

"Yeah, sometimes it's nice being tiny, if you're quiet enough people will talk about things they wouldn't normally talk about and you get to see who people really are."

"Is that so, and did you hear anything of interest?" I asked arching a brow.

She watched me pensively for a moment and then brought her mouth very close me my ear. "I have a secret."

"Want to share?" I asked with amusement.

She shook her head, "I can't tell you that secret but I have another one that I can share."

I was completely confused by that statement, but I was still curious.

"I'm all ears Ali Cat."

She looked around and then returned her mouth close to my ear. "I never liked Jacob Black for Bella. She never liked him for her either, and she feels nothing but friendship for him. You on the other hand, I love for Bella. She is my best friend, my sister, and I want her to be happy. You are the key to that my friend, I hope that you will never disappoint us Edward."

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek just as Jasper came to stand next to me motioning for Alice to climb on his back. "What the fuck Cullen, can't I leave you alone with my girl for a second without finding her sticking her damn tongue in your ear?"

"Guess not Jas, I think the girl needs twenty-four hour supervision," I said with a smirk.

"I'll get right on that," He said smiling as he began spinning in circles much to Alice's delight. We all laughed at Alice and Jas' display and finally the backdoor opened and a laughing Rosalie and Bella came walking out.

"Alright let's go before Charlie sends a squad car out looking for us," Rosalie laughed.

We climbed into the Durango, this time Bella allowing me to drive as we were following Sam's Tahoe. It was dark out but the brief glimpses I was able to see were breathtaking. The drive was relatively short and we were soon pulling into a turnoff filled with cars, I heard Bella sigh and looked to see her expression, but it was unreadable.

"Don't pout Smella, you know nobody would miss your birthday," Alice chirped happily.

Bella rolled her eyes and we all climbed out of the truck and made our way down a sandy trail to the biggest and most beautiful bonfire I had ever seen. I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders and squeezed, ducking down to kiss her temple softly.

Bella sighed and looked up at me with trepidation. "Last chance to bolt handsome, all of Forks and La Push are going to be here and you are going to be the object of their curiosity," She warned.

I smiled and pulled her tighter into my side. "Beautiful, ridiculous, silly Bella. Have you not figured out I would walk through fire for you? This will be nothing compared to the paparazzi."

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes. "You're going to be wishing for the paparazzi after tonight."

We exchanged a loaded glance and laughed, I was relieved to have a little bit of Bella back. As we came closer to the massive group gathered around the bonfire it was almost as if they sensed our presence and suddenly we were being passed through the crowd, introduced over and over to people whose names and faces I would never remember. After what seemed like an eternity we finally reached our intended destination, Charlie.

Rosalie and Alice squealed throwing themselves at him, which he delighted in, and just as when we arrived, Bella hung back smiling, allowing them their moment. Once Rosalie and Alice were thoroughly loved on by Charlie, Bella stepped forward and hugged her dad.

"Hey Dad, are you having a good time?" Bella asked with a smile.

Charlie held up a can of Rainier Red and grinned. "Sure as hell am Bells," he said as he pulled her to him for a hug.

My brow arched involuntarily as I began taking notice. Alice and Rosalie called Charlie Daddy, Bella called him Dad or Charlie. I would ask Bella about this later because I wasn't sure, was it strange or was it just me?

Charlie kept Bella under one arm and walked over to me wrapping his other arm around my shoulder and walking us over to a small group of people, which included Jake and the guys we played basketball with earlier.

"Edward, I want to introduce you to our little extended family here. This is Jake's Dad and my best friend Billy Black, our good friend Sue Clearwater and her kids Seth and Leah, and all of Jake's no good friends Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil." Billy must have noticed my eyes widen, he chuckled and clapped a hand on my back. "Yup, they grow 'em big down here in La Push."

Bella stepped forward and bent to hug Billy who was in a wheelchair. "How you doin' Billy, its good to see you," She said in a very soft voice telling me she cared deeply for Jake's Dad.

"I'm doing great Bells. Sure have missed you around here though, you know we can't cook for crap." His eyes twinkled and they all laughed.

"Oh I'm sure Sue is making sure you men get a good meal a couple of nights a week at least," Bella said exchanging a glance with Sue.

"Don't let them guilt trip you Bella, these freeloaders are at my kitchen table more often than my own children." Sue said with a smile.

I finally began to relax as the conversation began to flow easily and it seemed as if Charlie was gonna go easy on us tonight.

"So Edward, Jake tells me that you're Bella's boss," Sue said with amusement.

I laughed wanting to pull her to me but Charlie was still standing between us, one arm around each of us. "That's the rumor but to be honest she puts me in my place more often than not," I said beaming.

Sue laughed, as did everyone else. "Yes, that sounds about right," Sue said as she looked affectionately at Bella. After a brief moment she turned her gaze to Charlie and rolled her eyes. "Charlie, remove yourself from between these two young people immediately. Jeez oh Pete's do you plan on going home with them and sleeping in the middle of the bed?"

Charlie begrudgingly removed himself from between Bella and I, and she immediately moved to my side melting into me. "If you do decide to do that could you let me know Charlie, I would love to get a picture," Jake laughed.

"Speaking of pictures, Jake did you bring your camera with you?" Bella asked him.

"Yeah it's in my bag, did you want to do this now?" He asked.

"No time like the present," Bella said smiling.

Jake went to grab his camera as Bella turned towards Sue. "Leah, come on over for a second," Bella called out.

Out of the darkness from behind where Sue, Charlie and Billy sat comfortably in beach chairs came one of the most beautiful and striking woman I had ever seen up close.

**Bella**

As soon as I saw Leah I smiled. I hadn't seen her in many, many years but had been very fond of her during my brief residence in Forks. She had always been a precocious little girl, which provided an endless supply of amusement.

As she walked over she kept her eyes averted, I frowned not wanting her to feel shy or nervous around me. We were family for god's sake!

When Leah finally looked up and saw the smile on my face she visibly relaxed. "What the hell are you doing just standing there Leah, give me a hug!" I demanded.

Leah grinned and hugged me almost breaking my bones in the process. I wrapped my arm around her waist and began walking to the edge of the crowd motioning for Edward to follow.

"So Jake says you want to be a model, is that right?" I asked her.

"I want to know if you think I should even give it a shot, do you think I have what it takes?" Leah asked.

"It's about a lot more then being pretty Leah, although you certainly have that going for you," I said smiling. "There are a lot of very pretty girls out there that just aren't photogenic. You can be taught how to model, how to pose, how to walk, what angles are best for you, things of that nature but, its all for not if the camera doesn't love you. We're going to take some test shots to see how you photograph, ok?" Leah's eyes widened with anxiety.

"Right now? But I don't have any makeup on, I look hideous!"

I smiled at her melodramatics. "I have news for you Leah, this is the way designers are going to want to see you when they are trying to decide if they want to hire you. You want to make it as easy as possible for them to imagine you in their designs.

Just then Jake showed up with a bag slung over his shoulder and a huge camera in his hand, Alice was beside him with a laptop, and Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper stood back by Edward.

"Alice, will you fix Leah up a little please," I asked quietly. Alice nodded and walked over to Leah hugging her first and then talking with her for a moment. After brushing out her silky straight hair that fell to the middle of her butt, she dusted a little powder on her face she came back to stand with us.

"Rosie, can you direct her a little?" I asked.

"Of course," Rosalie answered.

Rosalie walked over and spoke with Leah for a few moments while Jake secured the enormous flash to his camera and adjusted all of the settings. "I'm ready whenever you ladies are," Jake called out.

Rosalie spoke with Leah a few more seconds and then stepped back.

"Ok Leah, we are going to start with some face shots so just stand there with your hands at your sides and smile ok," Leah nodded and Jake took aim with his camera as I stood just behind where I could see his viewfinder.

He started with full body pictures and then moved to waist up, and finally closed in for shoulders up.

Then Rosalie demonstrated some different poses for Leah to mimic, which she did to perfection. Our little impromptu shoot lasted almost a half hour and then Jake took his memory card out of the camera and took the laptop from Alice, popping it in and bringing up the pictures while we all gathered around.

He flipped from frame to frame as we all stood surrounding him studying the images almost in silence. Once we had seen all of the frames I turned to Rosalie and Alice to discuss what we had seen. We were in full work mode now and had completely forgotten that there was a party going on and our boyfriends were all standing around waiting for us.

"So what do you think the best way to go about this would be?" Alice asked.

"I think we should sneak her in the back door. Dress her out of the closet at Haute and out of my closet and take her out with us to dinner and clubs. With the amount of attention you're getting right now Bella she will be signed in a week, two tops." Rosalie mused.

"I think you're right, if we shop her around to the agencies she is going to get a crap contract, but if we take her out and get her photographed enough, designers will start sending her clothes. Once that happens the agencies will sweeten the deal trying to sign her. I think maybe delaying a decision as to whom she is going to sign with may be the way to go." I said talking myself through the process.

"I can take her with me when we are pulling clothes and working with designers we are going to feature. I will tell them that she is an intern and drop hints about her accompanying Bella to dinner or to clubs, once they know she is going to be out with Bella it is a certainty she will be photographed. They will start throwing clothes at her," Alice said excitedly.

"Ok, well she can't stay at a hotel, she's way too young and you know people can get sleazy fast so we need to work that out as well." I said knowing that impressionable young woman were taken advantage of in New York City all the time.

"She can stay with me, but aren't you ladies forgetting something?" Jake asked.

"She's an eighteen year old woman Jake, she cannot stay with you but, what are we forgetting?" I asked.

"Um how 'bout the part where you tell Leah she's got what it takes to be a model and then ask her if she wants to come to New York and be a professional Barbie doll." Jake snorted.

"Shut it Jacob," Leah said smacking him on the arm.

Rosalie, Alice, and I looked at each other and laughed. We were always getting ahead of ourselves. "Leah, Jake is right. We think you could be really successful as a model, would you like to come to New York and give it a try?"

An enormous smile spread over Leah's face and she clapped, "Mom did you hear that?" Leah asked excitedly.

Sue on the other hand didn't look excited at all. "Yes I did sweetheart and I am very excited but there are things that need to be discussed and plans that need to be made before you can just up and move to New York," Sue said in a _don't mess with mama _voice.

"Bella," Sue started once she came to stand in front of me. "Leah is a small town girl, she has only been to Seattle a couple of times and it worries me that she will be in New York City all by herself. I want her to be able to pursue this but I have many, many concerns."

Leah shot her mom a dirty look and I thought it best to intervene before there was a family rift. "Leah, the food is ready, why don't you go get some before the guys get over there and there is nothing left."

Leah knew what I was doing but left begrudgingly, once she was out of earshot I turned back to Sue. "I understand why you're concerned Sue, I would be to. Leah is a very beautiful girl and New York can be a rough city especially for someone who has never really been out in the world like Leah. You know we are going to take really good care of her though right, we wouldn't let anything happen to her, I promise." And I meant it.

"Well where is she going to stay? I can't afford to put her up in a hotel or rent an apartment for her in New York, and you're right, she can't stay with Jacob," Sue said nervously.

"Once Leah is signed she will most likely be moved into a model apartment. The agencies rent apartments for their new models and put them two to a room while they're getting their start. The rent will be deducted from their future earnings. I think it would be a valuable experience for her, sort of like college and I will keep a close eye on her as will Jake. Until she is signed, she can stay with me. I doubt it will be any more then a month or two but I would be happy to have her regardless."

"Bella," Sue admonished. "You are a very busy woman and you live with your beau, I can't allow Leah to intrude on your life like that."

Before I could respond Rosalie interjected. "She's right Bella, I think Leah should come stay with me. Not only do I have the space but we are the same size and height which means until the clothes start coming in she can dress from my closet."

"Are you sure Rosalie, it could be a couple of months and I don't mind her staying with me." I said not wanting my friend to feel trapped.

"I would love to have her stay with me, she kind of reminds me of me in a weird way so I'm sure we will have good time when we're not trying to pull each others hair out."

I hugged Rosalie quickly and then turned to Sue. "Well?"

"I'm still concerned about the people she is going to come into contact with Bella, there are a lot of sick perverts out there who will try and take advantage of her."

To my surprise, it was Edward that spoke up next. "Ms. Clearwater, I know that we just met but you should know that your daughter is going into this situation more protected than any other model just starting out. Someone once told me that the people in this industry worship at the church of fashion. In this industry people's career's begin and end when Bella voices her opinion, once it is known that Leah is being mentored by Bella that will make her safer than any other young model starting out."

Sue thought about this for a moment and then offered a weak smile. "I really want to keep her safe at home with me but I want her to have this opportunity."

We all nodded and then Rosalie called Leah over.

Leah ran over practically vibrating with excitement but calmed immediately as she took in Rosalie's _I mean business_ face.

"Listen cookie, just because you're going to be far away from home does not under any circumstances mean that you will be going wild. On nights that you are not out with us you will be home. If you want to go out you will tell me where you are going and who you will be with and then I WILL DECIDE if you're going and what time you will be home, understood?" Rosalie asked.

Leah began jumping up and down. "Yes!"

"Don't get excited, we're not done with the rules portion of this conversation. You are 18 years old, which means you're not old enough to drink, smoke, do drugs, or know anything about life in general. If I catch you doing any of those things you get a one way ticket to Forks, got it?"

"Ummm Rose, we have a jet."

"It was a theoretical ticket Alice, don't interrupt!"

I stifled my giggle watching my two girls interact.

"Got it," Leah answered.

"Ok, moving on. While you are staying with me I will keep the kitchen stocked and you have free reign in my closet. In exchange for this you will wash, rinse, dry and put away every dish you use as soon as you are done using it. You will keep your bedroom and bathroom clean at all times, you will NEVER, EVER throw my clothes on the floor, you will do your laundry weekly and you will send the dry cleaning out regularly. Got it?"

Leah looked a little stunned. "Earth to Leah, got it?"

Leah looked up at Rosalie with wonder. "I get my own bathroom?"

"Is that the only thing you heard?" Rosalie snapped.

"Got it, got it all." Leah promised.

"Good, now. This is your new uncle Emmett." Rosalie said pointing her thumb over her shoulder behind her. Emmett raised his hand and waved to her. "If you decide to go on a date, your date will pick you up at our apartment and before you go anywhere he will meet your uncle Emmett." Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Really bad timing on your part Leah, I've gotten a crash course in how to deliver the perfect boyfriend beat down today," Emmett said smiling as he fisted one hand and rubbed his fist with the other.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and continued. "You are officially being hired as an intern at Haute working under Alice. You will be on time and complete your assignments in a timely manner. You will be respectful, work hard and never ever complain. If I ever feel like this life is going to your head, if you start hanging out with the wrong type of crowd, if you start lying, sneaking or doing anything that pisses me off you get a one way ticket to Forks. Got it?"

"Yes, I got it," Leah said breathlessly.

Rosalie stood looking at her for a second and then shrugged her shoulders. "That's all I got, mom?" She said looking at Sue who's eyes were wide as she regarded Rose.

"Uhhh, it sounds like she won't be having any fun at all which is pretty much what I'm going for so, I think you got it covered." Sue said slightly dazed.

I reached out and squeezed her forearm. "Until Leah is making a regular income modeling, my jet will be at the disposal of you both. You guys can see each other every weekend if you want to," I said giving her what I hope was a reassuring smile.

"Bella, we couldn't possibly impose on you anymore than we already will be." Sue said with a frown.

"Don't be silly Sue, that's why I've worked so hard, so I can spoil my friends and family." I caught Edward staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look and smiled at him and he returned my smile. I tilted my head and furrowed my brow as I gazed at him trying to decipher his expression. He smiled reassuringly and motioned with his head that I should get beck to my conversation with Sue.

There were so many conversations going on around me I started getting lost, Alice and Rosalie were already in full throttle assault mode discussing with Leah what changes would need to be made to her look, what kind of clothes she would need to be seen in, where she would need to be seen at etc. Jasper and Emmett stood a few feet away from them talking about sports with Paul and Jared. Sue and Jake were discussing New York, Sue was threatening Jake with certain death if anything happened to her daughter and Charlie was still sitting next to Billy where they sat drinking beer and laughing.

I felt completely at peace in surrounded by my friends and family. Everyone getting along, everyone smiling, everyone happy, and it couldn't get any better. And then a familiar set of arms came around me drawing me into the warmth and comfort, which felt like home to me.

"What you're doing for that girl is amazing Bella," He whispered in my ear.

I shrugged lifting up on my toes and pecking him on the cheek. "Her pictures were absolutely beautiful, she deserves her chance and I am in a position to give it to her, so I should."

Edward began running his nose along my jaw line and my thoughts began to scatter, but before I could get too comfortable, Charlie made sure to set my libido straight again. "You boy's make sure you get some sleep tonight, we're gonna be headin' out early."

I smiled as I felt Edward stiffen behind me, Jasper and Emmett froze mid-conversation as they all slowly looked towards Charlie. "So what's on the agenda tomorrow Chief Swan?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"Well it would be a shame for you boy's to come all the way from the city and not experience some small town, blue collar life so I thought we would all go huntin'. Sound good?"

"Ummm, I'm not sure if that's the best idea Chief Swan," Jasper said cautiously.

"Well why the hell not, you boys aren't vegetarians are you, or part of that PETA group?"

"Will it get me out of it if I say I am?" Edward whispered quickly in my ear.

I choked trying to stifle my laugh. "That would make things so much worse," I whispered.

"Sounds great Chief, we'll be ready," Edward said.

Charlie eyed Edward suspiciously and then harrumphed. "Cut it out Dad," I ordered.

Charlie continued to eyeball Edward for a few more seconds before he turned to Jake. "Jake, I'm headin' out and I'm dropping Billy and Sue off on my way so I need you to get him out to the truck for me son."

Jake smacked Quil on the arm and they walked over to lift Billy's chair and take him to the truck. "Wait," I called to them disentangling myself from Edward's arms and rushing over to Billy.

I leaned down and hugged him tight to me feeling a familiar tug in my heart for my second father. I began to pull away but Billy kept me close cupping my cheeks in his hands. "My Bella, I always thought you would be my daughter someday. I'm glad you found that young man though Bella, the way he looks at you is sweet and sinful all rolled in sunshine."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, taking a deep breath which shuddered due to the emotion of the moment. "You know if you came home more often you wouldn't miss me so much Bells," Billy said smirking.

"Way to ruin a moment Billy," I said rolling my eyes and straightening up.

"Bella, it makes me happy to see you happy. Charlie feels the same way too, he'll back off soon, he's just mad that you two moved in without so much as a phone call." Billy said cocking his eyebrow somewhat disapprovingly.

"Thanks Billy, if I don't get to see you before I leave. . . . well, you know." I said nervously.

"Happy Birthday Bells, and. . . . . me too."

"Jeez is this Oprah show moment over yet or what?"

"Shut it Quil," I snapped glaring at him.

Quil held up his hands in surrender and moved with Jake to pick up Billy's chair and take him to Charlie's truck.

My Dad and Sue walked over, my dad hugging me goodnight and then Sue. "So Bella, when will you guys be taking Leah?"

My brow furrowed, I was not anxious to deliver this particular news. "We are leaving Sunday Sue," I answered quietly.

Her breath caught and her hand flew to her heart in surprise. "That's so quick," She said slightly dazed. I felt Edward's hand slip into mine and immediately felt the tension in my body ease somewhat.

"Sue, I'm so sorry," I couldn't manage anything more than a whisper. It didn't matter that this was what Leah wanted, Sue's heart was breaking and I hated myself.

Sue's eyes began to water and it felt like there was a hand fisting around my heart. "Sue," I whispered.

My Dad wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her temple as she sunk into his embrace.

_Huh?_

"It's Ok Bella," My Dad said gruffly. "Our babies grow up to be adults and they leave to make their way. That's what makes us successful parents, it's just difficult to accept," He explained as he rubbed her arm.

I was fighting with everything I had to keep my emotions in check but I could feel the tears battling to escape. My Dad and Edward had some crazy silent man conversation and then my Dad left taking Sue with him, not saying another word.

I looked up at Edward silently begging for wisdom. My mind was swimming with regret and remorse. Maybe I should have minded my own business, maybe I made a mistake, and maybe it wasn't too late to fix things.

As if he heard my silent plea Edward sighed and hugged me tight to him, kissing my hair and rubbing by back. "This is her dream Bella, Sue would never stand between Leah and her dream. This is going to be difficult for her but she will be stronger when she has time to get used to the idea."

I looked deeply into his eyes for doubt or judgment but it just wasn't there. I took a few deep breaths and blinked my tears away. "Ok," I said simply. Because she did deserve her chance to live out her dream.

I sighed and moved away grabbing Edward's hand, pulling him over to the others. "We should get going, this crowd has thinned down to almost nothing and the rumor is that these boys need rest," I said smirking at Edward.

Luckily everyone agreed and we all made our way to the car after ensuring that Jake would be dropping Leah and Seth at home.

By the time we got home we were drained, I stripped down to my panties and pulled on the shirt Edward took off and climbed into bed snuggling into Edward's side. We were asleep almost instantly.

I'm not sure how long I slept but it wasn't long.

I was in the middle of having the most erotic dream when I woke gasping and ready to attack Edward, but I didn't have to. His face was between my thighs, his tongue moving in torturously slow circles around my clit without actually touching it.

"Edward," I panted. "Oh God Edward," I was incapable of thought, or speech.

Edward's eyes connected with mine and he made a loud slurping noise sucking on my labia and then grinned at me. "Happy Birthday Isabella." He immediately returned to his task.

"Ahhhhhhh."

"Very articulate baby," Edward crooned seductively. "Touch yourself Bella."

My cheeks burned from embarrassment. "What?"

Edward sat back on his shins. "Touch yourself, I want to watch you touch yourself while I please you."

I closed my eyes and smiled lazily. "You were doing such a good job Edward, you do it."

Edward shook his head folding his arms across his chest. "I'm not touching you again until you touch yourself Bella."

I stared at him contemplating his words, it's not as if I hadn't touched myself in front of Edward before, its just that I had done it at times when it felt natural and I didn't think about it. This was different. Fortunately my horniness gave me that little extra bit of courage that I needed to do as he asked.

I brought my hands to the hem of Edward's tee shirt that I was sleeping in and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor beside the bed and then rested my hands on my stomach running them lightly up my body until they came to rest just below my breasts.

I let my gaze roam over Edward's body and as I returned my gaze to his face and saw the look of pure lust in his eyes my attitude completely changed. "Take your boxers off first," I demanded.

Edward hurriedly jumped off the bed and stripped his boxers off and returned to the spot he was in before eyeing me hungrily.

"You want to watch me fondle my own tits Edward?" I asked cheekily.

Edward groaned in response his eyes going straight to my breasts. I ran my fingertips lightly over my breasts and began pinching and pulling at my already impossibly hard nipples. As soon as I began Edward palmed my mound moving it in circles as he watched me. The friction he created was so delicious, my head fell back and I began moving my hips into his hand.

"Fuck Bella, you have no idea how fucking beautiful you are, how hard it is for me keep myself from thrusting my cock in you and fucking you into oblivion."

Edward's words made me feel sexy and courageous, I moved one hand down and flicked his hand away as I began running my fingers furiously over my clit while I watched him staring at my hand.

"Show me how you fuck yourself Bella," He demanded. And I did.

I slid a finger into my slick folds and moaned with pleasure, immediately inserting another and plunging them in and out over and over as Edward watched.

"Another one."

"What?" I asked confused.

Edward wrapped his fingers around his shaft and began stroking himself slowly, I swear to God I drooled. "Put another finger in," He growled.

As soon as I thrust another finger in I felt a familiar pressure building inside. "Edward, please fuck me baby, I need to have you in me."

Edward began stroking himself faster. "Fuck baby, do you have any idea how hot it is when you fucking plead with me like that?"

"You want me to beg Edward? I want it so fucking bad, I will. I want your fucking cock in me, I want you to fill me up and fuck me baby, please. I want to come around your cock while you pound into me, please Edward. Fuck me, please."

Suddenly my hands were pinned above my head and Edward's lips were crashing into mine as he granted my every wish. He had no mercy, every thrust came faster and harder then the last as I whimpered and moaned begging for more and more wrapping my legs around his and hooking my ankles around his thighs, pushing him deeper into me.

"Am I fucking you hard enough Bella or do you want more?" Edward growled in my ear.

"Ahhhhh, ah… Oh God Edward, harder baby. Fuck me harder!" I groaned.

Faster than I even thought possible Edward flipped me over on my hand and knees pushing my back down until my shoulders hit the mattress which popped my ass up higher in the air. He dug his fingers almost painfully into my hips and slammed into me so hard my hand flew up to steady myself against the headboard.

"Touch yourself Bella," Edward demanded.

I moved my free hand between my legs and as soon as my fingers touched my clit my orgasm began. Three more thrusts and Edward was calling my name out as he released into me, we both collapsed panting as we recovered.

Once my breathing began to steady again, I rolled over and pushed at Edward's shoulder until he lay flat on the bed and then laid my cheek on his shoulder. "Happy Birthday Bella," Edward whispered.

"So far so good," I whispered back. Edward began drawing small circles on my back with the tips of his fingers, each searing from his touch. I lifted my head slightly looking past him to the nightstand cursing. Edward's eyebrow lifted as he looked at me confused. "We have to get up, we need to leave in a half hour."

Edward propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at his nightstand, "Bella, its 3:30 in the morning."

"Yup, and if we leave in thirty we will only be about fifteen minutes late," I said getting out of bed and walking to the shower. "You better go get Emmett and Jasper up, if they don't show, life as they know it is over."

Thirty minutes later we were all piled in the Durango heading over to Charlie's, the boys were still mostly asleep but I knew a little Charlie would wake them up.

After parking the car, we all filed into Charlie's house to find Charlie, Jake, Sam, Paul, Embry and Quil scattered throughout the kitchen and living room all with cups of coffee in their hands. I walked to the cupboard and pulled out four mugs filling them with coffee and handing them out black. They boys had yet to mutter a word, I think it was best that way.

Charlie looked amused as he looked up and walked over to me wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Hey kiddo," he said as he squeezed my shoulders.

"Hey Dad," I said looking up at him affectionately.

"You better get these guys outfitted for the day, you'll find everything you need in the garage," He said pushing me towards the door.

"I rolled my eyes at the name that popped up in my head, 'Alice'. She had to have gotten the gear together for my Dad, which meant that she knew this was going to go down and said nothing.

"Hey Bells, you gonna get these City Slickers suited up?" Quil asked mussing my hair.

"Shut up you G.I. Joe reject," I snapped as I kept walking ignoring the snickers.

When I got the guys out to the garage I opened up the large cabinet where the hunting gear was kept and passed out all of the supplies. The guys dressed wordlessly and then picked up their coffee cups and we all went back to the house where I went straight upstairs and changed into my own gear.

By the time I got back downstairs the guys were starting to head out the door. When my Dad saw me he stopped dead in his tracks. "Bell's you're coming too?" He asked surprised.

"Yup," I answered arching a brow at him and daring him to say anything.

"I thought this was a man day?" Quil whined to Sam.

Sam's head snapped to me and I just shook my head. "Too easy," I said.

"Come on, lets get this show on the road," I ordered as I walked out the door and climbed in the Durango with the guys close behind me.

As we made the hour drive out to Charlie's favorite hunting spot Jasper and Emmett slept while Edward took the opportunity to call Carlisle. They had a long conversation during which Edward seemed irritated at times, I turned up the radio a little not wanting to intrude and just kept on driving.

When we got close to the site I turned to Edward and let him know he should wake the guys up, Jasper woke in relatively good spirits. Emmett woke like an irritable bear waking from hibernation.

We listened to him whine for the remainder of the trip and by the time we drove into the parking lot I was grateful that the car ride was over. "Hey Bella," Jasper called softly from the back seat.

"What's up Jas?" I asked meeting his gaze in the rearview mirror.

"Before we get out of the car and hang out with your armed police chief Dad for the rest of the day, I just wanted to let you know that you look fucking hot in your hunting gear," he said grinning.

Edward and Emmett both mumbled their agreement as I rolled my eyes and put the truck in park cutting the engine. "Come on boys, this is going to be quite the education for you."

We hiked another two hours and then unpacked the hunting gear when we got to a good spot to make our home base. Charlie was giving the boys a crash course in gun safety and hunting etiquette, while the rest of us made sure that our riffles were clean and well oiled before we loaded them.

I saw that Charlie was ending his lesson and showing the guys how to load their riffles and smiled at the baby steps he was taking them through. We all chatted lightly as we loaded our weapons. "Bella, do you have your ammo packed?" Charlie asked.

I rolled my eyes looking up from my task. "This isn't my first time Dad," I said a little sharply.

Charlie smiled at my frustration, it was clearly going to be a long day. "Alright then, looks like we're waiting on Bella." My Dad sang out happily.

I looked around and found that all eyes were on me and rolled my eyes again, I swear they were going to get stuck in the back of my head before we left Forks. I loaded two more shells into the chamber of my riffle and then flipped it shut with one hand smacking the safety to make sure it was set with the other. "Well let's go boys, don't keep me waiting." I said as I began walking deeper into the forest.

I smiled as I heard Edward and Emmett whispering furiously behind me.

"Dude, you seriously need to take care of that shit. Her Dad is right behind us and he is fucking armed Edward. Armed!" Emmett hissed.

"Don't you think I know that Em, if you saw Rose running around in camouflage waiving riffles around like that do you really think her armed Daddy would keep your dick in check?" Edward retorted.

"You're so fucked," Jasper snickered.

I smiled and kept moving, I might have to get some camo lingerie for later. As we got deeper into the forest we slowed our pace and quieted. I could hear the trickle of a stream nearby and went instinctively towards it knowing that was our best shot of finding game. As I neared the stream I brought my riffle up to my shoulder, quietly releasing the safety. Once my aim was solid I softly squeezed the trigger and then reset the safety before tossing the riffle at Jake to store in the bag he had slung on his back.

"Can we go now?" I asked impatiently.

"Fuck, this happens every time we bring her. We just drove an hour, and hiked two more for a fifteen minute hunting trip," Paul complained angrily.

"You watch that mouth in front of my girl Paul," Charlie snapped.

"Whatever, just get the damn thing ready to transport and lets get the hell out of here." I ordered.

I turned and looked at Edward for the first time and my eyes popped wide open in surprise. The look on his face was unmistakable. Awe, wonder, and raw lust, _maybe I should take the riffle home too._

The buck I took down was huge, it took all of the men to carry it out of the forest, we had it weighed and cut at the site and then Sam and Jake had it strapped to the top of Sam's truck for transport.

We were on the road back to Forks by 10 AM. I pulled a blanket from the back of the Durango and laid down facing the seat, Edward slid in behind me as best he could so we could get a much needed nap.

We made Emmett drive on the way back and Jasper kept him company up front. They chatted quietly as Em followed the Tahoe back to Forks. It was difficult to get comfortable in the small space and I kept wiggling in the small until finally I was tired, irritated, frustrated, and Edward was hard.

Suddenly Edward tore the button of my pants open and shoved his hand into my panties growling into my ear. "Not a fucking sound Isabella. You're going to grind your ass into me until I get my release, do you understand?" I was wet within seconds. I dutifully rolled my hips providing the friction Edward demanded to his insanely hard cock.

We were both seconds from the release we desperately needed when my own personal cock block reared its ugly head.

"What's that smell?" Emmett asked Jasper.

Edward and I both froze as Emmett and Jasper sniffed the air.

"Is that? JESUS CHRIST EDWARD, ARE YOU FUCKING BELLA RIGHT THE FUCK BEHIND ME IN THIS TRUCK YOU SICK FUCK?"

"Oh shit, I'm gonna be sick. She's my girlfriend's sister and I can smell . . . . oh fuck I'm gonna kick your ass Edward," Jasper sneered. And suddenly the truck jerked to the side of the road and came to an abrupt stop. Emmett and Jasper jumped out of the truck as Edward and I quickly righted ourselves and jumped out as well.

I thought it was funny for a brief second, until Emmett came and grabbed Edward by the shirt slamming him against the side of the Durango. "Fuck Edward, I'm really fucking proud of you in a strange fucked up sick, perverted way but I also want to kick your ass really, really bad." Emmett shouted.

Edward's eyes were wide with surprise but I could tell he wasn't afraid. "Emmett, let him go," I ordered. The Tahoe was making its way back already so we needed to get this situation under control quick.

"Fuck him up Emmett, he fucking deserves it," Jasper yelled.

"Shut your mouth Jasper, you fucked Alice on the Island in my kitchen when we were in Malibu. Did I fucking deck you? Did I yell at you or Alice? No Jasper, I got some bleach and a kitchen towel and got to work and then went on with life business as usual." I yelled as Jasper turned stop sign red.

"How did you know that?" Jasper asked not meeting my gaze.

"Oh I dunno, it might have been when I walked in and saw your bare ass pounding into her from behind, 'Who does that candy belong to Alice? Say it, say it!' Sound familiar you ass?"

Emmett and Edward erupted with laughter and then I turned on Emmett. "And you! You ate Rosalie out on my washer during the spin cycle you hypocritical bear!"

Emmett's jaw went slack and he stared at me dumbly. The Tahoe finally reached us and I panicked a little. "You just remember that he is armed and he taught me to shoot. As far as Charlie is concerned if one of you is guilty you're all guilty."

"What's going on, is there something wrong with the truck?" Charlie asked walking over to us.

We all stood there staring at each other for a few minutes not knowing what to say. "Emmett farted," I blurted out.

Emmett's head whipped around so fast I thought his almost non-existent neck was going to snap. "What the hell Bella?"

The completely astounded, appalled, and offended look on his face pushed me into a fit of giggles. I was bent over with my hands on my knees gasping for air. "Dude, what the fuck are you eating that you cleared the truck?" Jake asked with a loud belly laugh.

"Watch your mouth Jacob," Charlie said shooting him a glare before turning to Emmett, his lips twitching under his copstache. "Seriously though son, what are you eating and does my Rosie know about this problem of yours? This could be a deal breaker for her you know." Charlie said his eyes twinkling.

We all erupted with laughter as Emmett glared us down. After a few minutes Jake, Sam, Embry, Quil, and my Dad filed back into the Tahoe and left for Forks.

Edward walked over and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me tight to him. "You never ever do or say what I expect Bella Swan," he said still chuckling.

"I swear to Christ Bella, there will be retribution for this," Emmett said shaking his head and glaring at me.

"I'm sorry Emmett, it just came out," Emmett's face softened just a bit but I could see he was still pissed. "Come on Emmie Bear, don't be such a poopie pants," I said smiling brightly.

Jasper and Edward succumbed to another bout of laughter while I stifled mine looking up at Emmett innocently.

Emmett wrapped his enormous arm around my waist and lifted me up so we were at eye level. "You're very dangerous Isabella Swan. I feel compelled to remind you that we will not be on your turf forever. At some point we have to get back to New York." He said with a smile.

I very quickly pecked him on the end of his nose. "Emmie, New York is my turf too," I said with a giggle.

Emmett and Jasper wouldn't allow Edward and I to sit together for the rest of the ride home, so I sat in the passenger seat as Emmett drove, while Jasper sat in the back with Edward. Every time our eyes met we laughed causing Emmett to scowl.

This was turning out to be the best birthday I have ever had, and I couldn't wait for dinner.

**A/N**

**So, I live just east of Palm Springs, CA and every year my little desert is busted wide the fuck open when the Coachella Festival invades my backyard, yup it's about 3 miles from my house. Every year I either go to the concert, but this year I decided, nah! Don't wanna.**

**So of course, day one I get a text from my husband, it's a picture message.**

**A picture of him and Kellan!**

**Where is the fucking justice I ask you???**

**You've read my stories, who's my favorite? EMMETT!**

**He had his arm around my husband.**

**Fucker!**

**Now hit the review button and give me some love kids, I obviously need it, lol!**

**xoxo,**

**B~**


	9. Bella's Birthday

Thank you so much to my Beta ColoursCollide who has a very busy life but still manages to fax my NUMEROUS grammatical errors. I have been told, (by my darling beta), that this chapter is hot! Well kiddies let me tell you something. There is a 2,000 word lemon in this chapter for you sexually repressed little perverts!

I will not even get into telling you about all the sacrifices I made to do the research in order to make it believable. Needless to say it would be a huge TMI. I will tell you this however, my husband is loving my commitment to researching and making this story ummmmm, spicy.

Anyway, on with the show, PS I finally fell in love with Edward in this chapter, I hope you will too.

Chapter 9

Bella's Birthday

Edward

We had been waiting in the study for thirty minutes and we weren't going easy on the liquor. "If they don't get down here soon, we're gonna need to run to the liquor store," Jasper said throwing back his scotch.

"This is Washington, you can only buy liquor at state run liquor stores, there is only one in Forks and it closed at 5," Alice chirped as she bounced down the stairs.

Em, Jas, and I gaped at each other, stunned by Alice's revelation. Suddenly we were all looking at the liquor in the bar and mentally calculating whether or not it would make till we left tomorrow night. Alice's wind chime laugh floated through the air as she watched our reactions to her revelation.

"Don't worry guys, Bella has a well stocked wine cellar and liquor storage, if we were snowed in for the entire winter we could live on Ding Dongs and booze," Alice laughed.

We all relaxed visibly knowing there was a backup plan in place in the event that we did go through all of the liquor in the bar.

"Alice, you look stunning," I said giving Jasper a pointed look.

Jasper finally looked up from the bar taking in Alice's barely there black, backless dress with a plunging neckline and thick braided straps that were clasped together with a large silver ring behind her neck. Jasper continued to stare until Alice began to giggle and finally took pity walking over and hugging him.

Emmett and I laughed quietly as we continued to wait. "Bella if you are not following me down these stairs in five minutes you are going in your underwear!" Rosalie yelled as she came down the stairs in a huff.

"Oh fuck yeah," Emmett muttered under his breath as his eyes roamed over Rosalie's ample curves barely being contained under a skintight white strapless leather dress.

Alice snorted as she took in Rosalie's dress. "Hey Rosalie, the 80's called, they want that Patrick Dempsey, 'Can't Buy Me Love' dress back."

Rosalie glared at Alice for a moment but then looked down at her dress and giggled. "Yeah it kinda is, isn't it?"

"I swear if you put on the matching fringed leather jacket you're going right back upstairs to change," Alice laughed.

Rosalie stopped laughing immediately. "I do have a matching jacket but it's not fringed," She said chewing on her lip.

"Shit Rosalie, we don't have time for you to change, how long is it?" Alice asked clearly frustrated.

"It's really short, like a leather shrug and it has a ruffled edge," Rosalie said worriedly.

Alice sighed. "That's good, it sounds cute."

"Pants or dress?" Bella yelled from upstairs.

"Put on whatever is closest and get down here now!" Rosalie yelled back, these were the moments I truly appreciated Rosalie.

Emmett had made his way over to Rosalie and was salaciously running his hands over Rosalie's body. I rolled my eyes throwing the rest of my drink down my throat and setting the tumbler down on the bar just in time to see Bella coming down the stairs.

"Happy fucking Birthday to all of mankind," Jasper mumbled as we all watched Bella coming down the stairs.

"You are a hot bitch Bella," Rosalie said and then whistled.

Bella smiled and then her eyes met mine. They immediately went a shade darker and I had to remind myself to shut my gaping mouth. Bella smirked knowingly at me and handed me her overcoat turning her back to me so I could help her with it. The room fell away and I lost my shit almost completely when I saw the back of her outfit.

She wore a cream colored crocheted dress with long sleeves that were wide like a bell at the wrist. It had an almost sheer lining. I could see hints of skin and the edges of her panties but then she turned around and all the blood in my body rushed to my cock. Her back was completely bare, the material draping so low at the small of her back that in mere millimeters you would see the dimples leading to her luscious ass. Her hair was stick straight and she wore a burgundy fedora that matched the coat she had just handed me.

I hooked my finger into the fabric of her dress pulling it away from her body and peaked at her panties. I groaned audibly letting the coat fall to the floor and pulling her back until she crashed roughly into my chest. My lips went immediately to her neck pressing heated, opened mouth kisses along her shoulder and neck. Bella moaned and I what little logic I had left. I spun her around palming her ass and easily easily lifting her, Bella wrapped her legs around me and our lips met feverishly as I walked us over to the bar setting her down and then pressing myself into her heat. We both moaned at the contact and then. . . .

"Ahem, you two really need to learn some self-control, you're gonna get Eddie shot and stuffed," Jasper snorted.

Bella and I pulled apart only slightly embarrassed at our behavior; in fact we feigned the embarrassment. I kissed her on each knee and then helped her off of the bar. "Come on Jazzy, we don't want to be late." I spat at Jasper.

"Don't call me Jazzy, Fuckward," Jasper sneered.

"Don't call me Eddie, Shitsper," I retorted.

Jas and I continued to glare at each other as we all put on our coats and made our way out to the waiting limo, "I never would have guessed that Spork had a limo service," Emmett snarked.

"FORKS does not have a limo service, the car is from Port Angeles," Rosalie said smacking him upside the back of the head.

"Ouch Rose, fuck!" Emmett whined rubbing the back of his head.

"If you're gonna smack him on the head every time he says something stupid or offensive he's gonna have 'Shaken Emmett Syndrome' by the end of the night," Jasper laughed.

The drive to Charlie's was over in minutes, the girls exited the car running up the walk where Charlie waited at the door hugging each of them as they came through the door. As Emmett, Jasper, and I walked in we each silently handed Charlie thick envelopes containing the information he had demanded. He silently deposited the envelopes in the drawer of the entryway table before leading us into the kitchen where Rosalie was taking her coat off.

"Whoa there sweetie pie, you girls need to keep those coats on if you want me to let you leave this house for the evening," Charlie warned.

Rosalie slipped her coat back on smiling at Charlie indulgently. There was a knock at the door and Charlie went to answer it ushering in Sue, Leah, Seth, Billy, and Jake.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road so you kids can be on your way," Charlie commanded.

We sang happy birthday and ate a little cake not wanting to ruin our appetites for dinner. Then Bella opened her presents, a pair of Reebok Easytones from Sue, Leah, and Seth. "I don't know why you want those Bella, I swear if your butt gets any perkier you could serve drinks on it!" Sue smiled.

Charlie gave Bella a charm for a bracelet he had given her on a previous occasion, I had seen her wear before. Alice, and Rosalie each had one as well. Bella hugged him tight to her and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Dad," She said and then turned to show us the charm. "It's a 30, for my 30th birthday," she smiled slipping the charm into her purse. Bella was blinking back tears, which clearly made Charlie uncomfortable so he quickly moved to start the goodbyes.

"Alright, you kids get going and have a good time. You boys better take care of my little girls, I would hate to have to plan a men only camping trip!"

We all filed out and climbed into the back of the limo, I was surprised when Leah climbed in last after Jacob. "Leah how did you manage to get a pass from your mom on your last night in town?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"Sue called and begged me to bring her with us tonight. She is O.D.'ing on feelings and couldn't take it anymore."

We all laughed and enjoyed champagne on our way to the restaurant in Port Angeles so by the time we pulled up in front of the restaurant an hour later we had a little buzz going on. As we walked up to the restaurant all of the sidewalk traffic came to a stop and people began to stare and murmur. Jake looked slightly uncomfortable, Leah was freaked, for the rest of us it was pretty much business as usual.

Once we were seated and looking over the menu's Emmett's booming laugh echoed throughout the entire dining room. "You gotta be kidding me, the name of this place is 'La Bella Italia', that is too funny!"

The server was only too eager to come over and take our order. I ordered three bottles of wine for the table and the server looked pointedly at Leah asking for ID. "That won't be necessary," Rosalie said to the young woman. She paused for a moment as if contemplating whether or not to make an issue of it but in the end she left without another word.

The conversation flowed effortlessly and everyone was having a great time, once dinner was done everyone took their presents out and set them on the table. "You guys all suck," Bella whined.

"Whatever biatch, open them," Alice demanded.

"Ours first," Emmett demanded passing two large gift bags to Bella. "That's from me and Jas," Emmett said smiling.

The first bag contained two large packages of Hanes boy's medium size wife beaters. The second bag contained two pairs of converse one in black the other in forest green. "Thanks you guys, this is stuff I can really use," Bella beamed.

"Yeah, that's what we heard," Emmett laughed. "A little birdie may have told us that your Chucks are ready for retirement."

Bella glared at me but her twinkling eyes gave her away. "If you think a new pair of Chucks will make me abandon the old ones your crazy Trust Fund."

"A man can dream cant he Sally?" I laughed bringing her hand to my lips and kissing her lovingly.

"Our turn," Alice cried handing a huge Chanel bag to Bella from across the table. "This is from Rosalie and I," she said happily.

Bella took a beautiful white leather bag out of the bag, running her fingers along the leather and chain woven strap. "This is so beautiful you guys, thank you so much," Bella said smiling at them.

"Bella, do you really think we would just get you a purse for your birthday? Look in the middle pocket," Rosalie urged.

Bella looked in the middle pocket and pulled out an envelope, she opened the envelope and pulled out a card grinning as she read it. "Now this is what I'm talking about," Bella said excitedly. "A spa day with my girls and tickets to see Beyonce with backstage passes, nice!"

"Ok, ok, my turn," Jake said passing his gift bag down to Bella.

Bella pulled the chick paper out of the top of the bag and rummaged through the bag, her face fell causing the table to go silent. My body clenched as I readied myself to kick Jake's ass.

"Oh Jacob," Bella said softly. "Thank you so much, I absolutely love it."

Bella's eyes glimmered with unshed tears as she pulled two large black and white framed photos out of the bag. The first was a picture of us in front of the bon fire, my arms were around her waist and hers around my neck. Our foreheads were touching and the curve of our faces and neck made the shape of a heart. The other picture was Charlie standing between the two of us one arm around each of us. The three of us looked completely at ease, and happy.

I kissed Bella softly and got up walking around to Jake's side of the table. Jake stood uneasily but took my hand when I extended it. "Thank you Jake, they are beautiful and irreplaceable."

Bella hugged him next and then we went back to our seats. "My turn," I said pulling a box from the breast pocket of my suit jacket and handing it to her.

Bella looked at the box suspiciously and narrowed her eyes at me. "I really hope you didn't spend a lot of money on this Edward Anthony."

"Dude, she middle named you, you're in so much trouble," Emmett laughed.

"Not a dime," I said shoving the box into her hands.

Bella finally took the box opening it and gasping. "Edward, oh my gosh. Edward!" I smiled as I took the box taking out the diamond cluster bracelet putting it on her and then reaching for the matching necklace standing behind her and clasping it and then kissing her on her shoulder before taking my seat.

I looked nervously to Em who stared for a moment at the sparkling clusters that looked like a chain of delicate flowers. Emmett rose from his chair and walked slowly around the table to Bella who also rose instinctively turning to face him. Emmett fingered the diamonds that rested around Bella's delicate neck and then set it down gently. "These were my Nona's Bella," he said quietly.

"Oh Emmett, I'm so sorry. Edward I cant acc. . ."

Emmett put a finger on her lips effectively cutting her off. "You will certainly accept this gift Bella. You will accept them on behalf of Edward, myself, my parent's, and my grandparents who would have loved you and spoiled you senseless. You're a Cullen now Bella, get used to the diamonds, we like our women to sparkle."

Bella hugged Emmett who took her hand, kissing her wrist where the bracelet lay, then Emmett took his seat leaving Bella free to finally set her gaze on me. She leaned in close kissing me softly and then quietly whispered. "I will thank you properly later Edward Anthony," I shivered in anticipation.

"Ok, it's my turn. Edward and I have some Haute business slash Bella birthday presents of our own so everyone listen up," Bella demanded.

Everyone groaned as Bella stood putting her hands on her hips until the table quieted. Once she had everyone's attention she held out her hand to me, I slipped a thick envelope out from under my leg where I had been hiding it since we checked our coats. Bella opened the envelope taking the paperwork out and cleared her throat.

"Mary Alice Brandon," She said in an authoritative tone.

"Yes," Alice answered nervously.

Bella studied her face for a moment then began. "Alice, effective September 30th you are terminated from Haute Couture Magazine."

"WHAT!" Alice shrieked.

"Bella what the fuck are you talking about?" Rosalie spat venomously.

Jasper was staring at me like he was going to leap across the table and slaughter me. I hoped Bella would get on with it.

"As soon as you quiet down I will continue," Bella said calmly.

The table went silent although ripe with tension. "Mary Alice, you will receive 3 months severance and you will be hired as a consultant to assist in the publication of our February issue. Now, lets discuss your future." Bella handed a slip of paper over to Alice who studied it for a moment and then looked up at Bella in confusion. "This is a five hundred thousand dollar check made out to Wonder in Aliceland, what the hell is that Bella?" Alice demanded.

"That is the working name of your new fashion house Alice. I have looked through your sketchbook and your talent is ridiculous. You're wasting away at Haute. I love you and cannot standby and watch that happen. It's time for you to take your rightful place in the world of fashion Alice and that place is not at Haute."

Alice sat the check down calmly and looked up at Bella. "This is not a good time for me to start a project like this Bella. Right now I need stability and the assurance of a job."

"Well, luckily I have every reason to believe that this line is going to be a success and a staple in fashion so you don't need to worry about that," Bella said kindly but firmly.

"No Bella, not now. Maybe in a year or so, but not now." Alice pleaded.

"Why not now Alice, it seems like the perfect time to me."

"Bella please," More pleading.

"Why?" Bella was getting frustrated.

Alice glanced worriedly at Jasper and in a whisper so small I wasn't even sure I heard her she announced. "I'm pregnant."

There was a long stunned pause at the table, which ended with my bonehead brother fist pumping. "Thank you Jasper! Edward, we are so off the fucking hook with Charlie. Oh fuck yeah Edward, Jasper's gonna die but we are definitely in the clear!"

"Alice," Bella breathed. "Alice, you're gonna have a baby! Rosie we're gonna be aunties!"

Bella and Rosalie were practically vibrating with excitement, until they looked back at Alice. Their faces fell when they saw the distressed look on Alice's face. Jasper just looked shell-shocked.

"Bella, I need my job. My loft isn't safe or big enough for a baby and if I'm not going to be drawing an income I'm going to go through my savings in less than a year paying grotesque Manhattan rent. I can't do this right now Bella, I have to bring my baby into a household with stability, I can't Bella, please don't push me on this, I just can't do this right now Bella."

Alice was standing at the table now across from Bella. These two tiny women facing off and yet it was a standoff of the titans. "Alice, now is your time, you _must _seize it. What do you want to teach this baby? That from the start you did nothing but give up your dreams and sacrifice your happiness for his or her sake? What exactly do you think your baby is going to learn from that Alice?"

"How dare you Bella! Exactly how many people at this table are billionaires? Oh yes, one person, you! It must be nice to stand there in what looks to be about a hundred thousand dollars in diamonds and judge me for being worried about money. I never thought I would say this Bella Swan but you have completely lost touch with reality. You are a snob!" Alice spat.

Bella shut her eyes and took a breath as Rosalie slowly stood up her eyes darting back and forth between Alice and Bella. "Bella," she said carefully.

"Now is not the time Rosalie," Bella said quietly. Rosalie looked as if someone slapped her in the face.

"I think now happens to be the perfect time seeing as how you are both being complete idiots." Rosalie retorted.

Alice and Bella both turned their heads slowly to look at Rosalie, their mouths gaping.

"Both of you sit the fuck down, you're making spectacles of yourselves," Rosalie ordered.

The two women took their seats gingerly, Jasper immediately taking Alice's hand. "It seems to me that some negotiations need to happen in order to make this thing happen," Rosalie said semi calmly.

"Alice, you've been fired, it is unattractive to beg so accept your fate, move on and shut up," She said when Alice opened her mouth to say something.

"Bella, did you ever stop to think that maybe Alice isn't ready to have her own company yet? Maybe you could be a silent partner and Alice can be a salaried employee. That will give her the stability she needs as well as the benefit of your business savvy."

Alice and Bella grinned at each other ear to ear obviously happy with Rosalie's compromise. "Well, if this is going to be ½ my company for the time being, then you will have the benefit of all my little empire has to offer. There is a large space that was just vacated on the 11th floor of my building on 7th Avenue. That is where Wonder in Aliceland will be located. Now all we need to worry about is where you're going to live, any ideas Ro?" Bella asked.

"Ahem, maybe it would be a good idea if Alice and I figured that out together," Jasper suggested.

Bella looked at Jasper a little apprehensively and exchanged a glance with Rosalie. "Well ok," she said staring at him.

Jasper balked as Bella was obviously waiting for them to talk it over. "Do you think we could do this in private please, I just found out a minute ago that my girlfriend of a day and a half is pregnant, don't you think I deserve a minute?"

"No!" Bella and Rosalie answered. I almost felt bad for my friend but just at it seemed Emmett did, I knew when it was smart to keep my mouth shut.

"Alice," Jasper began with uncertainty. "I'm not going to pretend I'm not surprised, shocked even but," Jasper's face softened and he caressed Alice's cheek. "I'm so happy Alice, and I love you. If there is any way you could keep Charlie from killing me, I would love for you to move into my place. It's huge and way too big just for me."

Alice leaned in and kissed Jasper sweetly, I reached for Bella's hand squeezing it gently as we all watched Jasper and Alice's lives change dramatically right before our eyes. "I have only known for a couple of days Jas, that's the reason I hadn't told you yet. I wanted to wait till we were on the other side of the country from Charlie and his shotgun you know. I'll start packing my stuff as soon as we get back," Alice squealed the last part drawing all eyes in the restaurant to our table.

"So wait a minute, Alice is knocked up _and_ got fired from Haute and in celebration of that Bella is creating a whole new company so she can have her dream career?" Emmett asked in an unusually calm voice.

Alice bounced in her chair clapping her hands softly. Her entire being exuded happiness and excitement but that excitement was quickly extinguished as she took in Emmett's expression. "What's wrong Emmie?" Alice asked.

"I just don't understand how I ended up at this table full of people where everyone is so passionate about what they do," Emmett said quietly. Jas and I exchanged a confused look.

Emmett's head snapped up suddenly and his eyes bore into me. "Edward, I quit!"

"What the hell," Jasper mumbled under his breath.

"Effective immediately, effective right now. I quit."

"Em, maybe you should take a little time off, think things over before you make such a big decision," I urged.

Emmett turned and looked at Rosalie who squeezed his forearm. "Tell them Emmett," She quietly prompted.

Emmett turned back to me and smiled a huge Emmett smile causing me to smile immediately in response. "I want to go into the police academy Edward, I always have. This life, the family business, it has never been for me. I don't want to pretend anymore. I'm gonna be a cop!"

The table was silent in a moment of shock but as I looked at the pure elation upon my brother's face I knew that this had to be the right thing to do. "Well alright," I said lifting my glass of champagne. "To throwing caution to the wind to do what you want in life and to the birthday Bella will never forget!"

"Cheers!" Everyone chimed and drained their glasses except for Alice who took one demure sip and then set her champagne down and picked up a glass of water.

"Wow, are you guys always this much drama?" Leah asked.

We all laughed and packed up all of Bella's gifts and headed to the limo. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella stood outside the limo talking for several minutes while the rest of us waited inside. They were finally having their moment to be happy for Alice, hugging and wiping tears away.

"Dude, are you ready for this?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"No, but I will be, cause I love her. I mean, this may sound crazy 'cause I've only known for like ten minutes, but I love them, both of them. More than my own life. Scary love, like, just the thought of someone harming them makes me feel violent love."

We all chuckled and shook his hand in congratulations. Leah gave him a quick hug as we continued to wait for the girls. "What do you think they're talking about?" Jasper asked.

Jake chuckled rubbing his chin. "They're probably trying to figure out how to keep your ass alive."

"I got bigger things to worry about than Charlie. I gotta baby proof my apartment, shit I gotta buy my apartment. I gotta call my insurance broker and up my life insurance, thank god Alice doesn't seem to want to move out of the city 'cause I fucking hate the suburbs. Shit, do I need to buy an SUV?"

We were all laughing at Jasper as the girls climbed into the back of the limo, and to my delight instead of sitting in the seat next to me Bella sat in my lap. "What are you all laughing about?" Bella asked dipping her head to nip at my neck.

I groaned letting my head fall back as I stroked her bare back. "Put a lid on it horn dogs, Leah isn't used to your jack rabbit ways," Alice laughed.

"What, are they always like this?" Leah asked.

Everyone muttered an answer in the affirmative while Bella and I laughed. "We were laughing because Jasper was turning into a soccer mom right before our eyes," I said laughing.

"What?" Jasper asked shrugging. "There's a lot to do!"

We pulled up in front of a small bar and once again when we exited the limo we caused a small commotion. The bar was actually more like a tiny jazz club. There was a long bar, almost the entire length of the room and a handful of tables. At the end of the bar was a small stage where a jazz trio was playing.

We all sat and drank in celebration of Bella's birthday as well as Alice and Jasper's impending parenthood. Alice pouted throughout the rest of the night as even Leah was drinking but she couldn't. Many, many rounds of Flaming Dr. Peppers and red headed sluts later found Emmett and Jake shirtless on the bar dancing as the good women of Port Angeles ran their hands all over their chests and shoved dollar bills in the waist of their pants.

At some point they got the birthday girl up on the bar and sandwiched her in the most ridiculous happy birthday dance slash assault I have ever seen. Bella laughed so hard she had tears streaming down her cheeks. I beamed with happiness as I watched my brother and Bella's best male friend trap her between them shimmying against her as she tried unsuccessfully to avoid their sweaty chests.

When the song ended I went to the bar and helped her down holding her tight against me for a searing birthday kiss that may have lasted a bit long for polite company.

"I am so tired of you two and your horny asses, time to go home!" Alice declared.

Holding true to form, Bella passed out before we even got to La Push to drop off Leah and Jake. Once we got to her place I carried her upstairs and stripped her down to her panties and then pulled the covers of our bed down and gently set her down. I undressed quietly, throwing my clothes over a chair in the corner and when I turned to slip into bed I stopped short, my cock springing to life.

Bella lay in our bed clad only in nude lace boy cut shorts and the diamonds I had adorned her in earlier. She was more beautiful than I had ever seen her before. I quickly slipped out of my boxer briefs and took my aching shaft in my hand slowly stoking it like a perverted fucking peeping tom. My eyes glued to the magnificent form laid out in front of me. Her hair straight from our night out looked like silk fanned out over her shoulders the tips resting on tits more amazing than I could have ever conjured with my imagination. A slight blush from the alcohol spread over her chest and cheeks, and the diamonds sparkled even in the very dim light from the small lamp on the nightstand.

Bella sighed quietly in her sleep bringing my attention to her lips. Those fucking lips! I had dreams, all sorts of dreams about those lips. Day dreams, sweet dreams, erotic dreams, wet dreams, and fantasies about those lips. Those lips whispering my name, screaming my name, pressed against my lips, sucking on my neck, butterflying down my chest and wrapped around my cock. "Fuck,"Bella whispered_._

My eyes snapped from Bella's lips to her eyes and widened in surprise. She was wide awake, her eyes dark with lust. She licked her lips hungrily as she watched me jacking off. My eyes followed the movement of her hand as she slid it down her torso and into her panties. I groaned mentally wondering what god, entity, or deity I should thank for Bella Swan. "Don't!" I ordered. "Take them off."

Bella started breathing heavily as she lifted her hips, sliding the sinful panties down her legs and shucking them to the side. She parted her thighs and slowly began moving her hand down her chest to her glistening pussy. I was panting like a fucking animal pumping my cock harder and faster the closer her hand came to her pussy. I felt a growl begin in the pit of my belly, twisting and snarling its way to the surface. In that moment I knew I was losing my mind. Bella Swan, the reason for my existence could easily drive me mad. As soon as her fingertips touched her clit she moaned, her pussy lips parted and I could see her sweet nectar begin to run down her thighs, going to waste. I was irrationally jealous of her fingers, and I shocked us both when I lunged at her, smacking her fingers out of the way and burying my face in her pussy.

Bella immediately cried out in ecstasy as my tongue hit her clit. I would show no mercy tonight, I was incapable of it. I shoved three fingers into Bella and pumped at her furiously, she came almost immediately but I would not relent. I continued to lap at her, bathing her clit with my furious licks while I fucked her hard and fast with my fingers. Minutes after her first orgasm she clenched around my fingers and came again making my chest swell with pride.

I ripped my fingers from her and was instantly hovering over her sliding my fingers into her mouth. My eyes shut and rolled back in my head as her tongue hungrily sucked at my fingers, removing all traces of her juices from my fingers. Bella rolled me over and straddled me, letting my fingers slip from her mouth as she began licking and sucking at my jaw and lips. As I realized what she was doing my dick became impossibly harder, harder than it had ever been in my life. She hummed as she continued to lick at me enjoying the taste of herself on my skin, it was in that moment that I realized how fucked I truly was. I would fucking do anything for this woman. Nothing that she asked of me would ever be denied, I was fucking hers, she owned me, possessed me, and in the most fucked up, sick, unhealthy way, I loved it.

"I want to make you feel good baby," Bella whispered.

Another growl escaped my lips and I lifted my head up sucking her nipple into my mouth and biting down too hard. Instead of crying out in pain and pulling away from me like I expected, she yelped in surprise and arched her back into me, grinding down on my cock. I fucking loved it when Bella let her freak flag fly. She loved for me to be in charge, and to dominate her in the bedroom. She wanted to be my slut, to be treated like a whore in our bedroom and although those words angered me, I was equally excited by that and all it entailed.

"How do you want me baby?" Bella breathed huskily as she continued to grind on me.

"Fuck Bella, I want you to ride my cock. I want you to fuck me fast and hard."

Bella moaned as the words left my lips, she was so fucking responsive to me when I was like this with her. Aggressive, domineering, insensitive. "I swear to Christ Bella, you better make me cum hard or you will never feel my fingers, my mouth, or my cock, ever again. But first, I want to fuck your mouth."

Bella moaned and rolled off of me keeping her gaze locked on me she moved so she was laying across the bed on her back with her head hanging off the side. My hand immediately went to my dick, it was slick with Bella's juices from where she had been grinding on me. My mouth salivated as I took in her position, completely trusting in her submission. I had never been so fucking turned on in my life. I continued to stroke myself for a few more seconds committing the vision before me to memory.

I could hear Bella panting softly in anticipation, her tits heaving. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked around to the side of the bed where her head hung over, I leaned down and kissed her roughly and then stood with one leg to one side of her head and resting the knee of my other leg on the mattress one the other side of her head. "Ready?" I asked gruffly, Bella whimpered in response.

I couldn't bring myself to wait any longer. I gently nudged Bella's lips with the tip of my cock, her tongue darted out licking the come off the sensitive slit, we both groaned and I slipped myself into her mouth. I started very slowly moving in and out of her mouth while she licked and sucked at me, my knees wobbled slightly as the intense pleasure washed over me wave after wave. "That's it baby, fuck you suck me so fucking good Bella."

I was holding on to my control by a thread when Bella reached up and grabbed my ass and forced me deep into her mouth. I completely lost it yelling out her name as I began thrusting violently into her mouth. Bella moaned and spread her legs moving one hand from my ass to between her legs. Again I felt the strange possessiveness rip through me. I blocked her hand and smirked as she groaned around my cock. "That's my pussy Bella, all of your orgasms are mine do you understand? They fucking belong to me!"

Bella moaned around my cock sending a shiver through my entire body. I knew I was going to come soon, a fire was burning hot in my belly and building fast causing my legs to tremble. I pulled out of her mouth and sat at the edge of the bed. "I want to be in your pussy now Bella," my voice was low and threatening. Bella's usually graceful and lithe body scampered to hurriedly comply with my demand. Once she was straddling me, her warm wet pussy hovering over my aching cock I thrust my fingers back into her. She moaned wantonly causing my pride to flare again.

"Do you want me to make you come again baby?" I hissed in her ear.

"Oh god yes Edward, please, please make me come." She begged. I gently kissed her hardened nipple and swirled my tongue around it, "Oh god Edward, please baby, I want you in me." I smiled at her pleas for satisfaction.

"Don't I always take care of you baby, don't I always make sure you're satisfied?" I breathed into her ear. Bella whimpered and breathed hard trying to gain enough composure to answer me. "Answer me Bella," I demanded.

"Ughhhh, oh god, yes Edward, you always take care of me baby," She panted.

"Good girl," I crooned nibbling on her nipple as I continued thrusting my fingers into her. "I'm going to fuck you so hard Bella, make you come so fucking hard. But first, you need to tell me who that pussy belongs to." I demanded, my voice becoming more and more strained as my lust increased.

"Oh god Edward, its yours, it's your pussy baby. Please baby, please fuck your pussy."

"Jesus Bella, you're driving me fucking mad with your begging, you are so fucking sexy when you beg." I moaned.

"Then take it Edward," she panted. "Take what's yours, make me yours," she whispered.

I felt myself unraveling at her words, 'Make me yours'. I pulled my fingers out of her and grabbed her hips roughly pulling her onto my cock. We both groaned as I easily slid into her. We immediately began moving together, I became hypnotized as she bounced up and down on my cock causing her tits to bounce right in front of my face. "Christ Bella, you are so fucking beautiful."

Bella moaned the most delicious sound I had ever heard and her walls begin to tighten around me. "Uh uh uh Bella, don't forget what I said. You better make me come or there will be consequences."

Bella squeaked in response and we tried to regulate our breathing to stave off our impending orgasms. It was futile, after just a few more thrusts I felt the familiar tightness begin to spread throughout my body.

"Bella," I called softly. Bella whimpered in response. "It's time now, be a good girl and come for me."

That's all it took, she clenched around my hyper sensitive cock and we both surrendered to the waves of pleasure that overtook us as we cried out, screaming out each others names and professing our love and want to each other. Once we finally stilled, Bella limp with her head in the crook of my neck, a feeling of completeness overtook me.

I had never been that way with a woman before, rough, demanding, authoritative, nor had I had ever been so satisfied. I knew with certainty that I would not be able to wait much longer, I would have to make Bella mine soon. It was time to go ring shopping. I sighed as a sense of peace washed over me once the decision was made. Bella Swan would be mine, sooner than later.

I gently ran my hands up and down her naked back until my exhaustion threatened to overcome me. Before giving in, I gently laid a half asleep Bella down in our bed, slipping her panties back on her. Once I poured myself back into my boxers, I slipped into bed behind her.

"I am such a fucking mess," Bella moaned. I smiled nuzzling her neck as I fell into a very deep sleep with Bella's naked back pressed into my chest.

We slept for three glorious hours before we were jolted awake by, _a bull horn?_

I yelled for Bella to stay where she was and I ran the stairs quickly in my underwear followed closely by Emmett and Jasper. We all wore similar 'outfits'. At the bottom of the stairs we found none other than Charlie Swan.

"Good morning boys, I thought the four of us could go out to breakfast this morning. Why don't you all go upstairs and change, I'll just wait here," he said smirking. We all turned silently walking up the stairs to change as ordered. "Take your time boys, I'll meet you out at the truck in oh, say ten minutes."

"I think I might hate Rosie's Daddy," Emmett muttered under his breath.

"Who's fucking idea was that last round of shots, my head is fucking pounding!" I said.

I walked into our bedroom to find a still topless Bella sitting in the middle of our bed waiting for my return. "Charlie?" It was really more a statement than a question.

"Yup."

Bella laughed softly causing her delectable fucking tits to bounce and my dick to go half-mast. "Your Dad is taking us boys to breakfast, you girls are not invited," I said sarcastically.

Bella snuggled back down into the pillows with the comforter around her waist. "Have fun," she called to me as I made my way to the closet.

I threw on the first things my hands touched and was walking out of the closet about a minute later leaving me about seven minutes to wipe the smug look off of Bella's half asleep face.

I walked over to the bed and crawled over to Bella. Hovering above her I started nipping and suckling her pert nipples as I slowly and gently fingered her velvety soft pussy. Bella moaned and writhed beneath me arching her back in an attempt to create more friction but I wouldn't allow it. Right as I thought she might go mad I peeled her panties down placing a single kiss on her clit and then pulled her panties back into place. I got up from the bed and adjusted myself as I walked to the door smugly.

"Edward, what the fuck was that?" Bella demanded.

I turned and smiled sweetly at her as I stroked myself through my jeans. "Bella, if I'm gonna suffer for the next couple of hours, so are you," I said.

Bella threw herself back against the pillows and harrumphed. "You suck Trust Fund!" She yelled flipping me off.

I laughed as I turned and made my way downstairs to meet my future wife's father for breakfast.

Charlie was making me more and more nervous by the second. With the exception of us ordering our breakfast, the table had been silent and continued as such until the server came to clear our plates. I was suddenly sorry that I didn't eat slower as the awkwardness of the silence bordered on painful.

We all sat in the booth attempting to avert our eyes from each other with the exception of Charlie who was taking the opportunity to study our every fidget and expression of nervousness.

I can't even imagine how moronic we must have looked as Charlie took three thick envelopes from his jacket breast pocket and tossed them on the table. They were still sealed.

Charlie continued to contemplate us for several silent agonizing minutes before he pushed the envelopes across the table one at a time until there was an envelope sitting in front of each of us. That was when I noticed that mine was open, Japer's and Emmett's were still sealed.

"One day, one or all of you may have the honor and joy of being a Daddy. With that honor your life will turn to hell if you happen to have a girl. Having three beautiful, smart, capable women of means in your care will drive you mad. I want you to know that I love all three of my girls, I would walk through fire for them and protect them with my life. I know I have given you boys a hard time this weekend but I can tell a good man when I see one and I see three good men before me. I don't doubt for a second that you will do right by my girls, protect them, love them, and put them first."

We all nodded our silent agreement. Charlie smiled just a bit and took a sip of coffee staring at me over the rim of the cup.

"You know why I had to look in your envelope right Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I do Sir," I answered.

Charlie gestured with a nod that I should proceed.

"Bella has done well for herself, she is very wealthy. You wanted to ensure that I had means of my own, that I'm not with her because of her money. I respect that, and I would hope that I would do the same."

The table was once again silent as Jas, Emmett, and I rejoiced in the fact that the breakfast had taken a positive turn.

"Charlie, Alice is pregnant," Jasper blurted.

My hand twitched as I barely contained my desire to backhand Jasper. I turned my head slowly almost not wanting to see Charlie's expression. I should have known that just as his daughter always did, Charlie's reaction would surprise me.

"I was wondering if you guys would fess up before you left Forks, I was starting to think you were going to wait till you had three thousand miles between us before you spilled the beans." Charlie said, he wasn't smiling but he hadn't lunged at Jasper either so we were definitely ahead of the game.

"How did you know?" Japer asked clearly in awe of the man before us.

Charlie sighed rolling his neck as if trying to release stress. "Alice and Rosalie may not be mine biologically, but they are mine in every other way. I know my girls inside and out. Bella is steadfast, stubborn, reluctant, and way too smart for her own good. Rosalie is tenacious, driven, and has got a mouth on her that would make a trucker blush. Alice is the heart of their little operation, she brings the light, the sweetness, and the softness in the other two out and, she is never one to pass up a party. So when she turned away every beer offered to her the other night at the bon fire, I knew she was pregnant. I also knew she hadn't told anyone, that girl sucks at keeping secrets," Charlie laughed. "It must have been killing her to keep this one."

"She just told us last night," Jasper said so softly it was almost a whisper. "Chief Swan, I just want you to know that I love Alice with all my heart. Hell I already love our baby with all my heart. I will take care of them and protect them with all that I am, I swear this to you as a man," Jasper paused as if he was trying to decide whether or not to say what he wanted to next. He took a deep breath and looked Charlie dead in the eye and continued. "And hopefully someday a son."

Charlie and Jasper stayed locked in a gaze and somehow I felt as if they were having some sort of private conversation that Emmett and I were not privy to.

"I do believe you will Jasper." Charlie got a far away look in his eye for a moment and then looked each of us in the eye one at a time. "You know, it hasn't been easy for a guy like me to raise a daughter. Thank goodness Bella was a good kid and did a pretty good job of raising herself or I would have been fucked." The three of us all looked at each other in surprise. Charlie had shut down everyone who had cursed the entire trip. "Oh don't look so surprised, my girls aren't around and when they aren't around I can dress, eat, and talk however I want."

He paused for a moment, clearly amused before he continued. "It became even more difficult when Alice and Rosalie came into the picture. Finding girly things in the bathroom, getting yelled at for leaving the toilet seat up, being told to change into something more acceptable over and over." Charlie snorted. "I have to say, it's been nice having some extra testosterone around here to balance out all the estrogen. And, it'll be nice to have a son, or two, or three." Charlie laughed and we all followed suit nervously. "I'm sure you could tell in some ways I tried my damndest to turn Bella into the son I always wanted. She can shoot better than any man here in Forks or La Push not to mention any of the surrounding counties. If she ever got lost in the wilderness, she could easily survive for months with nothing but a knife and a canteen. She makes a father proud with her fishing abilities and let me tell you something, you don't ever want to be on the receiving end of her right hook." He laughed.

"But then she had to go and get herself hired to run a fashion magazine, I was devastated that all my hard work went to waste!" The look of pride on his face betrayed his words. He beamed as he spoke of his daughter's accomplishments.

Charlie's gaze once again landed on Jasper. "That's why I know you're gonna keep your promise to me son. Cause if you hurt my Alice, my girl is gonna teach you a little lesson in how to gut an animal and bury it in the woods. I suspect Rosalie will be her accomplice which means the crime will be a mystery never to be solved." Charlie laughed as he glanced at Emmett and I. "You see, your boys here are whipped something fierce, they are never gonna give those girls up. But if they did, they would be joining you in the woods courtesy of Chief Swan." Charlie's face was hard and his eyes flashed causing me to gulp.

We all sat feeling uncomfortable and awkward when Charlie finally nodded and smiled. "Come on boys, the last thing I need is Bella getting pissed off. Man that girl is hell on wheels when she gets a bug up her ass!"

We all laughed nervously and followed Charlie out to the Durango. The conversation on the way back to the house was uneasy but not hostile and, Jas was still alive, in short. Live was good.

**Bella**

I was alone for all of ten seconds after Edward left before Rosalie and Alice slipped into bed with me. "Damn Bella, do you and Edward do anything but fuck?" Rosalie asked throwing a wife beater to me.

I laughed as I pulled it on. "Of course, sometimes we just suck. . ."

Alice and Rosalie both cut me off with protests of too much information.

"So, do you think they're dead yet?" Alice asked.

Rosalie and I laughed at her completely serious expression. "Honey, Charlie's not gonna kill 'em, he's just gonna make them think he might," Rosalie laughed.

We lay side by side in silence for some time thinking of all that had happened since we arrived in Forks. Our lives had changed dramatically in the last two days and it was only a taste of what was to come. "Bella, you know I love you, right?" Alice asked finally breaking the silence.

"Of course sweetie," I crooned frowning at her.

"Good, I'm glad. Bella. Sister. You smell like a fucking gangbang, please take a shower."

The three of us laid there in silence for a few seconds and then erupted into giggles. "Birthday sex?" Rosalie asked.

I giggled because I couldn't help myself. "Happy Birthday sex to me. Oh my God, the best sex of my life! That man, and things he can do Jesus, Mary, Joseph and Frank there were noises coming out of me that I have never heard before."

We all giggled and fell silent again.

"Bella?" Rosalie said quietly.

"Hmmm."

"Who's Frank?"

The guys returned from breakfast sufficiently scarred and ready to leave Forks. We all packed up our things and headed to the Durango. Edward drove us to Charlie's where Jake, Sue, Leah, and Seth would all be meeting us. It was a quiet ride over to Charlie's none of us were looking forward to what was waiting for us there.

As we pulled into the driveway, we saw that everyone was waiting on the front porch for us. From the looks of it the mood was just as somber as I expected it would be. We all made our way over to where everyone was gathered but as a group we just stood staring at one another. Finally Charlie rolled his eyes and broke the silence. "Well, you all better get on your way, it will just make things worse to delay things."

"Aren't you driving us to the airport Dad?" Bella asked.

Charlie smiled at her with a look of pure adoration. "Not this time sweetheart, I think I may be needed more here," He explained gesturing towards Sue.

"Quil and Embry are going to pick up the truck from the airfield and bring it back for us," Jake explained. I nodded and we all headed back to the Durango sitting quietly and waiting for Leah to say goodbye to her family. Surprisingly she was very quick about it and we all shoved into the Durango together. Jake in the drivers' seat as he knew the way and Emmett in the passengers' seat because he is huge. Alice sat on Jasper's lap making room for Leah and I sat between Edward and Rosalie. Luckily Leah was the only one who really had any luggage.

Sue came up to the driver's window and said something quietly to Jacob who nodded and kissed Sue on the forehead. Sue then looked to Rosalie and I. "You ladies are going to take care of my baby right." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes Ma'am," I answered, because something about Sue's demeanor made me revert to my childhood self.

"Don't worry Ma'am, one of us will be with her at all times, and on the rare occasion that we're not I will know where she is every minute she is out of our sight," Rosalie promised.

Sue smiled and took a few steps back and Charlie came to take her place at the window. "So, will I be seeing you all at Thanksgiving?" He asked.

"Umm Dad, that is going to be a really busy time for us. I don't think we'll be able to make it," I said sheepishly.

"No problem Bells, I'll see you all for Christmas then." Charlie said cheerfully.

My head immediately snapped to Edward in a panic. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled crookedly at me causing my stomach to flutter. "I'm sure my parents won't mind, I'll talk to them when we get back," Edward assured me.

"Don't you worry about that son, I spoke to your Daddy the other night. He called me after you called him to complain about me, gotta say I really expected him to read me the riot act and defend you boys but he thought it was all rather comical."

_Fucking traitor as prick father!_

"I invited him and Esme out here for Christmas and Esme yanked that phone right out of his hand, she couldn't accept my invitation fast enough." Charlie laughed quietly as he recalled his conversation with Esme. "Between your mom and Alice I'm sure the shops in Port Angles are gonna look like the locusts went through them."

We all laughed and said our final goodbyes and Jake started our drive out to the airfield. As we drove through downtown Forks Alice asked if we could stop at the grocery store for snacks we didn't carry on the jet. We all headed into the store and split up, boys going one way and girls going another. Alice was loading our arms up with Twinkies, Jones Soda, Beef Jerky and other wonderful junk food items. Leah and I soon found ourselve's standing in the magazine aisle laughing at the pictures of Edward and I in the gossip rags. We quickly became bored and decided to go looking for Alice and Rosalie. We caught up with them in the produce department, where Alice was holding a plantain banana and Rosalie a huge zucchini.

I rolled my eyes but laughed knowing exactly what they were doing. They both looked up at me at the same time and smiled. "Come on Bella, pick a veggie and join the party!" Alice laughed.

I laughed and shook my head, "Nuh uh, I'm not playing," I said and began walking away. "But FYI, I win," I said and we all giggled.

"What did you win Sally?" A familiar velvety voice asked as the boys came around the corner. My face turned bright red as the boys zeroed in on the items Rosalie and Alice held in their hands.

Alice and Rosalie quickly dropped what was in their hands but not fast enough, the guys erupted with laughter and Edward quickly came over enveloping me in a strong embrace.

"Thanks Baby," He whispered in my ear causing a shiver to run through me. "I'll thank you properly later."

We all made our way to the checkout line where the cashier was almost jumping out of her skin with excitement. She ran our items over the scanner and bagged them quickly, grinning at us the entire time.

"Miss Swan?" She asked as we were about to take the bags and leave.

"Yes," I smiled at her.

"Did you really graduate from Forks High?" She asked.

I smiled indulgently at her. "I sure did," I answered.

"Miss Swan, my name is Amber and I'm a senior at Forks High this year and class president and I was just wondering if maybe you would consider speaking at our graduation this year?"

Edward squeezed my hand in encouragement and I smiled at the young girl. "I would be honored to Amber." I nodded to Rosalie who took her business card out and handed it to Amber.

"Oh my gosh, Miss Swan this is the coolest thing ever! I can't wait to tell everyone that you're going to speak at our graduation. Thank you so much!" The young woman gushed.

"You're welcome Amber, it really will be my pleasure," I smiled and said goodbye and we made our out to the Durango and climbed in.

"Does stuff like that happen to you a lot Bella?" Leah asked curiously.

"Well, I have certainly never been asked to speak at a high school graduation before but yes. It is going to be a whole different world when we arrive in New York Leah. You're going to need to brace yourself. There will be paparazzi following us everywhere and taking our picture, people asking for autographs and things that you do now that never seemed to be embarrassing before will be when you see it in US Weekly or OK magazine." We all laughed remembering some of the pictures of Edward and I that had been published that were both embarrassing and funny.

We arrived at the airfield right on time and I watched Leah closely, I vividly remembered my first time on a private jet and couldn't wait to experience it through her eyes.

I introduced her to the flight attendant Marjorie as well as the flight crew and then we all took our normal seats. Soon we were up in the air and heading for New York. Leah was very quiet for the first twenty minutes of the flight not uttering a word, when I realized this is her first time up in the air.

"Is everything Ok Leah?" it was just that moment that Marjorie came around with snacks and drinks for everyone and Emmett hit the power button lowering the panel and bringing the large flat screen TV to life. Leah's eyes became bigger and bigger by the second taking everything in. "Leah?" I asked again softly.

Leah turned and stared at me for a second looking a little like a deer caught in the headlights and then broke out into a cheesy grin. "Fuck yeah everything is alright, this is fuckin' awesome!"

We all laughed and I turned to Edward. "Hey boss, I think we're gonna take a half day tomorrow and take Leah shopping if that's alright by you." It wasn't a question.

Edward rolled his eyes and smiled at Leah. "You're on your on Toots, don't even think of calling one of us for a bailout, we can't help you."

Leah gulped a little which made us laugh and I turned to Rosalie and Alice. "Alright ladies, that's the plan. Tomorrow we knock off early, very early and get Leah Manhattan ready."

Alice was rubbing her hands together and studying Leah like the mad scientist. "Leah," Alice said as her eyes roamed overhead to toe. "How would you like to be the face of Wonder In Aliceland?"

Everything was falling into place.

Everything was perfect.

**A/N**

**Now hit the review button and maybe Edward will spank your naughty naked bottom!**

**xoxo,**

**B~**


	10. Bree or Bitch?

First things first, thank you to the bestest Beta ever Collours Collide who I really hope will write Edward's blow job article, hint hint, wink wink.

_**WARNING**_

One of my darling readers requested that I let you know when a chapter is not appropriate for reading at work.

This chapter at one point stops just short of written porn. If your employer is ok with this read on! If your employer might not take kindly to it you might want to wait till you get home.

With that, let's begin!

Chapter 10

Bree or Bitch?

**Bella**

I sat in my office with a cup of coffee contemplating how bad it would be for my reputation if someone walked into my office and found me under my desk asleep. We are talking serious contemplation!

"Bella."

I really wanted to grab the phone and smash it through my office window. "Yes Angela?"

"I just wanted to remind you that the morning staff meeting will begin in ten," she said sweetly.

"Thank you Angela, could you please call the coffee shop in the lobby and have them deliver two of my usual and tell them if they are here before the meeting starts the tip is going to be ridiculous."

"Certainly Bella, right away."

I took a mirror out of my desk drawer and frowned at the faint dark circles under my eyes. _Damn Edward and his marathon sex sessions!_

I threw the mirror back into the drawer and slammed it shut.

"Temper, temper boss lady," Jake snarked.

"Today is the day I will fire you Jacob Black."

Jake slumped in the chair opposite my desk smiling at me. "You always were a cranky shrew when you're tired, what's the story?"

"Edward," I said it like an expletive causing Jake to erupt in a loud guffaw.

"Yeah the two of you seem very ummmm, into each other," he mused with a wry smile.

I became even further frustrated with myself. "Jake, we don't need to talk about this," I said quietly.

"Don't be dumb Bella, we're friends. Friends talk about shit like this. If it makes you feel any better my hot as fuck neighbor came knocking on my door last night asking to borrow a cup of sugar. I didn't have any so she gave me a blowjob instead," he said smiling. I loved it when Jake's eyes crinkled like that.

I rolled my eyes at him as Angela walked in setting the two cups of coffee on my desk. "I put the coffee on our account and the ridiculous tip came out of petty cash with an IOU from you," she said leaving quietly.

"I'll never forgive you for taking her Bells, my office will never be that organized ever again."

I took a long sip of the fresh hot nectar and then laughed at him. "What can I say, I'm selfish. Always putting my needs first," I grinned.

We got up and walked to the corner of my office where my staff was starting to convene. I took my time greeting everyone individually and chatting for a moment with everyone while we waited to begin. Once I saw that everyone was seated I moved to my usual spot in the front to begin when my eyes settled on Leah.

She looked stunning in a pair of dark wash skinny Calvin jeans and white corset top. She had paired her outfit with a beautiful pair of black moccasin boots. The tribe elders had made her two pairs one in black and the other in brown to remind her of who she is while in the big city.

They were striking, unique, and almost right. "Lee Lee, take those off." I said gesturing to the boots. She looked a little panicked and looked to Rosalie who nodded at her reassuringly.

Leah took off the boots and handed them to me, I turned them over to Tanya immediately. "Tanya, please have a four inch wedge put on these. She will bring in another pair tomorrow that will need to have the same thing done to them. That may mean that a rework of the foot needs to be done, if so the cobbler will need to work with the original shoe maker to ensure the integrity of the boot is kept intact."

Tanya stroked the rich sued and fur of the boot lovingly, they were real moccasins that laced all the way up the front with fur peeking out of the top as well as around the edges of the tongue.

"Where can I get some of these?" Tanya asked absently.

My eyebrow cocked and I looked at Leah whose eyes lit up magically. La Push was a modest community with very little money. Leah being photographed in these boots could mean a huge economic boost for the tribe if they became a fashion trend.

I held my hand out and Tanya handed the boots back to me as I passed them to Rosalie. "I'll see what I can do about that Tanya." I looked at Rosalie pointedly who nodded her understanding. Rosalie would make sure that the tribe had everything they needed for the influx of business they would inevitably have once Leah became well known.

"Ok everyone, first things first. There will be some staffing changes that you all need to know about." I took a deep breath and readied myself for what was sure to be a strong reaction.

"As of September 30th, Alice will no longer be working for Haute. Her services have been terminated and she will go on to work on other projects with the backing and blessing of this magazine."

A stunned silence filled the air for several moments before the room erupted in exclamations of disbelief. I let my staff have their moment and then gestured to Rosalie who brought everyone to attention with a loud whistle.

"Alice will continue to be involved with the February issue as an outside consultant. In addition, she will be available to consult on any issues we need her expertise in. However as she is beginning a new endeavor, we will need to make sure that we don't take up to much of her time."

I took another breath and closed my eyes for a moment thinking positively about the response I was about to get from the news I would be delivering next.

"With that in mind, as of today Rosalie Hale will begin training with Alice as the new Associate Editor in Chief of Haute."

Rosalie's eyes glazed over for a moment and when she opened them she looked upset but thankfully not angry.

"Bella, shouldn't we have one of the current associate editors take that position? What about Tanya, she has been training with Alice or even Heidi?" Rosalie said softly.

"Rosalie, Tanya is very capable and has an extremely bright future ahead of her but she has been an associate editor for about ten seconds. She is not ready for this, you on the other hand were born for this, you were ready the day you walked into this building. If for some reason I had to step down today you would be the only one I would feel comfortable leaving in charge of my magazine and that includes Alice." I leaned in close to Rosalie and whispered. "I would _never_ let you fail Ro."

Rosalie managed to give me a small smile and then I saw a visible shift in her face. Rosalie was not one to let anything get in her way. Her resolve was set, Rosalie was in kick ass mode!

"Alright, let's move on. Let's review the status of this months issue. Jake?"

As Jake began his update I glanced at Rosalie to see how she was doing. I couldn't help but let my lips turn up slightly as I saw that Alice had taken her hand and was holding it tightly. Their heads we're close together as they whispered to one another quietly. I sighed in relief as I turned my attention back to Jake who was updating me on the status of the troublesome Louis Vuitton ad.

Everything was going to be ok.

"This is freakin' crazy! You guys spend money like it's nothing. I didn't once see you look at a price tag or anything. How can you do that? You don't even know how much you're spending."

We sat in the restaurant at Bergdorf's taking a well earned break from the Rosalie/Alice "Shopping for Leah" extravaganza part 1, and Leah was clearly feeling overwhelmed. I cocked an eyebrow at her and snickered, _welcome to my world sista!_

"Leah," Alice said in her Obi-Wan about to school young Skywalker voice. "This is our business, we know how much everything costs before we even pick it up. Besides, Bella is paying for all this stuff and we could shop all week long and not dent the interest she will make on her savings in a day."

My eyes widened in surprise as I stared at Alice slightly shocked. I probably should have been offended at Alice's blasé attitude about spending my money but the woman was my sister. I shrugged and spread butter generously on the basket of warm bread on the table.

"Good afternoon ladies, may I get you started with a drink perhaps?"

"I think we're ready to order," Alice said smiling brightly at the young girl.

Alice ordered the vegetable lasagna and a side salad with an iced tea. Rosalie ordered the vegetable soup and the seafood salad. The server waited patiently as Leah continued to study the menu. "Did you have any questions regarding the menu Miss?" The server asked Leah politely.

"Yeah, where's the beef?"* Leah muttered and I laughed quietly.

Leah blushed lightly and frowned at her menu. "I will have the wedge salad with extra dressing, the fillet of beef and the mashed potatoes with a coke." Leah smiled and handed her menu to the server.

Rosalie snorted and rolled her eyes. "Scratch that, she will have a green salad with vinaigrette, the lobster napoleon and we will each have a glass of the house Pinot Grigio.

Alice and I both snickered at Leah's bitter expression while the server worked to contain her amusement. "The usual for you Miss Swan?"

I was surprised that she would know what my usual _was_, I couldn't recall her having been our server before. "Yes please, I will have a glass of the Pinot Grigio as well."

The server nodded and left to place our orders as we began talking about Alice's pregnancy and move into Jasper's apartment.

"His place is palatial compared to my apartment. It's a little plain, you know bachelor minimalism but I'll fix that in no time," she gushed.

We smiled as we listened to Alice outline her plans for her move, redecoration and the nursery. Her enthusiasm was infectious and before long we were all making suggestions as we sipped on our various drinks.

We were perfectly ensconced in our perfect little bubble when someone cleared their throat to get our attention. The four of us looked up to find an immaculately dressed woman standing at our table.

She wore a smart Herve Leger sheath dress in black with white piping and matching shoes. Her legs were bare and she was accessorized smartly with a gold cuff bracelet and Tahitian pearl earrings. She was elegant simplicity at its best.

"Bella Swan?" She asked as she blatantly sized me up.

I smiled brightly despite my irritation and greeted her. "Yes, I'm Bella. Do I know you?"

The woman didn't answer right away taking her time to complete her assessment of me. I had met this type of woman a thousand times. Her intimidation tactics were a waste of her invaluable time.

"My name is Bree Tanner," she said as if I should recognize her name. Truthfully it was mildly familiar but I couldn't quite place it. I caught Rosalie stiffen out of the corner of my eye and proceeded carefully.

"Well," I said breezily. "It is nice to meet you Bree. Was there something I could help you with?"

Bree visibly stiffened, she was irritated and my inner high school girl warrior rejoiced.

"You don't know who I am?" She snapped.

I smiled in amusement, she was making it way to easy. "Should I?"

"Well, I am a successful model in the industry you reign over and in addition to that, I used to date Edward until he left Los Angeles. So yes, I would say yes, you should know who I am!" She sneered.

I took a deep breath and gestured to the seat she stood behind. "Would you like to have a seat Bree?"

Bree faltered momentarily not expecting me to offer her a seat. She thought about it for a moment and then sat looking at me expectantly.

"There is obviously a reason for your coming over here in the middle of my lunch, was there some message you were wanting to convey? Something about Edward perhaps?"

Bree's eyes bore into mine, no doubt searching for signs of fear or doubt. _Not gonna happen honey!_

"I'm not quite done with him yet. We stopped seeing each other because he moved but I have relocated here to New York and fully intend on us picking up where we left off. I just thought I should let you know and see what you're up against." She smiled smugly and sat back in her chair.

I laughed softly, this chick was toast and I was going to thoroughly enjoy being the toaster. Let her carcass fly high over Manhattan as a warning to any other nasty little hooker who dared to try and insert themselves in between Edward and I.

"Umm, it's Bree right?" I asked condescendingly.

"I thought she said Bitch," Leah stage whispered.

Bree glared at Leah and than turned her glare to me. "That's right, Bree."

I chuckled again. "Well _Bree, _I'm not in the business of keeping men who doesn't want to be kept so by all means, take your best shot. I am certainly not going to embarrass myself by clinging onto the ankle of a man who is dragging me to the door on his way out." I sat thoughtful for a moment and then continued. "His office closes at six and he is working late tonight to get caught up after the long weekend we just got back from. That should give you the privacy you need to work your magic."

Bree was clearly taken back and realizing that she underestimated me. She rose from her seat and nodded at me. "Some of the things I have heard about you may have been wrong, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight for him, something you are clearly not willing to do." Bree adjusted her dress and looked at me smugly. "It's is mistake to invite another woman to take your man Bella. I hope you won't have to learn your lesson twice."

I laughed and waived her off as my plan formed in my head. "Bella, please tell me that was all for show." Rosalie said glaring at Bree's back as she walked away.

I rolled my eyes at Rosalie, she should know better. "This is the last pussy that man will ever be in Rosie. Ever." I said over the rim of my wine glass before draining it. The girls laughed and the server came to deliver our lunches. The rest of our lunch was spent talking shit about Bree and laughing at her "Mean Girl" behavior.

I wonder if she would have behaved as she did if she would have known that she would become the butt of our jokes.

Once we were done with lunch we walked down the street to the Frederic Fekkai salon. I checked in with reception and we were taken to a private waiting area where the salon manager Kate soon greeted us.

"Bella, it is wonderful to have you and your lovely friends back with us. What can we do for you today?

"Well," I said sheepishly. "I know it is short notice but I was hoping Frederic might be available?"

Kate smiled warmly. "You are in luck, he spends very little time in the salon these days but he is in today and taking walk ins only so we will be able to get you in. What are you looking to have done today?"

"Actually, this is my newest find Leah. I will be unleashing her on Manhattan this weekend and I need to get her ready. She needs the works." Leah had come to stand by my side and Kate clucked her tongue as she looked Leah over.

"Please sit and get comfortable, I will have some refreshments brought in, then the technicians will come in and make their assessments."

We nodded and took our seats continuing our conversations, moments later two young women came in. One had a tray with glasses of champagne and water, the other carried a robe and slippers.

The woman with the robe walked directly to Leah. "Miss Leah, this is a key to the dressing room, if you could please change into this robe and slippers?"

Leah nodded and went to the room. "This is going to be really overwhelming for her," Alice whispered.

"She's a tough cookie, she'll be just fine." Rosalie said confidently.

"Did she settle in ok?" I asked.

Rosalie snorted. "Umm, yeah. She jumped up and down on her bed for about five solid minutes and then played with the jets in her bathtub before spending about two hours taking clothes from my closet and moving them to hers. I'd say she is doing just fine."

We all giggled as Leah came back into the room eyeing us suspiciously. "Why do I feel like you all are talking about me?"

"Listen sista, you are in a room with New York society as well as a bona fide celebrity. You are about to become a member of both of these worlds, get used to people talking about you," Rosalie warned.

Leah was about to say something when two very short women walked in chatting quietly with each other. One had a French accent while the other was clearly Ukrainian. They stopped in front of Leah pulling her to her feet.

They quickly greeted her and then began to assess her. The French woman was the nail technician. She decided that Leah's nails should be kept short with a rounded square shape. She also explained that Leah was too young and her personality too in your face for the lighter colors of French manicure. She chose a color called Wicked, which was a very deep and dramatic red. Her toes would be done in the same color.

The Ukrainian woman was the esthetician who raved over Leah's beautiful russet colored skin. She proclaimed that just a normal cleaning, moisturizing, and sunscreen routine would be implemented. That was the good news, unfortunately for Leah there was also bad news. This lady was going to strip Leah of every teeny tiny bit of hair that grew below the eyes.

I could tell by the look in Leah's eyes that she had no idea what that meant, and she was terrified to find out. Next came the colorist, I stood by Leah's side the entire time as he inspected her hair.

"Perfection," he proclaimed. "I hesitate in putting anything at all on this mink." We were in complete agreement, which left me feeling relieved. The colorist left with no plans to touch Leah's hair.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Frederic walked in and after greeting me warmly he immediately zeroed in on Leah.

"My, my, my, who is this little queen bee?" Frederic asked while running his hands through her silky hair.

"This little cookie is my discovery Leah, she is going to rule this island," I said with a smirk.

Frederic continued run his fingers through Leah's hair as he talked softly under his breath. Finally he let her drop and turned to me.

"I think we will cut it to just above her waist and put in some long layers with just a touch of fringe around the face. What do you think?" Frederic asked.

I smiled ecstatic that Frederic and his team intuitively seemed to want to head in the same direction I did. Leah was beautiful, there was no need for anything to froo froo, she already had 'IT'.

Frederic nodded at me knowing we were in agreement. "There are a couple more technicians that want to see her and then my assistant will be in to get her started." Frederic kissed Leah and I both on the cheek and then turned on his heal to leave.

I was practically vibrating with excitement. The girls were laughing at me but I didn't care, this was really coming together nicely for Leah and I couldn't help myself.

I didn't notice when the last technician came back into the room, the last technician was the makeup artist.

She took one look at Leah and snorted. "Well, this shouldn't take long," she said rolling her eyes.

She came over to Leah and studies her face for a moment. "For your day look, a little bronzer on the cheeks, eyeliner on the lower lash line only. Copper, gold, and metallic pinks on the lid and shimmery nude color gloss."

She studied her for a few more moments and then continued. "For the evening, an extreme smokey eye, think Mac and even beyond with a lightly bronzed cheek and again the nude shimmery gloss on the lip. What do you think?" She asked meeting Leah's gaze.

"You're the expert," Leah said to the technician.

The technician smiled and held out her hand to Leah. "My name is Siobahn, let's go get some coffee until their ready for you."

The two young women walked out of the room already chatting and smiling at each other. My heart soared for little Leah Clearwater.

At a quarter past five Leah was deeply ensconced in her top model makeover and I had things I needed to take care of. I hugged Ro and Alice goodbye ignoring their knowing glances and waved goodbye to Leah.

I caught a cab to the penthouse and asked him to wait as I darted to the apartment and changed clothes and then hurried back down to the cab asking him to drop me at Cullen Publishing. I walked into the building at ten to six right on time and made my way up to Edward's office.

I greeted Giana and some of the other employees that I knew by name who were getting on the elevator as I was exiting and then walked to Edward's office. I knocked softly and then opened the door letting myself in. I was rewarded with a beautiful smile as Edward rose from his desk and quickly walked to me, kissing me softly and then hugging me tight to him.

"What a pleasant surprise, to what do I owe the honor Miss Swan?" Edward asked as he walked back to his chair settling in.

"I am here on official Haute business Mr. Cullen," I said chucking my bag in one of the empty chairs and then sitting and crossing my legs. Edward finally noticed what I was wearing and mischievous smile spread slowly across his beautiful mouth.

"What business could you possibly be trying to conduct in that outfit Miss Swan? By the way, you're making me think that we need a dress code at Cullen Publishing."

I looked down innocently at my outfit, a ridiculously short denim skirt and by ridiculous I mean about ten inches from waist to hem and an old University of Michigan shirt I had pulled out of Edward's drawer. I had rolled up the sleeves and tied it in a knot at the small of my back. I paired this with white Vans and fold over ankle socks. He was done for.

"Is that my lacrosse team shirt Miss Swan?" Edward asked rubbing his chin.

"Uh huh," I answered as I looked down at the shirt smoothing out imaginary wrinkles over my breasts. Edward's eyes immediately darkened and I knew I was in for a treat.

"Maybe you should come over here so I can get a better look at that Miss Swan," Edward said patting his lap.

I smiled cheekily shaking my head. "Nuh uh Mr. Cullen, we really do have some work that we need to do."

Edward sighed bowing his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose with the thumb and index finger of his right hand. I had come to associate this gesture with his being highly stressed or sexually frustrated, I didn't need to guess too hard as to the state he was currently in.

With a final resigned sigh Edward looked at me with exasperation. "What do we need to do?" He asked.

I smiled brightly at his acquiesce. "We have an article to complete my love." That was true, there was an article to complete but it did not need to be completed now, or even this month.

Edward got up from his desk and adjusted himself eyeing me as he did so. "I'm going to put a fresh pot of coffee on," he said as he walked towards the employee break room.

"Is there anything to snack on around here?" I called after him.

"There are some snack machines in here with some pretty good stuff in it. I have some change in the top drawer of my desk," he called back to me.

I walked around his desk opening the drawer and picked up the coffee mug that Rosalie had smashed when I found out about the printing snafu that had caused our first argument. Apparently he loved the mug so much he glued it back together and used it as a change cup.

I smiled at the mug dumping the change into my hand and placing it back into the drawer. I was about to close the drawer when something caught my eye. I pulled the familiar magazine out of the drawer flipping it over to the front cover narrowing my eyes as I caught sight of the address label.

"I can explain," Edward said sheepishly from the door.

"I certainly hope so. You lied to me Edward." I said somewhat shocked.

Edward nodded silently acknowledging his deceit. "I didn't know you well when I lied, it was only the second day I had known you in fact. I was embarrassed and afraid of what your reaction would be if I was honest." Truth rang clear in his words and I felt myself soften.

As my irritation ebbed I looked down at the magazine again to find that it had been handled quite often. It actually reminded me of the old paperback classics in my library back in Forks. Suddenly a thought occurred to me and a giggle escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"Edward, did you. . . you know?" Edward's face turned fifty shades of red and I had my answer. Edward Cullen had been jerking off to a picture of me in my tighty whiteys since well before we had ever met.

I had always thought he had a strong reaction to my strange choice of pajamas but I never questioned it as I enjoyed the results so much. Now as I thought about it I was suddenly pleased with my choice of lingerie for today. I had been hoping to evoke that very reaction this afternoon.

I toed my shoes off and then bent down and peeled my socks off. This brought Edward immediately forward loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

I untied the knot at the small of my back and pulled the shirt off over my head tossing it aside. Edward's eyes followed the garment to where it fell draped on his desk and groaned.

Edward hurriedly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and flung it on the desk with the discarded t shirt, we both stood eyes boring into one another. His gaze was making me impossible wet and achy, _time to get this show on the road!_

I popped the button on my skirt and unzipped it letting it fall the floor leaving me standing before him in my tighty whiteys and wifebeater.

Edward's eyes devoured me and I swear if it was at all possible I would come just from the sight of him eyefucking me in my tighty whiteys. He brought is arms up and crossed them in front of his chest as he continued to stare at me in my underwear.

I watched as he brought his hand up to his chin and rubbed it as he continued to contemplate me. "This is not a good way to convince me to write an article."

I peeled the wifebeater off and threw it on the desk but remained silent staring at him.

"Fuck Bella, what are you trying to do to me, completely obliterate my self control?"

_Yes._

I remained silent but my body continued to respond to his scrutiny. As he stood staring at me my nipples became hard under his gaze and I couldn't take it anymore.

If he was going to stand there staring at me trying to figure out what to do with a mostly naked and willing woman in his office, I would occupy myself while he did so.

I began twisting and pulling gently at my nipples quietly whimpering as the sensations shot through my body. I never broke eye contact with Edward whose gaze had grown dark and glittering with lust, but he still hadn't moved.

I let my right hand trail down my abdomen to the area specifically off limits to anyone but Edward. As my hand came closer to the waistband of my boy shorts I could hear a soft, forbidding growl coming from Edward. My inner school girl warrior's older sister spread her naked thighs wantonly and sighed in anticipation.

I slipped the tips of my fingers into the waistband but that was as far as they got before Edward appeared at my side at an almost inhuman speed throwing me down on his desk and immediately latching onto my nipple while he squeezed and pinched at the other.

I was panting and moaning in seconds, arching my back pushing further into his mouth while wrapping a leg around his thigh writhing against him in an attempt to create friction.

That's right, I had officially become a bitch in heat, humping my boyfriends leg and panting for more. Edward tore his mouth away from my nipple and I whimpered, arching my back even further, silently begging for him to continue. I needed him with a voracity that I hadn't felt before. I wanted him everywhere, on top on me, inside of me, I wanted him to burrow into my chest and take residence in my heart, I needed all of him.

Edward dragged his lips up my neck and licked at my earlobe. "You have been very bad Isabella and I will be punishing you darling."

"Ohhh God Edward, I have been so bad baby please, please punish me. Give me exactly what I deserve baby." Yup, he has officially turned me into a cheap, dirty, pornstar moaning whore.

"Don't you worry Isabella," he whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. "I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk." He pinched my clit through my tighty whiteys as he said this causing me to fling my arms out searching for something to grab onto. I heard the items from his desk crash to the ground and I didn't give a shit. Well, I felt a little bad about the monitor but I could replace that shit.

I felt a tug at the waistband of my tighty whiteys and lifted my hips ecstatic to feel cool air hitting my heated core. Edward lifted me from his desk causing me to frown, _who doesn't want to fuck on their boyfriend's desk?_

He sat me in his chair, my naked flesh warm against the cool leather. "Take my pants off Isabella," he ordered.

I smiled as I unbuckled his belt and hurriedly unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. I leaned down and pulled off his shoes and socks tossing them to the side leaving him in his boxer briefs.

I palmed his erection rubbing up and down delighting in his moans. "Take them off," he whispered.

_With pleasure Mr. Cullen, sir._

I ripped his boxer briefs down his legs moaning with both pride and anticipation when his long thick erection made a loud slapping noise when it snapped back against his stomach.

"You like that Isabella?" Edward hissed.

I looked up and him through my lashes nodding my head slightly. Edward leaned against his desk spread his feet wide apart. He then leaned forward knotting his fist in the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled me forward until I felt the warmth radiating from his cock, I was in fucking heaven.

"Show me how much you like it Isabella," he whispered hoarsely.

I sighed, my body relaxing knowing that I would be taking Edward in my mouth. The thought alone made me feel closer to him and letting him control the situation took the pressure off of me. I felt free when he was like this, free to express myself, free to be his Isabella.

I steadied myself hanging onto the backs of his thighs and then ran my tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, sighing at his sweet and salty taste and then took him as deep into my mouth as I could, sucking hard while slowly moving back and forth along his length.

"Ahhh Isabella, you're so good at that baby," he said as he began rolling his hips slowly and very sexily. These were the hurdles Edward and I constantly came across. He didn't want to say the words feeling like it was disrespectful but I wanted to hear them. I got off on them and I really wanted to hear him say it.

I removed my mouth from him for just a moment. "What am I Edward? Say it," I demanded and than took him back in my mouth using his thighs to shove him deeper into my mouth.

"Fuck Bella," he hissed and that was my queue that we had just switched rolls and in a mere second I had become the one in control. I was using sex as a weapon to get what I wanted and I was just fine with that.

My mouth made a loud slurping noise as I let him fall from my lips once more as I looked up at him meeting his gaze. "Say it," I demanded.

Edward's jaw set tight and he shoved me towards his cock, I obediently took it into my mouth knowing that I had won the battle but that he would make me pay for my insolence.

"Maybe you should use that pretty little mouth for something more worthwhile Isabella," he said as he continued to slowly roll his hips as I sucked and licked at him.

"If you have time to talk back then maybe I am not doing a good job keeping those plump little lips of yours occupied," he said hoarsely. And with no warning he used the hand at the base of my neck to guide me at the frantic pace he set as he began thrusting into my mouth.

My eyes flew open in surprise and I looked up to find him watching me. My eyes grew wide as I took in his expression. His nostrils were flaring and his eyes were boring into mine with a passion so intense I felt myself gush immediately and I flowed onto his expensive pristine leather office chair.

I brought my hand to the base of his cock to keep him from choking me and then completely relaxed my mouth and throat letting him know he was completely in control.

"Fuck Isabella, that is so fucking good, you are such a good little cocksucker," he hissed as he watched me. And there it was, the words I was looking for. If I ever heard a man say that to one of my friends I would drop kick his ass. But coming from Edward's lips and knowing the love behind them made my clit ache with need and my heart swell with love and pride.

This was my man and I made him feel this way, react this way, only me. I decided it was time to up the ante just a bit, I took my free hand and ran it from the back of his balls to his puckered hole. I felt him momentarily stiffen and decided it would be wise to take things slowly. I lightly massaged around the hole and gushed at every growl, moan, and expletive that fell from his lips.

I could feel Edward's body tightening and I knew that he was very close to reaching his orgasm. I took my finger away long enough to run it through some of the copious saliva that had run from my mouth and was now coating his scrotum.

I ran my lubricated finger back to his hole and continued to massage it as he thrust into my mouth at a frenzied pace. I created a vacuum with my mouth and sucked at him mercilessly and his hips froze. I watched his face with fascinated satisfaction as he began filling my mouth with his release.

His mouth was open but he was frozen from the intensity of his orgasm. I knew it was a powerful release but I wanted to make sure it would be something he would never forget so I slipped the tip of my lubricated finger into him and began thrusting just to the first knuckle.

As soon as my finger invaded him he came out of his frozen stupor shouting out in ecstasy thrusting his hips several more times as he continued to fill my mouth before he collapsed onto his desk propping himself up on his elbows watching me carefully as he panted.

I watched him with a satisfied smile on my face, as he caught his breath. Once he recovered he sat up motioning for me to come to him, which I did happily. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kisses me gently, reverently.

"You realize what you started don't you Isabella?" He asked softly.

I shook my head. "No," I answered softly.

"I have been wanting to get in your ass since that first day I had to watch you wiggle it in front of my face as you walked out the door of the conference room down the hall. I would say you have opened that door today wouldn't you say?"

"I don't know Edward," I said breathlessly. "That's a tennie tiny hole, and that," I said gesturing to his slowly awakening cock. "Is really, really big." Lies, from the first time he mentioned it the morning after we returned from LA, I had been waiting with thinly veiled anticipation for him to make good on that promise.

Edward chuckled softly in my ear. "Really, really big?"

I pulled away from him just a little and swatted at him playfully. "It's not attractive to fish for compliments Edward, you know you're gifted."

His hand slipped between my thighs rubbing gently, my breathing quickened immediately. "We managed to get it into this tennie tiny hole and dare I say you have enjoyed it," he whispered in my ear.

"How do you do that to me?" I asked letting my head roll back and my eyes close. My legs wobbled slightly as he continued to stroke and rub me and his arm tightened around my waist.

"Do you need something from me Isabella?" His voice was soft but firm, and he expected an answer.

"Yes Edward, please make me come baby," yup cheap, dirty, pornstar moaning whore.

"How do you want me to make you come baby, with my mouth? With my cock?" He had slipped his fingers into me and was moving them in and out of me at a torturously slow pace.

"Do I have to chose one?" I squeeked.

"That's my girl," Edward smiled against my lips. "You can have whatever you want Bella, whatever you ask of me is yours whenever you want it."

His fingers left me and his hands palmed my ass as he lifted me and turned depositing me onto the desk where he had just been sitting. He glanced at the chair as he went to sit in it and did a double take. I would have laughed at his reaction had I not been so embarrassed.

"We'll just make sure and take care of that before the cleaning crew comes in," he said smiling cockily.

I felt the red stain my cheeks but Edward wouldn't have that. "I fucking love the way your body reacts to me Bella, it's one of the reasons I know we were meant to be together, I was made to please you," he said as he kissed and suckled his way down my body pushing me back against the desk as he went.

Soon I found my legs spread wide and Edward's tongue buried deep inside of me as I moaned and writhed while watching him from where I was propped on my elbows.

"Edward," I whispered over and over while I rolled my hips grinding against his mouth. I was so overloaded with sensations that I don't think I even made it a minute before I was coming in his mouth.

I had not even fully come down from my orgasm when he thrust himself fully into me causing another immediate orgasm, I could feel him twitching inside of me, his jaw set tight as he tried to control himself while I clamped down around him.

Once my body relaxed, he began moving slowly whispering against my ear. "You are so beautiful Bella, so damn beautiful, fsoft, and warm."

I loved this the most, Edward was making very slow, very, very sweet love to me. He knew exactly how to make my body sing. He completely stopped thrusting and began rolling and grinding his hips against me. I loved when he did this, I felt continuously full and connected to him but had constant stimulation against my clit.

My body stiffened and I knew I was close. "Not yet Bella, I want to make it so good for you baby, I love you so much do you know that?" He pleaded.

"I love you too," I whispered unable to manage anything more.

He was almost shouting now and I knew he was close. "You own me Bella, all of me. I am yours, everything I am and everything I have is all yours. Say that you're mine Bella, say it."

"Oh God, I'm yours Edward, all yours." I wrapped my legs around his thighs, hooking my ankles together and hugged him tight to me so I could grind against him even harder.

I heard Edward growl and I followed his eyes to the door of his office where Bree stood frozen in shock. Edward never stopped, he continued grinding against me as he growled at her. "Get the fuck out of here!"

Bree was jolted out of her haze and scurried away seconds before I cried out as my orgasm washed over me. Edward pulled out and flipped me around thrusting into me so hard that the desk began moving inching forward with each thrust.

"Was that your doing Isabella?"

My inner bitch smiled as my dominant Edward re-emerged. "Yes," I explained breathily as he continued to pound into me. "She confronted me at lunch ahhhhh," _and the_ _cheap, dirty, pornstar moaning whore returns. _"She told me she was going to get you back, I just wanted. . . ." _pant, pant, pant_. "I just wanted her to know what she was up against."

Edward growled and dug his fingers into my hips as he continued to assault me. My screams and moans mingled with his growls and yells to create an obscene symphony.

An hour later we were lounging on the sofa in Edward's office, he had made good on his promise and had fucked me three more times leaving me very sore and walking just a little funny.

"If it makes you feel better I'm a little sore myself," Edward chuckled in my ear. I rolled my eyes but smiled, it did make me feel just a wee bit better. Edward checked his watch and sighed. "The janitorial staff will be arriving soon, we better get dressed."

I pulled a fresh outfit from the bag I brought and began dressing, Edward laughed as he watched me. "You never fail to surprise me Bella."

I smiled mischievously at him. "If some man from my past was trying to stake his claim on me, what lengths would you go through to mark your territory so to speak?"

Edward growled pulling me to him. "That will never happen because there were no men prior to me," I rolled my eyes but smiled at him.

"You get my point then?"

He nodded but frowned. "I'm sorry that happened Bella but you know that there is nothing she could have done right? I am 100% off the market, in love with my dream girl."

"Well lover boy, your dream girl is starving."

Edward laughed smacking my behind. "Why don't we stop and pick up something on the way home. What are you in the mood for?"

I thought it over as I zipped up my skinny jeans and then put on my Vans. "I want to stop by Rosalie's and see how Leah's makeover turned out. Why don't you pick something and I'll meet you at home for dinner."

"Ok," he said pulling on his shirt and frowning. "I guess I got a little excited," he said laughing. "I popped some buttons," he said shrugging sheepishly.

I laughed and threw his Michigan shirt at him, he caught it but shook his head walking over to me and placing it in my hand firmly.

"This is your shirt now Miss Swan, call it me marking my territory," he said kissing my temple. "Did you bring a jacket?"

I laughed a bit at my stupidity. "I guess I was in a bit of a hurry, I forgot."

He smiled deviously walking over to a door in the corner of his office, he opened it to reveal a small closet. He pulled a hoodie off of a hanger and walked over to me pulling it over my head.

I laughed as I looked down at the big M, it was a University of Michigan hoodie. "And what will I see if I look at the back of this hoodie Mr. Cullen?"

Edward smiled crookedly melting my heart, he leaned down wrapping his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "If you look at the back of this sweatshirt, you will see your future Bella."

I smiled cupping his hands in my face and kissing the jaw that I loved so much. "I can't wait," I said and then backed away from him picking up my bag. "So I'll see you in a little while and you will have a delicious and tasty dinner for the future Mrs. Whatever is on the back of this hoodie?"

He laughed and nodded looking down. "What is it Edward?"

"I was just thinking of that saying, 'Viva la bella vita'. Live the beautiful life, no truer words have ever been spoken."

My heart stuttered as I stood there drinking in his beautiful face, _how did I get so lucky?_ I blew him a kiss and left unable to think of anything to say that wouldn't ruin his beautiful sentiment.

**Edward**

If I didn't think I was in love before, I certainly convinced myself when I went 50 blocks out of my way to get Bella her favorite cheese burgers from the Parker. I rushed home to get the burgers and fries in the oven before they got cold, knowing Bella would get a little caught up in conversation at Rosalie's.

As I walked into the penthouse I was surprised to see the kitchen light on, I didn't expect Bella to make it home before me. I rushed into the kitchen smiling but Bella wasn't in there, I assumed she was taking a shower after our afternoon delight so I turned the oven on low and placed the food in.

"Well, well, well, hello there."

My head snapped in the direction the voice came from and instantly narrowed. I had never seen a picture or heard her voice but the shape of her face and eyes. The build of her petite frame gave her away, Renee.

"Mrs. Dwyer," I greeted her coolly.

She walked towards me stopping at the other side of the island. "Come now Edward, from the looks of all the pictures we are practically family. You can call me Renee, or mom if you prefer," she said smiling. I wanted to snatch the smile from her face, that was Bella's smile, my smile.

"I have a mother thank you. Bella didn't mention you were coming, I'll just call and let her know you've arrived," I said pulling my phone from my pocket.

Renee put her hands up and took several more steps towards me. "Oh no, don't do that you will ruin the surprise!"

And with that one sentence I knew that everything Bella had said about her mother was the truth with no exaggeration. "Bella hates surprises Renee."

Renee rolled her eyes and snorted. "That's just something she says to be dramatic Edward, nobody hates surprises."

_I hate her!_

I put my phone back in my pocket for a moment. Maybe I could get rid of her before Bella even arrived home. "What are you doing here Renee?"

Renee's eyebrows rose in surprise, she wasn't expecting the blunt approach but she quickly recovered. "I am here for some way overdue mother/daughter bonding time. Surely there is nothing wrong with that?"

"I guess that all depends on what your idea of bonding is," I said coldly. "Excuse me now, I need to call Bella."

"Oh Edward please, don't ruin the surprise," she pleaded batting her eyelashes at me.

Her flirting made my stomach turn. "Let's get something straight right from the start Renee. I am not on your side, I don't feel compelled to earn your approval nor do I care if you even like me. I'm am firmly on Bella's side and I will do whatever it takes to protect her so my suggestion is that you behave yourself during this visit because I will not hesitate for a moment to ban you from this apartment and all Cullen Publishing places of business, you got me?"

Renee narrowed her eyes at me, she wasn't used to such a strong reaction on her daughter's behalf but if she was smart she would get used to it and quick.

I hit the speed dial on my phone and seconds later Bella picked up. "Hey I am about ten minutes away and I am starving, did you get something good?"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "I got cheese burgers from the Parker," my smile widened as I heard her squeal but that smile quickly vanished as I remembered my reason for calling.

"Listen Bella, when I got home I found your mom here," I said quietly.

The line was quiet with the exception of her breathing for several seconds. "Renee is there, at the penthouse?"

"Yes baby," I said quietly, the line remained quiet. "Would you like her to stay or should I have a car brought around to take her to a hotel?"

Bella sighed deeply with resignation. "No, I will be home shortly and I will speak with her when I get there."

"Ok Sally I'll see you soon," I said hoping to make her smile.

"Love you Trust Fund," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

We disconnected and I turned to see Renee watching me closely. "So, what's the story with you and my daughter?" She asked somewhat suspiciously.

"That would be Bella's business to share as she sees fit now wouldn't it?"

Renee was starting to get the idea, she rolled her eyes and snorted. "Not too friendly huh?"

"No, I have certainly never been accused of that," I said icily.

We stood staring at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity until Bella finally walked in the door. She looked back and forth between Renee and I several times, her eyes wide with fear. Renee starting walking towards Bella, but Bella made a point to avoid her advance and B-lined to me, hugging me and kissing me chastely and then turned to her mother.

"Renee," she said coolly.

Renee crossed the room to Bella and hugged her awkwardly as Bella refused to let go of me. "I have asked you repeatedly not to call me that, I am your mother and you should address me as such," Renee snapped causing my body to stiffen and oddly Bella's to relax.

"Sorry Renee, I must have forgotten. How have you been, what happened, how much is it going to cost to fix it, and how long are you staying?"

Renee bristled at Bella's questioning. "I guess your high society lifestyle didn't come with a set of manners did it."

"No it did not, now answer me." Bella demanded.

"Phil and I are having some difficulties and I thought I should give him a little space," she said carefully.

Bella snorted and grabbed my hand pulling me to the couch. "What did you do, cheat on him?"

Renee looked away confirming Bella's suspicions. "Well, chalk another one up on the list of lives ruined by tornado Renee."

Renee's head snapped towards us and she was clearly angry. "You know Bella, if you don't want to me here just say so." Bella leaned forward and I could feel my little kitten sharpening her claws.

"I. Don't. Want. You. Here," Bella said emphasizing each word maximizing the power of her statement.

"Now that we have that settled that, Edward has dinner waiting for the two of us and I am pretty hungry so if you wouldn't mind, we were not expecting you and we would like to get on with our evening."

Renee was stupefied. This was clearly not the treatment she was used to getting. "What the hell has gotten into you Isabella?" Renee hissed.

Bella smirked at me sexily and then rolled her eyes as she turned to Renee. "I have things in my life worth protecting from tornado Renee and that is exactly what I intend on doing. I have been very generous to you over the years Renee but that generosity can come to an end at anytime so keep that in mind as you show up unexpectedly and 'accidentally' get diarrhea of the mouth. I will not tolerate the usual Renee embarrassment or bad behavior so if you want the gravy train to keep running you better mind your P's and Q's. Now, will you be needing a ride to your hotel?"

Renee looked absolutely dumbfounded and genuinely hurt. "I didn't make a reservation, I thought I could stay with my daughter," she mumbled.

"Well, had you bothered to call ahead and let me know you were coming I would have told you that Edward has recently moved in here and we are still getting adjusted so we are not accepting guests right now." Bella said icily, she clearly wanted to get the point across that she did not appreciate the unexpected visit.

Renee accidentally showed her hand with a very dramatic look of rejection. Once she saw we weren't buying it she sighed in temporary resignation. "Will you at least meet me for lunch tomorrow?"

Bella nodded. "Where would you like to meet Renee?"

I had to stifle my snicker, now I knew Bella was trying to irritate her by calling her Renee. "The Russian Tea Room, one o'clock," Renee said irritably.

"Don't be late Renee, if you're not there when I arrive, I'm leaving."

Renee turned and left without saying goodbye, I couldn't find it in myself to mind. "Still hungry?" I asked Bella.

"Are you kidding me, I'm starving!" Bella exclaimed.

I stood pulling her up with me. "Let's go have some burgers then baby!" I pulled her into the kitchen and sat her at the breakfast bar with a beer while I got our dinner out of the oven and put it on plates.

As soon as I placed Bella's plate in front of her she dug in with gusto. I sat beside her and we ate in relative silence. You can't place beef in front of Bella without hearing moans of pleasure and delight, I laughed quietly every time.

Bella dutifully cleared her plate of the two cheeseburgers and French fries and then I sent her to shower as I cleared the kitchen.

As I was walking past the front door on my way to the bedroom the lock clicked and the door quietly opened revealing a stylishly dressed young woman with blond hair. She opened the door gingerly and her eyes bulged when she noticed me standing there.

"Oh Mr. Cullen I am so sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," she was on the verge of tears.

"That's quite alright, I just happened to be walking by Miss?"

"Just Heidi," she said relaxing.

"Well just Heidi, please call me Edward. Is that the book?" I asked gesturing to the large spiral bound book in her hands.

"Yes," she said nervously obviously unsure of what to do.

"I'll go ahead and set it in her office for you Heidi," I offered holding out my hand for it.

She seemed reluctant but handed it over. "I'm sorry Edward, I don't usually do this so I am a little nervous," she explained.

"Oh really, what is your position at Haute?" I asked.

"I am the features editor. We normally have an intern deliver the book but it is one of their birthdays tonight so they're all out celebrating together. I happened to be the last person left in the office when Jake was done putting the book together so this is my first time delivering the book."

"Heidi, what are you doing here?" Bella asked as she walked down the hall.

Heidi smiled obviously more at ease now that Bella appeared. "The interns are all out celebrating a birthday and I was the only one left in the office when Jake finished putting the book together so I was the designated delivery person for the evening."

Bella smiled but there was something off about her smile. "Well, thank you so much for doing that I really appreciate it, now go home and get some rest ok."

Heidi smiled and turned to leave. "Have a good evening Bella, it was nice meeting you Edward."

Once Heidi left I handed Bella the book and looked at her curiously. "Something wrong?"

Bella shrugged but her brow was furrowed. "Heidi has never done or said anything wrong but I have never really trusted her. She said she was the only one left in the office tonight and that's why she was left to deliver the book but I can't see Jake doing that. I think I am going to ask him about it tomorrow."

"Is it really that much of an issue?" I asked.

Bella nodded as she met my gaze. "Yes, I think it is."

Bella's judgment was impeccable, if she thought there was something was up with Heidi, so did I.

Bella left to her office to review the book and I retreated to the home theater to catch the end of the Knicks game. As I got settled in I reached for my phone and called Jas.

"What's up dude?" He answered.

"That's a loaded fucking question. I need you to look into some stuff for me."

Jas switched into work mode immediately. "What do you need?"

"Bella's mom showed up today unannounced, Bella seems to think she has an agenda and I'm not really in the mood to wait around until she announces it, so I want to know everything about Renee Dwyer from personal to financial."

"No problem, the dossier I did on Bella should give me a good starting point, anything else?" Jas asked.

"Yeah, the features editor at Haute, her name is Heidi. Bella has a bad vibe about the chick and I trust her vibes. I want to know everything."

"No problem, I will be able to access her info through the HR database, I will give you an update tomorrow."

We hung up and I sat there deep in thought as the game played out in front of me. Something was going to go down, I could feel it, and I would do everything possible to protect Bella, Haute, and Cullen Publishing.

*The restaurant at Bergdorf's is awesome but there is very little red meat on the menu. It is still amazing freakin food though!

So another crazy lemon for my sexually repressed readers, don't get used to it as it serves a purpose.

So, the introduction of Bree and Renee, wonder what's up with them. And Heidi is back, hmmmm.

I can't wait to see what happens!

Please hit the review button and let me know what you think, maybe Edward will let you wear his college Lacrosse shirt!

xoxo,

B~


	11. Heart Shaped Bush and the Pussy Police

**A/N ~ This chapter is relatively work read friendly. There is a little language and some sexual situations but nothing over the top.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 11

Heart Shaped Bush and the Pussy Police

**Edward**

The next morning I woke to an empty bed, which was a first. Bella always wanted to cuddle or make love first thing in the morning or maybe it was me it was hard to tell the difference anymore. I rolled out of bed and took a few moments in the bathroom before going to the kitchen where I was sure I would find Bella.

Instead I found a sticky note on the coffee pot letting me know that she was next door. My brows furrowed as I made my way in just my boxer briefs to the apartment next door in search of Bella. The door was unlocked and I could hear a faint thumping coming from inside of the apartment. I followed the noise in until I found Bella running at full speed on a treadmill.

I really should have known that Bella had a full gym hidden away somewhere, this I am sure was Rosalie's doing. I leaned into the door jam watching her closely as she attacked the treadmill her legs easily swallowing the distance. Normally I would ogle her in her too short shorts and sports bra but her completely involved and intense expression had my full attention.

After a few moments she noticed me standing in the doorway and a small mischievous smile spread across her face. I crossed my arms across my chest and cocked an eyebrow at her suspicious expression. Bella hit the emergency stop button on the treadmill and launched herself a me. I barely had an opportunity to brace myself before she collided with me legs wrapping around my waist. I laughed at the huge grin on her face but then. . .

"Ughhh, what the fuck Bella?" She slid her sweaty forehead down my cheek and then wiped her sweaty hair against my neck. I wanted to feign disgust and irritability but she looked so happy I couldn't stop myself from laughing along with her.

"I didn't know we had a gym. All this time you've been letting me lose my girlish figure because I would rather be here at home with you when I could have been working out here all along. What's up with that Bella?"

Bella hopped down and let her gaze run down my body stopping at my stomach. She reached out and ran her finger tips over my abs sighing. "I can't find a single thing wrong with this bod Trust Fund," she said letting her fingers drop away.

I looked down at my stomach frowning slightly as I thought of all the things Em would have to say about my four pack. My stomach was still tight and flat and I was grateful for that but my body as a whole was not nearly as defined as it was the day Bella walked into my life and diverted all of my attention. I had already committed myself to a new and vigorous workout routine mentally.

My frown deepened as I let my eyes roam over her curves and then turned into an outright scowl. "What?" She asked confused at my expression.

"You, that's what! You fucking eat everything in sight and until today I have never seen you so much as do stretches let alone workout and yet your ass is tight, your tits are firm, and your stomach is flat and defined. What the fuck Bella?" As if it couldn't get any worse, she giggled. "Are you seriously laughing at me right now?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned up on her toes kissing my jaw, she knew that shit drove me nuts. "No baby, I'm not laughing at you. I was just surprised! You're normally so sure of yourself and insanely confident, it took me by surprise." I frowned at her earning myself a huge grin, she was definitely laughing at me. "I'm gonna hit the shower, you coming?"

It didn't happen often but I was a little irritated at her, I had been in excellent shape my entire life and I knew I was bitching up but I couldn't help myself. "Nah, that's alright I'll wait till your done," I tried to say casually.

I watched as Bella chewed on her lip eyeing me with a look I couldn't place, finally after a few moments of our stare down she sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to upset you," she whispered. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. this was not my saucy confident Bella. Then again, I wasn't being her ego driven obnoxious sex crazed Edward. "We don't have to do anything, I just . . . . . . I need you close," she said quietly.

I stood staring at her for several moments. My powerful, capable, confident Bella was incomplete. In all this time I hadn't realized, she needed me as much as I did her. "Never mind, it's fine," she said and it wasn't until then that I realized how much time had passed. I pulled her to me and held her tight touching my lips lightly to hers.

"Of course I will join you pretty girl. Please forgive me you should never have had to ask twice," I said against her lips. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she wrapped hers around my waist and we walked back to the apartment and to our bathroom.

While we were in the shower that morning, we didn't speak. I washed Bella's hair for her letting the conditioner set just like she did while I washed her delicately as she clutched me unwilling to let me go. I silently cursed Renee knowing that this had everything to do with her and the ill-conceived lunch date that Bella had agreed to.

She was petrified, but I wasn't even sure that she knew why. Possibly because despite all she knew to be true, hope still found a crevice to seep through and hope was something Bella could not afford to entertain when it came to Renee. Maybe it was because even after all that she knew her mom to be Bella was afraid that her mom had something so cheap and shifty up her sleeve that it would be the final straw that they would never recover from.

I dried Bella off and wrapped her in a towel. Bella still had her head bowed refusing to make eye contact. I quickly dried myself off and fastened the towel around my waist and then picked up Bella's hairbrush and started brushing her hair from the tips making my way up to her scalp as I had watched her do so many times before. Still Bella refused to meet my gaze.

I gently kissed her bare shoulder and continued to gently brush her hair out wanting desperately to tear down on invisible walls. "Talk to me baby," I begged quietly.

Bella sighed and finally looked up meeting my gaze in the mirror. "I think it was a mistake to agree to meet with her today." I nodded but kept silent as I continued to brush out her long silky locks. "I knew I should have said no but I couldn't, I'm always thinking that maybe this will be the time that she will surprise me, maybe this will be the time she wants nothing but my love and every single time," Bella sighed blinking away the tears that were threatening to spill. "Every time she does or says something even more disgusting or despicable then the time before. I am so afraid to hear what she has to say, to see just how much she will disregard me, my happiness, and everything that I have worked for to further her agenda.

I set Bella's hairbrush down and wrapped my arms tightly around her, maybe a little too tightly from the squeak I squeezed out of her but I did not loosen my grip. "Do you know what my favorite thing about you is?" I asked kissing her earlobe softly. Bella shook her head no and I moved my hands to her hips turning her and lifting her up setting her on the bathroom counter and leaning down my hands resting on the outsides of her legs.

I stared at her intently at her not reacting as she began to flush under my gaze even though I was doing a happy dance inside. "It's your eyes Bella, my favorite thing about you is your eyes. Know why?" Bella shook her head again and I could tell by the look in her eyes she thought I was going to say something truly horrid like her pussy or her mouth wrapped around my dick was the best thing about her. Not likely, they were the bonus.

"Bella, your eyes are magical to me, they do something for me that I didn't even know was possible," I leaned in and kissed her temple and then pulled back and looked her straight in the eye. "You see me Bella. You see the real me, and it scares the hell out me while at the same time exciting and relaxing me just with a look."

Bella smiled a truly happy and serene smile leaning forward and kissing me slowly and softly. If was not a sexy kiss, it did not produce the heat and electricity that almost always followed us like a cloud and yet her love for me was conveyed clearly in that kiss.

"I want you remember that when you have lunch with Renee today. I want you protect you but if you feel like you want to open up to her a little I want you to be careful but I will support you in whatever decision you make pretty girl. It's natural for you to want to have your mom in your life and to want to have a more traditional relationship with her. I want you to have that too baby but this stress that you're feeling right now, you can't upset yourself like this baby. Tell me what you need from me baby. Whatever you need you've got it. You want me to go with you? You want me to call her and cancel? You want me to just listen? Whatever you need from me, it's yours."

Bella wrapped her arms under mine bringing our bodies together and nestled into my neck. "Make love to me Edward."

And I did.

I carried her to our bed and loved her as simply and sweetly as I could. Touching her everywhere spreading soft kisses over every inch of her body, wanting her to know, no, needing her to know that my love for her was perpetual where as her issues with Renee or Haute or anything else where temporary.

That morning when I came instead of yelling out her name as I normally would, I whispered I love you and promises of forever into her ear. As I looked into her eyes and we came undone together I felt a sense of peace wash over me and I knew instinctively that Bella would be ok. Whatever would come to pass between her and Renee would come and go but Bella and I would be together and strong regardless.

Bella and I both called into our respective offices and let them know we would be working from home in the morning. I would leave for the office when Bella left for her lunch with Renee. Bella would go to work after her lunch with Renee or maybe not at all depending on Renee.

We spent most of the morning in bed, and although we did have to take some calls and answer some emails on our Blackberry's we spent the majority of the time was spent kissing, laughing, and touching. We didn't make love again nor did we want to, we were just enjoying our time together. Before long Bella pulled herself out of bed and took another shower before she started to ready herself for her day.

"Are you sure you want me to go with you?" I asked as leaned into the car she sat in the Towncar that was taking her to the Russian Tea Room.

"Thank you Edward really but, I think I need to handle this on my own." She smiled and kissed me and I backed away from the car watching until it was out of sight. It was going to be a long day.

**Bella**

I arrived exactly on time to meet with Renee for our lunch. I was a little disappointed that she chose the Russian Tea Room, I loved this restaurant and it would be forever tainted with the memory of this meeting. The hostess greeted me immediately recognizing me and advised me that my party was already waiting, another disappointment.

As I followed the hostess to a premier booth, which sat slightly elevated and visible to the rest of the patrons I silently cursed Renee who had obviously dropped my name upon her arrival. I of course would have requested a more private table but Renee wanted to optimize her chances of getting her way and avoiding a confrontation.

_Not gonna happen._

I sat quietly waiting as the hostess dropped a linen napkin in my lap and smiled wishing me an enjoyable lunch. _Not likely._

We sat silently watching each other until the server appeared and took our beverage and lunch orders, once he disappeared weary of the obvious tension at the table, Renee began.

"I was very disappointed about your behavior last night Isabella," she started in a very parental tone.

I couldn't help myself, I snorted. "Well I am so sorry to hear that Renee, I'll try harder next time. Why don't you just get to the point and tell me what you need from me." If my eyes looked as icy as my heart felt the only message she would be taking away from this meeting today is _unwanted._

For a moment Renee looked truly hurt and confused, I almost felt bad. Almost. "Bella, I really don't understand what I have done to make you act this way towards me. You are so cold, not the girl I'm used to. Why?" Her voice was quiet and her eyes kept darting around the room to see who was watching.

I sighed deeply and decided to tone it down a little. "I told you why Renee, I have something worth protecting. Something special that I am sure you would have no problem ripping to shreds if you benefited from the demise of my relationship, or my life."

Renee stared harshly at me, a combination of disbelief and anger. "How can you say that Isabella? You are clearly happy and in love with that man. Why would you think for a moment that I would want to take that from you? I am your mother for gods sakes, I am so happy for you and I would never intrude on your happiness!"

I smiled grimly at her passionate plea. "I guess it's all a matter of what your definition of intrusive is, for instance asking Edward not to call me so that you can happily ambush me. I call that intrusive, you call it a surprise." Renee rolled her eyes at me and huffed throwing herself dramatically into her chair.

I eyed her carefully as I continued. "I am sure that you have seen the pictures of us in the magazines and in the newspapers by now. There is a lot if interest in us as a couple for some reason. Let me ask you Renee, have you already begun contacting the tabloids? Are you already trying to sell first person exclusive stories meant to humiliate me? Are you recounting my embarrassing childhood stories to the highest bidder or are you still in the planning stages?"

Renee hung her head, for once she was feeling the correct emotion at the appropriate time, shame.

"That's the thing about you Renee, everyone's happiness in contingent on your own. Always has been, always will be. See your unhappy right now and probably broke so your going to embarrass and humiliate me by telling stupid stories about what a klutz I used to be or maybe about how I never had any friends and was the most unpopular girl in the entire school. Your going to get paid a nice sum, probably around ten thousand per story and you will be happy until the money runs dry and you sell another story. Meanwhile Edward and I will try our best to do damage control and I will put on a tight smile and hold my head high as the paparazzi bombards me with questions as to what I did to make my mother so angry with me that she would so willingly and publicly trash me in the media. The good news is I will have an answer for them because I am going to ask you right now. What did I do to deserve you Renee? What did I do to you that you would call open season on me? Where do you have to go in your mind to convince yourself that I am deserving of such treatment?" I sat back and waited for her answer.

Renee kept her head down for several long moments and then raised her head to reveal watery eyes and a regretful expression.

"Do you really believe that Bella? Have I really done that to you?" Renee asked quietly.

As I studied her expression I decided that for the first time in my life my mother was actually listening and taking in what I was saying. My emotions started building and I no longer trusted myself to speak so I just nodded my affirmation. Renee took several long breaths and closed her eyes tight before reaching her hand across the table and taking mine. "I am so sorry," she whispered.

My breath became shaky as I began to realize her sincerity was authentic. "Thank you Mom," I said quietly.

We sat silently for several moments when I saw the server standing back with our plates in his hands trying to decide if he should interrupt. I motioned for him to proceed and he sighed in relief as he delivered our lunch to our table. Renee and I ate in silence for several minutes Renee looking deep in thought before she spoke again.

"I think I will be leaving back to Phoenix tonight baby, I need to speak with Phil and try to fix things with him. After our conversation today I feel like there is a lot more wrong with our relationship than just my affair," she sighed deeply her eyes filled with sadness. "I need to apologize to him and beg for another chance." I gave her what I hoped was a supportive smile but I have no idea how it looked as despite my best effort I was judging her.

"I want you to know something Bella, I will not under any circumstances speak with the press. You were right, I was contemplating doing so and I thought it would be harmless but I see now how wrong I was. If for some reason I feel it necessary to speak with them it will only be through pre-approved statements released through your office, which I will never ever profit from. I can't promise that I'm never going to screw up Bella, in fact I can promise you that I will. But I am going to try," she said smiling regretfully.

I reached for my mother's hand again squeezing it and then averted my eyes quickly before the tears could form. "Thank you Mom, that means a lot to me. I'm not going to lie to you I am skeptical but I want more than anything to believe you and I hope you prove me wrong."

We continued our lunch in silence and even though I was completely honest with Renee about my skepticism for her sudden change of heart but in the same moment I felt hopeful and a slight lightness in the place in my heart my mom occupied. We said goodbye on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant where the paps clicked away taking pictures of us and as we walked in opposite directions I decided that only time would tell if Renee was serious about changing her ways but I chose to believe that she would refrain from speaking to the press. I smiled as I settled into the luxurious leather seats of the Towncar happy with the progress I had made with Renee.

I spent the first part of the ride back to the office thinking over the conversation I had with Renee. Then I remembered Edward would be anxiously waiting to hear from me. I pulled out my Blackberry and sent Edward a text letting him know that I was ok and heading back to the office, less than a minute after I hit send, my phone rang. I laughed to myself as I checked the caller ID verifying that it was Edward and grinned as I answered.

"Hello Trustfund."

"Is this Sally I am speaking with?"

"Why yes it is," I laughed.

Edward's voice took on a slightly more serious tone. "How are you doing baby?"

I sighed quietly. "I'm ok. It didn't go great but she seemed much more open to hearing what I had to say. I really felt like for the first time ever she was really listening to me, really understanding how I was feeling and, well, I dunno Edward I think maybe I will start answering her calls on holidays and my birthday."

Edward chuckled and my heart felt as if it would burst. "I'm really glad baby, it sounds like things are going really uh well. . . . uh baby, Giana just came into my office can I call you back?

"Yeah of course, is everything ok?" I asked concerned at his sudden change in demeanor.

"Yeah, of course baby, I just have to take an unscheduled appointment, I will call you shortly ok."

I smiled into the phone feeling giddy about how well everything was working out. "Ok baby, I'll talk to you later. I love you," I breathed.

"I love you too Sally," I smiled the rest of the way to the office. I couldn't remember a time I ever felt this lighthearted. I closed my eyes and said a small prayer that it would last.

**Edward**

I wrote on a sticky note passing it to Gianna. "Please connect this call to me in five minutes, ring straight to my line do not announce it through the intercom."

"Yes Mr. Cullen, shall I show her in?" Gianna asked.

"Yes and other then what I have instructed no calls or interruptions please."

"Certainly Mr. Cullen," Gianna turned and left my office and moments later Renee Dwyer walked into my office flopping down in one of the chairs opposite my desk.

"Hello Edward, how's it going?"

"Renee," I greeted her dryly. "Have a seat, I guess."

I sat quietly waiting as Renee observed me. After several agonizing moments she finally got to the point. "I'm leaving town tonight Edward."

"I'll alert the mayor Renee, I am sure with our combined resources we can get a parade together."

Renee laughed dryly her eyes flashing irritation. "Do you speak to my daughter like that Edward?"

I smiled Bella's favorite lopsided smile at Renee. "First of all Renee genetics is the only tie you have earned with Bella, anything else is yet to be determined as you are well aware. Second, why the hell would I ever speak to a woman that I treasure and respect above everything else in the manner I just spoke to you who is merely a gnat buzzing around waiting to be swatted?"

Renee was furious her nostrils flaring and her eyes burning into my own, it made my smile even bigger. "Perhaps I should get to the point so I can get the hell out of here and we can be done with one another."

"Ahhh Renee, so nice that we are _finally_ on the same wave length. By all means, what the hell do you want?"

"Ten thousand dollars, that's what I want. "I promised Bella today that I wouldn't speak to the press or sell them any stories about her or the two of you. So I have decided instead, I am going to sell those stories to you. Isn't that a great idea, I have never before come up with a plan that is so beneficial to all parties involved. This is a win-win situation Edward, so what do you say."

I opened my mouth with the intention of telling her to fuck the hell off when my phone rang, right on time. I shot her a withering stare as I picked up the handset. "Gianna?" I answered.

"I have Chief Swan on the line for you Mr. Cullen, shall I connect him?"

"Thank you Gianna, please do," _oh Charlie don't fail me now._ I hung up the handset and a moment later the phone rang. I hit the speakerphone and said a quick prayer for a good outcome. "Edward Cullen speaking," I greeted.

"Edward! How you doin son? Are you fully recovered from your trip to Forks yet?" Charlie's voice boomed over the speakerphone and I watched with fascination as Renee's eyes bugged out.

"We haven't really had a chance to recover Charlie what with getting Leah settled and then our unexpected visitor well things have been pretty hectic. It's a good thing that Bella and I are used to living such busy lives.

"Uh huh, unexpected visitor huh?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, Renee showed up unexpectedly to surprise Bella. They had lunch today and now she is sitting with me in my office trying to shake me down for ten thousand dollars, we are having a lovely visit," I snorted.

"Huh, Renee is there in your office with you now?" There was a definite edge in Charlie's tone now.

"Yes Sir, you can say hello to her if you'd like. You're on speakerphone. I said smiling at Renee's flabbergasted expression.

"Renee?" Charlie said very carefully.

"Uhhh, hi Charlie," Renee squeaked.

"Renee what exactly are you threatening to do if Edward doesn't give you ten thousand dollars?" Charlie's voice roared over the intercom causing Renee to shudder.

"Charlie, this is a misunderstanding, I will straighten it out with Edward there is no reason for you to get upset or involved in this." Renee said carefully.

"Edward, what the hell is going on over there?" Charlie demanded.

I quickly spilled the beans sparing no details much to Renee's dismay. She continuously pleaded with me silently to keep her secret but if there was one thing I had taken away from the conversation I had with Bella about Renee. It was that Renee's games and deceit were dependant upon people keeping her secrets.

That was how she accomplished all of her destruction, divide and concur through secrets and lies. She was banking on my keeping her little visit a secret from Bella to spare Bella's hurt and anger.

I couldn't.

I wouldn't.

It would be better for her to hear it from me in the safety of our home where she felt safe in our bubble. I watched on as Charlie continued to rail on Renee who was now openly weeping. This went on for almost twenty minutes before Charlie took a breath and calmed down a bit.

"Renee, I am buying you a ticket back to Phoenix it will be waiting for you La Guardia. I am also transferring $200 into your bank account. That is more than enough traveling money to get you back home and if it's not then tough shit! Edward, can you arrange a ride for Renee to the airport?"

"Of course Sir," I answered promptly not wanting to give Charlie any reason to turn his wrath on me.

"Renee, I swear to Christ if I ever catch wind of you playing with my baby's life like this again I will make SURE that she cuts you off financially, for good."

The next thing we heard was dialtone.

I disconnected the call and then picked up the handset, which rang Gianna, she picked up immediately. "Yes Mr. Cullen?"

"Gianna, could you arrange for a car to take Mrs. Dwyer to La Guardia immediately please?"

"Of course, right away Mr. Cullen," I knew the car would be downstairs by the time she got there so I stood motioning that Renee should do the same.

"I'll see you out Renee," I said tightly.

I walked Renee to the elevator in relative silence ignoring the curious looks from staff members who obviously heard Charlie blow a gasket on speakerphone. "I guess I underestimated you Edward," Renee said all signs of her earlier tears gone. _Completely fucking pathological!_

"I think you underestimated the lengths I would go through to protect Bella. You don't understand the depths of my feelings for her and I get it Renee because the only person you have ever felt that strongly for is yourself." I sighed with regret because as the words left my mouth I realized just how true they were.

"What I am about to say Renee, I admit is cruel but I am not saying it because I am trying to hurt you and I am saying it because it is true. You are a DNA donor and nothing more. You have robbed the woman I love of experiences she is entitled to. She will never have the joy seeing her mother cry as she stands in the bridal shop modeling the perfect dress. She will never know what it is like to hand off her newborn baby to her mom and have absolute faith that her baby will be safe because her mom loves her baby more than anyone other than her and I. You have robbed her of countless phone calls that she will have to make to _my_ mother asking her what she should do when the baby is sick or wont stop crying. You have no right to do that to her Renee and yet it surprises no one that you have, that you do, that you will."

I stopped to take a breath and it was then that I realized that the entire staff was staring at us, at some point I had started yelling at Renee. "Just get the fuck out, if you want to sell stories about Bella, about us just do it. We can handle anything you throw at us, we will in love and happy despite you and your schemes."

I ushered Renee into the elevator her eyes wide and staring at me in disbelief. As the doors to the elevators closed I felt relief that she was on her way out of state. I could see the office staff gawking at me out of the corner of my eye and it angered me to no end. "Anyone who is standing around by the time I turn around is going to be collecting unemployment by tomorrow!" I yelled.

I waited a few seconds and stalked back to my office while my staff scurried out of my way. When I returned to my office I slammed the door and swore under my breath in frustration. When I turned to walk to my desk I started a bit when I saw Jasper sitting in the seat Renee had just vacated.

"How much worse can today get?" I muttered under my breath.

"I'm not sure if it's gonna get worse but it is definitely not going to get better," Jasper answered grimly.

I sat in my chair and held up a finger indicating to Jas that I needed a moment. I took several deep breaths and smiled a little at my barely working computer monitor.

"Your gonna have to have Bella be more careful with the office equipment," Jasper said smiling. I raised my eyebrows at him, a silent question. "Oh come on Edward, how do you think my keyboard broke in half? What do you think I got mad one day and smashed it against my desk?"

I looked at him for a long moment and started laughing. "How the hell. . . what were you two. . . oh fucking never mind, I don't wanna know!" Jas and I laughed together and then the moment was over. The air stifled a little as our demeanors turned more serious.

"So what were you able to find out?" I asked.

"Well, You haven't seen the last of Renee that is a certainty. She is a little over a hundred thousand dollars in debt. Apparently she had been having an affair going on two years with a hot little young stud." We both took a moment to look at each other in disbelief before he continued.

"Anyway, she became a sugar momma. Bought the kid a car, set him up in a condo, which she furnished quite lavishly for him. She bought him designer clothes and then when she made almost every wrong decision she could she did herself in and gave him a credit card!"

I could just imagine my expression, absolutely incredulous.

"He used that credit card to become the big man around town. He got himself a girlfriend, took her to expensive dinners, bought her jewelry, clothes, lingerie and even paid her rent a couple of times when she came up short. By the time Renee found out what was happening the credit card company was calling to let her know it is past due and find out what the plan was to get the bill paid. Unfortunately Phil answered and they spilled all the gory details. They faxed Phil copies of the bills and the rest is history, Renee arrived in Manhattan three days later."

Jasper pushed a folder over to my side of the desk with all of her financial records as well as the kids name, address, etc.

"The real kicker is that the kid is well off. He is a successful male model, does a bunch of underwear ads and TV commercials. His savings account is hefty because guess what, he never spent any of his own money!"

I had to laugh a little at that, the irony was too much to ignore.

"Alright then, that will be an interesting conversation with Bella," I said dryly.

"You ready to move on to Heidi?" Jas asked.

"Oh why not?" I said wryly.

"Her financials, also not good although not nearly as bad. "She is from a modest, middle class family. Her parents are retired and live comfortably but are far from well off. She spends way more then she makes and is making cash deposits into her bank account but the amounts are not enough to tip make the bank tip off the feds.

I pulled her phone records both personal and from the office as well as her personal and work email, I found very little. I am here's the thing Edward, I think you and Bella both are right about this chick. I think if I could get close to her what I would find is a prepaid cell phone. Now I have some suspicions but that's all they are, a gut reaction. About six months prior to Aro's disappearance Haute hosted a cocktail party that Aro attended. After that party he and Heidi exchanged a couple of innocent emails, nice to meet you blah blah blah then, nothing.

I don't buy it, I don't think Aro would make a point of connecting with her for nothing I just can't put anything together concrete or even theoretical."

I nodded at Jas my mind working a thousand miles a minute. "And then all of a sudden she makes an excuse to come to Bella's home to drop off the book. If I hadn't been walking by when she walked in she would have been left alone in Bella's home office, which we share. She would have had access to our laptops and our Blackberry's."

"You guys keep your Blackberry's in Bella's home office?" Jasper asked.

"No but she has that sweet docking system going on you know. We dock our Blackberry's every night and that sends all of our calls and text's through the penthouses main system so we can answer our calls from any handset and the texts and email from the remote controls. When we dock the Blackberry's it sync's everything with our home network. That means all of Cullen Publishing's well, everything!" I said tugging at my hair. I took several deep breaths and met Jasper's gaze. "Ok so the question is, could this be a coincidence? Are we being paranoid here?"

"Well you know what they say about paranoia," Jasper said frowning.

"Just because your paranoid doesn't mean there not out to get you," we said simultaneously.

Jas and I suddenly became paranoid and checked every inch of my office for bugs finding nothing. We then checked our Blackberry's and wallets for listening devices finding nothing. Once we were satisfied that my office was safe, we spent the next couple of hours strategizing. Once we were done I left the office and took a cab over to the Haute offices, when I got to Bella's office she was meeting with Jake going over some notes on the current issue.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed hurrying around the desk to greet me. "What are you doing here?"

I hugged Bella and kissed her on the temple. I wanted to take her home and crawl into bed holding her tight to me under the protection of our little bubble. I was going to be laying a lot of heavy information and bad news on her tonight and my stress level was off the charts.

"Jake, how you doing?" I greeted him offering him my hand. We shook and did the half man hug. "Um, can the three of us go downstairs to the coffee shop for a little while?" Bella looked concerned but nodded as did Jake. "Can Rosalie and Alice join us?" I asked

"Alice is out of the office but I will have Angela send Rosalie right away," Bella said still watching me carefully.

Ten minutes later we were all sitting with a cup of coffee Leah included. Turns out Jake didn't ask Heidi to deliver the book to the penthouse and when she offered he declined at first saying he never minded coming over to Bella's but she became insistent saying Jake should get rest after his long weekend.

Once I relayed all of the information Jasper had uncovered and then outlined the details of the skeleton plan we had put together Rosalie spoke adding to it. "You know, we are all taking Leah out this weekend to make her society debut on Friday night. Maybe we should invite Tanya, Irina and Angela to join us and see if she tries to pump us for information or lift any of our phones," Rosalie suggested.

"That's a great idea Rosalie," Bella said which made Rosalie beam. "In fact I will invite them personally so they will feel obligated to say yes."

I knew we were being paranoid when I had to pause before relaying the next bit of information. "Tonight after everyone has left for the night Jas will be coming by with a team to sweep for listening devices, hidden cameras or anything else that looks suspicious. They will also be installing devices in Heidi's office.

"So your pretty certain that she had some involvement with Aro and may still be in contact with him? Rosalie asked.

"Right now we are going on very little confirmable information and gut instinct but Jas, Bella, and I are all having the same reaction to Heidi right now and that tells me we are on the right track," I explained.

"Wait, I don't get why you don't just fire her ass so that she can't do any damage," Leah said looking confused.

"Leah we want to figure out what Heidi knows and if anyone is working with her. Also if she is involved in illegal activity we may be able to force her to spill everything to avoid being prosecuted but first she would need to feel backed into a corner." Bella explained.

"Fine but can we at least get her drunk Friday take her out to a dark alley and beat her ass?"

We all gawked at Leah with the exception of Rosalie. "I know, it's almost like talking to the 18 year old version of me," Rosalie said wistfully.

We all went back up to the Haute offices together and as I sat on a couch in Bella's office waiting for her finish up I realized I was starving. I pulled out my phone and called one of Bella's favorite eating establishments. "Tony's New York Style is this for pick up or delivery?"

"Hey Frankie it's Edward we're gonna need an extra large pepperoni for delivery please."

"You wanna salad with that Edward or is Bella still boycotting diet food?" Frankie asked with a smile in his voice.

"You know my girl well Frankie! Awe you know what, I just remembered we're out of beer. Why don't you hold on to that pizza and I'll come pick it up so I can hit the liquor store next door?"

"Awe come on, for my best tipping customers I can send the delivery guy to the liquor store for ya." Frankie offered.

"Thanks so much Frankie, Bella and I are bushed so anything we can do to get this day over with would be great." I said appreciatively.

I finished up my call with Frankie and answered some emails from my Blackberry until Bella finally stood up gathering her things to leave for the night. "Ready Trust Fund?" She asked smiling.

"Sure am Sally," we made our way downstairs and to the Towncar and were able to shower and change before the pizza arrived. As we sat at the breakfast bar feasting on pepperoni and beer I began to contemplate how to tell Bella about the Renee situation.

"Just spit it out Trust Fund," Bella said snapping me out of my train of thought. I sighed meeting her gaze. "Come on Edward it's obvious that you are stressing out over something. Tell me everything and we will find away to fix it together." She said taking my hand and squeezing.

"I don't think we can fix this Bella but I am going to tell you everything," I said regretfully.

Bella leaned in and kissed me softly and then sat quietly listening as I told her everything that had happened with Renee at my office including the call to Charlie, the affair, the debt, and my suspicion that we hadn't heard the last from Renee.

Bella never interrupted or asked any questions, when I was done we sat in silence for some time as she digested everything that I had said. "Can we just go to bed Edward?" Bella asked with shiny eyes.

"Of course pretty girl," I said standing and reaching my hand out to her. Bella sat slumped on her stool staring at my hand. She was completely wiped out, emotionally and mentally drained from her day with Renee. I leaned down wrapping her arms around my neck and tapped the outside of her thighs. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and I lifted her walking us to our bedroom.

Bella fell asleep shortly after we got into bed that night. I watched her for over an hour until I was satisfied that she was ok and then I was finally able to fall asleep.

Bella woke me in the middle of the night whispering in my ear that she needed me and pleading for me to make love to her. I stripped myself down to my rawest emotion and made love to her showing her everything I was and making sure that she knew that it was all for her. We whispered promises of love and forever to each other and for a reason that I cant completely understand I couldn't tear my eyes away from our intertwined hands as we came.

The sight was erotic yet sweet, our fingers pressing together so tight that our fingers were white from the pressure. There was a discernable difference in our lovemaking that night, desperation balancing intimacy, familiarity taming obsession. There had been times in my relationship with Bella that I had been able to physically feel us changing, now was one of those times. My feelings for her were so intense that as we came they threatened to boil over in a very unmanly way. I took deep breaths under the guise of recovering from the powerful orgasm we had just shared.

We lay tangled in each other for some time when I felt tears pelting my chest. I hugged Bella tighter to me but stayed silent allowing her to mourn the loss of her mother, because that was exactly what she was doing. Before long Bella was sobbing, her tears, slobber, and yes snot running down my chest. This was definitely an Oprah moment, not even the disgusting feeling of my belly button filling with tears and snot was enough to make me want to push her away, it just intensified my need to protect her.

Thankfully if wasn't much longer before Bella fell asleep on my chest and I was able to clean up a good deal of the mess with a sheet. I continued to run my hand over Bella's hair until the exhaustion took me and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Bella**

"You look like ass."

I rolled my eyes impatiently and glared. "My eyes are going to get stuck in the back of my head if you don't stop being such a damn bitch Ro," I snapped. "I thought I told you to stop wearing underwear that goes up your ass, that shit makes you cranky."

Rosalie flopped down in a chair opposite my desk and smiled mischievously. "I did boss! When you told me the up the ass underwear was making me cranky I took it to heart and realized you were right. I stopped wearing that shit all together, no more uber bitch Rosalie. Now, I'm just a regular bitch."

My jaw went slack and my head snapped to Alice who skipped in and sat in the chair next to Rosalie kicking her feet up onto my desk. "What are we talking about bitches?" She demanded taking a snickers out of her jacket pocket and ripping it open. _Cause that is exactly what we need, a sugared up Alice._

"Well Rosalie was just telling me that she has decided to live her life commando," I said rolling my eyes. "Really Ro, come on," I said in disbelief.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows up and made a show of spreading her thighs as wide as possible in her tight Chanel skirt. "Fuck Rosalie, was that really fucking necessary?" I yelled covering my eyes with my hands and wishing it to go away.

"Did you just flash her?" Alice asked taking another bite of her Snickers.

Rosalie nodded flashing Alice a very smug, satisfied smile. Alice giggled and pulled her feet off of the desk bending towards Rosalie and craning her head. "Yup, she is definitely going commando. Damn Rosalie I never would have pegged you for a heart shaped bush."

"Really? Huh, what do you have going on?" Rosalie asked as I looked on in disbelief.

"Racing stripe," Alice said gesturing crudely at her crotch with her fingers. I couldn't help myself I was completely fascinated with this conversation that was occurring completely sober.

"If you didn't already know what would you think I have?" I asked curiously.

"Britney," Rosalie and Alice answered simultaneously.

I started laughing. "That is exactly what I call her too!"

We were all giggling when Leah walked in looking at us with cautious suspicion. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Our bushes or for some of us our lack of bush," Alice said bringing on a fresh round of laughter. "What does yours look like?"

"Oh you mean Mr. Clean?" Leah snapped bitterly. "That bitch at the spa Took It All! She left me without a single fucking hair and let me tell you something, it gets drafty in skirts."

I was wheezing from laughing so hard as were Rosalie and Alice. "Oh yeah, laugh it up bitches. It is so fucking funny ha, ha, ha. I was bush robbed!"

Rosalie was still laughing when she dialed the imaginary phone in the palm of her phone looking pointedly at Alice who lifted the handset up to her ear. "911 what is your emergency?"

"There's been a bush burglary on 5th and Madison, please send help!" Rosalie mock cried.

"Oh no! Hold on ma'am, I am sending the pussy police right away," even Leah had to laugh at that.

"Yeah, this is nothing but trouble, what are you girls talking about?" Jake asked as he sauntered into my office.

"Leah's bush," Rosalie quipped happily.

"Did you mean Leah's lack of bush?" Alice asked Rosalie sweetly.

"That is exactly what I meant, thank you so much Alice. We were talking about Leah's lack of bush." Jake and Leah both blushed deeply as the three of us laughed.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

"Heidi!" I called out smiling tightly. "I'm so glad you're here we were just about to go to Jake's office and look at some changes and I wanted you and Tanya to come with us do you have some time?" I hoped I was coming of more nonchalant than I felt.

"Sure let me just run to my office and grab my purse and I'll be right back," Heide answered smiling.

"Heidi," I said laughing. "We're just going down the hall to Jake's office. We'll be right back." Heidi nodded but was clearly uncomfortable making me more certain than ever that I had been right about her all along. "Leah you will have my coffee from downstairs by the time I get back?" I asked pointedly.

"Of course Bella," Leah answered and from her expression I know she understood me. Jake lead us all back to his office and I made sure I held the door open for everyone to walk in. Before I walked in after them I saw Leah slip into Heidi's office and smiled but my smug attitude was interrupted when reality hit. _I hope Jake has something to show us, crap!_

Jake actually had a lot to show us and ended up keeping us occupied for the better part of an hour. When our impromptu meeting broke up I went back to my office alone and found Leah grinning ear to ear.

"What did you find?"

"Three cell phones, a Blackberry and two pre-paid phones," Leah said passing me a sticky note with the two cell phone numbers and a moniker 'GrlLuvsFshn'.

"What's this?" I asked pointing to the moniker.

"One of the pre-paid phones she had was a smart phone, she had Yahoo Messenger downloaded on the phone. I changed the settings so that it would start saving all of the chat histories," Leah explained.

"Wow, are you sure you want to be a model Leah? You have a serious knack for this cloak and dagger stuff."

"That's not all," Leah said pulling out another sticky note and handing it to me. It was a list of monikers. "These are the friends that were listed on her messenger."

I smiled slipping the stickies in my clutch. "I have a feeling Jasper is going to do a happy dance when he gets these Leah." Leah basked in my praise grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I sighed as I continued to survey her. "How are you doing Leah? Are you settling in at Ro's alright?"

Leah sank into a chair just and Rosalie and Alice made their way back into my office. Rosalie sat in the chair next to Leah while Alice sat in Leah's lap wrapping her arms around her neck. Leah didn't strike me as a particularly touchy feely person but she wrapped one arm loosely around Alice's waist while resting her other hand lightly on her ass. She must have been distracted but that didn't make it any less amusing for me.

"I miss home but I freakin LOVE Rosalie's apartment. I'm kinda hoping that she wont kick me out when I am offered a models apartment," she said making a puppy dog face at Rosalie.

Rosalie rolled her eyes but in the short time Leah had been living with her I could see that they had already established the beginnings of a strong bond. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it ok Cookie. By the time you are offered a models apartment you may have changed your mind and want that experience of being out on your own without me hovering around."

Leah seemed a bit disappointed with Rosalie's response so I decided to switch to a lighter topic. "So, there is a new club opening in Soho Friday. Lady GaGa is performing so the place is going to be surrounded by paparazzi. I think this would be the perfect place to debut Leah and begin operation 'Stop Heidi'. Sound good?"

Everyone agreed and we chatted for a while longer before everyone left my office and got back to work. Alice took the sticky notes with the information Leah jacked from Heidi's phone, she would deliver them to Jasper tonight. Rosalie would get Leah ready for her debut on Friday with Alice, Tanya, and Siobahn who had become fast friends with Leah. Now all we had to do was make it to Friday night.

**Edward**

"Fuck!" I slammed my fist down on the desk, moments later a very nervous Gianna appeared in the doorway.

"Should I tell her you can't see her Mr. Cullen, maybe try and schedule an appointment?" She asked nervously.

"No Gianna, it's not your fault that all of a sudden the world has decided against calling ahead for a God damned appointment! Show her in before the rest of New York City shows up unannounced please!" By the end I was yelling, my voice bouncing off of every surface of the office and causing the walls to vibrate.

I felt guilty before Gianna left my sight, I cursed under my breath and rose from my desk walking over to the window that looked out over the city breathing deeply and willing myself to calm down before I did or said something that caused a valued employee to quit.

"I don't recall your having such a hot temper, maybe New York wasn't the best decision for you Edward."

I turned and walked back to my desk trying to control my temper. "What can I do for you Bree?"

I watched as she walked in wearing a dress Bella had worn into the office several weeks ago, I had to bite the inside of my mouth to keep from telling her she wasted whatever money she paid for that dress. It looked like something you would pick up at the ninety-nine cent store in comparison to when Bella wore it.

"Our last meeting was a bit ummmm, uncomfortable so I thought maybe I would try it again," she said as she sat across from me crossing her legs in what I am sure was supposed to be an alluring manner. She looked ridiculous to me, chasing after a man who was uncatchable.

"Yes well I was busy, I'm busy now as well. This happens when you don't call ahead so lets move it along shall we? What can I do for you?"

Bree looked as if someone threw scalding hot water on her and I instantly regretted the harshness of my words. Bree knew me pre-Bella when I was a different man. She knew me at a time when I treated women like entertainment, all of that changed when I realized how pathetic I was without Bella.

"I guess I have all of the answers that I need, I should go," Bree said rising gracefully and walking to the door where she paused turning to look at me. "Why is she so different Edward? Those things you were saying to her the other night, I would have cut off my own arm to have you say those things to me. I sat back and watch you bang anything bleached with a pulse in LA while pretending not to see a thing in the hopes that once you were ready I would be the one left standing in the end. Standing. . . . by your side." Bree's face was riddled with regret and hurt, _I am a fucking asshole._

"Bree," I called out before she could leave. Bree turned slowly but refused to meet my gaze. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you, it was unacceptable. I wish that I could go back and treat you with the respect and admiration that a woman like you deserves. I hope that you will forgive me one day."

Bree looked up and searched my face for a long moment, her face softening as she realized I was being sincere. "I do forgive you Edward. Thank you for saying that, you will never know how much it means to me." Bree turned and left and for the first time today I felt as if something had gone right.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was ten till six. Normally I would work until seven thirty or eight o'clock but tonight was Leah's debut and we would all be going to dinner before heading over to the club.

I packed up my phone and prepared to leave and then remembered Gianna and sent a text to Rosalie, her response was instant and I smiled as I walked out of my office pausing at Gianna's desk who startled at my presence. "Mr. Cullen, was there something I can get you?" She asked politely and just a little nervously.

"We had quite the week didn't we Gianna?" I said smiling at her.

"Yes, you could say that Mr. Cullen," she answered carefully.

"Yes well, I apologize for my rude and disrespectful behavior. It only added to the stress of the week and that is unacceptable, I hope that you will accept my apology?"

"Of course Mr. Cullen," she said smiling brightly.

"Thank you Gianna," I said as I picked my briefcase up off of her desk to leave. "I booked a spa day for you and a friend tomorrow to help work out some of the stress. Rosalie will be contacting you shortly with the details," I said smiling as I walked towards the elevators.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen," Gianna called after me happily as I stepped onto the elevator.

Maybe the day was looking up.

**Bree**

I watched Edward getting into a Towncar from a coffee shop across the street from his office and I had to admit, Edward was not the man that I had known before. He was still the most beautiful man I had even seen but her love had changed him.

He was compassionate and sincere when he apologized to me and I was sincere when I accepted his apology. I sighed and pulled a phone out of my bag dialing and putting it to my ear as I watched the car pull away.

"Hi it's me, I've changed my mind. You're going to have to do this without me," I explained nervously.

"That is very disappointing Bree, I hope that you have thought this through and you know what your doing."

"I have thought it through and this just isn't me, I could never pull it off," I said hoping my lame excuse would be enough.

I heard an impatient sigh from the other end of the line and cringed a little. "Fine, I will contact you soon with the information you will need to transfer the funds back to me. After all, you cannot keep the money if you don't do the job right?"

"Of course," I answered quickly. "I will complete the transaction immediately after I get word from you."

"It's a pity really Bree, I had such plans for you! Oh well, such is life, goodbye dear."

I sighed with relief and disconnected the call gathering my things to leave the coffee shop. As I left I threw the pre-paid cell phone into the trash and never looked back.

A/N

Here is today's agenda for the A/N

Thank People

Shout out to my bitches.

Pimp out a fic.

Exciting news, (At least it is to me!)

Not necessarily in the order above, here we go!

So my Beta Collours Collide turned this chapter around to me in less than a day! So, let me say missy, you are the bomb dot com! And thank you.

Second, check out the new pic on my profile. Ms Crackylu made this banner for me and I have a feeling that like Rosalie her taking such a liking to me is unusual. She can be just a teeny bit prickly so I am both grateful for her generosity as well as the fact that she has taken a liking to me. I have a feeling I could be missing a limb if I was on her bad side.

OK time to pimp out a fic. I have been meaning to pimp this fic the last 2 updates but I get so eager to post I have forgotten so. . . . . . .

This is a series of 4 stories by Just4ALE The first story is called An American Vampire in Chicago. This story goes places where as a writer I would not go because she walkes a fine line where the story could have "jumped the shark" and become both campy AND stupid on several occasions but that never happened. She navigated expertly and I read all four stories in just a couple of days.

Even better, she really turned it into a journey for me by responding to my reviews and answering my questions. I truly hope you will read this story and review, please tell her I sent you!

Last ~ I am on Facebook and Twitter!

You can find me by searching my pen name BittenInCA or my email address which is the same at gmail which brings me to my last two items before I see you next time.

I want to thank the community that has embraced me on Face Book especially MsEm and Cracky. I don't know what compelled you to adopt this stray puppy but I am certainly glad that you did! Thank you so much to everyone who has befriended and supported me via Face Book I thank you so very much!

Last ~ I had an Oprah moment the other day and the lightbulb lit up over my head. I have opened a Twitter account for BellWardWatch to save the title. The only thing is, I don't really have time to administer it between work and writing. So I am reaching out to see if someone might be interested in that? I think it would be a fun way for you all to participate and have your own BellWard sightings or it could be lame and I haven't figured it out yet. Anyway, if anyone is interested let me know.

See you all next time.

xoxo,

B~


	12. Sorry

Sorry

I am getting a lot of messages that people did not get email alerts that I posted last night. They were alerted by posts in forums etc that the update had gone up. (Thank you to everyone who does that by the way!)

I am posting this note in the hopes that it will trigger an email and people who have me on alert but are still unaware of the post will now know that the new chap is up.

Sorry for the second alert!

xoxo,

B~


	13. Guess What?

OK so that didn't work!

You can link to the blog from my facebook which you can find by searching my pen name BittenInCA or my email which is the same at gmail

Guess what peeps, the badest chick on the block Crackylu had made me my very own blog!

I have posted a preview of the next chapter there so please visit me at my new blog spot so we can continue our Edward and Bella fun!

Xoxo,

B~

Just take out the spaces.


	14. Pretty Little Boxes

Chapter 12

This one is for my partner in sex crimes and an all around down biatch Crackylu. Happy Birthday H00R!

Pretty Little Boxes

**Edward**

"Are you bitches seriously going to just sit there, cause I could use some fucking help here?"

Jas and I exchanged a look and shrugged our shoulders at Emmett. "Fuck off dude, nobody made you quit. Pack up your own shit," Jasper said kicking his feet up onto Em's soon to be old desk where we sat watching him pack.

"Better hurry up dude, were meeting the girls in thirty and I will gladly fucking leave your ass rather than be late," I said smiling at my brother.

"Yeah, yeah Edward we all know the deal. Edward shall participate in no activity that might get him banned from Bella's fun maker for any period of time," Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"Em, you can't take the fucking monitor, it belongs to the company!" I said laughing as he tried to fit the huge flat screen in his box of things.

"Fuck you Edward, I am the company," he exclaimed shooting me a dirty look before a sly smile spread across his face as he took me in. "I won't even be a foot out the door before you steal this monitor for your office seeing as how Bella busted yours all to hell," he said laughing.

"What the fuck Jazzy?" I asked glaring at my best friend.

"What?" he asked laughing. "I figured that shit out all by myself Bitchward, did you think Em wouldn't?"

I rolled my eyes at his newest manipulation of my name. "Yeah Eddie, you think you and Bella are the only ones to bust up an office around here? How the hell do you think that crack in the mirror on the back of my office door got there?" Em said with a smirk.

I shook my head in disbelief chuckling as I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's a fucking miracle that any work ever got done here at all," I said smiling.

"Why do you have to leave now anyway?" Jasper asked eyeing the almost full box. "Cop camp doesn't start for six months can't you stay on until then?"

"Yeah Em, what the hell are you gonna do with yourself for the next six months? Catch up on Judge Judy reruns?"

"Hey, don't fucking knock Judge Judy, I bet she's kinky in the bedroom!" He said wagging his eyebrows and laughing. "I'm gonna spend the time getting in shape for the academy, those guys are going to be younger and faster so I have to do everything I can to gain an advantage."

I snorted leaning forward. "Well, you can come over anytime you want and work out with me. Turns out Bella has a state of the art fucking gym in the penthouse next door."

Emmett snorted in return. "Figures, those girls and their secret rooms. Sounds good, I'll be doing morning and evening workouts two hours each for now. I'll expect to see you two days on two days off without fail brother, Every Fucking Morning," he said poking at the air towards me to make his point.

"I dunno," I said shifting uncomfortably. "Bella likes the morning lovin," I said with a grimace.

"Yeah you're right," Emmett said condescendingly. "Get a couple more hours of sleep and a wet dick four pack."

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time in less than ten minutes. "Fine, two days on two days off," I relented.

Emmett beamed at me as he picked the box up and walked over to me shoving it into my chest. "You can start by walking this shit downstairs for me. We gotta go before we all get banned from the fun makers."

"Em, that is the smartest shit I have heard you say all day," Jasper said slapping his hand on my brother's back.

The girls were already seated and laughing when we arrived at the restaurant.

I went straight to Bella kissing her softly before greeting Alice and Rosalie and then taking my seat. We were right in the middle of making fun of Officer Dipshit when my parents arrived unexpectedly at our table.

"This looks like nothing but trouble," my Dad stage whispered to my Mom.

"I think they need some parental supervision Carlisle," my Mom said smiling.

They joined our table and immediately joined in our fun making fun of Poncherello. Bella was lighting up the room with her smile when her face suddenly fell and her body completely stiffened. My head snapped in the direction of her stare where I noticed an older couple standing at our table staring.

For the most part we all looked at each other in confusion with the exception of Alice and Bella who were staring intently at our visitors.

"Bella, Mary Alice, nice to see you," the woman said stiffly.

"Who's the frigid bitch?" Rosalie whispered to Bella. The woman glared icily at Rosalie, she obviously had no idea who she was dealing with. "Like I said, frigid bitch!" Rosalie said while locked in a stare down with the woman.

The stare down continued for several very long seconds before Alice snapped out of her daze. "Momma, Daddy, what are you doing here?"

I could feel the tension at the table mount as Alice revealed that her shit ass parents stood right in front of us.

"We are here to see you Mary Alice, we were going to try and contact you at your office tomorrow. This unexpected meeting is quite fortuitous," her mother said with a very small and tight smile.

My mother ever the hostess quickly had two more chairs brought to our table for the Brandon's to sit. It escaped no ones attention that neither Alice nor Bella got up from their seats to greet the couple.

"We read in the paper's that you were dating a Whitlock of the Texas Whitlock's and we couldn't be more pleased Mary Alice. We wanted to come out and reconnect with you and see if an engagement announcement is in the near future perhaps?"

Everyone at the table sat and stared at Alice's mother in stunned silence, this woman had not seen her daughter in close to ten years and could care less about what Alice had been up to, how she was doing, if she was happy or any other information what so ever. They were just happy that their daughter was involved with someone who came from an old money family with a prominent spot in both Texas and New York society.

Jasper stood stiffly and walked around the table stopping at the Brandon's. "Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, I am Jasper Whitlock," he said with what was obviously forced politeness shaking each of their hands before returning to Alice's side and grasping her hand which lay on the table.

Alice's mom eyed their hands with disdain and than returned her cold stare back to her daughter. "So, is there an engagement in our future?"

Alice shook her head minutely and then a look of determination came over her. "Momma, Daddy, I am starting my own fashion line. I already have half the looks for my first season finished and everything. I have an office on Seventh Avenue waiting to move in and I really do think it is going to be a huge success! The line is called Wonder in Aliceland, isn't that just the most adorable thing you ever heard? I will be releasing all of the couture pieces under that line but I will also have a ready to wear line that I am hoping will be released nationally maybe with Macy's or Nordstrom. That line will be called Ali Gurl by Wonder in Aliceland, isn't that amazing?"

For a moment s small smile flitted across Alice's father's face but it was quickly replaced by the stoic bored look he had been wearing since he arrived at our table. Alice's mother looked furious.

"Alice!" She seethed. "The last thing we need is you dragging the family name through the mud. You have finally found a man who is bonafide and has the proper credentials. There is no need for this ridiculousness! It is time for you to grow up and take your proper place in the family Alice, get engaged, get married, join the damn junior league while they will still take you!" She hissed.

Alice's eyes flashed with anger and resentment, old wounds opening before our eyes. "Jasper's not going to marry me Momma, he has no incentive. I have already moved in with him and I'm knocked up!" Alice leaned back in her chair with a satisfied expression, she had all but yelled out the news of her pregnancy bringing most of the conversation in the restaurant to a screeching halt.

Alice's mother looked like her head was going to shoot into the air and explode like a Fourth of July fireworks display. "I hope you plan on making this right," she hissed at Jasper.

Jasper looked at her with undisguised disgust and loathing. I had never seen my friend so openly angry. "If and when Alice and I decide to take the next step in our relationship I will seek out her Daddy, Chief Charles Swan for his blessing in asking for his daughter's hand in marriage. And, as far as us dragging your family name through the mud, you don't need to worry about that because we will never so much as acknowledge your existence after today."

Jasper's words didn't even faze Alice's mother. "Mary Alice, this is without a doubt the stupidest thing you have ever done! You are correct _daughter_ when you say you have given him no incentive to marry you. And what will you do when he decides that he is done playing house with you? How will you support yourself and your bastard child once Sir Whitlock here has had his fill and moves on to marry his Jacqueline now that he's done with Marilyn because you are certainly not coming back home."

"That is enough!" Bella said finally snapping out the shock she went into upon their arrival at our table. "I have had enough of you insulting Alice and Jasper who by the way you know _nothing _about! You could not be more mistaken about Jasper but if for some reason Jasper did decide to move on as you say things didn't work out and Alice and Jasper decided to part ways, Alice would be just fine. If by some chance Jasper were to leave Alice, Rosalie and I would be there to offer her all the love, support, and assistance she needs to raise this child." Bella never looked so beautiful to me as she did right then defending her friend and Sister.

"I guess that's easy to say as you are _not _pregnant and dating a Cullen isn't it Isabella? It must be nice to have jumped to the top rung of the society ladder and to have him be handsome at that. You must be proud of yourself, all of the contacts and doors that the Cullen name open's for you. Edward," she said turning her gaze to me. "Your parent's must be horrified that you're involved with a small town girl of inferior birth and breeding. They must have had great plans for you and your offspring, such a disappointment." She said clucking her tongue at me.

My blood boiled and my body shook with anger, I opened my mouth to rip her a new one but Mama Bear beat me to it. "How dare you speak to Alice and Bella that way, you should be ashamed of yourself Mrs. Brandon!"

Alice's mother sized up my mother and it was easy to see by the look on her face that she felt no threat. "And who may I ask are you?"

Esme narrowed her eyes and I knew the look well, this bitch was in trouble! "Esme Cullen, I am so sorry that it is _not _nice to meet your acquaintance."

My mom was the queen of New York society and from the look on Alice's mothers face she immediately recognized her faux pas. Her expression took on the look of false repentance and remorse but from the set in my mom's shoulders and the look on her face it was all for not. This lady was about to get an Esme Cullen beat down. I picked up my cocktail and sat back in my seat with my arm draped over Bella's shoulder's getting comfortable to enjoy the show.

Here is the lowdown on my Mom. Esme Cullen is the sweetest, most accommodating, nicest person who you will ever meet in your life. That is of course until you mess with her kids and that is when the woman we have affectionately named 'Mama Bear' comes out for a visit.

Over the years there have been a couple of principals, teachers, parents of school bullies, and rude store clerks had met Mama Bear. _Mama Bear meet The Brandon's, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon meet Mama Bear._

"Mrs. Cullen, I didn't realize. . ." Alice's mom began.

"Let me stop you right there before you embarrass yourself Mrs. Brandon as it is very apparent that you had your head straight up you ass when you said those vile things to Edward, Bella, and your own daughter!" My Mom's eyes flashed with anger and judgment, something I had rarely seen in her.

"Perhaps you should stick to speaking of things you are educated about Mrs. Cullen," Alice's mother hissed.

My Mom looked mad enough to kick off her designer heels, throw her diamond hoops down on the table, and beat this bitch down. "Perhaps you are correct Mrs. Brandon, I will stick to things I am educated about. For instance, there is absolutely nothing on this earth that could keep me from my son's. If someone, anyone, even my husband tried to keep them from me I would claw and fight my way to them. THAT Mrs. Brandon is something I can say with certainty or this. If for some reason which I cannot even fathom I had gone almost ten years without seeing one of my son's, my first order of business would NOT be to berate and humiliate him and if during that conversation I found out that my child. . ." Esme's voice shook with emotion and she paused briefly to take a breath before she squared her jaw and continued.

"If my child, my own flesh and blood revealed to me that they would be bringing their own child into this world I might wish that a marriage was in the works but that would just be icing on the cake. Nothing could keep me from my son, my grandchild, or a woman as amazing as Alice."

My Mom turned to Alice her eyes softening as she took in Alice's broken expression. "Anyone can have a child Alice but not everyone is meant to be a parent. The best thing that ever happened to you is Charles Swan, he _IS_ your Daddy Alice and don't you ever forget it."

My Mom turned her attention back to the Brandon's one last time. "I swear to you if this beautiful amazing child spills a single tear because of your outrageous and grotesque behavior I will make it my mission to ensure that you are ousted from all of polite society coast to coast. I have always thought it was ridiculous that New York society is so far reaching, but I finally see the upside."

It would be such a ridiculous threat to the normal person but I could see the fear in Mrs. Brandon's eyes. "Now, we would like to continue with our meal in peace so we would appreciate it if you could please see yourselves out you, you. . . Rosalie what was that, that you called her?"

"Frigid Bitch," Rosalie said smugly.

"Yes, that's right thank you Dear. Frigid Bitch."

The Brandon's got up silently and left the table but before walking away Alice's father turned and smiled affectionately at Alice. "I can live in peace now that I see you are happy and have people who love you surrounding you. You always have been a fighter Alice, you may hate the comparison but you got that from your mother you know." He took a deep breath and his fingers twitched as if he wanted to reach out to his only child. "You're going to be ok Alice," he said with a grim smile. "I just wish I could be there to see it all unfold from the front row. You should know that I have always been watching from afar and I will continue to celebrate your successes and silently encourage you in your challenges."

And then he was gone.

Bella and Rosalie moved to embrace Alice but my Mom motioned for them to stay where they were as she walked around the table and kneeled next to Alice taking her hands and squeezing them. "Alice, I'm not sure what to say."

Alice laughed shakily at my Mom's admission. "All evidence to the contrary Esme."

We all smiled tightly and my Mom chuckled softly stroking Alice's spiky hair. "I cannot wait to meet Chief Charlie Swan. He managed to turn out the three most amazing women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and I could not be more pleased to call you each one of you daughter."

The silence that followed was stifling with emotion as the women at the table exchanged looks of love and support. Finally just as I could feel my new vagina starting to grow in Rosalie intervened. "Come on, we should get the hell out of here before my DNA donors decide to make an appearance!"

We all said our goodbyes in front of the restaurant but as we were all walking away in our different directions, I saw Alice had her phone to her ear as she walked arm in arm with Jasper. "Daddy, it's Ali. Yeah, I'm ok I just wanted to hear your voice. . . . . ."

I smiled at Bella as I wondered to myself. Did Charlie Swan have any idea what an amazing job he did with these three women? Did he have any idea how he changed not only my life but also the lives of my entire family? The Cullen's would be forever indebted to Charlie Swan and it was a debt that I would pay happily.

**Bella**

"I can't believe you guys got me a pity date," Leah whined while we all laughed at her.

"Damn cookie, get a grip its just Jake!" Rosalie laughed.

We all sat side-by-side getting out hair done for my greatest moment of mortification come to life. The Women in Publishing's, Women of the Year Awards Ceremony.

"I know but he could have anyone and now he's stuck taking his little sister type person to this event. I mean, what guy _wants _to go on a date where they are guaranteed not to get any?"

Rosalie and Alice giggled and continued joking about the set up but as I watched Leah it suddenly occurred to me. _Holy shit, Leah is totally crushing on Jake! _Leah felt my shocked gaze complete with unhinged jaw locked on her and met my eyes with the most panicked expression I had seen since Charlie caught Alice sneaking in through my window after having been out all night with Tyler after homecoming.

She tried climbing up the tree in the front yard and coming in through my upstairs window but her dress got caught on a branch and she ended up swinging upside down screaming until Charlie could get her down. Apparently she had left her undies with Tyler as a ummm party favor. Yeah it was a really bad night for my Dad and Alice. It was a really bad year for Tyler! The state of WA actually suspended his driver's license because of all the tickets my Dad gave him.

Yup, that was the very same look on Leah's face that Alice wore as Charlie paced back and forth in front of her trying to calm himself enough to talk to her. He grounded her indefinitely which ended up being 2 months and she wasn't even living with us at that time!

Leah's eyes darted to Rosalie and back to me silently pleading for my silence. Yup, she was right with that one. Rosalie would rip Jake's arms off and shove them up his ass if she thought something was going on between the two of them. I sighed and smiled at her but gave her a warning glance, _I will be watching. Closely!_

A short time later I was standing in my bathroom putting the final touches on my makeup when I heard Edward come in from work with only a half hour to spare before we had to leave for the ceremony.

I watch Edward through the reflection in the mirror, his huge smile faltered the moment he saw me and he whirled around one hand on his hip, the other pinching the bridge of his nose in a very familiar very frustrated stance.

Ever since Renee's unfortunate appearance Edward had been very sweet and loving with an endless supply of soft touches and lovemaking but I missed my dominant, asshole, fucking me till I forget my own name, Edward. From the looks of it, that would come to an end tonight.

"Is everything ok Edward?" I asked innocently.

I could hear Edward's labored breath and my inner pornstar spread her legs ready for action. "Isabella, I am going to go get ready in the guest suite and I will meet you in the living room in twenty minutes. Please have your fucking clothes on!"

He never turned back to look at me, he simply stalked out of the room as I smiled after him. I looked down at my light blue thong and corset happy to know that I had made the right choice. I finished up my mascara and then took the dress from the garment bag running my hands over the soft blue-gray material.

I slipped the dress on which was a gun metal gray strapless with a sweetheart neckline that hugged my body to just above the knee where it flared and ruffled to the ground. A twirl in front of the mirror found that the corset was showing in the back. "Perfect," I muttered to myself annoyed to no end. I walked into the closet looking for something more suitable when a giddy feeling came over me. "Perfect," I chirped with a smile removing the dress and getting ready for the night.

When I walked into the living room and saw the look that came over Edward's face as his eyes roamed over my body I sent a silent thank yous to Alice. His eyes started at my sparkly blue-green peep toes and roamed over my curves and seemed to caress my hair which was stick straight in a style I knew would remind him of my birthday. I had done my makeup in my usual style of a smoky eye and pale pink lipgloss that he loved so much.

I stopped a few feet in front of Edward and twirled slowly letting him take in the full effect, the look on his face as I completed my turn and was facing him once again was borderline indecent.

"Let's go," He growled grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door snatching our coats and my evening bag off the entryway table on the way.

"Edward," I laughed. "What is wrong with you?"

We were halfway to the elevator before I heard the door close and lock behind us. "The sooner we get done with this thing the sooner I can fuck you," Edward growled.

I snickered as he pulled us into the elevator leaving me on one side as he crossed to the other leaning against the wall glaring at me, which just made me laugh even harder.

"We'll see how hard you laugh later Isabella," He said gruffly making me gush.

I closed the short distance between us slowly crossing leg over leg and swaying my hips with each step as his eyes grew dark and hungry watching me. "Yes Edward," I said palming him and rubbing my hand up and down his length enjoying the sensation of his hardening cock under my hand. "We'll see how hard wont we?"

Edward was lowering his head to mine and just as our lips were about to touch the elevator dinged and the doors opened bringing on a new round of laughter from me. Edward glowered as he led me out of the elevator to the limousine. He opened the door and as I got in I started laughing again as I got settled.

"What are you laughing about now?" Edward grumbled as he climbed into the car. As soon as he turned and saw the seats filled with our friends and his parents his ire visibly multiplied. "Fucking hell!"

"Language Edward!" Esme chided.

Edward took his seat next to me shooting his mother an apologetic look.

"I guess that put an end to the 'Fuck Bella in the limo' plan huh brother?" Emmett leaned in and whispered. But Emmett _never really _whispered. Everyone laughed except Edward who pouted like a two year old. I laced my fingers through his and squeezed his hand getting a small smile in return.

The conversation flowed and Edward's mood had improved vastly by the time we pulled up in front of the Four Seasons where the event was being held. The paparazzi were behind the velvet rope waiting to take their pictures as we made our way down the red carpet.

Leah and Jake got out first and as I watched pose effortlessly with Jake I smiled looking at Alice who was beaming. It was Leah's idea that we all wear Wonder in Aliceland designs tonight. Leah was stunning in a white off the shoulder dress with long flowing sleeves and a slight bubble skirt that ended just above her knees

The white was beautiful against her dark russet colored skin and with Jake standing next to her in his tux they made a stunning couple. After they made their way to the door Alice and Jasper took their turn followed by Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle and finally Edward and I.

The flashes went crazy the moment we stepped out of the car and I was glad that I had become somewhat used to the circus the paps brought with them because they were even more crazy than usual tonight screaming our names trying to get our attention. By the time we made our way into the hotel I was exhausted.

We were met at the door by the hotel's Event Coordinator, who ushered us into a ballroom full of people. Our table was immediately in front of the stage and as soon as we were seated, dinner was served. Eventually Emmett got tired of watching me pick at my food and took my plate away clearing it in record time.

Just as my nervousness was reaching record heights Maggie DeLaney took the stage and a hush fell across the ballroom.

"Good Evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to the 53rd annual Woman in Publishing's Woman of the Year award."

Maggie paused to allow for applause and then continued. "This is my 13th year serving as a board member and my 3rd year as president and I have to say," she paused meeting my gaze for a moment. "This is the first year that we seemed to all be in agreement and our minds had been made up before we even began to nominate choices. In the fifty three years that we have awarded this distinguished title there was only one other time that we have had a unanimous vote." Maggie paused again for effect and it brought on the desired effect because I wanted to throttle her. "That was the year we honored Mrs. Jacqueline Kennedy Onasis."

Murmurs spread throughout the room and I felt my cheeks heat with both embarrassment and pride as this new information sunk in.

"We had originally secured Caroline Kennedy to present tonight's honoree but at the last minute she was unable to make it. Normally this would be a huge disappointment but I think that the person we found to take her place should have been our first choice. Please join me in welcoming this year's presenter of the Women in Publishing's Woman of the Year award, Mrs. Esme Cullen."

My eyes widened in surprise and my head snapped to Esme's seat to find it vacant. I turned towards Edward but he looked just as shocked as I was. We both looked to the stage and watched as Esme gracefully made her way to the podium. I clutched Edward's hand knowing that it would be difficult for me to keep my emotions in check listening to a mother who was more kind and generous to me than my own mother had ever been, honoring me.

"I'm just going to jump right in if you don't mind," Esme began to murmurs of agreement. "The recipient of this year's Women in Publishing's Woman of the Year Award is Miss Isabella Marie Swan."

Esme paused as applause swept through the ballroom, I felt my cheeks go tomato red and was grateful when Edward leaned in to kiss my cheek. The electric hum that constantly flowed between us was calming in its familiarity.

"I met Bella at the Cullen Publishing Christmas party her first year at Haute. She had just started as an intern and she was not exactly what I would call a natural in the world of fashion, but she caught on quick. Before long she had moved up the corporate ladder to become Editor in Chief where she not only changed the focus of the magazine she shifted the way we all think about fashion. Bella has brought an air of integrity and humility to a world where once upon a time those traits were seen as a weakness." Esme paused again and met my gaze and her countenance was flooded with emotion, _uh oh, I'm in trouble now!"_

"Bella I am so glad that I have been present to watch you blossom into this strong savvy business woman who can put anyone including the CEO of Cullen Publishing in their place." Edward squeezed my hand as laughter flowed throughout the room.

"You already know how I feel about you but if there is one thing I wish to convey to you tonight, it is that I am proud to have you represent me as a woman. I trust you to represent me well and accurately as a woman, a wife, a mother, and a friend. I know when I see your name I can trust blindly because you take the trust that your readers have bestowed on you very seriously."

Esme took a deep breath and her gaze moved to Edward for a long moment and than back to me. "I am proud of you Bella, and I adore you. You are a part of our family, the Cullen Publishing family, and the Cullen family. I'm now sure if you will ever understand just how deep our feelings run for you but I can tell you this. If Edward Cullen Sr. were here tonight he would be wagging a finger at my son and in his most exasperated voice he would ask, 'Exactly what are you waiting for?' I promise you this Bella, you will be a Cullen even if I have to marry you myself!"

Esme smiled and blinked her way through her shiny eyes. "Without further ado, please join me in welcoming our Woman of the Year, Bella Swan!"

All of the men at our table stood as I did and Edward hugged and kissed me before I made my way up to the stage.

My entire body shook as I walked to the stage breathing deeply and trying to calm myself before I had to face a ballroom full of people. When I reached the podium Esme took me in her arms and we embraced for several long moments before she pulled away and kissed my cheek lightly.

"Thank you so much Esme, this was a wonderful surprise!"

Esme's smile was dazzling. "I meant every word Bella, I am so proud of you. Now take your award and get over there, this room full of people is waiting to hear from you!"

I took the heavy glass and granite award and stepped to the podium where a hush fell over the room. My nerves were beginning to boil over and I searched the room frantically for Edward hoping that the sight of him would calm me. As I finally found our table in the darkness of the crowd my eye was drawn to a slight movement from the corner of the table. Emmett was leaning over Rosalie pretending to give Jake a blowjob. Jake was grinning ear-to-ear pretending to shove Em's head into is lap.

A slight giggle escaped me before I could contain it and then my eyes met Edward's. The serenity that I sought ebbed at the anxiety until at last I felt like the Editor in Chief of the most successful fashion magazine in the world. I smiled and squared my shoulders ready to take on the world.

"Good Evening everyone, my name is Bella Swan and I am the Editor in Chief of Haute Couture magazine, more commonly known as Haute."

My eyes widened in amazement as the hall erupted in applause and the room rose to their feet in a standing ovation. _What the hell?_

My eyes swept to my table where I almost became overcome with emotion. My eyes locked with Alice's, which were filled with tears. She was clapping so hard that I feared she would bruise her hands. I then looked to Rosalie who in true Rosalie fashion was not crying but her eyes were glassy with unshed tears and her chest heaving as took deep breaths attempting to keep her emotions at bay and finally my eyes rested on Edward. . . . my eternity.

His smile was pure joy, his chest puffed out with pride and his clapping so hard that his ridiculous mop of hair came loose from its carefully crafted coif and landed in his eyes making me smile. My smile grew so big my cheeks hurt when Emmett started whistling and he, Jake, and Jasper started woofing rousing laughter from the audience.

When the applause finally lulled and everyone took their seats I resumed my speech.

"I want to thank you all for getting dressed up and coming out to this shindig tonight. It is an honor to be here and I can't even begin to tell you how humbling this experience has been. I think you should all know that the one and only person who could claim partial responsibility for everything I have accomplished is my Dad. He couldn't be here tonight cause he has the flu but if someone could please Twitter that I thanked and mentioned him first I would really appreciate it because he has informed me that he follows me on 'The Peeper'." Mild laughter rang throughout the hall but I did notice people taking their phones out and that made me laugh a little.

"I guess I should tell you first that when I took over as Editor and Chief at Haute, the first thing I did was hire my best friend. I mean, you've all seen Grease right? Your best friend is the only person you can trust to give you honest advice and fight by your side in the most intense battles. My best friend Alice Brandon was immediately named Associate Editor in Chief. She brought with her the heart and soul that would become Haute magazine." I paused as I met Alice's eyes only to laugh as she had tears streaming down her face.

"Jeez Alice get a grip!" I laughed. "Alice is pregnant and being ruled by her hormones," I laughed.

"Sorry," she sobbed from her seat bringing on a round of laughter from the audience.

"Anyway, Alice brought Rosalie Hale with her and I had a love/hate relationship with her as soon as I met her. The three of us went to a hole in the wall bar in the middle of the night and ordered pitcher after pitcher of margaritas. We talked and planned and brainstormed until the bar shut down and then we went back to my place and talked until the sun came up. In the morning we had a mountain of notes written on cocktail napkins, three outrageous hangovers, and an entirely new concept for Haute."

I took a breath and smiled at each of my girls instinctively lifted my hand to my heart pressing it there as I finally understood in that moment the depth of my love and adoration for the two woman that had become my sisters.

"So Alice, Rosalie and I decided that Haute needed to walk the fine line between fantasy, fashion, and real life. We were very concerned about body image, affordability, and acknowledging real life. It is our mission with every issue to produce a magazine, which put these principals into practice. Every single month I am astounded at how in tune with me my team is. The finished product blows me away every time. So you see I am really just the tour guide if you will. Haute is the blood, sweat, and tears of an amazing team of editors, writers, photographers, models, makeup and hair artists, clerical staff, interns, and many, many more. On behalf of my entire staff of which I have the privilege to represent tonight I thank you for your acknowledgement, support, and enjoyment of our work."

I took several deep breaths feeling the butterflies come back and then continued. "So I guess it wouldn't be very prudent of me to not thank my boss right?" I asked sarcastically. The audience laughed and a few even hooted.

"From the start Cullen Publishing has let me have free reign at Haute. They have never interfered with what we are trying to do or forced any type of agenda. They have encouraged us to push the envelope and continuously support us both creative and artistically. You may have heard recently that Cullen Publishing acquired a new CEO . . . ." I smiled coyly and waited until the laughter died down.

"He's alright I guess," I said rolling my eyes. "I won't lie and say we clicked immediately but it wasn't long before we became a force to be reckoned with. I am proud to work for a company whose principals and ethics mirror my own. And I guess this would be a good opportunity to thank Carlisle and Esme Cullen for raising their son's, all of them," I said looking pointedly at Jasper. "To be men of character and esteem. I believe Edward Cullen acquired his shrewd business sense from his grandfather and namesake. But the heart and soul, the passion that burns within him and has driven him to save Cullen Publishing, Haute, and ultimately my job, he gets that from Carlisle and Esme."

Again my misbehaving hand went to my heart as I met Edward's gaze. "Edward," I almost whispered into the microphone. "Thank you for . . . . everything. For making Cullen Publishing more than my employer but also my family and my love." My damn voice cracked at the end and I lowered my head in embarrassment as a thunderous applause erupted and the room rose to their feet. I felt my cheeks flush and picked up my award to leave but after taking several steps I ran back to the microphone.

The crowd immediately hushed as they were curious to know what I may have forgotten to say. I forgot to mention that I fired my best friend Alice Brandon a few months ago and she has since started her own fashion line called Wonder in Aliceland. I am wearing one of her original designs tonight as are all of the women at are table. All of these dresses are for sale! Mine is a size four but can be altered. I will take the best offer but nothing below five thousand because this dress is worth every penny!

I laughed and waived as I walked off the stage and to my table. I was passed from arms to arms, hugged and kissed within an inch of my life until my feet left the ground and I was enveloped in the warmth and familiar smells that were uniquely Edward.

"You were outstanding Bella, truly magnificent," he whispered against my ear sending a shiver through my body.

We spent the next hour making small talk to people who came by the table to congratulate me, and some who were simply networking. Once that seemed to die down Edward and I made our way around to the other tables where other Haute employees sat. We thanked them together and then finally made our way back to our table.

Just as we were about to sit, Carlisle swooped in taking my hand and kissing it. "Bella, there is a wonderful band playing tonight and it would be an honor to whirl you around he dance floor."

I smiled shyly and took his hand feeling a light blush warm my cheeks. I glanced at Edward in time to see him roll his eyes and give his father a bitch brow. Edward was privy to many a conversation between Rose, Alice, myself, and most recently Leah taking inventory of the many, many things that made Carlisle the hottest DILF ever!

I nodded and Carlisle led me to the dance floor spinning me with a flourish and pulling me back to him never breaking eye contact as he guided my left hand to his shoulder and took my right hand in his as he began guiding me gracefully. I FUCKING SWOONED!

I laid my cheek gently against his cheek and when I heard him quietly chuckle and I didn't even bother to get embarrassed because I was hell bent on enjoying the moment. "Bella," Carlisle murmured.

I sighed and looked up, _moment over! _"Yes Carlisle?"

Carlisle chuckled again smiling down at me. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for my family," he said smiling affectionately. "We have always been close but we have never been this close, or this happy.

I smiled at Carlisle and went back to snuggling into Carlisle's chest. "Your welcome Carlisle, the Cullen men have made me pretty damn happy too."

Carlisle laughed and flung me away from his body. My eyes flew open in surprise and I went into a momentary panic as I felt him let go of my hand mid twirl. I had only a moment to let the panic take hold before my body collided into muscle and warmth. I was being led around the dance floor again before I could even lift my head. I giggled as I felt a ginormous arm tighten around my waist and lift me off the ground.

"Hey Em," I said quietly once I was finally eye to eye with him.

"I'm so proud of you!" Emmett said with an impossibly big smile etched on his face. I realized then why he and Rosalie were so perfect for each other. They balanced each other out nicely. Emmett calmed Rosalie and brought out her silly side where Emmett got to show his true self, which included depth and seriousness to her without fear of judgment.

"Thank you Emmie Bear," I said leaning in and kissing him on the tip of his nose.

Emmett gently lowered me to the ground and no sooner had my toes found purchase and I was swung out, twirling in circles until I was being gracefully led in waltzing circles around the dance floor, by a very handsome southern gentleman. _I can waltz?_

"Isabella, you are positively radiant tonight," he said putting on his best Rhett Butler voice.

"Why thank you kind Sir," I said channeling Scarlet. "So," I said smiling up at him. "Are you ready for all of the changes that are about to happen?"

Jasper laughed softly and leaned in kissing me on the cheek. "Now, now, lovely. Tonight is all about you," he said and this time I expected it when he threw me into a spin and I was shortly encased in the burning warmth of Jacob's arms.

Jacob's dance was much more middle school dance. His hands sat my hips while mine rested on his shoulders. Jacob didn't have the same skills as the other Cullen boys.

"I can't even tell you how amazing you are tonight Bella. You were made for this, for this life. He paused looking deep into my eyes. "You were made for him Bells, and him for you. It's crazy to watch, it makes me want that too."

I smiled at Jacob and with his limited dance skills he spun me slowly and did not let go of my hand until I was safely in Edward's arms. "Well aren't you a little dancing hussy tonight?" He asked nuzzling my neck.

"I'm whatever you want me to be," I whispered breathlessly.

"That is exactly the right answer Isabella," he said twirling us both expertly around the dance floor before pulling me to a side exit and leading me through the hotel towards the entrance.

"We can't leave Edward," I hissed.

"Oh we're not leaving Pretty Girl," Edward said in a way that got my juices going. Before I knew it we were in a small closet surrounded by luggage. Before I could question him, Edward was kneeling in front of me pushing my dress up. "Fuck Bella, this is the worst dress possible for spontaneous fuck . . . . Bella," he said my name very quietly and I smiled.

"Where the fuck are your panties?" He demanded in a very strained yet controlled voice.

"I guess I must have lost them," I said flippantly.

The next thing I knew I was facing away from him leaning over two large trunks stacked one on top of the other and my zipper was yanked down. My dress pooled at my feet and I stepped out of it gingerly only to have Edward throw it over a stack of suitcases. When he turned to look at me his face was dangerous. My inner porn star sighed and spread her legs, happy that the wait had finally come to an end.

"No bra?" He asked running his tongue from the small of my back to the nape of my neck.

"I wanted to make this as easy as possible," I admitted happy that I was facing away from him. Edward cupped my breasts from behind and for some reason this was highly erotic to me. I melted into his chest and began rolling my hips against his very hard cock that was straining against my ass.

I turned slowly and was rewarded with Edward lifting me up onto the stacked trunks. He kissed and nipped at my neck with a vengeance causing me to cry out and throw my legs around his hips pulling him closer to me.

"Edward," I whispered.

He was lined up perfectly with me grinding into my clit with every movement and I bucked my hips against him needing more. "What is it Isabella? What do you need?"

I never loved the name Isabella more than I did at that moment. "Please Edward, please don't make me wait. Fuck me baby," I pleaded.

"Fuck yeah," Edward groaned and faster than I though possible, he was thrusting into me so hard he was hitting places I didn't even know I had.

"Baby," Edward groaned against me ear. "I'm not gonna last long, come for me Bella," he demanded and because my pussy would do any damn thing Edward wanted the words had barely left his lips before I was clenching down on him, tugging on the lapels of his tuxedo jacket as I came. I few powerful thrusts later, and Edward was moaning into my mouth as he tied to stifle the sounds of his own orgasm.

He fell in a heap on top of me and I held him tight to me not wanting the moment to end. Soon we caught our breath and Edward slipped out of me as he pulled away and helped me up. I could not have been more surprised when he helped me into my dress and smoothed my hair for me. It was so sweet and intimate that I had to fight back my tears. As we left the small closet I was embarrassed and surprised to see a hotel staff member standing right outside.

Edward handed him several large bills and they exchanged an inappropriate grin before he grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards the ballroom. I opened my mouth to ask him what had just happened but then snapped it shut, sure that I did not want to know.

"Oh wait," I said pulling a compact and my lipgloss out of my clutch.

I quickly refreshed myself and as I was putting my things back into my bag I caught a glimpse of the front of Edwards trousers and cringed. "Oh my God Edward," I cried gesturing to his pants.

Edward looked down and laughed. "I guess next time I should take the pants off, or at least unbutton them," he said with a smirk that made me want to smack him.

"This is not funny," I hissed. "It is very, very apparent that I have been grinding my wet whorey pussy all over you!"

"See Bella, that is exactly why this isn't a problem for me," he said with an infuriating smile. "But, I can see it is for you so. . . ." He made a show of buttoning his tuxedo jacket, which made the evidence disappear. "Better?" he asked sardonically.

"Much," I answered as he wrapped my arms in his and we made our way into the ballroom and our table.

"My feet are killing me," I complained glaring at Alice in an attempt to distract from our reappearance.

"Don't you dare sweat in those shoes Bella, I sold them with the dress," Alice exclaimed.

"Oh my God Alice, are you serious? How much did you get for it?" I was thoroughly excited for her.

"Six thousand with the shoes!" She squealed.

We were all congratulating Alice when a simpering sweet voice broke into our moment like an ice bath.

"Congratulations Isabella, how nice to see you overcoming your inferior upbringing. Your life is kind of like a Lifetime movie, you know small time girl from the wrong side of the tracks moves to the big city and makes it big. You're a walking talking cliché!"

"Rosalie, I thought you said that only the upper crust of society would be here tonight?" I said narrowing my eyes at Rosalie.

"She must have gotten in under the affirmative action for washed up debutantes program," Rosalie sneered.

"Jane," I greeted glumly. "How uh, Esme help me out here."

"Jane," Esme began. "You are ridiculously rude Dear and I think you should make an effort to correct that behavior. When you act like that it makes people think that you are trash but it is nice to see you Jane."

A stunned silence came over our table for a moment before we burst into laughter. "Enjoy your moment _Bella_, you have been getting on my last damn nerve for some time now. You're the golden child of the moment, but that will come to an end. Soon!"

I was stunned by the venom in Jane's voice, she turned with a flourish to storm away but her heel caught in the hem of her floor length gown sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Whore down," Rosalie called out brining a round of laughter from our table as well as those surrounding us.

I didn't laugh, for some reason neither did Jasper. Our eyes locked for a moment in silent confirmation, _something is up here. Something bad._

Jane's face was apple red when she got up, she rushed to the door but not before shooting a pointed glance at Heidi. _Heidi!_

Another glance with Jasper brought Edward back from his fit of laughter. "What?" He asked looking back and forth between us.

"Did you see that?" I asked Jasper.

He nodded, answering me silently.

"See what?" Edward demanded.

Jasper rose from his seat moving behind Alice's chair. "Let's go," he said as he pulled Alice's chair out for her.

We all filed out of the hotel and into the limo silently. Once we were all seated Edward resumed his questioning. "What the hell happened in there?" He demanded.

"Jane and Heidi, they had a moment in there after Jane fell. It was just a split second but they shared a look. I dunno how to explain it." Jasper was flailing for the right words.

"Like they had a secret, like they _shared_ a secret." I interjected. "It was less then a second but it was very telling," I explained.

"Jane and Heidi huh? Is Heidi coming to the after party?" Edward asked.

"Yes, everyone is," Rosalie answered.

Edward and Jasper both turned to Jake simultaneously. "Awe, come on you guys. It took me a year to convince her I'm not interested. I can't undo all that hard work now!" Jake complained.

"Take one for the team Jake!" Emmett laughed.

Jake rolled his eyes but agreed silently. We all put our heads together and agreed on a plan, which would include the least likely to be suspected getting into Heidi's business. Jake, Carlisle, and Esme.

**Edward**

When we arrived at the club we found that most of the Haute employee's that were at the awards ceremony were already there. We found a table and chatted lightly until finally Heidi made her appearance. "Heidi!" Jake called out standing from the table and making space to let her sit between himself and Carlisle.

"Hey you guys, I didn't expect to be sitting at your table tonight," Heidi said. She seemed surprised, but not suspicious.

"We had fun with you last time," Jake said smiling. "What do you want to drink?" Jake asked smiling.

"Oh ummm, an appletini please," Heidi answered smiling.

Jake smiled at Heidi but rolled his eyes as he turned and waived down a server. _I'm feeling your pain Jake!_

It was entertaining as hell to sit back and watch my Dad and Jake tag team Heidi. My Dad pulled out all of the stops, looking deeply into her eyes, nodding in all the correct places. Laughing, agreeing, _listening._ It was like watching porn for woman.

Jake was equally charming, touching her arm and being very attentive to her. The women's glass never went empty and she was constantly being chatted up by my Dad or Jake.

"So what was with the wicked witch at the awards ceremony?" Leah asked quietly although with the loud music there was no need.

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me as I leaned in to talk to her. "She is the Editor in Chief for Vogue and she used to be Bella's boss at Haute," as I listened to my explanation to Leah, things seemed to make sense. Everything started to click into place. Heidi had been at Haute for almost ten years, before the "Bella Years". Heidi knew Jane, she was probably hired by her! Heidi also had a connection to Aro.

Jane _and _Aro?

Was my paranoia getting the best of me? This would be a conspiracy of epic proportions, I laughed softly and shook my head as if to shake this new information out but Leah was very perceptive. "You're doubting yourself?" She asked.

I stared at her a little shocked, was this girl really eighteen years old? "I'm not doubting myself I'm just reigning myself in, not jumping the gun," I explained.

Leah looked deep into my eyes as if she was searching for something. I almost shivered under her scrutiny but somehow managed to repress that reaction. "You know Edward, from an early age kids on the reservation are taught to listen to their gut instincts without fail, you know what the elders used to say?"

I shook my head answering her silently.

"They would say that the term "gut instinct" is a easy way to explain the warning or caution from your self conscious. Your mind or spirit self connecting in someway with the spirit self of another and not liking what it sees."

My jaw was literally hanging open, I was realizing that the most amazing people in the entire world came from the sleepy town of Forks, WA and it's neighbor the La Push reservation. I wanted to move there immediately and raise children with Bella.

"Maybe you should listen to your gut instinct Edward, set a trap and see what happens." Leah shrugged.

I smiled already decided that I would speak with Jasper and Bella to set a trap for Heidi. When I pulled back from Leah and sank into the cushioning of the booth I noticed Jake glaring at me. I grinned at him and winked. With one arm still around Leah, I threw the other around Bella and pulled them both in close to me laughing at Jake's sneer.

Heidi chose that moment to turn her attention from my Dad to Jake, his sneer went to a seemingly carefree grin in a second. "Jake," she said putting her hand on his. "Will you dance with me?" She asked smiling coyly.

A fleeting look of panic quickly passed over Jake's face. "I'm afraid I am a really sucky dancer Heidi," Jake started to explain.

"I'll dance with you Heidi," Leah interjected.

Heidi looked disappointed for a moment but Leah manipulated her masterfully. "Who wants to dance with these old has been, sloppy seconds anyway? Let's go find us some fresh meat Heidi!" With that she shoved her way out of the booth and pulled Heidi with her to the dance floor taking Bella, Alice, and Rosalie with them as "bait".

"I have an idea," I said grinning. I laid out my plan asking Jasper if it was something we could pull off on such short notice. He smiled lazily at me in a way that had always made me want to slug him.

"Course Wina, I'll catch a cab to the penthouse and get everything set, I'll be back before the girls even know I'm gone," he smirked.

"Wina? What the hell does that mean?" Jake asked as Emmett guffawed.

"It's short for Edwina," Emmett choked out through his laughter.

"Get going Jasperella!" I said sliding the elevator keycard and my keys to him as I smiled. Jas glared at me while he slid out of the booth picking up the items he would need to get into the penthouse and then moved smoothly through the crowd towards the door disappearing quickly from sight.

"Think this will work?" Emmett asked eyeing the dance floor warily as the girls got eye fucked by every guy in the club.

"At this point I am 100% certain that whatever Heidi is up to, she is doing at someone else's direction. I'm not sure yet who she is working for or what they are after but I have some suspicions and if I'm right we need to reel this girl in. Make her trust in the fact that we are clueless to her objective while simultaneously ensuring she had no access to actual information that could be detrimental to Cullen Publishing if in the wrong hands.

The girls made short trips back to the table for drinks but other than that and bathroom breaks they stayed on the dance floor for the remainder for hours. By the time Jasper returned to the club we were all hammered with the exception of Jas and Alice. Perfect for what we had in mind.

When we got the girls back to the table it only took a few more shots to get us all from hammered to completely tanked. Alice and Jasper wrangled our drunk asses back to the limo where all of the girls promptly passed out.

We took all of the girls back to the penthouse where phase two of our plan was put into place. Jake, Leah, and Heidi all passed out in the home theater while the others claimed the guest rooms.

Bella followed her normal drunk pattern passing out only to wake in the middle of the night horny and wanting to fuck, which I happily obliged. By the time I woke up in the morning the apartment was quiet but I could smell coffee and bacon coming from the kitchen. The soft warm body next to me confirmed that it wasn't Bella in there so I decided to untangle myself from Bella and investigate.

I pulled on a pair of socks and allowed the delicious fragrances coming from the kitchen pull me like a magnet. I found my Dad sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper holding a cup of coffee suspended in mid air just like every day I could remember since I was a kid. My mom was at the stove cooking a meal that looked like it could feed twenty but Jake and Emmett eating it would barely be enough for everyone.

I snuck up on my Mom sneaking a kiss on her cheek causing her to laugh and squeal in surprise. "Edward," she chided. "Socks and boxers? Really?"

I poured a cup of coffee and sat at the table with my Dad folded the paper and smirked at me. "You guys made Page Six again," he said nodding towards the folded paper. "The picture is beautiful."

I smiled looking down at my coffee cup. "I need you to come with me to run an errand today Dad. Are you available?"

My Dad opened his mouth and then snapped it shut as he studied me smiling. "I will clear my schedule son," he said grinning at me. "I am really glad you are taking this step Edward, if Charlie Swan ever heard the things coming from his unmarried daughters bedroom that I heard last night, he would shoot you on the spot!"

My mouth gaped as I stared at my Dad in horror. I could feel myself turn beat red from the neck up from absolute mortification. My Dad started laughing at my discomfort and winked at me just as Emmett walked into the kitchen lifting my Mom into a bear hug before getting his own cup of coffee and sitting at the table immediately noticing my scarlet complexion. He took one look at my Dad and they began laughing together.

"What happened? Edward finally figure out that his bedroom walls aren't soundproof?" As Emmett watched the red in my face deepen he laughed even louder causing me to scowl like a three year old.

"Morning Mom," Jasper drawled lightly as he walked in and kissed my Mom on the cheek before grabbing a coffee cup and glaring at Emmett. "I wonder who took the last cup of coffee and didn't start a new pot?"

Emmett looked around as if he was about to deflect but realized quickly that in the present company that was never going to work. He grinned sheepishly at Jasper who rolled his eyes and started a new pot brewing.

Once Jasper had the coffee going he joined us at the table. "Morning Dad, Emmett, Casanova."

I rolled my eyes already over the embarrassment. "So what gives?"

"She's gone, left really early this morning. My guess is that she wasn't nearly as drunk as she let on. She plugged a portable hard drive into the network and downloaded everything and then plugged in her Blackberry and synced it so she has all of the data from both Bella's and your phones."

"And all of that data was bogus?" I asked.

"Yeah, I also made sure to upload any data on her devices to see what if anything we can find. I will analyze the data in the office on Monday," Jasper explained.

I nodded smiling towards the hall as I heard the girls and Jake making their entrance." My Dad's eyes bulged as he took in the four women scantily clad in tee shirts, boy shorts, yoga pants, tank tops, and general clothing items engineered to drive men of any age mad.

"Is this place a nudist camp or something?" My mom asked from the stove looking over the girls. I groaned internally waiting for Alice's response.

"Ooohhhhh that's a great idea Mrs. C, do you need me to fold your clothes for you while you strip Doc?" Alice asked in complete seriousness.

Bella sat in my lap humming with gratitude as Rosalie set full cup of coffee in front of her. Rosalie set in the chair next to mine rolling her eyes and smacking Leah's ass as Leah took up residence in her lap. Alice shoved Emmett halfway off of his chair making him share with her and Jake stood at the stove helping my Mom with breakfast.

Soon we were all sharing seats around the kitchen table shoveling my Mom's delicious food into our mouths. When we were all done eating I dragged Bella into the bedroom explaining to her that I would be running errands with my Dad and wouldn't be home until late. Bella pouted a little so of course I took the opportunity to kiss her pouty lips they were red and swollen.

I dragged my Dad all around Manhattan until by the end my head was swimming with visions of sparkling jewels and pretty little boxes. Seven hours after I had woken up, I found myself shifting my weight from foot to foot nervously until finally the door in front of me opened revealing my own personal nightmare.

"Edward? Did you take a wrong turn on Fifth Avenue or something?"

"Hello Chief Swan, may I come in? There's something I need to discuss with you." I gulped as Bella's Dad narrowed his eyes at me. I suddenly wished that I had invested in a Kevlar vest.

After a moment Charlie's head dropped in defeat and he moved aside to let me in Bella's childhood home. "Come on in Son, I can't say I haven't been expecting you. All three of you."

Charlie led me into the living room and left me sitting on the sofa for a moment returning with 2 tumblers and a very expensive bottle of whiskey. He poured two fingers neat into each glass and handed one to me.

"To my baby," he said holding his glass up which I lightly tapped mine against. "So did you bring it with you?" Charlie asked with a raised brow.

I took the leather-covered box that felt like it weighed a thousand pounds out of my pocket and set it on the coffee table between us. Charlie glared at it for a few moments before picking it up and prying it open. He looked at it for several long moments before shutting it with a snap and setting it back on the table.

"I swear to you Sir, I will love her and protect her with everything that I am. I will do everything in my power to keep her from ever feeling an ounce of pain and I _will_ make her happy. That is my promise, to you as well as to her."

I was sweating bullets and I swear to Christ I felt like a high school kid picking up his prom date from her trigger happy Dad's house.

"Chief Swan, I want to love your daughter for the rest of my life and I know that you don't entirely approve of the way we have done things but I hope that you will give me a chance to prove myself and give me your blessing to ask for her hand in marriage." I spoke so quickly that I wasn't entirely sure it was even possible for him to hear everything that I said.

Charlie rose from his seat and walked to the living room window quietly staring pensively. After what seemed like an eternity he turned to face me revealing his red-rimmed eyes. I looked away uncomfortable seeing Chief Swan so emotional.

"First I want to thank you Edward. Thank you for this memory, for being able to have this experience that every father with a daughter both dreads and anticipates from the day his baby girl is born." He smiled and held his hand out smiling as I took it and shook his hand.

"You have my blessing Edward, I see how much you love my girl and even though Bella holds her cards close to the vest, I see how much she loves you as well. All of those good feelings aside, I will hold you to your promise Edward." He said as his eyes bored into mine.

"This isn't one of those empty obligatory don't hurt my baby or else threats. If your fall short or fail in your commitment to Bella in any way I will take it out of your ass. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," I said gulping nervously.

Charlie pulled me into an awkward man hug and then patted me on the back before releasing me. "Now, do you have time for dinner before you go or do you need to get back right away?" He asked grinning.

The truth was I was aching to get back to Bella but I couldn't take this moment away from Charlie. "The diner?" I asked with an arched brow.

Charlie's booming laughter rivaled Emmett's. "You read my mind son, let's go!"

I picked up the small red leather box embossed the famous gold Cartier lettering, which how felt light and hopeful as I put it carefully into my pocket. My heart was bursting with the knowledge that very soon I would be asking Bella to be mine officially. I followed Charlie out to his truck with a newfound spring in my step.

**A/N**

Oh you know you love it!

Thank you to the usual suspects Collours Collide for making this stuff readable.

Cracky for managing my online life and making me laugh and there is a new member on Team Impasse, Udo Blick who is a fucking intelligent ass woman who is equally witty and is acting as my pre-reader and letting me know when stuff doesn't make sense.

And shout out to my Twifey MsEm just cause!

The Whore down comment Rosalie made was a nod to my FB bitches who are funny and always make my day!

Thank you to everyone who continues to read, review and rec my fic, I REALLY appreciate it.

You can find me on FB by searching my email which is BittenInCA and I use gmail.

Someday soon I am going to try and find someone to do a read along from the SATT page, if you are interested at all in that join my FB as a friend and once I get it together you will get more info from there.

Last, you all know I write slow as shit right! I am going to try and get the next chap posted a little faster. Cause I would really like to have this fic completed by the end of September. October at the latest.

Now hit that review button and maybe Edward will take you to the valet closet!

xoxo,

B~

PS reviewers will get a teaser peeps!


	15. The Ding Dong Sneak

**WARNING: Don't skip the A/N at the end.**

**This chapter is relatively work friendly.**

**The Ding Dong Sneak**

**Chapter 13**

**Bella**

"I want to know every single person who entered this office starting from the time Jake swiped out on Friday until the time he swiped in this morning. I want a printout of every fucking person who entered these offices. I want to know who was logging in and out, what computers they used, a keystroke by keystroke account of what they did and any other god damned thing you can tell me that I haven't asked for, do you understand?"

"Yes Miss Swan, I will have it to you by lunch!"

Any other day I would have felt guilty for my behavior but any other day I wouldn't have reason to be this upset. We were almost two weeks into November and had arrived in the office this morning to find that someone had broken in over the weekend and deleted absolutely everything we had on the December issue.

This happened after we had chosen the picture of Lady Ga Ga that would grace the cover and had completed the inside layout of the shoot complete with interview.

Everything Gone!

"JACOB," I yelled. Damn, I needed to get this anger situation under control.

"Right behind you, stop yelling," he answered softly.

"Get with Jasper immediately and see if he has any ideas for recovery. Also, all of the data on our phones need to be scanned to see if any work product or data can be recovered."

"I'm on it," Jake answered and turned on his heel leaving my office.

"Angela!" I yelled hating myself even as I did it.

Angela rushed into my office looking stressed. "Yes Bella?"

"Get Rosalie in here now," I ordered walking to the window looking out at nothing as I took deep breaths trying to calm myself.

"What's up?" Rosalie said as she entered my office.

"What's the plan?" I asked not turning from the window.

"I'm waiting to hear back from Jasper and HR. If we can, I want to accompany each associate editor to their home today and download everything from their personal computer's and Blackberry's etc. HR is checking into the legalities of it now and Jasper is checking to see if he can clear his schedule to accompany me."

I turned to face Rosalie crossing my arms in front of my chest. "I need to know Rosalie. I need to know who is stealing from me, who is stealing from my magazine. God help Heidi if she is behind this, I will fucking ruin her."

Rosalie nodded and left my office. I went back to the window and closed my eyes thinking murderous thoughts when an idea finally struck me. "Angela," I called out.

I heard Angela hurry into my office. "Yes Bella?"

I turned and cringed slightly at the frantic and frightened expression on her face. "Please have senior staff come to my office immediately for an emergency staff meeting."

Angela left quietly and within seconds my staff members were filing into my office taking their usual seats. After a few minutes the entire staff was seated and I began.

"As you all know someone broke into the office this weekend. All of the work we have done so far on the current issue was deleted during that break in. What you may not know is that the only staff members that have access to the offices after hours and over the weekend are in this room now."

There were murmurs among the staff and I made sure to let my gaze fall on each individual person, Heidi was white as a ghost.

"We are checking with HR regarding the legalities of requiring that you all submit to a search of your personal belongings and portable devices as well as home computers. The more I thought about that however, the more I came to realize that only one person has been deceptive. I cannot allow that one person to diminish the trust and respect that the rest of us share. I want to know who will volunteer to a search of their purse, bag, laptop, phone, personal computer, and any other electronic device deemed fit by the Cullen Publishing's technology department? Just so you know, my belongings and apartment will be first."

There was a pregnant silence in the room as nervous glances were exchanged. "You can search everything I've got but I don't wanna hear shit about the porn files on my personal computer, got it." I smiled at Jake, nodding in agreement.

Soon everyone in the room had volunteered to a search of their belongings, not surprisingly Heidi was last. And very nervous.

"Everyone will wait here until a member of the Cullen Publishing technology department comes to get you."

As soon as I was done addressing everyone, they broke into groups and started conversing. No doubt they were discussing what they had just agreed to. I walked over to Rosalie who was smiling at me. "I thought it would be a little to obvious if I volunteered first," she smirked. "Brilliant play my dear, I had Angela call HR to have them draw up waivers for everyone to sign. I would love to stay and chat but there is work to be done."

Rosalie walked over to my desk and picked up the trashcan taking out the plastic lining and then picked up a pen and a pad of sticky notes. "Everyone please take out your phones etc and label them with a sticky note right now. No calling or texting anyone, can't give the perpetrator time to cover their tracks."

I watched Heidi from the corner of my eye as she took a phone and a Blackberry out of her purse and seemed to be trying to slip them into her bra. I chose that moment to turn and face her. She looked like she might die of a heart attack as she slowly lowered her hand with the phones in it. I frowned and then smiled apologetically at her. "I'm so sorry you're caught up in this Heidi," I said as I walked over to her.

"Th-that's uh ok, it, ah c-can't be helped right?" She stuttered looking utterly petrified.

I glanced around and saw that Rosalie was still tagging phones with people's names before putting them into the trashcan. She glanced my way meeting my eyes for the briefest of time and nodding so slightly it was almost indiscernible. "I wish we didn't have to do this, I really don't want to know what my employees are into you know? I am especially sorry that my privacy as well as the privacy of people who I know are completely trustworthy such as you is being invaded. I am so sorry Heidi but you know we all have to be treated alike in these types of situations to appear above board."

Heidi was trying desperately to calm herself and failing miserably. "Bella, I . . . . ."

_She's cracking!_

I reached out and gently touched her arm. "Is everything ok Heidi?"

She opened and closed her mouth several times and I saw her resolve firming. "Did something happen Heidi, we can speak privately if you wish," I offered.

I watched as she opened and closed her mouth several times trying to decide if she should speak with me. "No, I think everything is going to be ok Bella but thank you so much for offering," she answered quietly.

I squeezed her arm gently and smiled. "Well, any time you need an ear I'm happy to listen ok," I offered. Heidi smiled and thanked me and then walked to where Rosalie stood to drop her phones in the trashcan.

Once that was accomplished Rosalie instructed everyone to leave their purses and bags on my desk if they had brought them into the office with them. Heidi of course had. Shortly after that Jasper and his security team arrived and began coordinating with Rosalie, I had been making my way around the room speaking with different staff members trying to sooth ruffled feathers. I finally came round back to Heidi.

"I'll make sure you're in the first round so you can be done with this," I said motioning Jasper over.

"Oh Bella that's unnecessary," she said hurriedly.

"Bella, Heidi," Jasper greeted us with a nod.

I leaned in and kissed Jasper on the cheek reaching out and squeezing his hand. "I was hoping you could make sure Heidi is taken care of right away so she can get on with her day please?"

Jasper smiled turning to Heidi. "I will accompany you myself while the tech does his work to make sure he doesn't dawdle," Jasper offered.

"Bella, I don't want to inconvenience Jasper or be treated with preference," she rushed out. Her voice again laced with nervousness and something else now. Fear?

"Nonsense Heidi. Jasper, please do accompany Heidi and make sure she is not inconvenienced any more than necessary," I ordered.

Jasper nodded and smiled in agreement. "I need to speak with you for a moment before we leave and update you on what we know so far," Jasper said motioning toward the door. I nodded and we made our way to an empty conference room. As soon as the door shut Jasper got down to business.

"We were able to recover most of the lost data. As soon as we get Heidi out of here my assistant will get it to Jake so he can begin the process of putting the issue back together. I suspect that we will not find much at Heidi's but we have something up our sleeve," he said wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Pray Sir, do tell," I said laughing.

Jasper pulled a device out of his pocket. "As soon as I walk into her apartment this little baby is going to download everything from any device she has hidden."

I nodded and smiled. "Well get with it, let's see what we can turn up," I said turning towards the door. A few minutes later Jasper left with a guy from his IT department and Heidi. He was smiling and talking with Heidi who seemed to be completely at ease. I smiled and went back into my office where Rosalie was busy bossing everyone around.

**Edward**

"So you're saying that she is definitely spying and but there is no way we can find out who she is delivering the goods to?"

"That's about the gist of it," Jasper scowled. He saw this both as a dead end and a personal failure.

"Jas, relax. It's only a matter of time before they slip up and we get 'em," I consoled.

"Yeah but Edward, I dunno," he said shaking his head. "Something deep in my bones is telling me that we need to take this seriously and act fast to protect the company, Haute, and the girls," Jasper said with quiet determination.

I leaned forward pressing my forearms into my desk so hard the wood creaked under the strain. "Out with it Jasper, whatever it is that is on your mind, I want to be in the know," I demanded. Jasper shook his head slowly like he was trying to clear out a thought. "Don't do that Jasper, wherever you're instincts are taking you, trust them and talk to me," I urged.

Jasper looked at me hard in the eyes for a moment and leaned forward. "I feel like we're under attack Edward. When I think of all the little things that have happened with Heidi it makes me realize that we really just stumbled on all of this by accident. Whoever is behind this has meticulously careful about discretion. What if you and Bella hadn't been home that night? What if Bella hadn't seen Heidi that night? We wouldn't even be aware that this was happening, we would be completely oblivious. It makes me think of what I would be doing if I was setting a trap or laying the groundwork to wage war. This is what I would be doing Edward, this and much more."

Jasper sat back in his chair and let his head roll back, I had seen him do this a million times through the years and I knew to stay quiet as he thought. Finally after several minutes he sat up and looked me dead in the eye.

"My gut says Aro. He's coming to finish what he started. I feel like he won't be satisfied until he has finished the Cullen's. No, not just finished, annihilated." We both sat there in shock as the words sunk in and the truth took hold. "Why are they fixated on Bella?" Jasper asked almost to himself.

"Jane," I sneered. "She promoted Bella when she left for Vogue. She left the magazine all but in shambles. Haute's sales dwarf Vogue's that has gotta be a bug crawling up Jane's ass and burrowing.

"She can't stand that the student has far surpassed the teacher," Jasper mused. We both sat silently thinking about the situation for a few moments. When Jasper spoke again was almost startling in contrast to the extreme quiet. "So what are we gonna do?"

"I get that Jane has a score to settle with Bella and that as long as Aro gets the outcome he wants he could care less. The question is why is he so intent on ruining Cullen publishing as well the family?" We sat in silence a while longer as I thought over something he had said earlier.

"I think you're right Jas, he is trying to ruin the company _and _the family. The time and effort he has put into this is ridiculous. It makes me think there is something more than greed at work here. This is personal to him, and I think it's time I speak with my Dad so I know what the hell is going."

We fell into silence again and I had fallen deep into thought. I shook myself out of my meditation and realized Jas was looking at me with a big dopey grin. I rolled my eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. "You thinking about your favorite Lifetime movie Jaselle?"

"Matter of fact I am," Jasper's drawl was thicker than normal alerting me to his annoyingly playful mood. He made a show of looking at his watch and on reflex I checked mine as well. The third hand was about to strike 5PM. Thank God!

It had been an insanely stressful and jam packed week. The party we would be attending would be the "it" Halloween party of all of the boroughs or so said Alice. Since Haute had decided to do away with this particular tradition due to Alice's departure we were forced to choose from a stack of invitations that were sent our way.

I grinned trying to dream up what kind of getup Bella would have worked out for us. I could see Jasper smirking at me in my peripheral vision and rolled my eyes sighing.

I was about to make a crude suggestion as to how he could put that snaggletooth to better use when my office door burst open and a very determined and pissed off Alice stormed in followed by a repentant and irritated Gianna.

"Mr. Cullen I am so sorry Sir," Gianna fussed.

"At ease Gianna," Jasper said smiling lazily at my poorly armed assistant. "Once this little lady gets something in that pretty little head of hers, nothing short of a straitjacket will keep her from pouncing on her prey." Jasper gave Gianna a flirtatious smile that left her blushing and soothing her hair.

I smiled and nodded at Gianna and she turned and left after shooting a glare in Alice's direction.

"Jasper-," Alice started.

Before she could get any further he was already on his feet and bending to kiss her on the temple. He then bent at the knee and kissed her very slight tummy gently. "You behave for Mommy now," he commanded lovingly before taking his leave.

"To what do I owe the pleasure little Mama?" I asked once Jasper was gone.

"Can it Cullen, your BS charm tactics don't work on me!"

My eyes widened with surprise and I made my best effort to keep from laughing. "Alice, is there something wrong? Just tell me what it is and I will definitely correct my error."

Alice smiled serenely and she gracefully lowered herself into a chair opposite my desk. "I'm so glad to hear that Edward. Now that I know you're committed to making amends I must ask. Why do I continue to see a big fat vacancy on Bella's real estate finger despite the fact that Charlie gave his blessing a month ago?"

I must have looked like a fucking idiot because my mouth was gaping, my eyes were bulging, and I could feel the heat on my face. I was as red as a tomato.

"Uhh.. how?" I stammered.

"Charlie tells me everything Edward, you hadn't been out the door twenty seconds when he made the call. I have been keeping your secret for an eternity Edward. Is it the proposal? Do you need help? What the hell am I saying of course you do! I'm going to help you Edward because I want your proposal to my best friend to be absolutely perfect!"

I smiled tightly at Alice and picked up a pad of paper and a pen taking notes of the most ridiculous scenarios I had ever heard. _Did she even know Bella at all?_

An hour and eight pages later I made the final notes on a proposal that included a jumbo tron, and Yankee's/Redsox game. I rolled my eyes so hard at that one my head hurt.

"Any questions?" Alice asked smiling.

I smiled back leaning forward. "Nope," I answered. Alice beamed at me like she had just tutored the slow kid in math or something.

"Thank you for the concern Alice, I really appreciate it so I hope you won't take this the wrong way. I am going to take these notes of mine and pass them to Jasper for you. I will be asking Bella Swan to marry me, not Alice Brandon. These ideas of yours are great Alice, but they would convince Bella that I have no clue who she is and in the end I would be single. So forgive me but I've got this one covered, ok?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at me making me shift uncomfortably in my seat. "You are a very good man Edward Cullen. I could not be more pleased that Bella has found someone who is actually worthy of her. Do me a favor and put a star next to the one where he has Tiffany open just for us and let's me pick out my own rock just like that movie ok?" Alice got up and left my office silently leaving me nervous and sweating. _Time to put the plan into action!_

**Bella**

I woke with a delicious ache in every muscle imaginable. I had fallen asleep on my stomach and as I looked around the room a naughty smile spread across my face. Our bedroom was a disaster. Clothes strewn everywhere, lamps knocked over, and furniture tilted and turned. Edward had fucked me on every available surface of this room.

I felt a nudge as my thighs were spread, Edward began running his fingers lightly up and down my labia. "You couldn't possibly want to do it again Edward, there is no way."

Oh how wrong I was. A thrill shot through me as his weight settled against my back and he pushed into me.

"I can't help myself baby, every time I think of you in that nun's costume I get hard," he breathed into my ear.

I couldn't stand the thought of wearing a trashy slutty Halloween costume so Edward and I dressed as a nun and priest for the Mercedes Benz Halloween party at the Bryant Park Hotel. He was so fucking Thorn Birds hot, I couldn't help but rub myself all over his fine ass every chance I got, which led to an _incident. _

While Edward and I were getting it on in the alcohol storage room we heard noises and upon investigation found Rosalie with a mouth full of Emmett's ewww. I had never seen Edward's hard-on deflate so fast!

We high tailed it out of there and came home where the destruction began. That of course lead to my current impending orgasm which was powerful and fast followed quickly by Edward's loud and intense release.

Edward rolled me onto my back but instead of lying down next to me he pulled me to him straddling me on his lap. This was not a problem for me as it landed my very wet and still aroused Brittany right on his semi hard joystick. _I have got to stop hanging out with Alice!_

Edward hugged me tight to him burrowing into my hair and stroking my back. After several moments he pulled away and smiled at me.

"I love this, I love when we get to be together like this. Just Edward and Bella. None of the other stuff that complicates life, just you and I with nothing in between." I said with a content sigh.

"I have something for you." He said leaning away from me. I watched in amusement as he pulled a Ding Dong out from under a pillow. He unwrapped it and held it out to me with a smirk. I raised a brow as I took the Ding Dong from him, taking a bite.

"Mmmmmm," I moaned licking my lips as I watched him attempt and distract himself playing with the wrapper. "I will not be ignored Mr. Cullen," I said taking another bite.

Edward smirked and held up the silver wrapper he had been playing origami with. "It's funny that you said it like that," he said holding up a small silver ring. I was trapped in his gaze, unable to look away. After what seemed like an eternity I felt him slip the half eaten ding dog out of my hand, I heard it thud against the hardwood floor of our bedroom as he slide the ring on my finger.

Edward's eyes were dark and heavy with sentiment. I could only imagine that mine were a mirror image of his. "Bella," he whispered. His voice cracked with emotion and my body shivered at his tone, deep and full with love and admiration. That was when I noticed his hand between us holding a Cartier jewelry box of a very specific size. And suddenly, this was very real and happening right now.

He could have done it in a million different ways. He could have flown us to an exotic location and asked me on a private beach. He could have taken me to dinner and stuck the ring in my cheesecake. He could have done it during the 7th inning stretch of a Yankee game but he didn't.

Because Edward Cullen got me.

We were completely naked, physically and metaphorically. We were in the place that we loved the most and felt the most comfortable, our home. We were exposed and vulnerable to one another and it was the most romantic way I could ever dream of being proposed to.

It seemed as if everything was happening in slow motion as Edward put the box down and picked up my hand. I glanced at it expecting to see the silver Ding Dong wrapper. Instead I found what had to be at least a 10 karat emerald cut yellow diamond surrounded in pave diamonds.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

No flowery words clouded with dramatic sentiment. Again, Edward was proving that he knew me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and in that moment, I could see everything this man was offering me.

I saw myself walking towards him in a ridiculous cotton candy, cupcake dress. I saw him looking deep into my eyes as he cautiously made love to me, careful to avoid jostling my rounded belly. I saw us each holding the hand of a small boy with a head full of coppery bronze cowlicks into his first day of school. For the first time in my life, I wanted it all.

"Bella?" Edward sounded nervous.

I opened my eyes blinking to hold back the tears. Edward looked hopeful but worried. "It's beautiful Edward. No, it's exquisite." But it was more than that, it was everything.

Time stood still for a long moment. As much as I longed to say yes and throw my arms around Edward so he could experience first hand all of the happiness that was coursing through me. I also knew that this was an experience I would never have again and I wanted to make it last as long as possible.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I finally snapped out of it when I saw the terror seeping into his visage.

I smiled and Edward sighed bringing my hand to his lips. He kissed the ring as if it was sacred, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Bella?"

I wanted to say something meaningful, something beautiful that he would never forget. But instead . . . .

"Yes Edward, I will marry you."

My body slammed into Edward's in his rush to pull me to him. I laughed happily at his exuberance. "Bella, you're my fiancé," he whispered excitedly in my ear. My laughter was cut short by his growing erection between my legs.

"Are you excited about something Baby?" I asked coyly moving my hips back and forth along his length.

The next thing I knew I was flying backwards through the air and squealing with delight. Edward formed a cage around my body with his arms and body. "Yes _Baby_, I am very excited. Would you like to know why?"

My breath caught as Edward's thumb connected with my clit. "Yes," I answered with a strangled voice. "Tell me why."

"I cannot fucking wait," he paused shoving his fingers into me. "To find out what it's like to make love to my fiancé."

My bones turned to jello as Edward went to work above me. I took a deep breath feeling completely relaxed. As the sensations swept me away I surrendered completely to them.

**Edward**

Having just showered and dressed, I was picking up our destroyed bedroom while Bella got ready. I had called my Mom and asked if we could come by for dinner but she suggested that we meet at the 4 Seasons for dinner instead.

"Uh, we're gonna need to replace the chaise and both nightstands Babe," I said proudly.

Bella rolled her eyes and swept the magic wand over her lips leaving them pink and wet. _Fuck me!_

We put on our coats and made our way downstairs and out to the car, the absence of paparazzi a welcome surprise. We made the trip to the hotel in hospitable silence in the back of the towncar. My fingers continuously grazing the ring which had found it's new home on Bella's beautiful, slender, finger.

Bella giggled quietly watching me fidget with her ring. "What?" I asked smiling.

"You're so cute, so happy," she laughed.

"Oh, am I the only one?" I asked with a mock scowl.

Bella's face became serious for a moment as she stared into my eyes. "I didn't even think it was possible to be this happy," she answered. She wasn't smiling when she said it. She looked serene and relaxed as if she made the decision to get married everyday.

I grinned what felt like a huge dopey smile on my face and opened the door as we had just arrived at the hotel. I felt slightly ridiculous but couldn't bring myself to care. My chest was puffed out as I led Bella, my fiancé into the hotel. I was seriously considering that a full-page insert be placed in everything we published announcing our engagement.

We checked in with the hostess who let us know our party was waiting and led us through the dining room to a large table where just about everyone we knew sat waiting for us. My parents, Em, Rosalie, Jas, Alice, Leah and Jacob, all grinning at us like they had over powered the guards at the insane asylum and escaped together.

Bella and I exchanged a somewhat nervous glance and sat quietly. "Uhhh, what's going on?" I asked as we sat cautiously.

The table was silent as everyone continued to stare at us grinning. Finally Alice stood from where she saw on the opposite side of the table and squealed bring a surprised hush over the restaurant.

"I can't take it anymore, did you fucking ask her or not?"

Bella and I exchanged another look and burst into laughter. Bella held up her hand turning it and wiggled her fingers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Alice screamed as she rushed over snatching Bella's hand and studying the ring. "Oh Edward," Alice sighed. "That is a very, very, nice piece of real estate."

**Bella **

Within fifteen minutes of us arriving at the restaurant every phone at the table was erupting with calls and text messages. Alice was weepy, apologizing over and over. It was a good thing we called Charlie before we left the penthouse or I would be totally screwed right now.

"Ok, I think maybe we should all turn our phones off until dinner is over except of course for you Carlisle," Esme suggested.

We all complied somewhat relieved. We accepted everyone's congratulations and placed our orders with the server, laughing when Alice pointed at Emmett and stated plainly. "I'll have what he's having."

Once the server departed Edward tapped his fingers nervously on the table for a moment. I raised an eyebrow, as this was very odd behavior for Edward. "Is there something wrong?" I asked under my breath. Edward nodded and cleared his throat.

"Hey Dad?" Carlisle smiled at Edward but I had a feeling that the smile wouldn't last.

"Dad, I think that Aro is behind whatever it is that Heidi is involved in. I think he is trying to find a way to get his claws even further into Cullen Publishing and I was thinking." Edward paused taking a breath. "Well, I was thinking that with all of the damage he has already done, well it seems like this is personal to me. I wanted to know, is there any reason why Aro would want to completely ruin Cullen Publishing and possibly even The Cullen's?"

Esme reached for Carlisle's hand and they exchanged a look, which spoke volumes. There was definitely something that had been kept a secret from the younger generation of Cullen's.

Carlisle looked around the table grimly and I felt the stress radiating from Edward's body as he read his fathers body language. He squeezed my hand almost painfully as he waited for his Carlisle to speak.

"Maybe this conversation would be better had in a more private location," I suggested carefully.

Carlisle smiled at me gratefully but that smile morphed into resolve as we watched him. "It had been our hope," he started exchanging a look with Esme. "That this story would die with our generation but it seems that Aro is intent on having his revenge on my father any way he can get it." Carlisle sighed and began his story with a look of resignation.

"As you are aware, Aro has never married." Carlisle began.

"Right, he's a self-proclaimed confirmed bachelor," Emmett offered.

Carlisle shook his head in disagreement. "Not exactly Em. Your Grandfather Edward Sr. started Cullen Publishing as a printing company. He built the company from the ground up working day and night. He and your Grandmother Elizabeth lived with very little for many, many, years. Although the company turned a profit early on, your grandfather would take that profit and reinvest it in the company. That's the reason why Cullen Publishing grew so quickly in the early years, it was because of the sacrifices your Grandparent's made to ensure the company's stability and long term success."

I smiled slightly at the look of pride on Edward's face as he listened to Carlisle speak of his namesake.

"I was very young when I met Aro the first time. Your Grandfather had already accepted the fact that I would not be taking over the company when he retired and set out to find someone suitable to groom for just that purpose until a Cullen was ready to take reigns. He told me many years later that the minute he met Aro he knew he was the man for the job.

He hired Aro fresh from his college graduation. Aro had emigrated from Italy and made his way through Harvard by running numbers and small time loan sharking. Your father was drawn to his drive and tenacity immediately.

Aro worked like a dog for your Grandfather. He loved him like a father and would have done anything to keep from disappointing him. It was about five years later when Aro went to Italy for a long vacation. When he returned he brought a woman back with him. He had fallen in love while he was in Italy and asked the woman to marry him. She accepted and he brought her back with him to New York.

The woman's name was Sulpicia," Carlisle paused and smiled wistfully.

"I will never forget when Aro introduced her to us. She had long wavy black hair and amethyst colored eyes. She was so beautiful, that I remember I had a hard time looking at her. She came from a family that could trace their lineage back hundreds of years and they had very old-fashioned views. So when Aro brought Sulpicia to New York he set her up in a beautiful apartment where she would live until they married. She was," Carlisle hesitated and blushed slightly as if embarrassed. "Well, she was untouched and her family intended her to stay as such until her wedding night.

Aro had every intention of supporting Sulpicia until then but once she was out from under the thumb of her family she had some ideas of her own. She wanted to work. In fact, she demanded to work. The problem was she had no experience or skills of any kind. Aro was so enamored of her that he spoke to your Grandfather and they got her a job as a clerk with Cullen Publishing.

Apparently, she had drive and ambition to rival Aro's. It wasn't long before she rose through the ranks in the secretarial pool. Your Grandfather's secretary left the company to marry and have a baby leaving the position of secretary to the CEO open. It was a coveted position amongst the secretarial staff and Sulpicia had earned it.

It wasn't long after that when the affair began," every jaw at the table dropped including Esme's even though she had heard the story before.

Your Grandfather knew that Sulpicia was inexperienced but he didn't realize how naïve she was. She became pregnant months before the wedding was to take place causing a panic to sweep through her family. They would have done anything to avoid the scandal of an unwed pregnant daughter. They begged Aro to take Sulpicia and elope, they wanted him to claim that he could not wait another moment to marry her and then they would claim that Sulpicia became pregnant immediately. Later they were to lie and say that the baby was born premature.

As angry as Aro was, he was still deeply in love with Sulpicia so he agreed to marry her however, he was still bitter. He refused to let Sulpicia and her family avoid the scandal all together while he was forced to claim another man's child as his own. He refused to marry Sulpicia until she gave birth to the child, which would cause a tremendous scandal of which Sulplica's family would never recover from.

Sulpicia family had no choice but to agree to Aro's terms. Despite everything, Aro doted on Sulpicia during her pregnancy. He wouldn't let her lift a finger, wanting her to rest and be strong for herself and the baby. He may have been angry but I believe in time that anger would have faded and he truly would have accepted the baby as his own."

Carlisle signed pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, I almost smiled realizing that Edward got this trait from his father but I was too wrapped up in the stress of the story.

"Sulpicia actually went into premature labor, she was hypertensive and had gestational diabetes along with a slew of other complications that would be easily dealt with today but were a death sentence in those days.

"Both Sulpicia and the baby boy she carried to six months died as the doctors tried to deliver him." The table was deathly quiet as we all listened to Carlisle bring to life the nightmare Edward's Grandfather had unleashed on them all.

"Sulpicia's family vehemently blamed Aro for her death as an unwed young woman. They blamed her death on the stress she must have felt being in her predicament. When your Grandmother told me the story she said that Aro blamed himself as well. So many things could have been different; he should have left her in Italy until they married as her family wished. He could have denied her wish to work instead of giving in to her every whim. He could have watched over her with more care instead of taking for granted that her devotion was as strong as his own. But he didn't, he blamed the death of his love and her child on himself and your Grandfather.

I don't understand why Aro stayed with the company after that. How could he keep working for my Dad, the man who had betrayed him so thoroughly?"

"And Gram knew about this?" Emmett asked, disbelief and disgust permeating his tone.

Carlisle looked like he was about to snap at his son but Esme intervened. "There are some things about life and marriage that you still don't have the life experience to understand yet Emmett. Your Gram had her own family to worry about and in those days' women looked the other way when there was an indiscretion. That was the way things were," Esme explained gently.

The table was silent as everyone sat shocked and deep in thought for several long moments.

"He was biding his time," Jasper said absently.

"Waiting in the wings for his opportunity to burn my grandfather and everything he touched to the ground," Edward seethed.

Jasper and Edward locked eyes from across the table. They seemed to be locked in some kind of crazy silent conversation. "Don't go there Jas," Edward hissed.

"Sorry man, you don't have the luxury of living in denial right now. This could not be a more blatant display of tit for tat. As far as Aro is concerned, Edward Cullen is responsible for the death of the only woman he ever loved. You just happen to be Edward Cullen. You are having this romance with an intensity that usually only plays out in Epic poems displayed in every tabloid publication known to mankind. He is coming after Cullen Publishing and happens to be doing it through Bella, the object of Edward Cullen's affection."

"I am not my Grandfather," Edward's voice was dangerously quiet and controlled.

"Maybe you should email Aro and explain that to him, dipshit," Jasper scoffed in frustration.

Edward slammed the palm of his hand down on the table drawing some attention to our table. "Listen Jas . . ."

"No Edward, you need to listen and absorb right now. Jasper is not saying these things out of malice. He wants you to be prepared, you cannot prepare an effective defense if you refuse to consider every possible motive and scenario," I said quietly.

Edward took several deep breaths and thankfully the server chose that moment to deliver the billfold to Carlisle. "Edward," Esme called softly.

Edward did not meet his mother's gaze but tilted his head in her direction indicating that he was listening to her.

"This was a lot of information to receive in one night, I hope that you will sleep on it and come to us once you are ready to sort it all out. We may not have been as involved with the company as we should have been all this time be we will do everything we can to protect it as well as the family legacy."

Edward nodded and squeezed my hand, he was at his limit and needed a fast get away. I looked at Rosalie and when our eyes met I double tapped my finger lightly on the table. A signal that we had come up with long ago that we needed a rescue.

"Bella, I need to speak to you about a schedule change, can I walk with you guys to your car?" I smiled gratefully at her.

"Are you ready Edward," I asked with deliberation.

"Yes, I will retrieve our coats," he said leaving the table.

We left that night without exchanging pleasantries as normal. The ride home in the car was silent and oppressive with Edward's stress and anger. The silence continued on the elevator up to the penthouse and I was relieved to put some distance between us once we finally walked through the door.

Although I had just showered before we left for the restaurant I filled the tub with the hottest water I could stand and sank in, closing my eyes and turning off my brain. But no amount of meditation could turn off my body, I knew the moment he walked into the room and was not the least bit surprised when he slid into the tub opposite me.

I smiled when he picked up my foot and started massaging it. It was heavenly.

"What size shoe do you wear?"

My eyes flew open and I giggled. "Shouldn't you know that already Mr. Cullen? Did you not gift me with a pair of completely inappropriate boots not long ago?"

His hands froze on my foot and I smiled lazily in response. My boy was so, so, predictable sometimes.

"Maybe those inappropriate boots should make a re-appearance," his voice was throaty and low. I would have been willing to bet every penny I had that a "slip" of my toe would discover a very hard, willing, and ready cock.

"You are a sexual harassment suit waiting to happen Mr. Cullen," I said closing my eyes as be began massaging my foot once again.

"It think I could negotiate an equitable settlement Miss. Swan," he answered in his sex-laced voice.

We remained silent for sometime, enjoying the opportunity to relax in the safety of our haven. I opened my eyes as I heard Edward switch on the jets and heater of the Jacuzzi tub.

"Do you want to talk about what happened tonight?" I asked quietly.

I had half expected the stress and anger that Edward had exhibited earlier to make a re-appearance. He pressed the buttons powering off the tub and lifted himself out giving me a bird's eye view of his body.

Edward had been feeling self conscious of his body for a little while but his workouts with Emmett were already showing glorious results. Edward reached for a towel but instead of drying himself off he opened the towel wide for me.

I gingerly rose and stepped out of the tub, acutely aware of the two slippery wet bodies in the room pining for contact. Edward dried my body lovingly and as I turned to him to return the favor he pushed me gently towards the closet indicating that I should dress.

I dressed in my standard tighty whiteys and a tank knowing that they would end up tossed on the floor within ten minutes of my butt landing on the bed. I pulled out one of Edward's drawers and grabbed a pair of blue flannel sleep pants and a white undershirt.

When I walked into the bedroom, I had to pause for a moment as I took in the scene before me. Simultaneously breathtaking and heartbreaking, Edward sat naked at the edge of our bed. His elbows resting on his knees, he held his head in his hands. I remembered the night Renee broke my heart and how he silently comforted me. Allowing me to feel what I needed to feel while he sat and watched tortured at not being able to fix everything for me.

I walked forward silently dropping to my knees in front of him and shaking out the pants for him to slip his feet in. Edward looked up at me and exhaled his breath blowing over my face, a mixture of expensive whiskey and the cigarette he snuck on the balcony before joining me in the bathtub.

"Bella, you don't have to . . ." but, I did have to.

"Shhhh, let me. Please," I pleaded.

He slipped his feet into the pant legs and briefly lifted his hips as I pulled the pants into place. He then leaned forward helping me slip the tee shirt into place. I remained legs folded, my butt resting on my ankles at his feet silently. Waiting for any indication of what kind of support he needed from me. My legs began getting sore making me aware of just how long I had been sitting in this position as Edward remained in contemplative silence.

I watched with fascination, as Edward became a slideshow of expressions. Confusion, anger, irritation, resignation, and in the end a fierce protectiveness took hold. I could almost see it spreading throughout his body and finally he snapped out of his trance. He lurched forward his hands wrapping around my biceps almost painfully and wrenching me forward onto my knees.

"Bella, you know that I will protect you right? I will do whatever I have to do to protect you. Do you believe me?"

His eyes burned bright in an almost frightening way and I fought my instinct to recoil. "Of course Edward. I know with certainty that you will protect me," I said carefully.

Edward pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me tightly murmuring softly into my hair and stroking my back lovingly.

"Uhmmm Edward?"

Edward pulled back and smiled at me. "What is it pretty girl?"

I giggled at the way he looked at me, so indulgently. I knew in that moment, he would do anything to protect me.

"My legs are asleep," I said tying to move them and grimacing.

"Oh shit, sorry baby," Edward jumped up and picked me up, laying me down on the bed against the pillows so I was on my side. He climbed into bed beside me so our faces were only inches apart. "This wasn't exactly the romantic engagement evening I had envisioned," he said sheepishly.

I smiled apologetically at Edward, leaning forward and kissing him on the tip of his nose. "I would rather have real life than silly romantic illusions. I love you Edward, we're going to get married. _That_ is all that matters."

I pulled Edward to me sighing with utter contentment as he nestled into my chest. I stroked his hair and back until he fell asleep and then closed my eyes happy to join him.

"Hey Sally," Edward greeted when he answered my call.

I smiled brightly at the sound of his voice. "Hey Trust Fund, how's your day going?" I asked rolling my eyes at how soft and sweet my voice became just at the sound of Edward's voice.

"Better now that I'm talking to you. What's up?" He asked.

"Well, I have some news . . . ." I said hesitantly.

"Don't keep me in suspense, what is it?" He asked.

"Well, a couple of corporations combined their resources and pledged to donate an enormous amount of money to a charity that deals with children's cancer. They have requested that we be the stars of their photo layout for the February issue of Haute." I rushed the words out quickly. I have no idea how this happened to me, _fuck!_

"Babe, I know you are really not into this but come on, it's gonna be cool. We'll take some pictures, help some sick kids, get some free clothes, where's the downside?"

"I know," I said with exasperation. "It's just the idea that the pictures will be published that makes me crazy!"

"Bella!" Edward laughed. "There are pictures of us in the newspapers and tabloids every single day, in fact we are the only ones who _don't _make money from published pictures of us."

Ever since the ill-fated engagement dinner the paparazzi was more relentless than ever in their pursuit to get the most candid photos. The morning after we woke up and walked to the corner diner for breakfast. I threw a jacket on over a generic tank top that I had bought in a 3 pack at Target with leggings and Vans. Edward had still been in the undershirt he had on the night before. He put on some sweats and a front zip jogging jacket and we were off.

True to my nature I ate _way_ too much and as we walked home Edward made funny faces at me and rubbed my bulging belly. BAM the next day the tabloids had me pregnant and my Dad was calling Edward with threats of death.

"So when is the photo shoot?" I could hear him clicking the mouse on his computer, probably bringing up his calendar.

"Next Friday and Saturday and possibly Sunday if necessary." I said hesitantly. Edward ran a huge corporation, telling him I needed an entire business day with less then two weeks notice was a beg deal.

"Damn that's really short notice Bella."

"I know," I said sheepishly. "But the following week is Thanksgiving week and after that my team will only have another two weeks to get all 10 layouts shot and edited. We are cutting it really close as it is." I could not believe I just did that. I totally whined to my fiancé. Like full on whine!

The line was quiet as I heard him clicking his mouse, probably opening his calendar to see what he had on the books. "Mmmm, looks pretty good. These shoots have a lot of down time right?" He asked.

"Tons. Between hair and makeup, wardrobe changes, and set changes there will be lot's of downtime," I explained.

"Ok, it is a pretty light date so far so I will have Gianna reschedule the meetings but I will bring her with me to the shoot on Friday that way she can field calls and determine who needs to be called back during downtime. She can also help answer emails that need to be answered immediately, this should work."

My eyebrows shot up and I hit the save button on that little tidbit. Edward Cullen responds well to whining.

"Oh and Bella."

"Yeah?"

"If your voice ever makes that sound again I'm gonna make sure we have Emmett sized babies," he said chuckling.

I flinched at the visual that created. "Not a big fan of the whine huh?"

"Not so much," he answered still laughing.

"Bella?"

"Ohhh, gotta go, Angela's calling," I said frowning.

"Ok, see you tonight baby."

I hit the end button and set my Blackberry down, surprised that this man could still reduce me to a silly, swooning, girl.

"Bella?"

_Oh shit!_

"Yes Angela?"

"I have Sharen Jester Turney on the line. I believe she is calling in regards to Leah, although she is unsure of her name."

A HUGE grin spread over my face. "Thank you so much Angela, please send Rosalie and Leah in ASAP."

I did a happy desk dance for a second and then took the call off hold. "Sharen, I am so sorry to keep you on hold, I was on another call. How have you been, it seems like I haven't seen you in ages!"

A throaty chuckle came over the line and I relaxed just a little. "Bella it is always wonderful to speak with you, I wanted to make the awards ceremony but my niece was getting married that weekend so I really couldn't get around it. I did see the pictures however, you looked positively radiant," she gushed.

"Well thank you Sharen, you were certainly missed but I received your note and the beautiful bag of goodies you sent. Thank you so much Sharen, I have tested some of those little treats you sent and they went over very, very, well."

Sharen and I laughed for a moment as Rosalie and Leah came in and sat at the chairs opposite my desk.

"You are very welcome, I am pleased that you were able to put those items to use. I pulled those from our newest collection that has yet to be released lucky girl!" I rolled my eyes thankful that she was unable to see me.

"Bella, I can't believe that I am calling you about this but my director or Angels has not been able to make any headway and has informed me that he will die a very dramatic and messy death if I don't take care of this issue. I know this is way below your pay grade but I hope you will excuse the intrusion and assist me."

"Of course Sharen, how can I be of assistance?"

"You have been photographed with a striking young lady whose name has not been released. My team has been going crazy trying to find out who she is with no luck. It's like she came out of nowhere."

I bounced in my seat a little getting earning strange looks for Rosalie and Leah. "You must be referring to Leah, you already know everyone else who would appear in photographs with me. May I ask why you are trying to contact her Sharen?"

"Oh of course Bella. Our director of Angels is trying to find out who is representing her. He would like for her to come and test with us to see if she would be a fit to join our Angels."

I grinned ear to ear as she spoke but shook it out and composed myself before I responded. "Well Leah is an intern here at Haute Sharen, so she has no representation. But, if you would like to test her and she is interested in doing so I will send Rosalie Hale with her to represent her privately until she finds a more suitable situation."

"Bella that would be wonderful, may I give you the contact information for our director of Angels so Rosalie may contact him?"

I wrote down the information and Sharen and I said our goodbyes. By the time I hung up the phone Rosalie and Leah looked as if they might burst.

"So Leah, how's your day going?" I asked smiling evilly at her.

"Bella," she warned glaring at me.

"I hope you haven't gotten to cozy here Leah cause Victoria's Secret wants you to test for them!"

The screaming that ensued from the three of us could have rivaled a Justin Bieber concert. Rosalie ripped the paper from me and screamed at us to shut up, less than five minutes later we were screaming again in celebration of Leah's test with Victoria's Secret set for the very next day.

It was sometime before I was able to get the banshees out of my office and attempt to work. The attempt was short lived.

"Bella?"

I sighed reminding myself that it was actually Angela's job to interrupt and annoy the shit out of me.

"Yes Angela?"

"I have Jiselle from Armani on the line."

"Thank you Angela, I'll take it."

I took a deep breath and took the call off of hold. "Bella Swan speaking."

"Miss Swan, this is Jiselle I am in charge of archives for the House of Armani."

_Shit!_

"Yes of course, how may I assist you Jiselle?"

"Madame, I apologize for being of bother but I have not been able to resolve this issue going through your staff. I have been auditing our achieved gowns and I see we loaned one to your magazine for a shoot. I have contacted the ladies who are in charge of your closet and the Haute archives. They insist that they do not have the dress. Again Miss Swan I apologize for having to bother you but I must find this dress and have it returned to the House of Armani, is there any way you may be able to assist in resolving this issue?"

I can only imagine the sorry ass sad puppy dog look that must have been glued on my face. "Certainly Jiselle, I will make sure that the dress is returned immediately in excellent condition. Would you like us to pack it and mail it?"

"Oh no Madame, we would never want to be a bother. Please let us know when the dress is found and we will send a representative out to New York to accompany the dress home."

I took a deep breath and silently surrendered. "You will hear from my office soon Jiselle," I said quietly.

"Thank you Madame, have a good afternoon."

I hung up the phone and stared at it for several long moments, I was being ridiculous and I knew it. It was just a dress! It did not represent me, my success, or any other aspect of my life. I rolled my eyes at my shallow behavior and checked the clock. _5:30, close enough!_

I picked up my purse and coat hurrying out of my office. "I can't take it anymore Angela, please delegate my calls. If anything really important comes up you know how to reach me."

I didn't wait for a response, I just left.

When I left the building there were no paparazzi, probably because I left early. I walked halfway to my building before my feet started to ache from the beautiful but murderous five inch Jimmy Choo's that were made for sitting, not walking. I caught a cab the rest of the way home.

When I got home, I flung my shoes into a corner and poured myself a shot of whiskey, shooting it quickly. I looked around the penthouse that I shared with Edward and lifted my hand, admiring the Rock of Gibraltar whose new address was on my ring finger.

After a moment I smiled and poured myself four fingers of whiskey and walked out onto the terrace taking the decanter with me.

"Bella Swan, you have an amazing life. Send the stupid dress back, you'll have a hundred more before this year is even over."

I sat my glass down and pulled Edward's emergency stash of Marlboro reds out of the planter. He didn't like for anyone to know that he snuck a cig when he was stressing. I lit up and picked up my glass of whiskey, the tobacco made the whiskey taste sweeter, because let's admit, whiskey and tobacco go hand in hand.

I lost track of how long I was out there but I knew it was a long time when I pulled the last cigarette out of the secret stash. I took a long sip and brought the cigarette to my mouth only to have it plucked from my fingers.

I smiled knowing exactly where that cigarette was. I was jealous and mother fucking drunk!

"What's going on here Miss Swan?" I watched as Edward took the bogarted cigarette and slipped it between his lips. His brow furrowed as he took a long drag and then dropped the cigarette, putting it out with the heel of his shoe.

_Jesus Christ this is like porn!_

"I had a bad day, I decided to drown my sorrows," I said dryly taking another sip from my glass.

Edward backed me up against the balcony railing putting his arms on either side of me. The sexiest, hottest human cage in existence.

He ran his nose from my chin to my ear and sucked on my earlobe. _Clean up in isle 5 please, can somebody please bring a clean pair of panties?_

"Do you want me to make it all better baby?"

_Fuck yes!_

"Fuck yes!"

Edward took the glass from my hand and set it on the balcony wall and without any kissing, tenderness, or foreplay he wrenched my skirt up until it was around my waist and then knelt in front of me, sliding my panties down and pushing them into his back pocket.

"I'm keeping these as a souvenir of the best bad day in Manhattan," he said as he lifted my leg and laid it over his shoulder.

As his tongue parted my slick, sensitive folds I let my head fall back as the sensations over took me. My last thought that night before I became completely incoherent was, _Bella Swan, you have an amazing life_.

This time, as I looked down at the head of bronze disarray buried between my legs I knew it was true.

**A/N**

**So thanks so much for sticking with me so far!**

**You will be so glad you read the A/N's when you find out that this chapter along with a picture of Bella's engagement ring can be found on my blog thanks to Cracky.**

**http: / bitteninca . blogspot . com/ 2010/09/ chapter-13-ding-dong-sneak . html **

**ALSO**

**If you really wanted to see what the dresses the girls wore to the Awards Ceremony in the last chapter look like you will find the links in my fan fic profile.**

**Shout outs**

**Thank you so much to Team Impasse**

**That's right, I said Team Impasse, **_**I have a team!**_

**Colours Collide the bestest, badest beta in the land.**

**Udo Blick who tells me when I am on track or coming off the rails.**

**And Cracky who reigns queen over my online life and will always tell me when fun and fluff turns to cheese (oh please)!**

**And to the one who supports me always, hi wifey!**

**Go Team!**

**Special note to H**

**I have not even started to get all up in your coffee biatch! You're talent is vast and you have only just started to tap into it. I will not shut my big as flapping lips (the ones on my mouth you whore) until you are published with a story all of your own.**

**xoxo,**

**B~**


	16. Hello My Darlings Repost with working

_It was brought to my attention that the link I provided for the blog did not work._

_Here is a working link and I apologize for the add'l alert. But hey, if you didn't review 'The Ding Dong Sneek' there is no time like the present!_

_h t t p : / bitteninca . / 2010 / 09 / chapter-13-ding-dong-sneak . html _

_- Delete all spaces and you should be good to go!_

_Hello My Darlings!_

_Yesterday when I posted the chapter the blogsite was not quite ready._

_Mrs. Cracky has since updated the blog to include pictures of the dresses that the ladies wore to the Women in Publishing's Woman of the Year Awards ceremony as well as a picture of the wedding ring that Edward presented to Bella when he proposed (swoon)._

_While you are there you may also want to sign up for alerts, from now on when I have something related to the story that I think you may want to know. I will post it from the blog instead of from the fan fiction website. Don't miss out, sign up for alerts from the blog!_

_Now, I know some of you are a little bit pissed to be getting an alert without a new chapter, SORRY! Really, I'm sorry!_

_Lastly,_

_Thank you Mrs. Cracky for getting the blog in top notch shape, you're the bomb diggity!_

_xoxo,_

_B~_

_PS_

_If you didn't review the last chap, now is always a good time, maybe Edward will bring YOU a ding dong!_

_http: /bitteninca . blogspot . com/2010/09/chapter-13-ding-dong-sneak . html_

_**SEE YOU AT THE BLOG!**_


	17. Paging Dr Dilfisle!

_**Repost 12/03/10**_

_**Sooooooo, it's been a while hasn't it? I've missed you all!**_

_**This chapter has been "emergency" beta'd so I could post it on time. I will be sending the chapter to my Beta and re-post the fully beta'd chapter soon.**_

_**Thank you for waiting so very, very, patiently (snort) for this chapter and don't forget to check out the a/n for some big news! Just an FYI this chapter does not even reside in "work friendly's" neighborhood. Now, on with the show . . . . . . . .**_

Chapter 14

Paging Dr. Diflisle!

**Edward**

"Wake up baby," I cooed into Bella's ear.

"Nuh uh," she mumbled from behind huge dark sunglasses.

"Baby, you gotta turn over or you're gonna burn," I said nudging her in the side.

Bella grumbled a little more and then turned over, revealing the reason for my insistence. Her perfectly shaped tits finally coming into view as she lay on her back.

_Thank fuck for topless sunbathing!_

It was the second Saturday in December and I was not looking forward to Sunday. It wasn't until Bella showed up in my office Monday afternoon demanding a mini vacation that I realized how busy we had been. Once I looked at my calendar, I found that we had attended some type of event, party, meeting, or dinner every night in November and so far in December.

Bella had stomped her foot and demanded some alone time. NOW.

The next day we boarded the jet and flew to the Port of Brindisi, Italy where Donatella Versace docked her yacht. Once I agreed to leave with her Bella made a call immediately and asked to borrow her yacht which Donatella happily offered up to Bella. It was nice to have a fiancé who had wealthy friends.

Everyone else felt as if they had the right to be pissed off that we were leaving on a short holiday without them. Alice and her slightly swelled belly was especially irate but I had taken on Bella's attitude and didn't really give a shit. I was tired of sharing her, so some alone time on a yacht off of the Italian coast sounded perfect.

The long flight had sucked, but it was more than worth it. Donatella's yacht was set up for the ultimate in pampered, luxurious, relaxation. Her staff of twenty-three had us settled in, and drinking ridiculously expensive champagne within minutes of our arrival. We spent our time lounging, being massaged, buffed, and pedicured by the expert staff. We ate exquisite meals, lazed in the sun, and fucked anywhere we wanted, anytime we wanted. Donatella's staff had a talent for making you feel as if you were all alone unless you needed something. We took advantage of this talent on the sundeck, in the library, the dining room, the spa, the Jacuzzi, the steam room, and the sauna, _the sauna was fucking awesome_.

Tomorrow we would be docking and then boarding the jet back to New York, the short time we had been away had been relaxing and sublime. It was easy to want to slip into denial, having had Bella all to myself even if for a short time had been heaven.

"I'm gonna go get a massage and maybe a facial, wanna come?" Bella asked

I laughed as I looked at her. "Pretty girl, you couldn't even be bothered to open your eyes, how much more relaxed can you get? One more massage could turn you into a glob of goo."

Bella smiled but still did not open her eyes. "Is that a yes or a no?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed her quickly as I got up from the chaise. "I'm gonna go check messages and return emails while you try and _relax_," I said with light sarcasm.

Bella slowly got to her feet and wrapped her arms around my neck pressing her bare chest against mine while kissing me softly.

"Keep that up and you're not going to go anywhere baby," I whispered palming her ass through the very thin material of her teeny, tiny, bikini bottoms.

"Keep what up baby? Keep this up?" She asked coyly as she palmed my hardening dick through my swim trunks.

I didn't answer. I had no desire to make a witty or sarcastic retort nor did I want her to relinquish her control over me. Instead I just let my head fall forward slowly until my forehead was resting against hers. After a few minutes my hips began moving against her hand and my mind turned into a fuzzy jumble of incoherency.

"Such a good little boy," Bella whispered tilting her head back until our lips came together moving softly against one another. As the kiss slowly deepened and seared, Bella's hand slipped into my trunks and gripped my now hard cock. She must have been trying to drive me insane as she began jacking me off at the same pace as our kiss.

I needed more. She knew that from my moans and grunts but she refused to give it to me. I sped up the motion of my hips but she stopped her ministrations all together, leaving me teetering on the brink of insanity. "Please baby," I begged against her lips growling as I felt her smile.

"Come on, be a good boy Edward," she cooed.

Fuck that, two can play at that game. I spread my feet a little further apart and hunched down sliding my finger into her bikini bottoms through the leg. Christ she was wet. My fingers stroked her slippery lips and I had to fight the urge to throw her down and super glue my lips to her clit.

I quickly slid two fingers into her warm, wet, pussy, matching her pace and making sure my fingers grazed her clit with each movement. We were both panting like animals and I fucking loved it.

"Please baby," Bella panted. "Please, please fuck me," she begged as if she would ever need to ask twice.

Within seconds we had shed what little we were wearing. I turned Bella until her back was flush against my chest, and with little pressure from my hand on her shoulder I guided her forward until her forearms were resting on the ledge of the lifted chaise. She knew I wanted her from behind and her compliance told me she wanted it just as much. I took my time pushing my cock into her, enjoying the feeling of her heat sliding over me. I set a leisurely pace pumping into her, as usual Bella moved with me like a choreographed ballet, she didn't try and rush me at all.

We were relatively quiet considering, with only small whimpers and moans occasionally escaping us. This was not like the usual intense fucking that we usually did. It was a slow build of sliding, in and out, over and over. Soon my thighs began to quiver and I moved us back so that I was lounging on the chaise and she was straddling me reverse cowgirl.

As soon as my ass hit the chaise we both groaned at the new depth I reached inside of her. With my hands on Bella's hips I helped to guide her and drank in the deliciousness of my new view. Although I couldn't see her, I knew that she was pinching and pulling at her nipples. I let my imagination go and I could almost see us.

I watched her arms moving down as she ran her hands over her stomach, and abdomen letting them come to rest on the outside of her thighs. I couldn't help the smile that came over my face as I saw my ring sparkling on her finger. I watched Bella's back arch and the soft muscles of her back contract as our bodies came together and I couldn't help but wonder how these same hips that I was gripping onto for dear life would look spread wide with my child.

Just the idea of Bella riding me while my baby grew inside of her sent a volt of lightening straight to my cock. Within seconds I was grinding her name out through clenched teeth and coming hard. Bella turned and lay with me on the chaise for several moments as we both caught our breath. I was surprised when she got up and began to wrap a sarong around her body. "Baby," I chided reaching for her. "Why are you getting dressed baby?" I asked smirking as she perved on my still nude body.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then go get my massage," she explained.

I swung my legs off the side of the chaise and pulled her between her legs. I ran my hands up the inside of her smooth, toned thighs until my thumb was gently rubbing her clit. "I can give you a massage," I said smiling as her head fell forward. "You haven't come yet baby," I said softly.

Bella started to move away from me but I held her steady looking up at her quizzically. "It's ok for it to be about you sometimes Edward," she said running her fingers through my hair.

But that was completely unacceptable to me, it was unusual for me to come before Bella. I certainly wasn't going to set a precedent where I was coming and she was walking away unsatisfied.

Not. Fucking. Happening.

"I can smell you Bella, your so wet and still ready for me. I can't let you walk away like that baby," I said as I lifted the front of her sarong. I could hear her saying something but I couldn't make out what it was because I was fixated on the mouth watering musky scent that was calling to me from her pretty, bare pussy.

I leaned forward and parted her lips with my tongue, groaning as I tasted our mingled flavors from her soft, slick skin. "Edward," Bella panted at me pushing my head into her, "God baby that's so good," she moaned. The flavors that were assaulting my nose and mouth were unbelievable. I had probably gone down on Bella a hundred times and yet still every time I did, I couldn't help but drink from her sweet syrupy well like a man dying from thirst.

I lay back on the chaise and crooked my finger at her smiling as she blushed lightly. She straddled my hips but I shook my head urging her forward until her shins were resting on either side of my head. I pulled at her hips until my mouth was finally in reach of her slick velvety lips.

And then I began.

I was too hungry for her to start slowly. In fact I didn't even try. I thrust my tongue deep into her over and over greedy for the sustenance she provided. I had to hold her hips in place as she was bucking wildly and making it a little difficult to breath. My cock was so hard that I was convinced that a mere breeze would shatter that fucker, so I concentrated even harder on my efforts to please Bella so that I wouldn't think of how much I wanted to fuck her. Lick, suck, thrust, nibble, lick, suck, thrust, nibble, orgasm number one. Lick, suck, thrust, nibble, lick, suck, thru . . . . pause?

_Mother Fucker!_

Bella reached back and palmed me, I shut my eyes tight as she began her long, quick strokes, _jesus fuck, yes!_

_Where the fuck was I? Oh yeah. _Lick, suck, thrust, nibble, lick, suck, orgasm number two. _I am the fucking man! Shit, that fucking feels good, I'm gonna come soon. But not before Bella comes again!_

Lick, suck, thrust, nibble, _shit, oh my god, _licksuckthrustnibble, licksuckthrustnibble, licksuckthrustnibble, licksuckthrustnibble. Without warning Bella palmed her right knee and pulled at it until her foot was flat on the chaise. In this positioned her pussy opened up fully to me. She used my lips and tongue to provide friction and pleasure herself gliding back and forth, grinding her clit into me until her shin slammed down beside my head and her thighs trapped me in a glorious headlock. Orgasm number three left her frozen above me just as I came all over her hand and my stomach.

Bella fell onto my chest and as tired as I was I couldn't wipe the smug smile off my face cause I had rocked that shit. Bella fell asleep under the warm sun and I was almost there myself when I noticed her shoulder and arm had begun to turn pink. Bella must have been really worn out as she did not even stir when I got up to pull on my board shorts.

Once I was decent, I draped Bella in her sarong and then carried her back to our room. Bella never made it to that massage. Instead she woke me several hours later for a repeat performance. After a late dinner in our room Bella fell asleep on her back and I took the opportunity to softly stroke the hips that had captivated me earlier that day. Bella's stomach was firm and lightly defined but I could easily imagine a small pooch like Alice was sporting.

That night I fell asleep with my head and Bella's stomach. I couldn't imagine anything better than that.

**Bella**

"These are fucking amazing," I murmured to Jake as I studied the digital mock up of the January Issue. It would hitting the stands the following day.

As my eyes moved over the pictures on the screen I smile at my blatant nepotism. Leah Clearwater would be gracing the January issue of Haute, officially launching her already budding modeling career. In addition to the cover there would be a six page spread introducing the fashion worlds newest force to be reckoned with, Alice Brandon herself.

Rosalie and I had discussed at length the possible repercussions of putting an unknown model who was basically a Haute employee as well as our unofficial little sister on our cover, wearing the designs of the newly former Associate Editor in Chief of Haute.

In the end, we decided that it didn't matter because Leah would be the next super model and she would be the face of Wonder in Aliceland, which would be a successful fashion house regardless of whether or not we promoted them. We would look like idiots to have had them right under our noses only to have another magazine break them.

Jake and I reviewed each image carefully until we had a handful of images that we felt would work best for the slide show at tomorrow night's party. Once we were satisfied with what we had accomplished, I left Jake to his work and made my way back to my office where Rosalie was waiting for me.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Can't wait," I answered hitting the intercom. "Angela could you please have Heidi come into my office and hold all my calls please."

"Certainly Bella," Angela chirped.

A few minutes later Heidi slipped into my office looking nervous. "Have a seat Heidi," Rosalie ordered staring at her coldly.

Heidi sat and faced me folding her hands in her lap, they were shaking.

"Heidi," I began. "When the Lady Ga Ga issue was sabotaged, we began taking extra precautions around the office. One of the things that we began doing was monitoring ingoing and outgoing calls, emails and digital packets. Do you know what a digital packet is?" I asked. Heidi shook her head, she didn't know.

"I didn't know either until recently. Apparently when you send digital information from a phone it is bundled and encrypted before it is sent to it's destination. With the waivers we had everyone sign, we were able to track those packets of information and you'll never believe what we found?"

Heidi was barely holding her emotions in check and was shaking so badly at this point she was almost blurry.

"We found someone downloaded Haute files onto an unauthorized device and sent them to Jane Bristol's email address at Vogue Magazine. Unfortunately the stupid, stupid person who risked their job and worse their reputation in order to do this was smart enough to use a throwaway device but we are smart too Heidi. You are suspended without pay for thirty days, upon your return you will be terminated from your employment with Haute. It is my sincere hope that you will file suit against us for wrongful termination because there is nothing I want more than to drag your ass into court and rip your reputation to shreds while the paparazzi prints every sordid detail whether we can prove it or not."

Tears were streaming down Heidi's face, how fucking typical.

"Get the hell out of my office Heidi and don't ever come near my magazine again," I said sitting back in my chair and looking at her with pure disgust.

Heidi stood and walked to the door surprised to see two security guards waiting for her there. "You will be escorted to your office where you will be allowed to pick up you purse, I will pack up any other personal items and send them to you this afternoon," Rosalie snarled. For a moment it looked as if Heidi was going to protest but Rosalie actually bared her teeth effectively shutting Heidi down.

Rosalie and I sat in silence until we were notified that Heidi's keycard had been collected and she was escorted out of the building. "Well that was interesting," Rosalie snorted.

"Mmmm hmmm, tomorrow however, the fun will really begin. Is everything set?" I asked.

"Of course," Rosalie replied rolling her eyes. "Tanya and her team have made all of the arrangements for tomorrow night. From what she has told me she has outdone herself. The video will be delivered fifteen minutes before it is scheduled to play by two reps who will put it into the DVD player, play it, eject it, and leave. They are taking no chances with it."

I nodded smiling, "Have the invitations been delivered?" I knew I was irritating her but I couldn't help myself. I had to flex a lot of muscle to execute Rosalie's plan, I didn't want any little slip ups to derail the whole operation.

"All of the invites went out, the important ones were sent by messenger. Don't worry Bella she will come, she won't be able to resist the opportunity to make a scene. She was humiliated at the awards ceremony, so she has probably been chomping at the bit to take another shot at you."

I sat for a second thinking about that. Jane probably was chomping at the bit to take another shot at me and after this little stunt, I would almost deserve her venom but damn, she brought it on herself.

"What time will Sue and the boys arrive?" I asked snapping myself out of unpleasant thoughts.

"The jet is due a couple of hours before the party begins, Leah has no clue," Rosalie said smiling.

"And Charlie?" I asked with a slight frown.

"Still not coming. He says that if half the police force of Forks and La Push was gonna be in Manhattan someone has to stay and keep the place safe from the crazies," Rosalie explained smiling.

I nodded knowing my Dad would use a hang nail as an excuse to avoid a trip to Manhattan. I glanced at the clock on my monitor and blanched slightly. "I gotta go, we are attending a business dinner with some of Edward's associates and their stick up the ass trust fund, junior league wives," I said with an eye roll that should have given me a headache.

Rosalie shrugged apologetically and we said goodnight, as I slipped into the Town car for the ride home. For once I was happy for the traffic, as I quickly fell into a much needed catnap.

**Edward**

"How did it go last night?" Jasper asked as we tried to unwind over a whisky in my office at the end of the day.

I smirked thinking of all the attitude Bella had given me about wasting a perfectly good dress on the stuffed shirts we had dinner with. "I'm not gonna lie man, that crowd is almost the walking dead they are so damn boring. All the women wanted Bella's attention and so did their husbands and she barely said a word through the first course," I laughed.

"A little wine loosen her up?" Jasper asked.

"Nah, I had my hand up her dress through the salad course and she pulled me into the study for fake phone call emergency. By the time we walked out of the study she was in a much better mood," I smirked.

"Damn Edward," Jasper laughed shaking his head. "Do you guys do anything but fuck?"

"Careful Jas, your jealousy is showing," I laughed. Every passing day of Alice's pregnancy made her a little more evil than the day before. At right around three months we were all just a little nervous about what the remainder of her pregnancy would be like.

"Whatever dude, we better get changed and head over before Alice kills me for you know . . . whatever," Jasper deadpanned.

"No go son, Alice relegated me to errand boy. I gotta go grab Sue and the boys from the airport and take them to the hotel where she has already checked them in and messengered over Alice approved outfits for tonight," I explained as I gathered my things and headed towards the door. "You coming?" I asked to the back of Jas' head.

Jasper sighed deeply and rose slowly from his chair, I was fucking aging waiting on his slow ass. "Edward," Jasper sighed looking down at his shoes.

"What Jas," I snapped, the guy was starting to get on my nerves.

Jas shrugged and I was reminded of when we were younger and Esme would catch us in the pantry eating everything with sugar in it including the boxes of sugar. "What's up Jas?" I asked quietly.

Jas refused to meet my eyes and continued to study his shoes. "I don't wanna go home dude," he said quietly.

_Are you fucking kidding me with this shit?_

"Hey Oprah, look at me," I demanded. Jasper snorted and looked at me rolling his eyes.

"Now I know that you missed every god damn day they taught the kids about condoms and the evils of sex in school, unfortunately that doesn't give you a pass on the fact that you knocked up your girlfriend probably the first time you fucked her! I'm very sorry that you could not wait until she had at least one damn period so that you could see what she's like when her hormones are ruling the universe. Buck up Whimpsper, and welcome to your baby mama drama!"

Jasper and I stood glaring at each other for a few seconds before busting up laughing. Jasper walked over and clapped me on the back as we made our way to the elevator. "I am not having baby mama drama Wankward," Jasper laughed and yeah, I fucking snorted.

"Dude, if you're not having baby mama drama, the term needs to be redefined," I laughed.

When we finally parted ways downstairs Jasper was his usual calm and collected self. I had to hand it to the guy, he had kept things together pretty damn well up until his melt down today and even though I knew there would be a couple more moments like this, I knew Jasper's love for Alice and their baby would ground him and get them through it.

By the time Sue and six huge Quileute boys stepped off the jet I was high on life. The ride in the limo to the hotel was insanity, not a single moment of silence or without laughter. By the time we got up to their rooms at The Plaza my head hurt from laughing so hard.

True to her word, Alice had 6 tuxedos and a tailor, (because you never know) on hand waiting for the guys as well as a one of a kind Wonder in Aliceland original for Sue. Getting all of the guys to focus on getting dressed as opposed to emptying the fully stocked bar in Sam and Paul's room would have been impossible for anyone else but, Sue managed to get it done in just a few hours. As we came off of the elevator all movement stopped as absolutely everyone stared at us, I realized that we must be quite the site.

When we finally pulled up to the club Bella had rented out for the event we were twenty minutes late and I was ready to put some distance between myself and the guys. To say they were overwhelmed was an understatement. As soon as I got out of the limo the paps started shouting my name and the camera flashes were going off so fast it was like a strobe light at a rave. I rushed through the red carpet as quickly as possible, anxious to get to Bella.

Of course, I should have remembered the golden rule of Haute, Bella enters last when she can to make the maximum impact. This left me hanging with my Dad, Emmett, Jake, and the rest of the Quileute guys. Emmett, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Jake immediately began pounding shots and taunting each other while Seth, Quill, and Embry flirted with very willing woman while Sue chased them away with evil stares.

My Dad and I watched this all from the end of the bar laughing at the antics, it almost made me homesick for a place I never lived. "They don't even realize the ruckus they are causing," my Dad said smiling as he surveyed the room. Sure enough as I looked around the room every single set of eyes, male and female, were locked on the guys from La Push. "This must be quite the bubble buster for you son," my Dad said laughing.

"I'll live Dad," I laughed actually quite happy to have the attention diverted for once. At 11PM exactly, the music halted and the lights dimmed to almost pitch dark as a hush fell over the crowd and Rosalie's voice all sultry and liquid sex moved over the crowd like melted chocolate in a candy commercial.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome your hostess for the evening, the Editor in Chief of Haute Couture magazine and fashion icon, Miss Bella Swan."

The music started up again at an ear splitting level and several spotlights began zooming around the stage for several seconds until they all met in one place on the stage for a brief moment where Bella stood with her back to the audience in a dress that made me hard in an instant. The lights went black and two rows of lights appeared on the stage where Bella strutted as the crowd cheered, clapped, and whistled as she made her way to a podium at the end of the stage.

My cheeks ached from smiling so big and it must have been contagious as I heard my Dad chuckling beside me. He leaned in close to me and I tilted my head towards him slightly without taking my eyes off of my goddess. "She's a rockstar!" he yelled into my ear. I smiled and nodded at him grinning as she finally stopped and signaled for the music to stop.

The crowd continued to cheer and clap for Bella after the music ended causing her famous blush to make an appearance as she laughed and tried to get everyone to quiet down. After a minute or so the crowd grew quiet and Bella stepped up to the mic. "How's everyone doing tonight?" She yelled into the mic sending the crowd into another frenzy.

Bella laughed and waited until the crowd quieted and than began speaking again. "Everyone you know is going to be jealous of you tonight," she said smiling. "Everything we do at Haute, we do just for our readers. We do all we can to ensure that our readers are the first to hear about breaking news in fashion and that is what we are here to do tonight," I saw Bella nod and followed the direction she was looking in to see Rosalie gesture casually towards the door where Jane Bristol had just arrived with an entourage of about fifteen people.

"With this in mind, we would like to unveil to you all our January cover before it hits the news stands tomorrow." The wall behind behind the stage which had looked to be swirls of lights and flashes of color turned into a huge monitor where a close up little Leah Clearwater appeared.

My eyes instantly went back to see Jane's reaction. Although I was sorry that I missed the look on Sue's face as I heard her gasp in delight I was glad that I didn't miss Jane. She looked positively green, like she was about to vomit. That only lasted a moment before her face morphed into an evil sneer and she turned on her heel and swept out of the club with her entourage nervously rushing behind her.

My eyes went back to Bella who was smiling at the smirk on Rosalie's face. I couldn't wait to hear all about whatever it is they pulled on Jane. "Ladies and gentleman," Bella continued as the monitor behind her began slowly flipping through pictures of Leah modeling Alice's clothes. We would like to introduce you to Haute's newest finds and the future of fashion. Alice Brandon's Wonder in Aliceland first and flagship boutique is opening on Madison Avenue tomorrow. All of the clothes you see in the pictures behind me will be for sale as well as the dress that I am wearing tonight."

Bella crossed one foot over the other and did a slow turn so the crowd could get a good look at the dress she was wearing. "Our Haute alumni are making us very proud tonight," Bella continued as the screen behind her went back to the cover shot of Leah. "Everyone," she said gesturing to the screen behind her. "Meet fashions next super model."

The room went black for a second and the screen came to life, I was a bit confused at first until I realized what I was watching. A Victoria's Secret commercial.

Images of scantily clad woman strutting and posing in lingerie moved over the monitor making you want to try and reach out and touch the toned, sexy skin and then it happened. Little Leah Clearwater made me feel like a sick fucking old man ogling her goodies, and damn fine looking goodies they were in a black corset and tiny panties. Her shiny black hair took flight as she strode down a runway with her hands on her hips, black wings with silver embellishments framing her figure as she walked.

She was breathtaking.

I glanced back at Sue to see her beaming up at the monitor while tears silently ran down her face. I wouldn't have wanted to miss this moment for anything.

The commercial closed with a close up of Leah delivering the Victoria's Secret slogan and then the monitor went black and the music boomed again as the spotlights began circling around the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Bella's voice boomed through the packed club. "Meet the face of Wonder in Aliceland and Haute's newest find, Miss Leah Clearwater!"

The runway lights lit up on queue as the spotlights landed on Leah standing at the back of the stage like she owned the place. She stood motionless for a second before putting her hands on her hips and starting her model strut down the runway. The space around me became almost claustrophobic as the Quileute boys brought the noise to a whole new level whistling and yelling louder than I even thought was possible and making me laugh.

When Leah got to the end of the stage the society reporters and photographers were there snapping pictures at breakneck speed as she stopped with her legs spread shoulder width apart and before shifting her weight to one foot and than the other before popping her chin and turning to make her way back. She got about three or four steps back when Sam yelled out bringing her to a dead stop as she turned and peered into the crowd blinded by the spotlight.

"LEE LEE WE LOVE YOU!"

Leah quickly began walking towards the end of the stage, I assume to jump down and find her boys that she now knew had came to support her. She barely got two steps before they were filling the stage with their huge bodies and enveloping her.

The flashes were going off in a frenzy as Leah and her Q-boys laughed and hugged on the stage. After a moment she remembered what she was there for and grabbed onto Jake and Sam's hands as she turned and left the stage taking all of the guys with her.

"Thank you all for joining us and please enjoy the rest of your evening," Bella said before turning and leaving the stage.

**Bella**

Two hours later we were all back at the penthouse celebrating Alice and Leah's night. The booze was flowing freely as was the chatter and laughter and for the life of me I couldn't remove the cheeseball smile from my face.

"Anyway, once we figured out she was going to print our issue page for page and release it a day early to make us look bad we put together a fake copy for Heidi to steal. We even included a fake cover with Gwenyth Paltrow," Rosalie explained, the entire room rapt with attention.

"How did you get a fake cover with Gwenyth Paltrow?" Seth asked.

"We did a shoot with her last year and she was thinking about dying her hair black so we put a wig on her and took some shots so she could see what it would look like. She decided it was horrible and never went through with it," Rosalie laughed.

"Damn I wish I could be there when she starts to figure it out," Leah said wistfully.

"Figure what out?" Edward asked looking at me curiously.

"We totally screwed her," I said with a smirk. "Labeling clothes with the wrong designers names, printing clothes from three or four seasons ago and calling them current, misspellings, misquotes, incorrect pricing. You know, the usual," I said smiling.

"Damn baby, you're so hot when you execute corporate take downs," Edward said as he crossed the room to me.

"Okay, okay, we're leaving before I have to witness my son do whatever it is that he is going to do," Carlisle said as he and Esme made the rounds saying goodnight to everyone. As soon as the door shut behind Esme and Carlisle, Edward was dragging me down the hall to our room.

The next morning my nose woke me up when it smelled coffee brewing. Edward was still out cold from our way into the morning lovin' session. I stared at him for a little bit amazed that anything or anyone could be as beautiful as he. I sighed happy that I could wake up to the bronzy mess everyday and kissed him on his back between his shoulder blades before getting up and throwing some clothes on and making my way to the kitchen to see who was up.

I stepped over Seth on my way into the kitchen to find Leah and Sam talking quietly over coffee. I fixed myself a cup of coffee and joined them at the table smiling, but before I could even say good morning Jake was coming in behind me yawning like a bear. "Shush Jake, you'll wake Seth," I scolded.

Jake chuckled as he poured himself a cup of coffee and a glass of juice and came to the table, "Bella, world war three could break out in there and Seth wouldn't wake up." We all chatted quietly waiting for the others to wake up. I sat back for a moment enjoying the moment noticed Jake staring at Sam with a funny look on his face.

I decided to tune in a little and, _oh crap, Sam is flirting with Leah!_

As each second passed Jake became more and more irate at the situation. "So Sam," I decided it might be a good idea to intervene before somebody, _Jake, _did something stupid. "It sucks that you guys are going back today, what gives?" I asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"The good people of the city of Forks are being protected by an old retired police chief right now, can't have that right? I gotta get back to work before people start to realise that the safety of their house cats has been left in the hands of the ill equipped retiree Chief Swan." I quirked an eyebrow at him only slightly amused with his somewhat witty disparaging of my Dad.

"You coming for Christmas Lee Lee?" Sam asked smiling flirtatiously at her.

"Yeah, I'm flying back with Bella and everyone else, the whole crew is coming to Forks for Christmas," Leah answered smiling.

""We should grab something to eat while you're home, that sound good?" Sam asked smiling at her cockily.

"Whatever, I eat every day, three or more times a day. I don't usually care who is around while I eat." Leah answered rolling her eyes, Jake looked like he was about to fly away he was so elated.

"Well call me when you get home and we'll figure something out ok?" another flirtatious smile.

Leah's a pretty smart little cookie and suddenly she was studying Sam carefully. "La Push will always be my home Sam, but I don't live there anymore and I probably won't again for a very long time if ever," she said carefully. I wanted to leave the room, bad. But I knew I couldn't leave Jake there with the two of them.

"Of course," Sam said with a small, slightly sad smile. "You're going to be a supermodel in New York. The Quileute Princess and tribe hero, why would you be interested in one of us Rez boys right?" He didn't intend to be mean but it wasn't hard to set Leah off.

"What the fuck are you saying Sam, that I think I'm to good for my own damn people, is this what I can expect from everyone when I come home for Christmas?" Leah's voice was going up little by little until she was almost yelling at a very distressed looking Sam.

"I didn't mean it like that Lee Lee -" Sam started only to be interrupted by Leah.

"Don't call me that you ass, how could you say that to me? My life has revolved around the tribe every bit as much as yours has Sam," she concluded icily.

"I know that Leah, I swear I didn't mean it like that," Sam's voice rang with sincerity, softening Leah a little. Sue chose that moment to walk in and immediately picked up on the tension in the room.

"Sam, you need to get ready, we need to leave for the airfield in an hour," she ordered gently. Sam nodded searching Leah's face for a moment longer. When she refused to meet his gaze he sighed and got up to leave the kitchen. "Please wake Seth on your way out Sam," Sam didn't bother to answer, he simply raised his hand in her direction as acknowledgement.

Once he was out of earshot I turned to Leah who was staring intently at her cup of coffee. "You know that's not what he meant Cookie," I said softening my words by stroking her back.

Leah let out an exasperated breath and rolled her eyes. "I know, I just didn't know what to do! I have had a crush on Sam since I was six years old and he has never even glanced at me twice. Now that I have absolutely no interest he decides that me walking around in my underwear suddenly makes me worth his time? How am I supposed to take that Bella? I'm the same Leah today that I was before I left La Push, so how am I supposed to react when Sam and everyone else on the Rez treats me different?"

I smiled at Leah pushing her loose hair behind her ear. "Take a hike Jake," I said never turning from Leah. Sue took Jake's chair and once I was sure we were alone I took Leah's hand in mine. "You're wrong Cookie, you're not the same Leah and you never will be ever again," I began. "Up until you left La Push you had the same upbringing as most everyone on the Rez but that has changed now. You have moved away to the city, you are meeting people you never would have met living in La Push, you are having experiences that aren't possible in La Push and being exposed to things that the people in La Push will never have access to. It's unfair for you to expect people to treat you like good ole Leah when they are seeing you walk around on TV in your underwear," I explained.

The three of us sat silently at the table for sometime when Leah finally looked up at me with regret in her eyes. "What does this mean for me?" She asked in confusion.

"It means _live _Leah, live hard," I demanded. "Most people will be supportive but I promise you that more than a few will be jealous. They will say that you're a sell out in addition to other nasty little jibes. If you lash out and defend yourself your career is going to be over before it really begins but if you smile and say, 'Yes, I have made quite the life for myself and I thoroughly enjoy it', well then, you're the girl who enjoys the fruits of her labors and deservedly so," I said with a smile.

Sue smiled at her daughter fondly and rose from her seat walking towards the living room. When she got a few steps away from the table she turned slowly smiling at me. "I see now that I made the right choice leaving my daughter in the care of you and your . . . .family," Sue smiled leaving the kitchen and before long we heard her yelling for the guys to, 'get up and moving'.

"You better get that famous little tushy in gear if you're planning on taking your Mom to the airfield Cookie," I said giving her hand a squeeze.

Leah pulled me into a monster hug squeezing all the breath out of me and then jumped up and ran from the room, "Thanks Bella!"

I rolled my eyes and decided to see if Edward had crawled out of bed yet.

The week flew by quickly and before we knew it we were all boarding the jet heading towards Port Angeles. The flight crew was ecstatic, they had never had so many passengers at one time on the jet and they were falling all over themselves to meet and accommodate everyone. Once we were in the air, Jake motioned for me to follow him to the small sitting area that was separated and a bit private.

After a quick review of some issues with placing in the February issue Jake leaned back in his chair and studied me intently for a moment. "Ummmm, is there something on my face?" I asked smiling.

"Bella, I fucking hate saying this to you but honestly, it had to happen at some point," Jake said letting his head fall back as he stared at the ceiling.

"What's going on Jake?" I demanded.

Jake took a deep breath and picked his head up to look at me grimacing slightly. "Bella, I quit," he said quietly.

It took all of about half a second for all hell to break loose, "What did you just say?" I asked quietly. "I must need a hearing test Jake," my heart was pounding and my voice rising to dangerous levels. "It sounded like your 'ungrateful taking family portraits until I put my ass on the line and hired you' ass just quit!" I yelled jumping out of my chair landing in front of where he sat hovering over him.

"Bella, calm down," Jake pleaded glancing towards Edward. Edward began walking in our direction but I held my hand out towards him stopping him in his tracks.

"Edward cannot save you Jake, nobody can save you. I cannot believe that you would do this to me after everything I have done for you," I spat trying to keep my tears at bay because truthfully, my feelings were really hurt. "If you think it's that easy to toss your friends aside once you've gotten what you need from them your wrong you ass, I'm telling your Dad! No, fuck that, you're not getting off that easy Jacob Black, I'm telling _my _Dad."

"Bella, please let me explain," Jake begged.

As angry and hurt as I felt I really did feel bad about the abandoned puppy look Jake was sporting. I rolled my eyes and huffed as I threw myself back in my chair crossing my arms and refusing to look at him.

"Bell's look at me please," Jake pleaded.

If I kept rolling my eyes so hard I was going to get a headache. After refusing to look at him for several more seconds I finally met his gaze begrudgingly, "What?" I asked just a tab bit petulantly.

"Bella, I'm not quitting my job," Jake said holding his hands in front of himself like he was warning off a rabid dog or something. It was probably a good idea cause at this point I really wanted to kick him in optimum damage points.

"What the fuck are you talking about than jerk?" I seethed.

"I'm quitting you Bella," he said looking me dead in the eye. "I'm not in love with you anymore," he explained forcing one of my hands out of it's clenched fist and holding it. "I'm really not sure if I ever really was in love with you, and now you have Edward and . . . I think it's just time for me to move on."

I stared at Jake for several dumbfounded moments before my eyes narrowed at him and I flicked him on the forehead, hard. "Are you fucking insane Jacob?" I hiss whispered at him. "Even if you do make it past Rosalie and Emmett, Sue Clearwater will gut your ass and spread your body parts around the reservation as a warning to all of the other Rez boys."

"Okay, first of all ouch Bella, cut out the assault and battery routine. Second, I have no idea what you are talking about," he answered just a little to nonchalantly. So I flicked him in the forehead again. Harder.

"You are about to take advantage of the fact that an eighteen year old girl has a crush on you Jacob and let me tell you something, I will ship her ass to Europe the day after Christmas before I would ever let that happen," I warned.

All of a sudden Jake was grinning at me like I had just given him an X Box for Christmas or something. "She has a crush on me?" He gushed. Yup, gushed like a girl. "How do you know that, did she say something?"

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Yeah Jake, right after fifth period on our way to study hall she told me she really, really, really hopes you're going to ask her to prom," queue the eye roll headache. "Seriously Jake there will be no shortage of people happily volunteering to kick your ass when this shit gets out."

Jake's grin faded as he thought about what I said and the very serious implications behind it. The Quileute's were a small tribe, and every tribe member was valued and guided as they grew. There would be no way something like this would go unnoticed. Especially when you took into consideration that Leah and Jake's families both held seats in the tribe council. The two of them getting together would either be a welcomed celebration or a forbidden nightmare.

"I don't care," Jake said quietly dropping my hand in my lap. I glanced at Leah and almost laughed. She looked like she was trying to decide if she should come over and kick my ass or comfort Jake. "I love her Bells, I want to be with her and I'm gonna find a way to tell her before we head back to New York. I'm not going to take advantage of her Bella, I'm going to do this right and I'm going to do it out in the open with her mother's permission. I'm going to take her to dinner and open doors for her. I'm going to win teddy bears for her at carnival's and punch out guys who get to handsy or mouthy, that's what I want to do," I had to smile a little at his eagerness, just a little.

"What if Sue says no Jake?" I asked gently.

Jake's face fell for a moment before a look of determination came over him. "If Sue says no I'm gonna have to court her first," he said pounding his fist on the arm of his chair. "By the time I'm done with Sue Clearwater I will either have her permission to date her daughter or I will be in jail for violating the restraining order she got on me!"

I cocked an eyebrow at him and we both laughed easing the stress of the conversation. I shook my head at him sinking into the comfort of the overstuffed chair I sat in. "I'm not sure if you were looking for it but you have my blessing Jake. Unfortunately for you, I was the easy one. This will definitely be an uphill battle for you from here."

Jake and I sat away from the others for the remainder of the flight. We sat together in companionable silence until the flight crew emerged announcing that it was time to prepare to land. We got up and I wrapped my arm around Jake's waist as we walked back to the others. "You better figure some stuff out quick Jake," I warned. "Sue and Charlie don't miss a thing and you need to tell them before they start to figure things out."

Jake sighed deeply and I knew exactly what he was trying to figure out, who's scarier, Sue or my Dad?

**Bella**

I woke up to an empty bed and frowned, I was looking forward to a morning freak session with Edward.

_Freak session? I gotta stop hanging out with Alice._

Introducing Edwards parents to Charlie had gone as well as could be expected. Charlie tended to be standoffish with new people so he didn't exactly roll out the welcome mat and throw confetti but he was polite and didn't grunt or mumble once so as far as I was concerned it was a huge success.

Jake on the other hand had his hands full trying to act normal around Leah and Sue after finally admitting his feelings about Leah out loud. He looked absolutely green and was stiff as a board as he greeted Sue and Charlie. Sue actually felt his head for a fever and when that came up empty she proclaimed that he must have a stomach bug.

I chuckled slightly at the memory as I pulled a pair of yoga pants and Edward's old la cross tee shirt on and made my way to the kitchen. Alice and Rosalie were perched on the island staring out the window into the back yard, I frowned but shrugged mentally. It's not like it's the strangest thing they ever did.

Once I had fixed my coffee I walked to the island to join them, "What are we looking at?" I asked as I hopped up settling beside Rosalie. Neither of them answered they just continued to stare out the window. I rolled my eyes and finally looked to see what they were staring at and, "Holy shit," I muttered as I took in the sight before me.

It had snowed as we slept, a soft white blanket covered the ground and trees as well as everything else that stood still. It was beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as the four men taking turns chopping wood in my back yard and more specifically, Carlisle Cullen M.D.

It had to be freezing cold outside but chopping wood was hard work, the guys had shed most of their layers leaving the good Dr. in a tight white tee shirt, jeans, and black shit kicking boots. He had partially sweat through his shirt leaving it slightly transparent and clinging to his skin. I felt like a college guy on spring break and Carlisle was the hands down winner of the wet tee shirt contest.

"Um wow," I muttered intelligently.

"Mmmmmm hmmmm," was Alice and Rosalie's witty response.

"I'm feeling a little hot Dr. Dilfisle, I think you need to take my internal temperature," I said fanning myself with my hand.

"Ohhh Dr. Big Daddy I think I have hypothermia, maybe we should get naked and warm each other up," Rosalie purred.

"Paging Dr. Naughty, I'm feeling a lot of anxiety, I think I need an oral exam!" Alice breathed.

"Mmmmmmm, Dr. Hot Bitch, make me scream your name in the on call room where all the whore nurses can hear us!"

The three of us froze where we were. Busted!

"Please tell me this is a really bad fucking dream I'm going to wake up from any second," Alice pleaded.

We all sat looking forward in silence for a moment. "Someone has to look," I hiss whispered. And as if someone was pulling a string the three of us very slowly turned to our left in unison to find a very amused Esme Cullen.

In my kitchen.

As we lusted after her husband and our future father in law.

Un-fucking-real!

We sat gawking, none of us knowing quite what to say. "Oh come on girls, do you really think the first thing I noticed about hot-doc was his kind heart and intellect?" Esme snorted shaking her head. "It was his tight ass, huge bulge, and a face that looked like it was constructed by angels," she said laughing. I wanted to laugh with her but I was still frozen in my mortification. One thing was certain, Esme was by far the best future mother in law a girl could ask for.

"Esme, we are . . . ." Even Rosalie was at a loss for words, that was really saying something.

Esme laughed and came over to stand in front of Rosalie who was sandwiched between Alice and I. "It's called complete and utter humiliation Dear, and let it go. My husband is a hot piece of ass and I am well aware of this," Esme smiled pulling the three of us into a hug.

The guys saved us from the moment by bursting into the kitchen, sort of. They also brought the object of our naughty doctor fantasies with them, and lord that man looked even hotter up close. There had to be a special hell the three of us would be sent to for lusting after our future father in law.

"Ummm, I'm gonna pull out the Christmas decorations and see what I need to go to Port Angeles to pick up," Alice said as she slid off the counter.

"Coward," Rosalie muttered out of the side of her mouth as she smiled at Emmett.

"This is what I like to see, my two favorite ladies getting along and showing some love!" Emmett said with a huge smile. Rosalie looked positively green and I felt nothing but sympathy for her.

"Oh Alice, I would love to accompany you to Port Angeles today if I could," Esme called out just as Alice was about to escape.

"Of course Esme," to the average person Alice would have appeared perfectly accommodating. I, of course had known the little spaz long enough to pick up on the waves of panic that were coming off of her like a forest fire. Alone with Esme, after our little performance? I would rather take a big whiff of Emmett's gym shorts, ewwww.

Edward was smirking at me from the coffee machine, obviously the guilty looks on our faces coupled with the fact that we refused to look at Carlisle had tipped him off, he waggled his perfect damn eyebrows at me and nodded in Dilf Daddys direction.

I responded with a very mature eyeroll and decided a shower was in order to shake off the mortification. "Hey Bella, any chance we can chop down our own Christmas Tree?" Emmett asked grinning excitedly.

I smiled back at him leaning against the kitchen counter. "You would have to have a permit, it is too late to get one now but if you like, Charlie can take you to chop a tree down and then square the paperwork away after the holiday," I offered.

The three boys looked a little deflated and I had to chuckle. "Or, you can run to the Piggly Wiggly in the grand metropolis of downtown Forks and pick one out from their tree lot," I offered stifling my giggle. Charlie would be over later for Christmas Eve dinner and I think they felt that would be enough to fill their Charlie quota for the remainder of the year.

The guys grumbled their intention to go to the Piggly Wiggly as Carlisle looked on smiling. I stood leaning against the counter watching in amusement as they worked out their plans eliminating any details that would require a Charlie appearance.

"Ready Esme," Alice chirped bouncing into the kitchen.

Esme rinsed out her coffee cup and put it in the dish washer before turning to Alice, "All ready, lets go," she answered. Her excitement was evident in her eyes making Alice even more jittery at the prospect of a worthy shopping partner.

"Alright, we're out of here guys," she said quickly kissing Jasper and then turning to me. "We're taking the Escalade," she announced as I shrugged.

"Alice, the Escalade is the only truck," Emmett said matter of factly.

"And?" Alice asked.

"And we're going to get the Christmas Tree, we need it," Emmett explained.

"Just strap the tree to the top of the Durango Emmett," Alice snapped, her pregnancy hormones rearing their nasty little heads.

"Why should we spend twenty minutes strapping the Christmas Tree to the top of the Durango when we can just throw it in the back of the Escalade? Come on Alice, that's stupid." Emmett rolled his eyes.

Alice stomped over to where Emmett sat put her face right in his, "I am not taking Esme in the fucking Durango Emmett so get over it and figure that shit out!" She seethed.

You would think the Emmett would have just shut up and went along with it but apparently, he had a death wish. "My Mom isn't a snob pip squeak, it won't bother her in the least to get in the practically brand new, tricked out _Durango,_ for a short drive to Port Angeles for shopping." Emmett rolled his eyes and looked to his boys for support, they were suspiciously busy staring at nothing.

Alice narrowed her eyes at Emmett and I stood straight from the counter, this was gonna get physical and not in camel toe leotard Olivia Newton John kinda way. "Are you saying I'm a snob, Ogre?" Alice's voice was getting really high and I took a step closer ready to jump in and pull her away if the situation escalated and further.

Which of course Emmett ensured. He leaned in even closer, their noses almost touching now and said, "If the the elf shoe fit's, wear it Keebler!"

Alice shrieked as I hurried towards them but Jasper was faster. He caught Alice around the waist mid-lunge and pulled her back to him. "Baby," Jasper whispered soothingly in the rabid puppy's ear. "We will take whatever car you want but are you sure you want us to take the Durango?" he asked.

I cocked an eyebrow wondering why Jasper was risking bodily harm, but I was to fascinated at the prospect of an Alice beat down to intervene. "Jasper, take the fucking Durango," Alice ordered.

"Ok Baby," he said rubbing her pooch. "I just know how you always like for things to be perfect, and you are taking Esme all the way to Port Angeles to buy decorations to make things nice for us, I would hate for the tree to get damaged by ropes on the way home and not be perfect for you."

Jasper was a fucking master, he was the Alice whisperer!

Alice tilted her head and covered his hand with her own as they rubbed the pooch together. "You're right Jas, we'll take the Durango. I want the tree to be perfect and the big stupid Ogre would probably damage the branches tying it to the top of the Durango," she mused.

Emmett opened his mouth to retort and without missing a beat Esme shoved a piece of toast in it. I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my snort.

"Come on Esme, let's get this show on the road, the stores will have been open for an hour already when we get there and we have a lot to cover if we're gonna get through all the stores by closing," Sargent of Prada Arms Alice was back.

"Alright, let's do this," Esme smiled. "Lead the way my Dear."

Before they could even take a step the front door swung open and banged into the wall and my Dad's voice echoed through the house, "Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas my beautiful girls!" Rosalie, Alice, and I scurried to the entry way, Rosalie and I skidding to a stop in our slippery socks. There stood my Dad with what had to be a 9 foot tree that he had freshly cut himself.

"Daddy!" Rosalie and Alice cried out running and throwing their arms around my Dad as he tried to hug them back without dropping the tree.

My Dad laughed, delighted in their reaction. His eyes twinkled with happiness as he juggled two grown women and a 9 foot tree. "It is so beautiful and perfect Daddy," Alice gushed.

"Nothing's good enough for my girls," Charlie said, chest puffed proudly. "Certainly not a grocery store Christmas Tree," he smiled as the guys cringed.

Alice pecked Charlie on the cheek and grabbed Esme's hand. "We better get going, we're gonna need a lot more stuff now." Esme agreed with Alice and I rolled my eyes, Alice finally met her shopping match. "We better stick with the Durango, it has a lot more cargo room," Alice explained as they walked to the door.

"Definitely," Esme agreed. "It would most likely snow or rain on anything we had to put in the back of the Escalade," and with that they were gone.

Charlie turned to where Edward, Jasper, and Emmett stood which was behind me and grinned. "Come on boys, time to get this tree Alice ready, come over and take this thing Big Boy," he motioned to Emmett.

"Carlisle, what do you say we grab ourselves a nip of Irish coffee and supervise this operation?" Charlie said holding out his hand in greeting.

Carlisle laughed and shook my Dad's hand slapping him on the back. "That sounds like a fine idea Chief," with an arm around Charlie's shoulders the men made their way to the kitchen leaving Rosalie and I with the boys.

"You guys are fucked," Rosalie laughed. "I'm gonna grab a shower and then I'll be back to watch this Three Stooges operation," she said as she made her way to the stairs.

I smiled apologetically at them and hugged Edward around the waist, "Better put some warm clothes and gloves on, this is going to take a while and if you complain about the cold you're only going to make it worse," I suggested.

It took the three of them six hours to get the tree cleaned and in the tree stand straight enough for my Dad and Carlisle, who by the way came under Charlie's influence.

The two of them together were relentless. In the end, the tree was perfectly straight as it had been for about four hours and the only thing that saved them was that Charlie and Carlisle were completely smashed from their "nip" of Irish coffee.

"It looks pretty straight to me Chief Swan," Edward said wearily shooting me a look that said their was definitely a blow job in his future.

"Edward, I'm surprised at you son," my Dad slurred. "I'm sure your parents paid good money for your education . . ."

"One hundred eighty six thousand twenty two dollars and fifty four cents," Carlisle interrupted.

Charlie and Carlisle looked at each other and laughed heartily. "See there, good money, yet you cannot see that, that tree is as crooked as a pastor in a whore house?" I rolled my eyes and smiled as Rosalie finally took a break from helping Sue who had arrived two hours earlier to start dinner preparations. "Daddy, why don't you and Carlisle take a nap, I'll make sure the tree gets put up straight," she offered rubbing my Dad's shoulders.

I rolled my eyes yet again but smiled, Alice and Rosalie could work my Dad like nobodies business. "Whadda you say Carlisle?" My Dad asked sloppily.

"Sounds good to me," Carlisle answered his eyes already drooping.

Carlisle and Charlie got up and leaned against each other as they made their way to the door to get back into the house. Before they walked in Charlie turned to Rosalie, "Don't take no lip from them boys Rosie, you make sure they get that tree straight mmmm kay baby girl?"

Rosalie's smile of adoration was sincere and breathtaking, "Yes Daddy, I'll make sure".

Once they were certain my Dad was out of ear shot the boys all slumped onto the cold ground. "Thank fuck," Jasper whined. "My hands are completely fucking frozen and I almost hit Carlisle like fifteen times!"

"Are you speaking of my traitor fucking father?" Edward scowled. "I almost decked his ass about twenty times."

"Dude, I plan on making my poor mother a widow very, very soon," Emmett growled rubbing his hands together.

"Come on you guys, let's grab the tree and get you inside and warmed up," I said.

The guys got the tree settled in the family room and then fell asleep on the couches. Rosalie and I covered them with blankets and left them alone to sleep off the cold. I would definitely speak to my Dad later about laying off the corporal punishment.

As Rosalie continued to help Sue in the kitchen, I made my way to my study. It had been a long time since I had spent any time in there and I missed it. I flipped on the music, smiling as Mozart filled the room. Once I got a fire going I made myself comfortable on my over sized chair, propping my feet up on the ottoman and closed my eyes. I could not even remember the last time I took a mid-day nap just because.

I woke almost two hours later to warm breath on the back of my neck and Edward's body wrapped around mine. I sighed in complete contentment turning to face him, moving carefully as not to wake him.

Edward was a beautiful man. He would roll his eyes and waive his hand dismissively if I said that out loud in his presence but that didn't change the fact that he looked like something only the greatest of artists could conjure.

His cheekbones were high and pronounced, his eyes sparkled green and were lined with dark, thick lashes that were currently brushing the tops of his cheeks as they fluttered in his sleep. His nose would have been perfect, thin and straight but it had met with an untimely accident during a la cross game that left a small bump on it that I loved to kiss.

His lips were currently pursed while he slept making me want to nibble and suck on them. They were the only lips I ever wanted touching me, the most perfect lips. Slightly plump, soft, and warm. Perfect.

And the jaw, Jesus the jaw brought insanity amongst the masses! If George Clooney ever saw Edward's jaw he would throw obscene amounts of money at the best plastic surgeons. I watched Edward for a while longer studying his features and longing to touch his face. After a while my body began to heat up and I couldn't resist not touching him any longer.

I carefully and quietly pushed his tee shirt up past his waist and unbuttoned his jeans. I had to stop and ogle the beautiful sight before me. Edward had always had an amazing body but since he started working out with Emmett he had on more than one occasion brought me to my knees flexing his abs.

_Speaking of things I do on my knees . . . ._

I licked my lips hungrily as I stared at his cock, long and thick even while flaccid under the thin fabric of Edward's boxer briefs. I ran my finger lightly over his shaft base to tip smiling as the ungentle giant began to stir. I stroked it several more times until the tip of his cock was peaking out at me from the waist band of his boxer briefs. I eyed it hungrily as I massaged his balls wondering how much longer I could hold out until I had to have a taste.

"Don't let me stop you," I smiled as I met Edward's gaze. It had been some time since my bossy, domineering lover had made an appearance so I decided to press my luck a bit by making my touches lighter and slowing the pace.

"Isabella," Bingo!

Edward palmed the top of my head and gently but very firmly pushed at me until my mouth was right where he wanted me.

"Pull my cock out Isabella," he commanded. I complied and he chuckled darkly. "Stroke me," Edward ordered moaning softly as I slowly stroked his cock.

"That's very, very, good Isabella," my heart swelled at his compliment. "Now wrap those beautiful cock sucking lips around me and do what they were made for," he said roughly.

I moaned in delight as I slid Edward into my mouth. Soft and hard, sweet and salty, mmmmm and good.

"Jesus Christ that is so amazing," he panted. Edward was rolling his hips in sync with my head bobbing on his cock. I knew what was coming before the words I eagerly anticipated left his lips. "I'm gonna fuck your mouth so hard Isabella," he breathed. My eyes shut and I moaned my panties becoming drenched as my arousal poured from me.

I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock to keep him from thrusting to far into my mouth and relaxed as much as possible. Edward slid his hand into my hair and grabbed a handful at the base of my head to keep me steady as he increased the speed of his hips thrusting into me. It was only seconds before I could feel him twitching in my mouth and I smiled, very satisfied with my performance.

The noises coming out of Edward's mouth were mostly incoherent gibberish with an occasional expletive until finally he was crying out as his release streamed into my mouth. I continued to suck and swallow around him until he ceased all movement. I released him gently licking his tip one last time, causing him to hiss and jump slightly at the friction against his overly sensitive cock. I climbed up his body snuggling into him as he caught his breath, loving his response to me.

"Isabella."

"Hmmmmm?"

"I am going to fuck you until the only thing you can remember is my name," Edward threatened.

I was just about to issue a cheeky retort which would hopefully warrant some type of discipline when there was a soft knock on the door. "Bella, Edward, dinner will begin in an hour," Esme called through the door.

"Thanks Mom," Edward answered as I looked past him to the clock on the wall behind him.

"Wow, I can't believe it is so late. We better get ready for dinner," I pouted.

"Don't worry Pretty Girl, I'll take care of you later," Edward whispered in my ear as he stroked me suggestively over my yoga pants. I got up and huffed, immaturely scowling as Edward chuckled behind me.

An hour later Edward sat at one end of the table with me at his right while Charlie sat at the other end with Sue at his side. To my right sat Carlisle, _swoon,_ Esme, Jasper and Alice and Jake. Across from me was Emmett with Rosalie to his left, then Billy, Seth, and Leah. I wasn't even aware my table could seat that many, but apparently I had extra table leaves that made it bigger.

There was an impressive mountain of food on the table that even Emmett couldn't get through and the conversation was flowing effortlessly. My families were combining effortlessly and I could not be more pleased.

Once everyone had heaped their plates piled high with food the conversation turned to Leah's New York venture.

"So, what's next for the little Cookie crumb?" Edward asked.

"Well . . . ." Rosalie said stalling to make Leah crazy.

"Spit it out Rosalie!" Leah ordered.

Rosalie laughed only to happy to draw out Leah's anticipation. "I may have gotten a phone call from some potential clients this week," she said smiling.

"Like who?" Leah asked hesitantly. Her inexperience making her wary of new work.

"I dunno, maybe Cover Girl called me this week," Rosalie said smiling like a proud mama at her little cookie.

"Are you serious?" Leah asked quietly.

"Very serious," Rosalie said waiting for her reaction.

Leah looked at me inquisitively. "It's ok Leah, you can do this," I said encouragingly.

"That's not all," Rosalie said smiling.

"What else could there possibly be after Cover Girl?" Leah asked excitedly.

"Sports Illustrated wants to test shoot you for their swimsuit edition," Rosalie squealed.

"Oh hell no," Emmett yelled. I turned to look at Emmett just in time to see him get beaned right between the eyes with a bread roll. "What the fuck!" Bam, another bread roll. "Jesus Christ Mom," Emmett whined earning him another roll to the side of his face.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, there is no place for language like that at the dinner table. Now you will apologize to everyone for your behavior and then take the bread basket to the kitchen and re-fill it," Esme ordered.

Emmett scowled at Edward and Jasper who were snickering and reached over the table to grab the bread basket, which sat conspicuously in front of Esme. "I'm sorry for my behaviour everyone," he said before stalking into the kitchen. A moment later he returned with a full bread basket setting it down in front of him.

"Uh uh Emmett, you know very well that the bread basket sits right in front of me," Esme chided holding her hand out for the bread basket slash bad language deterrent system.

Suddenly my Dad's laughter filled the room and we all looked to see him red faced and laughing heartily. "I think I'm gonna like being a part of this family," my Dad choked through his laughter.

We all joined in with my Dad's laughter but once it died down he became serious. "Now I know I give you boys a hard time but I really do think you are a good lot. I don't think that there are any men on this earth that are good enough for my girls but I know that you boy's are the best I could ask for." He said before turning to Carlisle and Esme. "You folks have done a damn fine job of raising these boys," he said gruffly.

Carlisle and Esme beamed at their boys and then at my Dad. "Thank you Charlie but as far as parenting skills are concerned, I don't think any parent on earth could compare to you. How you managed to turn out these three magnificent women is beyond me." Carlisle said smiling at the three of us.

Charlie snorted rolling his eyes. "With personalities this strong, let's just say holding the threat of them being grounded over their heads at all times is pretty effective," Charlie said eyeballing us.

Carlisle and Esme laughed, nobody else did. "Wait, you mean that you still ground them?" Esme asked in disbelief.

"Girls?" Charlie's brow was cocked expectantly.

"It doesn't matter how old we are, if we use poor judgement or behave badly then obviously you aren't done raising us yet," we muttered in horrified unison.

"So when was the last time one of you was grounded?" Esme asked making air quotes when she said rounded.

"About six months ago," I answered smiling.

"Who got grounded?" Emmett answered finally coming out of his funk.

Rosalie and I both turned to look at Alice eyebrows raised. Alice smacked her hand on the table in frustration, "Dammit, that wasn't my fault!" Bam, right on the side of the head with a bread roll. Esme had awesome aim!

"Sorry," Alice sulked, "but it wasn't my fault."

"You keep saying that and I'm gonna think you haven't learned your lesson Alice," my Dad warned.

"What did you do?" Jasper asked curiously. Alice of course remained silent.

"She went over her monthly spending budget three months in a row," Charlie said eyeballing Alice.

"But Daddy, the designers were giving me first pick at the fall collections that hadn't even been shown on the runway yet!" Alice exclaimed.

"I really don't care Alice, having money doesn't mean you can live irresponsibly. You would have twice the amount in your savings account if you hadn't over spent and now you're expecting a baby. Are you going to teach your child to over spend and act irresponsibly too?"

"No Daddy," Alice said crossing her arms across her chest and pouting.

"Suck it up Ali Cat, your acting like a child," I admonished. Alice glared at me and I gave her my 'You don't scare me' look.

"How long were you grounded for?" Jasper asked causing Rosalie and I to erupt into laughter.

"Can we please change the subject," Alice begged.

"No way," Jasper smiled. "Obviously there is a story here and I wanna hear it," he said nodding at Rosalie.

"She was grounded for two weeks. No spending outside of the necessities, groceries, cabs, meals out, stuff like that. Pip Squeak here thought she could out smart the Chief but he called Louis Vuitton and threw around the Swan name, they sang like birds. Alice had opened up credit accounts and had been buying up big. Daddy added four more weeks and made her come home every weekend." She said smiling petulantly at Alice.

"So, did you learn your lesson Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Alice sighed and nodded. "Yeah I did. Daddy says that it doesn't matter how wealthy you are, everything you have could be gone tomorrow and all you would be left with is your character. I have had issues with over spending and that's why I was put on a budget to begin with. Bella had to bail me out way too many times and I never thought anything of it because she has so much. It did take a while for me to realize that it really wasn't a money issue, it was about control and character."

Carlisle and Esme looked to be incomplete awe. "Tell them why it is about control and character Alice," Charlie demanded gently.

"Well, I was out of control buying and buying, not living within my means and then I was expecting the people I love to bail me out. That was wrong of me, I'm sorry Bella."

"It's ok Alice. You paid back every penny and apologized, I had forgiven you before you even apologized." I said.

"I know," she said. "That made me feel even worse. I lied and schemed and got caught, I feel horrible," Alice admitted. "I wouldn't treat strangers that way but I was horrible to my family."

"It's ok Alice," I said softly. "You realize it now and you made amends. Everything is fine," I assured her. We smiled at each other and thankfully the conversation was returned to Leah.

Emmett didn't like the idea of men ripping her pictures out of magazines and taping them to walls. Sue assured Emmett that she trusted her daughter to not take pictures that were to racy and the subject was closed.

The rest of the dinner went without a hitch, after Sue and Esme demanded that the men complete the clean up and then supervised to make sure that Charlie and Carlisle were active participants, we all convened together in the living room with Kahlua hot chocolate in front of a roaring fire. I felt like I was living in a Norman Rockwell painting.

Exchanging gifts was hilarious. When you have a group of people with limitless means gift giving can get over the top quite quickly, so we put a twenty dollar limit on all gifts. Underoos, back scratchers, talking beer mugs, and home made ashtrays were exchanged to laughs a plenty. The Wham CD that Emmett gave me was by far the best of the bunch however. But as is always true, some one was bound to break the rules.

When everyone had exchanged gifts I pulled a small box out from the very back of Alice's perfect tree and gave it to Edward. "One more," I said sitting in front of him cross legged waiting for him to open it.

"Why do I feel like you broke the rules Bella?" He said narrowing his eyes at me. I shrugged innocently at him and bounced a little eager for him to open the box.

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled at the ribbon pulling it and the bow from the box. I thought I would combust from anticipation as I watched him remove the lid from the box and looked inside.

His face went from confusion, to understanding, to awe in just a few seconds. "Bella?"

**Edward**

When I opened the box there was a picture of the most beautiful black grand piano I had ever seen inside.

"It's in the main study for now," she explained. That made sense since nobody ever went in that room. "After Christmas the delivery men will come back and move it into this room," she explained gesturing to a large empty space in the corner opposite the Christmas tree.

"No way," I said. "We'll move it, I'm not trusting anyone with this baby," I said holding the picture against my chest.

"I don't know what to say Bella, thank you so much. I have truly missed playing," I said honestly.

"Perhaps we should retire to the study so you can play for us," Esme suggested.

I held Bella back as everyone else made a move towards the study, holding her tight to me and kissing her passionately in thanks. I played for hours that night and could have gone much longer but eventually Sue took Seth and Leah home, Charlie made his exit at the same time. I made good on my earlier promise and I fucked Bella until the only thing that came out of her mouth was my name. Then I made love to her slowly and sweetly bringing her to tears as I worshiped every inch of her body leaving no doubt as to how much I loved and cared about her.

The next morning, Christmas morning, we all woke early and met downstairs to find half of the residents of La Push helping Sue make breakfast. It was a loud and festive affair filled with laughter and playful banter.

I actually found myself sad that we would be boarding the jet back to New York that evening as we all had to be back at work the following day. My Mom, try as she might could not convince Charlie and Sue to agree to attend the Black and White Ball which she and my Dad would be hosting on New Years Eve.

As I sat on the couch in the Theater Room room with my arm around Bella, surrounded by our family and friends who were yelling at the football game playing on the screen, I wondered if it were even possible for life to get better than this?

I took a deep breath and decided to enjoy the moment. Tomorrow our lives would return to the whirlwind that Manhattan was for us. Today, I would enjoy Forks.

What a mind fuck to even think such a thing!

**A/N **

**The girls over at TFFA (Twilight FanFic Addicts) have seen fit to make me an admin in their little group! If you have not visited the blog and joined the group and our FB group you should check us out. We do announce updates on tons of fics and we have a great group of women who will welcome you with open legs, I mean arms! Come visit us! twilightffadicts . blogspot . com**

**So, I know that you all waited a really long time for this chapter and I thank you very much for your un-patience (Allison Cullen and LG). I have to thank my special little hooker Cracky who knocked me the fuck out of my writer's constipation.**

**Thank you to team "Impasse"**

**Cracky who tells me what sucks. Coffee and BellaDonna Cullen who LITERALLY sit with me in Google Docs to make sure I write (I get easily distracted). ColourmeCullen who usually beta's for me when I don't procrastinate and run out of time! As always I am grateful to my Twifey MsEm every damn day for bringing me to this extraordinary group of sexually frustrated, ridiculously funny, women.**

**NOW**

**Click my magic button and show me some love!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	18. Love letter to all of you!

_Love letter to all of you!_

_The response I got to chapter 14 Paging Dr. Dilfisle is_

_by for the biggest response I have ever_

_had. I reached 500 reviews!_

_I am posting this love letter to all of you as a thank you! I am your fan girl!_

_As a thank you, I am doing 3 things here._

_1. By FAR the part you guys loved the most was Esme chucking bread rolls at Emmett during Christmas Eve dinner. I am going to reveal the inspiration behind that_

_scene and how it came to be._

_2. As a thank you, I have written the first outtake for The Impasse and I am dedicating it to all of you who have supported this story regardless of the long gaps between posts._

_3. News!_

So, obviously if you are reading this story, you are aware by now that I have "mommy issues".

So, Charlie is based loosely on my own Dad. My Dad was very low key, very funny, very So Cal kick back. He did have a lot of rules but as long as everyone was following them within reason he was totally chill. Anyway, my Dad had this thing about the dinner table. He didn't like for anyone to talk about really important things at the dinner table. No arguing, no deep discussions, nothing like that was allowed. My mother CONSTANTLY broke this rule and ruined many, many dinners.

I remember one holiday dinner in my early teens when she was doing her evil, uber bitch impersonation and it made me so freaking MAD! I had a bread roll in my hand and I wanted to chuck it at her so bad but of course I didn't.

Fast forward to earlier this year, CrackyLu introduced me to The Brotherhood, _insert sigh of longing here. _That's right, The Black Dagger Brotherhood and my new boyfriend Wrath. Anyway, there is a scene in the book Dark Lover (chapter 25) where Beth and Warth are having dinner and arguing. At one point her frustration and irritation is off the charts and at the time she has a bread roll in her hand.

I really found myself wishing that she would chuck that shit at him despite the fact that he is a deadly warrior. I mean I was saying it _out loud! "Throw it at him Beth!" _

After I read that, I knew I was going to put that in The Impasse.

That was the inspiration behind that scene, I am so glad you all enjoyed it.

Now I am going to go out of order and skip to #3 News

I told you all about TFFA in the last chap. Yesterday, Sat 12/4/10 the girls and I recorded our first virtual webisode of TFFA news. If is currently being edited and should be posted via YouTube within the next couple of days. If you join TFFA you will get a link via updates and I have to tell you, it was Hil-Larious!

You will get to hear all the voices of the TFFA admins as we talk about different things happening in the fandom and twilight fan fic world and share our personal rec's. We have some great segments that I really want to tell you about but I don't want to over share and have Cracky kick my booty!

So visit the TFFA Blog and join up! You will receive alerts for fic updates daily and the women are AMAZING!

twilightffaddicts . blogspot . com

Lastly, The Impasse is being translated into Portuguese! TRob approached me about doing the translation and after speaking with Vampmama at Fan Fiction Anonymous and receiving some positive feedback from her I agreed. So if you happen to know Portuguese you will soon be able to have your choice of The Impasse in either language. Thank you TRob!

And here, is your outtake!

The Real Big Daddy!

**Sue Clearwater**

"You know you were really hard on those boys Charlie," I said sternly as I brushed out my hair.

We were both in our bedclothes. Charlie in his boxers and me in a camisole and matching shorts in soft pink cotton.

Charlie wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my bare shoulder, "It wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been and their father was in on it too," he said trying to distract me with kisses to my neck.

"You need to ease up on them Charlie," I admonished pushing him away.

Charlie sighed and walked over to my bed sliding under the covers. "No can do baby, can't have them boys thinkin I'm goin soft."

I put my brush down and got into bed beside him laying my head on his chest. "I'm gonna drop it for now Charlie but I expect you to lay off at least a little. They are good boys and they treat those girls with respect, there is not a whole lot more you can ask for,"I said kissing his chest over his heart.

We lay in silence for several minutes as Charlie let my words sink in. After a moment he began stroking my back softly, his silent acknowledgement that I was right. "I can't believe their all gone," I said sadly. "I miss her already."

"I know you do baby," he said stroking my hair.

"I have something to tell you," I said cautiously.

I smiled as Charlie kissed my hair, "I'm all ears".

"Jacob came and talked to me," I said carefully.

I felt Charlie stiffen under me, he had no idea what I was going to say but he knew with this kind of lead in it was going to be bad. "Oh yeah, what's goin on with Jake?"

"Well, he asked my permission to date Leah." Charlie froze below me and I pulled away from him to see his face. He was absolutely furious and I was glad that I waited until Jacob left to tell Charlie.

After a few moments Charlie slowly closed his eyes taking slow deep breaths, not a good sign.

"Charlie?"

Charlie jumped out of bed and began pacing, I could feel the tension in the room rising to stifling levels. I let this go on for several minutes but then he went for his phone. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

Charlie flipped his phone open and began punching at the keys. "I'm callin his ass and tellin him to get back here," Charlie growled.

I lunged at him grabbing the phone out of his hands earning a nasty glare. "Charlie," I warned.

"I want that phone Sue, I'm gonna handle this."

I got out of bed and planted myself in front of him, he couldn't tear his eyes from the phone in my hand. "I think you may have forgotten your place Charles," yeah, that got his attention. "I am a grown woman, and a mother. I have raised two children who I am very proud to say have become amazing adults, that did not happen by accident Charles."

"I-" I cut him off holding my palm out towards him.

"I am not asking you for your opinion on this, I am telling you because I am sharing. Do you understand the difference?" I asked.

"Sue, I think you are misunderstanding my intention here," Charlie said exasperated.

"Listen closely Charles Swan I don't intend on ever repeating myself. I am the head of this household and you will fall in line and the support the decisions I make is that clear? Before you answer there is only one acceptable answer and the answer is, Yes Ma'am."

Charlie took a deep breath, and then another. "Yes Ma'am," he answered begrudgingly. After a few moments he finally sat at the edge of my bed with his head in his hands. "You gonna tell me about it?"

"I don't know Charlie, you gonna stop acting like such an donkey?"

"Sue," Charlie said dangerously quiet. "She is one of my own, what the hell do you expect me to say when a man ten years her senior takes interest? If it were anyone but Jake I would be on a plane with a body bag and a rifle already." I smiled and went to stand in front of him nudging at his knees so I could stand in between them.

"He loves her Charlie," I said smiling. "He wants to date her and asked my permission to do so. He doesn't want to sneak around, he wants to do it out in the open and with my permission. He promised to be a gentleman and treat her with respect. He promised to protect her and Charlie he said he wanted to take her into his heart and watch her grow there. How could I not say yes to that?" I asked stroking his hair.

Charlie put his arms around my knees pulling me closer to him. "I'm sorry baby, I'm just worried about her."

I sighed and lowered myself onto his lap. "I am too but Charlie, those kids out there are really looking out for her and so I am going to trust that whatever happens it's going to be ok."

Charlie nodded and I began nuzzling his ear to snap him out of his mood. "Where's Seth?"

"He's staying at Brady's all weekend long," I said huskily.

Charlie chuckled running his hands up and down the small of my back. "Can I have my phone back now baby?"

I jumped off his lap to the other side of the bed and made a big show of putting the phone into the built in bra of my camisole. "You gonna arrest me Chief?" I asked batting my eyes.

Charlie's eyes twinkled but he had his hard ass cop stare on. "Do I need to get my badge out Ma'am?"

I tossed the phone on the night stand and lay back suggestively. "I have an itch officer," I said parting my legs. "Why don't you get that copstache over here and scratch it?"

Charlie turned off the lamp and crawled towards me. "I think I can do that Ma'am," he said huskily.

And he did, a couple of times!

**I hope you enjoyed this little baby outtake and once again thank you all for supporting The Impasse!**


	19. Chapter 19 !

**Chapter 15**

**?**

**Edward**

_What the fuck are we doing here?_

"Baby, please stop complaining about the perfect weather. It makes you look like a complete douche bag." Bella was getting on my nerves.

"What's wrong, Wina? 75 degrees not good enough for you?" Jasper was getting on my nerves.

"Maybe he would feel better if we shoved ice in his panties," Emmett was getting on my nerves.

"Why don't you all shut the fuck up! All this inane fucking chatter is getting on my fucking nerves!"

I grinned ear to ear, Alice was not getting on my nerves.

"Wipe that annoying fucking smile off your face pretty boy," Alice was getting on my last fucking nerve.

I sighed and walked further up on the beach, closer to where the shoot was actually taking place. Leah looked gorgeous, there were no other words to describe her. Well, maybe Native American Goddess would cover it.

She wore tiny fringed bikini bottoms and her hair was parted down the middle and brought forward over her shoulders acting as her bikini top. Jake stood off to the sidelines watching intently, but instead of the lustful look I expected, he appeared to be watching to ensure that there were no mishaps which could cause Leah to regret her decision to go topless. I smiled wryly, not really eager for Jake and Leah to drop the proverbial bomb.

"They will be fine," I turned to see that Bella had made her way to my side.

"I'm sure that once Jake gets out of the hospital and his injuries have healed, they will figure things out," I said dryly.

"I don't think Emmett will take it that far."

"I was thinking about Rosalie," I said wrapping my arm around Bella's shoulders.

Bella sighed as she melted into me,"Yes, that could be a problem."

"Think you can keep her under control?" I asked, watching Leah lower herself to her knees to pose with them spread wide and her hands on her hips. Her chin was popped in what was sure to become her signature look, strong and proud. Proud to be a woman, proud to be Quileute, proud to be Leah Clearwater and, god be damned, I was proud of her.

"Are we talking about the same Rosalie here?" Bella killed my short Leah buzz.

"Well what the hell are we going to do?" I asked chuckling lightly as Leah impolitely refused to lay on her tummy in the sand as the photographer urged.

"I'm sure your Mom would understand that this is part of the job, Miss Clearwater."

"I'm sure you will be singing a different tune in a very interesting key, when she's shoving her foot up your ass for even suggesting that shit," Leah snorted.

"WE are going to be supportive and let them handle it, Edward. They are going to get a lot of criticism anyway, so if they are going to have any chance at making it work, they will need to grow some thick skin."

I cocked an eyebrow, surprised at Bella's response. "These aren't just people though, Babe. Rosalie is like a second Mom to Leah, it would be devastating to them both to have a falling out."

Bella sighed shaking her head, "Jake and Leah haven't even had the conversation yet, Edward. Maybe we should give them some space and see what happens before we interfere with their business."

I nodded but kept my thoughts to myself. I was surprised at the stance Bella was taking. We were the only ones who knew that Leah and Jake had feelings for each other. Why wouldn't we do whatever we could to make things easier for them?

"I'm starving, you wanna get out of here for a while and grab some lunch?" I suggested.

Bella looked at me sheepishly, "Can we avoid walking by Alice on the way out?"

I laughed and nodded, "Definitely".

Alice was becoming more and more bitchy every day, I was pretty sure that she was carrying the Antichrist in her belly. We walked the long way around the small camp that had been set up for the shoot and crept to the rental car like the lowly cowards we were.

We laughed as we sped away shaking off the slight difference of agreement about Jake and Leah. By the time we arrived at the trendy, upscale South Beach restaurant recommended by one of the make-up artists, it was as if the conversation had never happened.

The servers all recognized us and fell all over themselves to try and help us, until finally the manager took over apologizing for their lack of professionalism. Bella shrugged and rolled her eyes and we placed our order.

"So, what time did you want to leave for Chicago tomorrow?" I asked taking a sip of water.

Bella sighed and shrugged, "Not too early, I don't want to have to listen to Alice rant and whine about leaving early again. In fact, I'm just going to ask her what time she wants to leave."

I nodded in complete agreement and was about to say as much when I saw a familiar face over Bella's shoulder and froze.

"Edward?" Bella looked confused and turned, following my gaze and spotting Renee. The two looked at each other for a long second from across the crowded restaurant before Bella turned back to me. "I can't pretend that I didn't see her. She is my mother, after all," Bella muttered as she stood. "I'll just say hello and I'll be right back.

I watched in silence as Bella walked slowly towards Renee, but she didn't get any further than three or four steps before stopping in her tracks. Renee hurriedly got up from the table and left the restaurant, her young male companion shooting us an apologetic look as he followed Renee who was leaving her only child standing there looking at her retreating back.

This was an all time low even for Renee. I threw some bills down on the table and walked quickly to Bella. I put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple smiling. "People are watching, pretty girl. Let's go."

The walk to the car was quick and silent, by the time Bella sank into the leather seat, her breaths were coming fast and short. "Take deep breaths baby or you're going to hyperventilate," I urged. Watching Bella trying to regain control of herself was agonizing, I truly believed that I might punch Renee if I was ever given the chance .

Bella fought to get control over her emotions but small whimpers escaped her and she quickly wiped at the tears that escaped from her rapidly blinking eyes. "Baby," I cooed softly. "Are you OK?"

"Am I OK?" She choked. "Well," She laughed darkly. "I finally get it, I accept it. I have been making excuses for her for as long as I can remember but the thing is, she just doesn't love me enough."

Her bottom lip was jutting out, quivering like a little girl's and I wanted to say so many things to her - but I couldn't. I wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that every mother loved her child more than anything else in the world... but the truth was, that was something I'd believed _before_ I met Renee Dwyer.

I pulled into a parking lot and turned to her. "Bella, I'm so sorry, baby. I don't know what to say."

Bella looked up at me through her damp lashes and my heart ached for her. She needed something from me that I just couldn't provide, so I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled out my phone and dialed the person whose life had revolved around Bella for so long.

"Yello!"

"Hey, Charlie, it's Edward. I'm here with Bella and we have you on speaker."

There was a brief pause. When Charlie spoke, his voice was considerably softer, he must have picked up on the stress in my voice. "Why don't you go ahead, take me off speaker and hand the phone to Bella, son?"

I disengaged the speaker phone and handed it to Bella who took a moment to collect herself before greeting her father. "Hi, Dad."

I listened as Bella relayed every painful detail of Renee's pathetic behavior to her Dad. There were long silences as Charlie had his say and before long, Bella's tears were dry and she looked at peace with whatever it was that Charlie was saying to her. I let my head fall back against the headrest and wondered if Charlie would let me in on the secret for all the things he did and said to make Bella, Alice, and Rosalie the docile little kittens they became in his presence.

Bella smiled a genuine, beautiful smile and bid goodbye to Charlie before handing the phone back to me. I glanced at the screen and saw that the call was still connected. "Hello?"

"Edward, you did the right thing calling me, son. I know how much you love my girl but sometimes a girl just needs her Daddy. Will the two of you be seeing Esme today?"

"No, Chief - but she and my Dad will be meeting us in Chicago tomorrow. They are very excited and my Mom threatened my Dad with bodily harm should he even consider making excuses."

Charlie chuckled, and I smiled. "Well, I suppose I would do anything possible to stay off of Esme's bad side too. You make sure Bella gets some Esme time tomorrow, mmmkay? A few minutes of having a real Mom doting on her and she will be good as new."

I smiled and, for about the millionth time, I was grateful for Chief Charlie Swan. "Thanks, Charlie. I will do just that."

"Alright, son. You get Bella back to the girls so they can fawn all over her, alright?"

"Yes, Sir." I smiled disconnecting the call.

Bella leaned in and hugged me tight to her. "Thank you," she said earnestly.

I smirked, puffing my chest out in mock self-congratulations, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Sally."

Bella laughed lightly, kissing my cheek and sinking back into her seat. "Especially if it benefits _you_. Right, Trustfund?"

I smiled at Bella, losing myself briefly in the gold flecks of her cinnamon eyes. "Are you really OKAY, Bella?"

Bella reached out and stroked my cheek, smiling softly. "You melt my heart with all that concern, don't you know that, Edward?" Bella sighed, letting her hand fall into her lap. "It's just another adjustment, and a minor one at that. My Mom hasn't been part of my life for many years, and I already knew that she would never be a part of my life. Now I just have to accept that she doesn't want me in her life, either. I guess in all these years I had never even considered that all I am to her is a paycheck."

_I wonder if Jasper knows a hit-man. Or maybe somebody who _would_ know a hit-man._

"Are you ready to get back?" I asked.

Bella sighed and nodded. I'm sure we were both a little leery of what would be awaiting us back at the shoot site. We drove back in relative silence, making only small comments here and there.

When we arrived at the shoot site and walked out to the tent where everyone was waiting, Alice didn't disappoint.

"Where the fuck did you two nit wits run off to? I'm sure you were away fucking each other's brains out like rabid fuck bunnies! Wait - what the hell? Bella, have you been crying?"

Alice scrutinized Bella closely and, once she was satisfied that she did in fact see evidence of tears, she reared back and punched me in the gut.

Really. Fucking. Hard.

I doubled over, clutching my stomach and unable to catch my breath when a horrible thought occurred to me.

_Emmett just saw a girl take my ass out!_

"Alice!" Bella yelled. "Edward didn't make me cry, you maniac! But even if he did, you can't go around assaulting him!"

Alice looked appropriately admonished for about half a second before focusing on what Bella had said.

"Well, who the fuck made you cry, then?" Alice asked, her ferociousness returning.

Bella shot me an apologetic look and hooked arms with Alice and Rosalie, dragging them out of the tent with her.

"You OK, Wina?" Emmett came over and leaned over to be eye level with me.

I put my hand on his shoulder to brace myself, gave him a pitiful look and laid one right into his stomach, sending him sprawling to the floor. He was the one clutching his stomach and moaning now. "Why Wina, I do believe you may have redeemed yourself," Jasper grinned.

I slumped into the nearest chair still gasping for air, but I still managed to return Jasper's grin. "Thanks, Jizzsperella," I choked out.

It took him a few minutes but Emmett finally joined us at the table and offered me his hand.

"That was an excellent hit, in the exact right spot, Edward," Emmett said proudly through a grimace.

I rolled my eyes but shook his hand. We sat in silence for some time, waiting for the girls to come back, when Leah walked in wrapped in a towel with Jake closely tailing her.

"What's going on?" Leah asked looking around.

"Edward got knocked out by a chick," Emmett cried out like a little girl.

I sighed and braced myself for the barrage of insults I was about to endure.

**Bella**

"This is a terrible idea! I can't believe we are doing this," I was losing my mind a little bit.

There was a knock on the door and I wanted to throttle the person on the other side for interrupting my meltdown.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, you're on in five," a voice called out.

I looked at Edward in complete terror, hoping he would calm me. "Bella, this is going to be a piece of cake. You do much more difficult things than this everyday," he assured me.

As Siobhan finished up with my make-up, Edward continued to reassure me. I was finally calm when a PA banged on the door, shattering my carefully constructed calm. "Miss Swan, it's time."

I got up and walked with the PA, Edward following closely behind me. "You will be called first,Miss Swan. You will do a one-on-one segment first and, once that has been completed, Mr. Cullen will be called up on stage, OK?"

I nodded and hoped like hell my head would stop spinning before I had to go out there. We stopped in front of a set of huge double doors, where Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. He nuzzled my neck softly and within seconds I felt myself relaxing. That was until the light above the door went from Red to green and the woman with me confirmed into her headset, "Bella Swan coming NOW."

The double doors swung open and Edward kissed my cheek before nudging me forward into an earth-shattering applause. Something snapped inside of me and I suddenly felt comfortable and confident like I did this kind of thing every single day.

I walked forward, high-five'ing and shaking hands as I went, until I finally arrived on the stage where I was warmly hugged and greeted by the queen herself.

After a few moments waiting for the cheering and applause to die down, we all sat. "So, Bella Swan, technically you are the competition but I want to welcome you to the Oprah Show anyway."

"Thank you," I laughed over the applause.

"Are you nervous?"

"Very," I answered.

"As many of you know, Bella Swan is the Editor in Chief of the most successful fashion magazine in the world, Haute Couture magazine. Every February, Haute does a Valentine's Day themed issue. This year they have blown the lid off of anything ever done before in print and you all will get a sneak preview of the issue. So Bella, you want to tell everyone about the issue?"

"Sure," I smiled. "We decided to put together an issue where corporate sponsors would bid for celebrity couples to appear in photo shoots, some of which would feature their products. The celebrities appeared in the photos for free and the money collected from the winning bids has been donated to charities agreed upon by both the celebrity sponsors as well as the celebrities involved."

"Can you tell us about some of the celebrities we will see featured in the magazine this month?"

"Of course. You will see Ellen and Porsche, Jay-Z and Beyonce, Rob and Kristen, Oprah and Stedman, just to name a few," I smiled.

"Oh, I think you left a few out!" Oprah exclaimed laughing. "Can you tell us who is on the cover of this month's issue?"

I blushed slightly but smiled. "My fiancé Edward Cullen and I appear on the cover of the magazine."

"Oh, really? Are you engaged? I would not have known that from the HUGE rock on your special finger," Oprah laughed.

The camera zoomed in on my engagement ring, making me want to hide it from sight.

"Were you surprised that the two of you received the highest bid?"

"Ummm, I knew early on that we were the front runners, so it wasn't a surprise that we received the highest bid. The surprise came in the fact that anyone would want to bid on us at all," I explained.

"Really, that surprised you?

"Well, yeah. Edward and I are not celebrities. We are just regular everyday people who live and work and love each other, who happened to land on the paparazzi's radar. Now we are on the cover of countless gossip magazines every single week and seeing ourselves on E and TMZ doing mundane things that couples all over the world do everyday. It is surreal."

"So we know very little about you and Edward,"

"Well then, I guess we are doing a good job," I laughed.

"I hear you Sister! I am going to ask you the questions that the people want me to ask but I want you to feel free to refuse to answer anything."

"OK, shoot."

"So, obviously Edward is your boss and you have worked for Cullen Publishing for some time now. Did you know each other before he took over as CEO?"

"We did not know each other prior to him taking over as CEO. We met on his first day on the job."

"Was it love at first sight?"

"Ummm, I'm not sure I would go as far as to say it was love at first sight but I will say that during that first interaction we had I knew that there was something very, very special there and I really wanted to spend more time with him."

"Where did he propose?"

"Next question please," I smiled.

"OK," she laughed, "I see where this is going, so I'm going to change the subject." She pulled a magazine and held it out for the camera to zoom in on. "There was only one woman above me on this year's Forbes Wealthiest Americans list. Who is that woman?"

"That would be me," I could feel my cheeks pinking a little.

"How many people were above you?"

"One."

"Are you proud of that?"

"Ummmm, proud that I am the second wealthiest person in the US? No. Proud of the hard work, sacrifice, and accomplishments that went in to making me America's second wealthiest person? Yes."

"Do you feel guilty about having so much money?"

"What?" I laughed. "No, do you?"

"Girl, please! I feel the same way you do but sometimes people say they feel guilty about having money."

I laughed a second longer and then paused for a moment. "I opened my first bank account when I was 16 years old. I was not irresponsible with my money but that may have been because I never had any. I was 20 years old when I bounced my first and only check. I had to call my Dad to deposit money into my account and that was the worst and best thing that ever happened to me. He made me photo copy every single page of my check register and fax those copies along with my bank statement to him. Then he actually made an appointment with me and at our appointment time I called him and we went through every single transaction line by line. If was one of the most horrific experiences of my life."

"But you never bounced another check?"

"Never."

"So it worked?"

"Everything my Dad does to change behavior he finds inappropriate works," I groaned.

"So how did you go from that to where you are today?"

"Well, it started with me brainstorming about ways that I could make sure I would always have a little nest egg. I never set out to be rich, I just never wanted to have to have another appointment with my Dad. I did a lot of research and learned a lot about commodities and junk bonds. They are very high risk and complicated ways to invest your money and I do not recommend that anyone go into those types of investments without a very experienced broker that they can trust. Anyway, I started small and did tons of research that started paying out big time. Before long, I was having to reinvest to lower my tax bracket because I was earning far more from my investments than I was from my job. Then, one day I was watching your show." I shrugged sheepishly.

"Get out! You are not about to tell me that you took advice from me to become the second wealthiest person in the US?"

I bit my lip nervously nodding my head. "I was watching your show one day and you said, 'Land is a finite resource so the more you own, the richer you are.' I started buying land that day."

Oprah laughed and clapped loudly turning to the camera and announcing a commercial break. As soon as they cut away, Siobhan jumped on stage and began to freshen my make-up as did Oprah's make-up and hair person. They were fast and efficient and after a moment, they were gone and we were getting ready to go on again.

"So you and your fiancé Edward Cullen have been called the king and queen of publishing as well as the new Camelot. How does it make you feel to be referred to like that?"

"I don't think about it," I laughed. "You would be shocked at how very normal Edward and I are. We have pizza and movie night, we don't have a housekeeper so we spend a little time every day cleaning. We fight over the computer and what TV show we are going to watch. You know, we are just a normal couple in a different tax bracket, so we don't sit around thinking about how people may compare us to the Kennedys or stuff like that."

"I like that. The two of you are a normal couple in a different tax bracket. Well, let's bring out the other end of the bracket. Everyone please welcome Edward Cullen!"

For lack of a better word, the studio audience full mostly of women went ape-shit when Edward walked out onto the stage. He hugged Oprah who clung to him a little too long and then came to stand by me, wrapping his arm around my waist, as if I could protect him from the barely in control women.

"OK, everyone sit!" Oprah ordered after a ridiculous amount of time had passed and Edward was sufficiently embarrassed. "So, Edward and Bella have been photographed in all kinds of situations, from premieres and black tie events to coming out of grocery stores. The one thing that is consistent is they look amazing and in love together. Welcome to the Oprah Show, Edward Cullen."

"Thank you," he answered smiling sweetly while squeezing my hand. His palm was sweating bullets.

"So, as my staff and I prepared for this interview there were three questions that came up over and over again, I'll start with the easy one. What's going on under those pants Edward? Boxers, briefs or . . . ."

Edward blushed scarlet and his shoes became of great interest to him as the audience whooped it up.

"That's the easy question?" He asked looking horrified. Oprah laughed heartily at his expression, I tried to stifle my laugh but a slight giggle may have escaped.

Edward groaned flexing his shoulders and neck as if trying to relax, "Boxer briefs."

Oprah laughed and reached over patting his knee. "What did you think of Bella the first time you saw her?"

"In person? The first time I saw her, my brothers and I were having lunch and she sent me a drink, so to speak. We didn't speak or introduce ourselves at that time but we met shortly after that at the Cullen Publishing offices in New York for a meeting. She walked into that conference room like she owned it, and everything in it. She was... breathtaking. I remember she had her hair up in this twisty hairdo and I wanted to pull the clip out and watch it fall all over her shoulders like in shampoo commercials."

The room was silent for a moment as the room of cougars stared at Edward like he was a snack. "I think we all just fell a little in love with you, Edward Cullen," Oprah said, smiling softly at him.

"So what did you think when your _fiancée_ told you that the two of you would be appearing on the cover of Haute together?"

"Well, I was nervous of course but I was also excited. It was not nearly as glamorous or fun as I thought it would be, but I am really glad we will have this reminder of this time in our lives forever."

"How did the pictures turn out?"

Edward's cheeks pinked a little and I knew exactly what he was thinking about. The pictures were incendiary. I had brought them home on a flash drive and he ended up putting them on slide-show while he bent me over the desk and fucked me while we watched each picture flash in front of us. I was getting wet just thinking about it and smiled, knowing Edward's problem would be a little bit more difficult to conceal.

"Ummm, they're nice." He answered uncomfortably.

"Uhhh, huh. "I'm gonna let you get away with that one cause you've been such a good sport Edward. OK, we have to take a break. We'll be back in a minute to talk a little more with Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, the King and Queen of publishing and American Royalty."

I didn't have to look at Edward to confirm that he was rolling his eyes just as I was. After a quick make-up refresher and hair fluff the audience was applauding as we came back from break.

**Edward**

"So, the Editor in Chief over at Haute was nice enough to share some of the pictures from that photo shoot with us," she said gesturing to the huge screen behind us.

The Oprah logo faded out and a picture of me wearing gym shorts and basketball shoes appeared on the screen. I had no shirt on and my hands were at my waist as I looked up at the basket in frustration. Bella was holding the ball straddling the basket. She wore a very tight V-neck referee shirt and super short junior high style black PE shorts with a white strip up the side. As if that wasn't bad enough, she wore Converse that came to just below her knee. The photographer was a damn genius finding a way to photograph us and somehow conceal the huge wood I was sporting throughout just about the whole thing.

There was a picture of me in a tux with my hair slicked down sitting in an armchair as Bella stood before me in a cocktail dress with a back that dipped so low you could see the dimples of her sweet ass. They actually had to use double sided tape to make sure the crack of her ass stayed covered - not that I would have minded. She held a glass of champagne and her head was turned towards me. The picture had a very intimate feel to it, I had a copy of it on my phone.

The third and last picture was the cover shot for the February issue of Haute. The stylists recreated Bella's famous "back cover" shot in her tighty whiteys, only this time that was the only thing she wore. Her hair was shiny and fell in soft waves. I stood behind her flexing the hell out of every muscle I had in a pair of white boxer briefs. My arms were hooked under hers and my hands covered her tits and fucking hell, her nipples had been hard as fucking rocks. We were both looking into the camera but our expressions made for a new version of an old bumper sticker, 'We'd rather be fucking".

"The pictures are Uh-Maz-ing!" Oprah gushed.

"Thank you," Bella and I murmured.

"So, earlier you mentioned that on the day you first saw Bella you were having lunch with your brothers. My research shows that you have one brother, care to explain?"

"Well, I have been best friends with Jasper Whitlock for a very long time. He practically grew up in my house and for many years looked to my parents as second parents." I paused, meeting Jasper's gaze from the audience. I nodded and I continued. "There came a point very early on when Jasper's parents just weren't interested anymore, unless there was an event taking place where they wanted the family together for show. Jasper used to come for sleepovers all the time and, even though there was a guest room, he would always sleep on a couch in my room. One morning my parents came in and woke him up and left with him. They returned several hours later with boxes of Jasper's belongings and that was that."

Oprah looked absolutely flabbergasted. "They gave their son away?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat refusing to meet her gaze. "Well, this is Jasper right here, right?" She said gesturing to Jas in the front row. I nodded but otherwise kept quiet with silent regret.

"Jasper, would you mind coming up here?" Jasper smiled and rose from his seat, silently and slowly making his way onstage. Another chair appeared out of nowhere and Bella and I moved down so Jasper could sit next to Oprah. "So, do you mind talking about this subject, Jasper?"

"Well, it's not something I normally talk about but... no, I don't mind." Jas answered with a small, tight smile.

"Well, feel free to pass on any question. Jasper, do you feel like your parents gave you away?"

Jasper took a deep breath and exhaled as he looked down, as if trying to gather his thoughts. "No, I don't feel like they gave me away. I feel as if they threw me away."

Oprah gasped softly but recovered quickly from her disbelief. "Why do you say that, Jasper?"

"Well," Jasper began slowly. "My parents were always a little too willing to let me spend all of my time over at the Cullen's home. They never said no when I asked if I could go over to Edward's house. After a while, I stopped asking and just went. They never said anything about that, either. After a while, I had more clothes in Edward's closet than I had at my parents' house. The day Esme and Carlisle took me to speak with my parents wasn't as much a big deal to me as much as it was just inevitable. We all sat in my parents perfectly elegant sitting room where my perfectly coiffed mother and my perfectly dapper father served perfect coffee and perfect biscuits."

Jasper took another deep breath and continued. "After the appropriate amount of chit chat had taken place, Esme and Carlisle informed my Mom and Dad that I would be moving to their home permanently and that the visit was to pack and move the rest of my belongings. My Mom and Dad took the news in stride, writing the Cullens' a ridiculously large check to cover my expenses. Esme took that check and tore it up flinging it all over my Mother's elegant sitting room - that was when I knew where home really was. She looked at my Mother with more disgust and contempt than I had ever seen before or since and said, "Darlin', I can raise my son just fine without your guilt money," and I have been an honorary Cullen ever since."

"Wow, that is absolutely incredible, Jasper. You seem quite unaffected by it, or is that just an act?"

Jasper chuckled quietly, running his fingers through his hair nervously. "I guess that to a certain extent it is. I can't say it doesn't bother me but I know that without that, I wouldn't be able to be in my current relationship and have the depth and connection I have."

Oprah smiled as if Jasper had just unwittingly stepped into her bear trap. "That's right, Jasper is dating Alice Brandon, an up and coming fashion designer who is making huge waves in the fashion industry right now. Alice, come on up!" Alice smiled beautifully and bounced up on stage, landing squarely in Jasper's lap.

"So, how did this experience prepare you for this relationship?"

"Well, Jasper and I both had similar experiences with our parents. I was in high school when Bella's Dad started parenting me from their home. He would love me, set me rules and ground me when I broke them from the Swan house to mine. I was expected to follow the rules and abide by my punishments whether I was at my parents' house or in his home."

"Wow, it's incredible how similar your stories are," Oprah mused.

"Rosalie's, too," Alice chirped. "All three of us were just discarded and somehow got lucky and found our real families."

Oprah went to break and after make-up and hair adjustments we came back with Rosalie and Emmett on the stage as well. With everyone on stage, it somehow seemed just like any other day and I felt completely relaxed.

"So, Rosalie Hale is the Associate Editor in Chief at Haute Couture magazine, as well as longtime friend of Bella Swan and Alice Brandon. Rosalie, do you think of Bella's father as your own?"

"Definitely," Rosalie answered quickly.

"What have you learned from Charles Swan through this experience, Rosalie?"

Rosalie's eyes became shiny with tears I knew would never actually see the light of day, cause Rosie was way too tough for that shit.

"I guess the main thing that I have learned from Daddy is that people are to be loved, respected and cherished. People are not accessories that you discard when you are tired of them or the new season's fashions change." Rosalie's voice cracked all over the place but she managed to keep her composure for the most part while tears streamed down Alice's face.

Oprah was making a funny face as she blinked her own tears back. She took Rosalie's hand in hers and turned to my parents in the audience. "What do the two of you have to say about all of this?"

"Well, we have become quite close to Chief Swan, so I think I can speak for all three of us when I say that children are to be loved and protected. It is our responsibility as well as a privilege to mold them and nurture them and then sit back and watch with absolute fascination and awe as they crush every hope, dream, and expectation you have ever had, as they exceed every possible hope you have ever had for them." My Mom's usually calm demeanor was rattled slightly by the emotion behind her words.

"I feel honored to have been able to watch my boys grow and mature," my Dad said. "Now they have brought these women into our lives and they are everything I could have hoped for as lifetime mates as far as my boys are concerned. I sit in amazement of Chief Swan and, if you ever met him, you would, too. He is the antithesis of anything girly and would have any number of reasons and excuses to have failed at this, and yet he has turned out three of the most extraordinary women I have ever met."

We went to break again and all the chairs were removed from the stage. My Mom, Dad, Leah and Jacob joined the rest of us onstage for the final short segment to say goodbye.

**Bella**

"So, Edward, my best friend Gayle has a HUGE crush on you."

Edward ducked his head shyly and I smiled at how this hugely photographed beautiful man could be embarrassed about a middle-aged woman thinking he's hot.

"She really wanted to be here today so she could take a picture with you but she couldn't make it so she did the next best thing."

Oprah turned stage right and we followed her gaze to see a stagehand come out with a life size cut out of Gayle King, Oprah's best friend. The entire room erupted in laughter and applause, us included.

Once the audience quieted Oprah turned to Edward with a sheepish smile. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not," Edward answered quickly.

Edward posed with the cardboard cutout, pictures were taken and then Oprah began to close out the segment. "So, Edward, I told you there were three questions everyone wanted me to ask and now it is time for the last question. Of all of the pictures taken of you and Bella, the ones that go viral on the internet are the ones of you jogging with your brother, shirtless. Is there anyway we could persuade you to show us that famous six pack?"

The audience went ape-shit, like Justin Bieber concert ape-shit. Edward shook his head in disbelief and once he was able to speak over the noise, he said words that shocked the hell out of everyone. "I will if they will," he said gesturing to Em, Jas, and Jake.

Emmett wasted no time ridding himself of his shirt, as did Jake, whereas Jasper and Edward simply lifted their shirts and flexed their ab muscles.

After a final goodbye and more pictures, we were finally able to make our way to the jet and get back to Manhattan. We had no time to waste as there was a ton of work to be caught up with before New Year's Eve. Angela, Tanya, and Gianna had flown in commercial from New York and were waiting on the jet for the flight back.

Jake, Rosalie, Angela, and Tanya spent their time huddled up with me, tying up loose ends and catching up on emails that needed to be answered, while Gianna and Jasper had their heads together with Edward doing the same.

By the time we landed, we had made lots of progress but there was still much to be done in the next two days before New Year's Eve. When the alarm went off the next morning, Edward and I both wanted to throw it off the terrace but there were responsibilities to be taken seriously.

By the end of the day, my entire staff looked haggard and in need of some R&R. Then, when I let everyone leave the next day at lunch and told them they had the next 5 days off, they popped a bottle of champagne in my honor.

Rosalie and I, on the other hand, were in my office tying some last minute loose ends before we could leave for our mini-vacation. "Go ahead and take off, Rosie. I got this."

"Yeah, I will. After you tell me everything you know."

I looked up from my computer screen to find Rosalie with a very serious expression on her face. I sat back in my chair and gave her my full attention. "What's going on?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm pretty sure Leah is going around, seeing somebody behind my back. If I know my little cookie, she is smart enough not to keep a secret a total secret just in case something goes wrong. When I think of whom Leah would share that secret with, all roads lead to you."

"I'm not spilling, Rosalie."

"So you admit there is a guy?" She asked accusingly.

I sighed, not wanting to get involved in this mess. "I knew there was some interest, I was not aware of anything else."

Rosalie clucked her tongue as she thought it over for a moment. "Is he a good guy? Do you approve?"

"Leah is a really smart young woman, Rosalie. It doesn't matter if I approve or not, she needs to make her own decisions and her own mistakes."

Rosalie nodded as if she agreed, got up grabbing her purse and walked towards the door. "Is he a good guy, Bella?" She asked as she paused at the door.

"Yeah, Rosie. He is a really good guy."

"Will I approve of him?"

"Definitely not," I laughed and Rosalie laughed too, smiling softly at me.

"I just don't want her to get hurt," Rosalie huffed.

"You know it's gonna happen, Rose."

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something but my phone rang. She smiled and waved, rushing out before something else came up, forcing her to stay and help me.

I picked up my Blackberry and rolled my eyes at the restricted number.

"Bella Swan," I announced.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Have you enjoyed your time at the top of the food chain?"

I cringed as I recognized the nasally voice at the other end of the line. "What could you possibly want, Jane?"

"You have just been doing such a great job lately, Bella. You have accomplished so much. I wanted to congratulate you, and thank you."

A shiver ran up my spine as she spoke. Something was very wrong, Jane definitely had something up her sleeve and was very pleased with herself. "Just say what you called to say, I have things to do."

"You embarrassed me in a very, very, public way, Bella. I just wanted to let you know that retribution is headed your way very soon."

The line went dead and my hand shook as I set the phone down. Something told me not to take her warning lightly. I hurriedly threw my things in a bag and made my way home. I had little time to get ready for the Black and White Ball and Esme had put us all on notice, we needed to look perfect and be on our best behavior.

By the time I got out of the Towncar and was on my way up to the penthouse in the elevator, I had shaken off the feeling of dread and was looking forward to my first New Year's Eve with Edward.

**Edward**

"Dude, we have only been here an hour and the girls are half in the bag," Emmett whined.

Jasper and I laughed at him but I could see the slight jealousy in Jasper's eyes. He wished more than anything that Alice could be half in the bag.

Alice had been a royal pain in the ass from the moment we got in the limo and there didn't seem to be any end in sight. The good news was that she was at a table with the girls glowering as they drank and laughed.

We watched as Bella motioned my Mom over and they spoke quietly for a few moments. Mom kissed Bella on the cheek and hugged her, then my Mom came and hugged us all, telling us to have fun and warning us to be careful. We had no idea what the hell she was talking about. I just assumed she was drunk and shrugged it off, but a moment later Bella was wrapping her arms around my waist, whispering that it was time to go.

"Where are we going?" I whispered, hoping like hell she would say 'home to fuck'.

"Vegas," she answered, licking my earlobe.

"You keep doing that and the only place we're going is to the nearest janitor's closet."

Bella laughed and pulled back from me, "Surprise everyone! We're going to Vegas! If we leave now, we will get there in plenty of time for New Year's Eve".

Even Alice was pumped about the trip - we all laughed when Leah made Alice join in her happy dance.

Before long, we had all piled into the jet and were headed towards Vegas. The party raged all the way to Vegas and when we landed we were quickly ushered to a waiting limo and whisked to the Palms Hotel, where Bella had made sure we'd have VIP at Moon Nightclub.

We were all well on our way to blitzed when midnight struck, which made Alice irritable and Jasper emo, so they said goodnight.

Jake and Leah wanted to gamble so they left, leaving Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and I to bring the house down. I'm pretty sure we did . . . . . .

**Bella**

"Edward," I whispered, nudging him.

"What?" he slurred sleepily.

"Kill whoever is at the door," I ordered, covering my head with a pillow.

The pounding was incessant, was it the door or my head?

"Open the fucking door assholes!"

"Alice," Edward and I groaned.

We both got out of bed and began pulling on hotel robes. Edward stumbled to the door still drunk, while I fell back onto the bed. As soon as Edward opened the door, it smashed into the wall as Alice bulldozed her way in, followed by the rest of the crew.

"Don't you people ever answer your fucking phones?" Alice yelled.

"Jesus Alice, please for the love of everything that is holy, shut the fuck up!" I begged, pressing my finger tips into my temples.

Alice walked over to me and leaned in until her face was inches from mine. "Don't you dare speak to me that way, after all the trouble you have caused Isabella."

_Isabella? What the fuck?_

"Check your phone, bitch." She ordered, snatching it off the coffee table and chucking it at me.

I turned on my phone to find 76 missed calls and 36 text messages. The last text was from Charlie.

"GET HOME NOW"

I gulped and set it down. "Oh shit! What the hell is going on?"

Nobody would answer me, nobody would look at me. Except Evil Alice.

"Please tell me what the hell is going on Alice," I begged.

"What the fuck is that!" Edward yelled.

I turned to see him holding up his hand and pointing to his ring finger.

"What the fuck is that?" I shrieked.

The ring, the text, the booze. All of a sudden little snippets of the night began to work their way into my consciousness.

Shots, lots and lots of shots. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I drunk off our asses. Me in a white dress, Edward in a tux and Vegas.

I lifted my hand to see a garish gold wedding band with rolling dice and looked up at Edward. "We got fucking married?"

Edward and I stared at each other for a long moment and my phone beeped again indicating a text. My fingers shook as I saw I had a new text from Charlie.

"NOW"

_Oh shit!_

**A/N ~ This is a long one, please stick with me.**

**First things first, with the exception of Momo who did a quickie Beta job for me I am gonna skip the thank yous cause this is going to be a long A/N. This chap will be reposted after my dope ass beta does her review of it, apparently she has a life (how dare she!) so thx Momo!**

**The Impasse is coming to a close soon. Call this fair warning.**

**The response to the last chap was off the freakin charts. It was bitter sweet for me cause guess what. When you guys send me reviews, put me on alert, etc, I more than likely check out your profile cause I'm freakin nosy!**

**That is how I know that I received one review from a 14 year old girl right after the chapter posted. Last week a different 14 year old girl added me to alerts. The Impasse as you are aware is NOT appropriate for underage readers.**

**It makes me sick to my stomach to know that I am exposing underage people to early sexualization and that is why I have decided that I will be moving The Impasse.**

**I will be posting an update with a msg from TFFA in regards to their new website which includes a story archive ala fanfiction dot net or Twilighted and yet although similar it is not the same by a long shot.**

**The site offers age verification and I am not naive enough to thing that kids will not lie but at least I will have done everything I can. Unlike Twilighted, there will not be the assigned Beta process which keeps some writers (The Impasse was rejected twice) from being able to post.**

**I believe so deeply in this site that I have and will continue to offer financial support for this endeavor for which I will receive NOTHING back.**

**The site is new and as such the story selection is limited but, THAT WILL CHANGE so sign up now!**

**xoxo,**

**B~**

_**Now click my love button!**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	20. TFFA

Hey Peeps,

The original content of this post has been removed as it is no longer relevant.

xoxo,

B~


	21. The Beginning of the End

**No portions of the chapter have been removed.**

**Chapter 16**

**The Beginning of the End**

Uhhhhhh, just to recap. You know, if you missed it. Edward and Bella are knee deep in doggie doo doo, yup. They fucked up!

**Edward**

"I'm fucking tired of sitting in this fucking car, let's go inside already!"

"Alice, just give me a minute, okay?" Bella begged.

"We have been sitting in this car for 2 hours, he knows we're out here, let's go already."

Bella's expression was turning from beseeching to pissed off in .1 second. "We just got here ten minutes ago Alice, can you please just give me a minute . . . "

"Get the hell in here now!" Charlie yelled from inside the house.

Bella squeaked. A noise I had never heard her make. I sighed and opened the door to the Escalade, walking around to the passenger door to let Bella out. She made her puppy dog face at me and her chin quivered. Under any other circumstances this would work. I can protect her from almost anything. Chief Swan is not one of those things, especially when I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be suffering from a bad case of castration in a few minutes.

I leaned into the car and held her face gently as I kissed her. "Oh for the love of God, it's Daddy we're talking about! Can we stop with the fucking dramatics?"

"Alice, let's just give them the space they need to work through this. I don't want you getting upset, it's bad for the baby, mmmkay doll face?" Thank fuck for Jasper. The flight in from Vegas was almost enough to convince me that homicide was a viable solution to the 'Alice Problem' we were all experiencing.

"Come on, Sally," I said giving her the best smile I could muster. "Let's get this over with."

Bella sighed and got out of the truck. Everyone shuffled silently into the house while the Chief held the door open.

Chief Charles Swan was not a particularly large man. He was around 5 feet 11 inches with shoes on and around 175 pounds. He was not exceedingly fit or in any way menacing and yet, as he glared at me from the front door of his tiny modest home, I broke out in a sweat and I swear I had to look down to confirm that nobody was holding a blowtorch to my balls.

"Dad . . ."

"Get inside," Charlie ordered.

As soon as Bella stepped inside, the Chief let the screen door slam with a bang. Again I felt compelled to check my balls.

"Dad!"

"Get inside, Bella, we'll be in soon," he ordered as his glare bore into me.

"But Dad . . ."

"That was not a request, young lady. I will deal with you in a minute. Until then get your butt to the living room, sit down and try not to make any other life altering decisions on your way there!"

_Oh shit!_

Bella shot me a look that conveyed our shared sentiment. Doom.

"Chief Swan," I began.

"Jaw or gut?"

_Huh?_

"I'm sorry what?" I asked in utter confusion.

"Son, you have taken something from me that I will never be able to get back. I am beyond angry with the both of you. But you and I, we had an understanding. You promised me that you would not let me down and I promised you an ass beating if you did. Yet here we are, so, I am going to do you one last favor and let you choose. Do you want me to punch the shit out of you in the gut or in that pretty little pansy boy jaw?"

I almost smiled at him until I realized he was completely serious. And, this was probably a test.

"Jaw."

Charlie nodded rubbing the palm of his left hand over his fisted right hand. "You need a minute?"

"Yeah," I said as I began to ready myself. I didn't get far before I was doubled over trying to catch my breath. He had let loose on me while I was completely unaware catching me square in the gut, and leaving me gasping for air.

"You alright, son?" He asked steadying me.

"Yeah," I wheezed. Next thing I knew I was sprawled out on the Chief's damp lawn rubbing my sore jaw and trying to catch my breath.

"I guess we're both liars now, kid," he sneered as he stalked inside the house letting the screen door slam shut behind him. "Your brother wants you," I heard him yell out. A few seconds later I heard the screen door slam again and snickering.

I groaned as I was pulled to my feet by my very amused, asshole brothers. "The Chief fucked me up," I wheezed.

"Yeah, he did," Emmett cackled.

"Let's get you inside, Rocky," Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, but he's the Rocky that gets fucked up by Drago," Em laughed over my groan.

"Oh my God, Edward!" Bella jumped up from the couch when Em and Jas dragged me into the house.

"Sit down, Isabella," the Chief commanded.

I slumped into an easy chair, finally catching my breath as Charlie paced in his tiny living room muttering under his breath.

"Dad, I can't believe you hit him!" Bella cried out.

Charlie stopped pacing and walked over to me putting his hands on the arms of the chair I sat in and leaning in until our noses almost touched. "Don't worry, Isabella, Edwards understands. He would do the exact same thing if he woke up one morning and found out from The Peeper that his daughter got married. Then, when he went to the Internet to confirm the unbelievable story, if he found pictures and of a man he had grown to respect and think of as his own, mauling his daughter in a Vegas nightclub, he would probably do it again."

I closed my eyes and wished with all my might that I would wake from this nightmare but when I opened my eyes, the Chief was still right up in my face. "Your Dad is right, Bella. In fact, I got off pretty easy, ok?"

The Chief nodded at me as he backed away and turned to look at the girls, clearly struggling to keep his anger under control. "So it's safe to say from the pictures that you were drunk, Isabella, but what I want to know is where the two of you were when your sister decided to get married in a cheap Vegas chapel?"

Alice's lip began to quiver as the Chief turned his glare on her and Rosalie. Jasper was instantly at Alice's side returning the Chief's glare. I wasn't aware that Jasper _had_ a death wish.

"I was tired, Daddy. Jas and I went back to our room and went to bed," she whimpered. Jas continued to stare the Chief down as he turned his attention to Rosalie.

"I was drunk too," she whispered.

"What did you say?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

Rosalie gulped, and under any other circumstances I would have laughed. This, however, was not funny.

"I was drunk too," Rosalie repeated softly.

The Chief began to pace again, giving me a death stare that made my jaw throb every time I was in his line of sight. After pacing for what seemed like an eternity, Charlie grabbed a chair from the kitchen and slammed it in front of the couch, making the girls flinch.

Chief Swan straddled the chair and stared at the girls for several long moments, the heal of his right foot hitting the hardwood floor as his leg bounced was the only sound in the room. He looked hard at each of the girls until finally settling his gaze on Bella. "What is the rule about drinking, Isabella?"

Bella flinched and took a shaky breath, "Someone always stays sober."

"Even if nobody will have to drive?" The Chief asked Rosalie.

"Yes," Rosalie gulped.

"Why is that, girls?"

"If something goes wrong, someone needs to be sober so they can deal with it," the girls said in unison.

Em, Jas, and I each exchanged a glance. _That's a really good rule._

"So for instance, if one of you decided to get plastered and go to a cheap Vegas wedding chapel to tie the knot, one of you, the sober one, would be there to put a stop to that kind of nonsense, is that right?"

Alice was crying buckets now as each of the girls nodded their silent agreement.

The silence in the room was stifling and then the worst thing possible happened. The Chief's head dropped and he rested his forehead on his arms, which were folded over the top of the chair.

Bella finally lost it and began crying while Rosalie appeared to be biting through her lip to keep herself in check. When the Chief finally looked up, he looked older and defeated.

"Go back to New York," he said softly as he moved towards the stairs.

"Dad wait, please," Bella pleaded walking towards him.

The Chief motioned towards her with his hand and she stopped in her tracks. "You took something from me, Isabella, something that I have looked forward to your entire life. I know I will have other chances," he said nodding towards Alice and Rosalie. "But that doesn't change anything. I wanted to walk each of my girls down the isle. I wanted to watch the face of the young man you walk towards to make sure he looked at you right or I would call the whole thing off. I wanted my first dance with each of my girls. The cake will never happen, me beating the ass of the kid who caught your girlie thingy will never happen, the pictures of my daughter in her dress on my arm will never happen."

Chief Swan's words stabbed me in the heart and suddenly I thought of something that hadn't occurred to me yet. I did the same thing to my parents.

"Dad, please wait, please."

Charlie shook his head at her and continued up the stairs, leaving us all staring after him.

We were all frozen for several long moments when the throbbing in my chin finally returned full force now that the adrenaline rush had all but left my system. I sighed and went to Bella, wrapping her in my arms and kissing her hair.

"Come on baby, your Dad needs some time. Let's go home."

Bella let me lead her to the Escalade and everyone else followed behind us. I drove us to La Push where we picked up Leah and Jacob from Sue's house. Bella didn't think they should have to face the Chief's wrath since they did nothing wrong.

Sue gave us all many disapproving looks but hugged us all before sending us on our way once. She and Bella had a short and intense conversation during which Sue had promised Bella she would take care of her Dad.

The car was silent with exception of the girls' sniffles. Of three things I was certain by the time the jet touched down in New York. First, we had fucked up royally and I would never get back into Chief Swan's good graces. Second, I had somehow managed to leave the Chiefs house with all of my body parts intact. This was the only wedding gift I would get from the Chief and we both knew it. And third, I was now sitting next to my wife, Isabella Marie Cullen, and I couldn't even be happy about it.

**Bella**

"You look like utter fucking shit."

"Thank you very fucking much for your astute observation, Rosalie, I will make sure to log it under "Shit I couldn't give a fuck about, mkay?"

"Bella, this is a very important fucking day, the February issue is hitting the stands today, the Oprah episode is airing this afternoon, and we have a packed schedule. Belly," She snorted. "You are wearing the same yoga pants today that you had on yesterday!"

I sighed and put my head down on my desk enjoying the feel of the cool wood against my cheek.

"Talk to me, Bella," Rosalie said gently.

I sat up and burrowed as far back into my chair as I could get, thinking about everything that had happened. "Can I ask you something, Rosalie?"

Rosalie looked at me as if she knew what was coming, and maybe she did. "Of course, Bella, you can ask me anything, anytime."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

Rosalie sighed and looked both embarrassed and remorseful. "Bella, I was beyond fucked up that night. I puked in the pocket of Emmett's tux jacket!"

I know I was staring at her with my mouth hanging open in utter disbelief. "Wait, what? You vomited in his jacket pocket?"

Rosalie nodded with her eyes closed. She was beyond humiliated. When she opened her eyes I stared at her just . . . blinking and than finally burst into laughter. Before long, tears were streaming down my cheeks and Rosalie had joined me. When we finally calmed down, my sides were hurting and my cheeks aching but the somber mood crept back into the air.

Rosalie sighed and leaned back into her chair. "So, how are things?"

"Dad won't take my calls, and Edward is pissed at me," I sighed.

"Wow, you are not catching any breaks, kid," Rosalie muttered sympathetically. "I'm surprised that Edward has such a big issue with this," Rosalie mused.

"You and me both," I answered. "He found a brochure in the inside pocket of his tuxedo. It was things you need to do when you get married. Some of the things listed were the woman changing her name on her driver's license and social security card so that the name change could be made on financial accounts, etc. When I told him I planned to keep the Swan name, I swear you could hear a pin drop."

"Ummm Bella?" Angela stepped tentatively into my office. "Is now a good time to review today's schedule?"

Rosalie smiled at me and left me to my work. "Come on in, Angela."

"Well," she said nervously, looking at the schedule in her hands. "I scheduled some time for you in the closet this morning and then in beauty, you know, just in case."

I sighed yet again, feeling like an utter failure. My staff was noticing and compensating for my poor performance. "Thank you, Angela, I appreciate that."

Angela smiled and went on. "You have a ten o'clock at your OB Gyn's. You have lunch with Alice after that. A 2PM conference call with the new prospective printing company. The morning staff meeting will be at 3PM today, and I figured the day would pretty much be shot at that point with reschedules so we can play it by ear after that. I will be updating your appointments on Outlook and on your Blackberry as the day progresses, so you will have plenty of notice."

"Thank you Angela, I appreciate your consistency and hard work."

Angela blushed at my praise and then smiled nervously. "Bella, I know it's been two weeks but I have been kind of nervous. I just wanted to say, well, congratulations to you and Edward."

Angela ducked out of my office hurriedly as I stared after her in disbelief. She was the first one, the only one to have offered her congratulations. I pushed down the feelings of panic and made my way to beauty where my staff was waiting to make me look human again.

By the time I made my way back to my office, I felt like a new person and had resolved to try and make things right. Edward and I would have to find a way to talk through our differences and accept that we would have to disagree on the subject of my last name. And my Dad, well, I would just keep calling and starting this weekend, I would visit. I would call him every day and visit every weekend and I would apologize. I would apologize and I would keep apologizing until he started talking to me again.

And maybe if I did that then one-day, he might forgive the thoughtless mistake I had made.

As soon as I was back at my desk, I picked up my phone and called Edward. "Hey," he answered distractedly.

"Hi," I said brightly. "So I was wondering if we could cut out at a decent hour and go out for a nice dinner together?"

"Oh ummmm, sorry Sally, but I think it's gonna be a real late night for us over here. One of the clerks found some contracts that had been misfiled on purpose when Aro was here and now we're scrambling to stop some shady business deals before it's too late."

"Oh my God Edward, is there anything I can do? Do you want Rosalie, Angela, and I to come by and help out after work tonight?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Enjoy a quiet night at home, Baby, I'll take care of this mess."

"Okay," I said trying to keep the disappointment out of my tone. "We're gonna have to talk about this sometime, Edward. Things can't stay the way they have been. I miss you," I said quietly.

Edward sighed and when he spoke again, I was relieved that he sounded like my Trust Fund. "I miss you too, Sally, and I promise we will talk soon. I just need to get some things straightened out. Things are really falling apart and I need to take of this so I can concentrate on us, ok?"

I could hear a commotion outside of my office so I said goodbye to Edward in a rush, and just as I was getting up from my desk to see what was going on, the door flew open.

My breath caught and I instinctively knew that whatever was about to happen, it was going to be very, very bad.

"Bella, darling, how very nice to see you," Jane greeted in a sickly sweet voice.

"Bella, I am so sorry, she just barged in here," Angela explained glaring at Jane.

"That's alright, Angela, I have a few minutes," I said nodding at her as she left my office after shooting Jane another glare. "To what do I owe the displeasure, Jane?" I asked dryly.

"I have been asked to deliver a message, dear sweet Bella. Well actually," she laughed sardonically, "I really volunteered to complete this little errand. I couldn't let a complete stranger be the one to deliver such good news to my long time dear friend Bella Swan, now could I?"

My stomach began to churn as she spoke. She had warned me and every bone in my body told me this would be very, very bad.

"Get on with it, Jane, I have a magazine to run," I snapped.

"Funny that you mention your cute little rag," she said walking over to my desk and pushing a file off, causing the contents to spill all over the floor. "That is exactly what I want to talk about. Your cutesy ghetto experiment of a magazine. You know, I can see you have no idea what I am talking about and I have to say, that makes this all the more fun. Didn't Edward warn you at all? Don't married people communicate anymore?"

Edward?

Suddenly my heart was pounding in my ears and I felt like I could be ill any second. "Say what you came to say and get the fuck out of my office before I call security, Jane," I seethed.

"I think calling security would be a rather good idea," she mused. "But you're right, as much as I am enjoying this little chat, I have a lot to do today. Bella Swan, on behalf of 3 Brothers Investment Group, the new owner of Haute Couture Magazine, your contract is hereby terminated. You will receive the severance package outlined and agreed to in your contract but your employment is terminated effective immediately. You may take your purse and keys but the rest of your effects will be UPS'd to your home. As the new Editor in Chief of Haute, my first order of business is to get you the hell out of my office, I have work to do."

My head was spinning and suddenly I felt a warm hand on my arm. "Let's go," Rosalie said softly in my ear. "We will get this cleared up, Bella, come on."

I walked with Rosalie out to the elevator past all of my staff who looked frightened. Before the doors to the elevator shut behind us, Jake, Tanya, and Angela slipped in. Nobody said a word.

When we were almost to the ground floor, my phone began ringing from my purse that Rosalie had hanging from her arm. She passed me my purse as we walked out of the elevator and went to speak quietly with Jake, Tanya, and Angela while I answered the call.

"Bella Swan," I said in barely a whisper.

"Bella, it's Heidi."

My blood began to boil in my veins as I realized the extent to which Heidi must have helped Jane. "What the fuck do you want?" I seethed.

"Bella," she croaked, her voice breaking with obvious tears. "I am so sorry," and the call disconnected.

I looked up and locked eyes with Rosalie who said a few more words before coming to my side and taking my arm, leading me to the Town Car waiting at the curb.

The paparazzi were relentless. Jane had obviously leaked the news, and they were literally falling over one another, asking rude and intrusive questions about Edward selling my magazine out from under me, clicking their cameras at frightening speeds. I barely made it into the back of the car I was so blinded by the flashes of all the cameras. Once we were safely in the back of the Town Car, Rosalie ordered the driver to Cullen Publishing. We each sat in silence, staring at each other in utter disbelief.

"He wouldn't do that to me, right? Edward would never sell Haute out from under me, right?"

Rosalie's expression was absolutely resolute and that made me feel minutely better. "He would never do that to you, Bella, I swear to you, he wouldn't."

I nodded and we rode the remainder of the way to Cullen Publishing in silence, only to be accosted by the same paparazzi frenzy when we arrived.

The atmosphere when we stepped off of the elevator in Edward's floor was tense to say the least. We walked straight to Edward's office where his assistant Gianna looked at us wide eyed, I'm sure we were a site.

"They are in the conference room," she said softly, barely looking at us.

We continued down the hall to the conference room and when we walked in, we saw Edward, Jasper and three other men in very expensive suits.

Edward stood at the head of the table. His jacket was strewn over the chair and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, he looked completely disheveled and stressed out. "Bella," Edward said surprised. Once he took in my expression he looked immediately concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Did you sell Haute to 3 Brothers Investment Group?"

The three men in the room that I did not know immediately got up and left the room silently. I took this as confirmation of what Jane said. "You did, didn't you? You sold Haute right out from under me."

Edward fell into his chair and looked to be completely in shock, he looked frozen with fear.

"Congratulations, Edward, I guess you accomplished everything you set out to do. You used me to save Cullen Publishing, acquired half of everything that I have and got laid in the process. I sincerely hope it was all worth it!"

I turned and left the conference room knowing that Rosalie would be right behind me. When I got the elevator I jabbed the call button and turned to look at her.

"I think I'm going to leave for a while, Rosalie, I need to get the hell out of here," I said hearing panic in my voice.

"I am putting you in charge of everything, all of the charities and my finances while I am away, you will receive correspondence giving you legal power of attorney until my return."

"Bella, don't you think you should hear him out? There must be some sort of explanation?"

"God dammit Rosalie Hale, now is not the time for your wavering fucking loyalty," I yelled out, bringing all activity in the office to an abrupt halt. "Choose your side right now, Rosalie, right fucking now!"

Rosalie nodded frantically, "I will take care of everything, Bella, what do you want me to do about the staff?" she asked.

"Whatever you think is best," I said stepping onto the elevator.

"Bella, will you call me?" she asked as the doors were closing.

I didn't answer.

As soon as the elevator doors shut behind me, I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts. There was one place I could go where I could be certain nobody would look for me.

I hit the send button and waited until finally the line was answered.

"Hey Wedita, what's up?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. "Hey Memo, ummmm, I need a place to stay for a while, somewhere nobody can find me."

I heard him walking and a door shut, "What's going on?" His voice had a deadly serious edge to it.

"I just need some time to clear my head and I don't want anyone to find me, ok?" I pleaded.

"Is this about that white boy?" He growled.

I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. Finally, he sighed and went back to business. "How you gonna get here, Weda?"

"I'm gonna drive, Memo, I need to stay off grid so I can't buy a plane ticket or anything like that."

"Are you gonna drive your car?" He asked. I bit my lip as I thought about it. If I did that, Edward or my Dad would find me in a heartbeat. "Don't worry about it, I got it covered, Weda. Take down this address."

I fumbled around in my purse until I found an envelope where I wrote down the address Memo gave me. He explained to me that it was a friend of his who would get me a car that would be perfectly clean and untraceable to me. He wanted to come meet me halfway but I told him I needed the time to clear my head. After some arguing he finally agreed, albeit very reluctantly.

"Ok, I guess I will see you soon, mija, I know Maribel will be happy to see you."

"Hey Memo, I'm gonna UPS a box that is going to get there before me. Will you make sure that you keep it very secure for me please?"

"You know it, Bella, but you have to tell me what's gonna be in the box. I need to know exactly what I am getting myself into."

"Cash," I said quietly. "A ton of fucking cash."

I hung up and made my way out the side door of the building where I was able to hail a cab. "Where to, Missy?" the cab driver asked in a gravely voice.

"The Bronx," I said as I settled in my seat.

My voice sounded cold and dead, just like my soul.

**A/N Soooooo I'm just gonna ignore the white elephant in the room and jump right in okie dokie!**

**I have started a discussion group for The Impasse on Facebook, cause well to be perfectly honest. I thought you all might need a place to go and discuss after this chap. It's ok, I won't look you can hate on me A LITTLE bit.**

**facebook home . php ? sk = group _ 112529522151790 & ap = 1**

**Team Impasse is comprised of the most awesome fucking hookas around. Cracky-kiss my ass-Lu, ColourMeCullen, UnimaginativeOlena, BellaDonna (read her fic dude! The Practice of Love 'Ewoord, I luv you!'), Coffee, and always, my Twifey MsEm.**

**We (Team Impasse and I) have also been gifted with some Fan Art recently that we fucking FLUVE! We will find a place to put it where all may enjoy, thank you so much!**

**You know what time it is!**

**Click my Love Button!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	22. Hey Peeps!

Hey Peeps,

The original content of this post has been removed as it is no longer relevant.

xoxo,

B~


	23. When Love and Reality Collide

This is the full chapter, no portions have been censored.

Chapter 17

Where Love and Reality Collide

**Edward**

Rosalie came bursting through the conference room door and there was shouting. There were arms flailing, there were things thrown. My head was spinning and I could barely breathe. Finally I was knocked back into consciousness by Rosalie's right hook connecting with my jaw.

As I was finally able to focus on what was happening, I realized that Bella had left. She walked out, and I let her. She was out there somewhere thinking I had betrayed her, thinking that I sold Haute right out from under her. I sprung from my chair bolting towards to the door but landed straight on my ass. Rosalie tackled me.

Rosalie fucking Hale tackled me! _Jesus Christ!_

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what the fuck is going on," Rosalie demanded as she straightened out her skirt and fixed her hair.

While glaring at me.

"Aro," I began.

Rosalie lunged at me but Jasper finally came out of his own cloud of disbelief and grabbed her around the waist. "Stop blaming people for your fuck ups, Trust Fund!" She yelled at me.

"Rosalie, calm down. Edward is going to explain everything, and he is not going to blame anyone for his mistakes, ok?" Jasper led Rosalie to a chair at the conference table where she sat glaring at me, waiting for my explanation.

"Before Aro left, he sold Haute to Three Brothers Investment Group," I began. "He knew that Haute was the crown jewel of Cullen Publishing as well as the major money maker. He probably thought that if he could take Haute away, Cullen Publishing would collapse. For some reason, he did not exercise the contract right away. Instead, he buried the files in a hard drive labeled "1998 Christmas Card list", it was on the clerical staff's server. When we came back from Christmas, the office manager was cleaning that server up and came across that file. She brought it to my attention immediately but not before we could get an injunction in time to stop the sale. We still haven't figured out how they did this without our knowledge, the paperwork that would have had to have been filed and sent to us from the courts and the newspaper notifications, we never received anything."

Rosalie seemed to calm down significantly as I explained what happened, but she was still pissed. "When the fuck did you find out about this, Edward?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell Bella?"

"I couldn't, Rosalie, I knew that she would be devastated. Our corporate counsel told us we would be able to get an injunction to stop the sale, so I wanted to get the injunction in place, and I swear to you, I was going to tell her. We were going to file for the injunction today and I was going to tell her tonight."

"What happened with the injunction?" Rosalie has slipped into full-on business mode and for that I was grateful.

"We were working on it when you came in, it was to be filed as soon as the county clerks office opened up after lunch."

Rosalie was quiet and thoughtful for a moment when suddenly her eyes popped wide open and she gasped. "Oh my God, Edward, I am so sorry," she cried.

"Why, Rosalie, what's going on?"

Rosalie picked the phone and dialed an office extension but got no answer. She literally sprinted to the door with Jasper and I close behind her and ended up at Gianna's empty desk. She walked around and then looked at me with remorseful eyes. "Her things are gone, Edward, all of her personal items are gone and probably many Cullen Publishing files."

Jasper and I immediately sprang into action, calling in all department heads, ordering passwords be changed and firewalls reconfigured. All files would need to be reconfigured stat and all financial institutions Cullen Publishing did business with needed to be contacted and advised that there was a breech in security.

We had no idea what they had.

Somewhere in the middle of everything Jake, Tanya, and Angela showed up and joined in wherever they could. Jake helped mostly by getting snacks and drinks for everyone. Tanya and Angela, having been Bella's assistants, were able to participate and help out in a more hands-on way.

It was around 11PM when we finally threw in the towel.

The sale had gone through and from what we were able to figure out, Gianna was their hole-in-one. She had been confiscating all mail relating to the sale of Haute which made it appear to the courts as if we were unresponsive or not contesting the sale.

In the end, Haute was sold to 3 Brothers Investment Group for a mere $5.00

Aro had chosen a time that would be the most embarrassing to Cullen Publishing to put the sale through. Today the February issue of Haute hit the stands, the episode of Oprah we were featured in aired, and Jane made damn sure to grant every interview that was requested to announce that Bella was fired and that I had sold Haute out from under her.

We all began gathering our things together and I had to admit, I was not looking forward to what was waiting for me at home. "Is there any chance at all she is going to talk to me tonight?" I asked Rosalie.

Rosalie went completely pale and actually looked faint. "Rosalie, what's the matter, do you feel ok?"

But she wasn't ok, and I knew it as soon as the first actual tear began its lonely descent down her cheek landing on the conference table.

I stared out it in silence. I couldn't look at Rosalie, I didn't want to hear what she had to say. So I just stood there staring at the single drop of water that marred the highly polished wood of the conference table.

I have no idea how much time passed, it could have been thirty seconds, thirty minutes or thirty hours for all I knew. When I finally looked up, Rosalie said the words that shattered my world.

"I'm sorry, Edward, she's gone."

Nothing! There was not a fucking thing we could do about it!

I spent hour after hour, day after day with our attorneys and when they didn't get me the results I wanted, I brought in an outside counsel.

Aro had been very thorough; there was nothing I could do to get Haute back.

It was after 10PM and I sat at my desk sifting through court records, trying to find precedent for a lawsuit we could actually win to get Haute back. I knew it was a lost cause but I would do anything to keep from going home.

The penthouse was empty and cold without Bella there. It was just expensive prime real estate without her presence filling the rooms. I couldn't leave her any more voice mails or send her any more text messages. Her mailboxes were full. So I began emailing her in the hopes that wherever she was, at some point she would want to know what happened. She might want an explanation at some point and go searching for answers and then maybe she would find my emails.

"Edward."

I looked up to see my brother filling the doorway to my office. He looked concerned and if I had the energy, that shit would piss me off. Instead I just sighed in frustration. "What's up, Em?" My voice was devoid of inflection, even to me I sounded like a robot.

"It's been almost 3 months Edward, you need to start taking care of yourself. You barely eat anymore, you sleep here in your office most nights, if you sleep at all, and your drinking is off the fucking charts!" Em became angrier and angrier as he went on until he was finally just full-on yelling at me at the end.

"Oh well," I said turning back to my computer screen, intent on ignoring him.

"Oh well! That's all you have to say, asshole? You know what, Edward, maybe it's right about time for me to kick your ass! How does that sound, you prissy little bitch?"

I smiled turning in my chair to face him and staring at him for several moments. I could see him becoming angrier by the second. "Go ahead."

"What? Edward, you're starting to scare me, man, what the fuck do you mean 'go ahead'?"

I shook my head, closing my eyes for a few moments. "I think that's a great fucking idea, Emmett, I think you should kick my ass. In fact, let's just bypass that shit, just fuck me up, send my ass to the hospital, dude, do it."

Emmett stared at me in utter disbelief. "Edward, why would you say that? You need to snap out of this shit, dude!"

I had to fucking laugh and that shit sounded evil. "Why would I say that? Because I fucking mean it!" I roared. "Maybe if you fuck me up, I mean really fuck me up, it will hurt so fucking bad that I might not notice the constant fucking pain that I feel every fucking second of every day since she she left. So do it, Em, I swear to Christ I will not fight back, I will not hate you, you will be doing me a fucking favor, brother, just fucking do it."

Emmett began walking towards me and I pointed at him, stopping him in his tracks. "That's fucking crazy, Edward. I know you love her, but dude, you can't keep going like this, you're fucking cracking right before my eyes."

Again I started laughing and it sounded fucking maniacal. "That's really fucking ridiculous, you know that, Em." I picked up a coffee cup off of my desk and hurled it at the wall, following that up with a pen cup, desk blotter, keyboard, and than finally my monitor.

"She is my god damned life, my fucking heart, she is every fucking breath that I take. She is fucking gone now, Em, she is gone! Do you know what fucking happens when your heart stops beating and you stop breathing? Tell me what fucking happens, Em, FUCKING TELL ME!"

I slumped onto the couch in my office and wished the pain away. "Just fucking do it, Em, please fucking do it."

Emmett came and sat next to me, and for the first time since we were six and Tommy Lassiter nailed me with a rock and made me cry, Emmett fucking hugged me.

"It's going to be ok, Edward," he said over and over until it was just a buzzing noise in my head.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in our bed at the penthouse. I didn't even want to know how I got there, although I suspected it included Emmett carrying me around like a prissy little bitch. I hauled my sorry ass into the bathroom and took a shower.

That was my first mistake of the day. I couldn't stop myself from using Bella's citrusy smelling body wash. I cut the shower short when I took the cap off and just stood their inhaling it... Next I went into the closet, which threw me into a full-on fucking panic attack.

The next thing I knew, I was stuffing Bella's dirty clothes into Ziploc bags to keep her smell in. I knew I was being highly fucking pathetic and this would probably top the list of unhealthy behaviors but I didn't fucking care. Before I could stop myself, I had visited the dry cleaners down the street and bought a roll of the plastic bags they hung their clothes in and had wrapped every single thing in her closet.

That was where Rosalie found me. On the floor of the closet I shared with Bella, where I had just finished wrapping all of her clothes in plastic so they would smell like her for as long as possible.

"Edward," She said softly.

That got my attention. Rosalie never did or said anything softly. "I already know how fucking pathetic I am and that I should join the real fucking work, Rosalie, I don't need a fucking reminder."

Rosalie slid down the wall until she was sitting next to me. We sat there silently for a really long time. "I really miss her."

I turned my head to look at Rosalie and added selfish to the list of all of the asshole behavior I had been perpetrating as of late. "Any news?" I asked.

Rosalie shook her head frowning. "Just the usual. Charlie gets a text from her every couple of days saying that she is ok and begging him to not come looking for her."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration and than stopped immediately. Bella would giggle every fucking time she saw me do that. "Do you think he just isn't telling us? Maybe he doesn't want me to know?"

"He wouldn't do that, Edward," and I knew he wouldn't. Chief Swan doesn't play games, he would never keep a secret like that from Bella's sisters. "It's my birthday, Edward, we are all going to meet at my place for dinner tonight. Will you please come?"

I did not fucking want to go. In fact, I had been doing a damn good job, since Bella left almost 3 months ago, of avoiding the happy couples. But Rosalie had become my almost constant companion since Bella left . . . . . . not that she gave me any choice in the matter.

Rosalie stepped into the role of my assistant the moment she learned about Gianna's betrayal. She kept ridiculous hours watching over me and at some points, doing my job. She made sure there was stuff to eat in the penthouse and put a little refrigerator in my office with stuff I liked to eat. Sometimes, when I knew she was looking, I would take something out and take a few bites, I knew it made her feel better.

She cleaned, paid the bills, sent my laundry out, dialed my phone until my parents answered and then handed it to me. Rosalie was basically pulling the puppet strings and forcing me to live my life.

"What time?" I asked with a sigh.

"Dinner's at seven and don't even think of being late. And Edward, you will eat everything on your plate tonight."

Rosalie got up and held her hand out to me, I grabbed it and let her help me up and was shocked to all hell when she pulled me in for a long, tight hug. My instinct was to immediately pull away from her, but having contact with another human being, feeling her warmth against me was a comfort that I needed. All too soon the both of us pulled away and Rosalie kissed me on my cheek.

"You need to hang in there, Edward. I know things are really bad right now but she has to come back eventually. What will she be coming back to?"

I walked Rosalie to the door and promised I wouldn't be late for her birthday dinner and then decided that with only a few hours until I had to be there, I better get my ass in gear and get her a gift.

Two hours later and ten minutes early, I arrived at Rosalie's apartment. Emmett answered the door and welcomed me with a tentative smile and a short man hug. We walked into the living room of their apartment where everyone was sitting and eyeing me warily.

Couples. Everyone was part of a couple. Except for me.

I took a deep breath and greeted everyone, hugging Rosalie and handing her the gift that the saleslady assured me was beautifully wrapped. Rosalie beamed at me and I felt uncomfortable.

We ate dinner and I dutifully cleared my plate and had 2 pieces of cake. Rosalie received beautiful gifts from everyone but when she opened the sapphire and diamond butterfly ring I found for her at a vintage shop, she had to fight back tears.

My brother grinned ear to ear at me as he watched Rosalie's reaction and I somehow managed a genuine smile back, small as it was.

"You trying to steal my girl, bro?" Emmett laughed good-natured.

I shook my head trying my best to smile. "I wanted you to know that I see everything you're doing for me, Rosie, and I appreciate it. I wanted you to know that your friendship is important to me. And if . . . . . . she was here, I know she would have wanted to get you something really nice."

After that I managed to fade into background, watching as everyone had a good time. As soon as my parents left, Emmett announced that he had one last gift for Rosalie. He sat her in a chair in the middle of the living room and blindfolded her, and then proceeded to give her the worst lap dance ever to Let's Get it On.

I knew it was funny, but I was fresh out of smiles.

Alice recorded the lap dance on her phone and everyone shoved dollar bills in the waistband of Emmett's boxer briefs. When the song ended he whipped off Rosalie's blindfold to reveal his black boxer briefs with Rosalie's name down the front in big bold white letters.

Being unable to ignore the neon fucking elephant in the room, the conversation eventually turned to Bella and theories on where she could be. I sat quietly in the background listening to them attempt to put together information.

"She has to have help," Jasper mused. "It's been three months already, she is way too high profile to not have been spotted."

I almost snorted but didn't have the energy. We had been on the cover of almost every gossip magazine since the day Bella and I married in Vegas till now. They published disgusting lies to sell more magazines. I was mentally flipping through all of the headlines I had seen when something dawned on me.

Jasper was right, someone had to be hiding her and doing it in a place we wouldn't look. She wasn't in New York, she would have been spotted and outed within a few days if she was here. She definitely wasn't in Washington, she would never chance being so close to Charlie, so where could she be?

I began reviewing the limited information I had and suddenly a suspicion began to form. I jumped up from my chair abruptly, pushing my hands into my hair and pulling.

"Edward? What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Fuck! Rosalie, do you have the password for her personal email?" I asked.

"Edward, I'm sorry but you can't read Bella's email."

"I don't want to read it," I assured her. "I just want to see who is emailing her, or rather who is not emailing her anymore."

As my words sunk in, Rosalie snapped into action, "Son of a bitch, Edward, that is brilliant!"

Rosalie fired up her laptop and logged into Bella's account, scrolling up to just before Bella left. I saw an email from Memo and asked Rosalie to slowly scroll down. She had emails from friends and colleagues as well as an embarrassing number sent by me.

By the time Rosalie got to the last message, I knew I had found her. "Let's go," I demanded. "Someone call the airport and tell them we are on our way, I want the jet in the air within the hour," I demanded as I walked to the door.

"Edward, they will need to file a flight plan, where are we going?" Rosalie asked.

"LA," I said as I threw the door open and from halfway down the hall I called back over my shoulder. "She's with Memo in LA, he's hiding her."

I punched the call button and waited for the elevator as everyone caught up with me. There was a flurry of conversation happening around me but I couldn't hear anything. All I could focus on was the fact that I would be seeing Bella in as little as four hours. And that was the thought that compelled me to turn to Alice and Rosalie and ask the girliest fucking question to ever pas my lips.

"Ummm, do I look ok?" I asked tentatively.

"You look great," Alice said smiling at me.

Emmett opened his mouth but before he could utter a word my new best friend cut him down. "If one fucking word comes out of that shit trap, your dick will never see the inside of my mouth ever again, Emmett Cullen," and for the first time in my life, my brother shut the fuck up.

By the time we landed, Rosalie had downloaded directions to Memo's house in East LA and rented an SUV big enough to seat us all.

I had a semi prepared speech ready to go and I was willing at this point to do whatever was necessary. Pride ceased to exist the moment I tried to preserve her scent by putting her dirty clothes in Ziploc bags.

Emmett was driving while Rose directed him and as each minute passed, I became more and more anxious. Surely she had calmed down by now and was ready to listen. Right?

We exited the Echo Park off ramp and I closed my eyes trying to will my nervousness away. It would be a miracle if I was able to get through to his buddies, they were scary as fuck and totally devoted to Bella. When I first met him in Malibu, I couldn't figure out how Bella could be so close to a guy like Memo. When he told me how they met, I was in complete and total awe of her.

"_Dude, don't take this the wrong way, but how the fuck did you and Bella meet?" Emmett asked._

_Memo laughed at Emmett and told us the story. "She was here in LA doing a photo shoot with Jennifer Lopez. This was back when she was wearing cornrows in her hair and shit. The models that they hired looked fucking stupid, so Bella decided to drive around looking for people who looked gangsta. She stumbled across me and some of my homies chillin in front of a liquor store." Memo laughed when he saw our expressions._

"_I know right, that hyna has balls, man, big ass brass balls! She walked right up to us and introduced herself and told us what she needed and how much she would pay us. We were like hell fucking yeah, stand around looking firme and hanging out with JLo, where do we sign up? Then, she asked us if we could call some of our friends, she needed more hynas for the shoot." Memo laughed at us again. We must've looked completely dumbstruck, cause we were._

"_During a break from the photo shoot she came and sat next to me, she told me she saw something in me, that I was a born leader. She told me that this would be a great business, hiring out legit looking extras for photo shoots and movies and shit. I laughed and said thanks a lot, easy for a rich white girl with all the right contacts to say. She told me I could trust her and she would prove it by giving me the start up money and introducing me to all the right people. I rolled my eyes at her and said whatever; a couple of weeks went by and I never gave Bella another thought. One morning, I was at home chillin with my wife and my daughter when this delivery guy shows up with enough boxes to fill up my entire living room, and an envelope."_

_Memo paused for a second, acting like he was getting his thoughts together but he was really choked up and we could all see that._

_In the envelope was a check for $250K and a sticky note that said, 'I believe in you!'. In my entire life nobody had said that shit to me before. There was a contract saying Bella would be a silent partner and as soon as the initial loan of $250K was paid off, I would be the sole owner of my very own company. She gave me a file cabinet, laptops, cell phones, a lease on a car that was delivered later that day, and all she asked of me was that I do my best. I decided that day that I would lay my fucking life down for Bella Swan, ese. She will never know how many lives she changed by doing that. All of a sudden me, and all my homies had a legit way to feed our families and make a living. She fulfilled every promise she ever made to me, including flying out to LA on a regular basis to introduce me to agents, producers, and anyone else I would need to know to make my business a success. I paid her loan off in less than a year and than branched out into black and Asian looking homies. If you ever see a movie, a music video or a picture in a magazine with thug looking actors or models, those are my peeps, ese."_

I sighed opening my eyes, this could go really wrong really fast and depending on what kind of mood Memo was in, someone could get hurt.

Oh fucking well, I came to get what is mine, and Bella fucking Swan is mine.

"This is it," Rosalie said softly as we turned on to Memo's street. Cars lined both sides of the street and we could hear music blaring even with the windows up. We found a place to park pretty far from the house and began walking towards the house. To say we drew attention to ourselves was an understatement.

Memo lived in a predominantly Hispanic community where gangbanging was prevalent. Memo himself had been a gangbanger before he met Bella. From what he had told me during a conversation the two of us had, he was still in the gang just kind of an inactive member.

Memo was really not the kind of guy you would want to fuck with. He was the kind of guy that would make you cross the street in order to avoid getting too close. He stood around 5'9" and 200 lbs. of solid mass.

His tattoo collection was extensive and told a story most would not want to know, but everything a stranger really needed to know about Memo was on his neck. A tattoo that said, 'Your Worst Nightmare', in old English wrapped from one side of his neck to the other.

At first we didn't go anywhere near him even though he seemed to be in charge of all of the extras. After a while he came over to us and introduced himself. His smile was fast and easy and the guy loved to joke. It was like he and Emmett were long lost brothers sight on.

But when his pregnant wife called to say she was in a car accident he went from jokey to murderous in half a second. When he found out the guy who hit her was talking on his cell phone at the time, he became eerily calm and quiet. That was the first time in my life I can ever recall being genuinely afraid of another human being.

Memo left the shoot that mid-morning and didn't return until the shoot was almost done late that night. We all returned to the home he shared with his wife Maribel and daughter Lou Lou for a BBQ like I have never experienced before.

The food was the best I had ever had in my life and Memo's friends and family readily accepted us, laughing and drinking beers with us. As I sat in a lawn chair with Bella in my lap in his back yard, I decided that I genuinely liked Memo. We'll see how I felt about him after tonight.

"Where do you think you're going, ese?" We were at the front gate of Memo's house, which was packed with people. Apparently there was another party going on tonight.

"We're here to see Memo," I answered. "I'm sure he's expecting us."

The guy laughed and called out over his shoulder, "Hey Lil' Puppet, this guy says he's here to see Memo. He says Memo is expecting him, aye."

A very serious guy came walking out from the patio with a beautiful petite woman under his arm. "Hey Gustavo," I greeted Memo's right hand man. His expression did not change in the least.

Gustavo eyed me for a moment and than gestured with a nod of his head that we should follow him. I had never heard him speak, and something told me that if I ever did, I would not like anything he had to say.

We followed Gustavo and his girlfriend through the house to the backyard where the party was in full swing. The patio acted as the makeshift dance floor and was packed with people dancing and laughing. We ended up around the side of the house where Memo sat in a circle of lawn chairs with about 6 of his buddies drinking beers and laughing.

Memo was mid laugh when he saw me and to my surprise, the smile stayed put. "Blanco, what took you so long?"

I had to chuckle a little. Now that I thought about it, I should have figured this out a long time ago, and so should the PI that I hired. "How's it going, Memo?" I asked reaching out to shake his hand. Memo got up from his chair and shook my hand and than pulled me into a full-on man hug.

He then greeted everyone else having one of the girls who was sitting in the lap of a very large and menacing looking man bring us all bottles of Tecate with lime. Once he had fulfilled his host duties, he threw an arm around my shoulders and we slowly began walking back towards the patio with everyone trailing behind us.

"You know, Blanco, I really like you, aye. I've done a little checking around and I think I know what's going on with you and the Wedita and I know it's really not your fault, homes. I mean yeah, you fucked up, ese, but you didn't do what she thinks you did, right?"

I stopped walking and turned to look Memo straight in the eye. "I would NEVER betray Bella like that, Memo, never."

Memo studied me for a few moments and then leaned in until our noses were almost touching. "That's good, Blanco, that's really fucking good because I would mail back what's left of your body piece by piece to your Mom, ese, that is something you can fucking count on."

Oddly, I felt no fear, just relief, although not the kind of relief that I expected. Witnessing first-hand just how far Memo would go to protect Bella made me feel somewhat better, knowing that while she was away she was probably safer than she had been living in Chief Swan's house. Memo started walking again towards the patio but I stopped him.

"Hey, thank you man," I said extending my fist to him.

Memo bumped my fist with his and smiled a somewhat sinister smile. "She's my family Blanco, there is nothing I would not do for my family. But I gotta tell you, it hasn't been easy watching her go through this, homes. I don't even know how to describe it, homes, sad doesn't even come close." I nodded and we continued to walk, I knew exactly what he was talking about because I had been living the same way for the last three months. "She can stay here for as long as she wants, homes. To be honest, we fucking love having her here but it's time for you to fix this and take her home. Make her happy again, ese."

I stopped dead in my tracks. There sitting in a chair up against the wall of the house, surrounded by other women, was Bella. She wasn't smiling although she seemed interested in whatever it was they talked about. As the other women laughed, she smiled sadly, putting another crack in my already broken heart.

I couldn't make my legs work to walk to her although that was the only place I wanted to be. After a few moments her head lifted slowly, turning in my direction, and our eyes locked. For the first time since Rosalie's apartment in New York, I was truly afraid. I had failed to consider that . . . . Bella may not want me anymore.

As we stood there staring at each other, my resolve began to crumble along with the last shreds of hope that I had been clinging to. I somehow managed to take a step toward her, and she visibly flinched. There was my answer. Everything I needed to know about the future of my relationship with my wife summed up in an involuntary reaction. My shoulders slumped and I mouthed 'Sorry' to her before turning slowly and making my way back to the house.

As I neared the sliding back door, she called my name, and as I whipped around to face her, I felt like I was in some cheesy chick flick, romantic disaster movie, disaster because she looked pissed!

She walked towards me at break neck speed and I almost took a step back but something about the way she glared at me Pissed Me Off. A stupid movie montage of the last three months began playing in my head and I glared right the fuck back at her.

Me being tackled by Rosalie.

Me realizing Bella was gone.

Me realizing Bella wasn't coming back.

Me drinking.

Me losing weight because I had no interest in eating.

Me with dark circles under my eyes because all I dreamed of was her and waking up was a torture.

Me not knowing where she was, how she was, if she needed me, or if she wanted me.

By the time she yanked my arm and began pulling me through the house, I had come to the realization that it really wasn't all my fault. My wife, Bella fucking Swan, was a selfish, self absorbed bitch.

She didn't even give me thirty seconds to explain before she left.

She ran like a coward and never looked back.

She left our home, our life, and our marriage.

She pulled us into a room and slammed the door behind her so hard the window rattled. "Were you just going to leave?" She seethed.

The asshole she had previously tamed roared to life. "I thought it would be a nice change of pace from watching your sweet ass run and hide," I retorted.

Her eyes narrowed to slits and she began shaking with anger. "Don't you speak to me that way after what you did to me!"

"News flash, wife, you left without even giving me a chance to explain, you don't get to tell me what to do or how to act!"

"First of all, I did give you a chance to explain your betrayal, _husband, _but your guilt must have paralyzed you. Secondly, what could you possibly have to say? You're sorry, is that what you came to say?"

I blinked at her a few times, calming considerably as I stared at her. "Yes Bella, I did come to say I'm sorry. I have a lot of things to say, I'm sorry being the most important."

She held up her hand shushing me and began to pacing the room we were in, alternating glaring and looking at me with longing. One thing was for certain, her anger never diminished. She finally stopped, leaning against the wall furthest from me. She studied me, her eyes raking over my body like she was a starving dog and I was the last pork chop on earth. And then, because Bella did not ever do what you expected her to, she slowly ran her hands up under her skirt and dragged her panties down her legs and pulled them off. She then continued to lean against that wall, arm bent at the elbow with those fucking underwear dangling off of her finger. Just like the first time.

My hands went straight into my hair and I pulled. Hard.

This was bad, very fucking bad. I was fucking harder than I had ever been in my life but one thing was for certain. Fucking Bella right now would be a very fucking bad idea. But then, I smelled her, and I was on my knees in front of her pushing her skirt up desperate for more.

I paused in surprise when I got her skirt up, and my cock did a mother fucking happy dance. I lightly ran my fingers over the short dark curls that had grown in and then did something that shocked the shit out of me. I pressed my nose into them and inhaled deeply. Bella's normal scent was intense and musky, and the feel of the damp hair against my nose was such a fucking turn on, I could have fucked my way through a brick wall, I was so fucking hard.

Bella moaned softly as I breathed into her and began pulling and clawing at my arms, trying to get me to stand. I complied because I would do any mother fucking thing she asked me to at this point, and as soon as I stood in front of her, she stood up on her tip toes, leaning towards my ear. I dipped my head and when her lips rested against my earlobe, I lost all that was left of my sanity when she breathed out.

"_Please."_

My dick was out and buried in her in seconds, and that motherfucker winked at me, thanking me for bringing him home. I was slamming her so hard into the wall that I was almost afraid she would be bruised, almost. "Touch yourself, Bella," I groaned into her ear. "Touch that pretty little clit, baby, and get yourself off," I ordered cause let's be honest, I was about to come like a mother fucking chump and was trying hard as fuck to make her come first.

"Edward," Bella whispered.

"I'm here, baby," I moaned. "Come for me, baby," I pleaded as I started to imagine Emmett in a thong to stop myself from coming. I immediately abandoned that idea for fear of going soft, and began reciting the amendments to the Constitution in my head. After a few more thrusts, Bella's body began to shake, and I sent out a thank you to whatever god it was that kept guys from chumping at critical moments. A few seconds later, she clamped down like a hot, soft, heavenly vice on my cock. She screamed my name, clawing at my back, trembling and coming, Jesus fucking Christ, she was coming, and coming, and coming until finally she went limp between the wall and me.

This reminded me of all the reasons I was fucking pissed off, just one more fucking example of how selfish she was. No longer afraid of chumping, I began pounding into her again. Her back was coming off the wall and slamming back into it with each thrust. I punished her now for leaving me, and I knew it was wrong but I didn't fucking care. She started writhing again, and I knew she was sensitive and that should have mattered to me but it fucking didn't. I tightened my hold on her ass and drilled even harder as my legs began to shake, taking my attention even further away from coming. Now I worried about falling and what kind of injury my dick would be in for.

A second later, I didn't have to worry about it any longer. I fucking fell back, stumbling and jerking cause my jeans were around my ankles. My ass was going to be bruised and I was going to have a knot on the back of my head. Bella's knees hit the ground hard, she cried out, whether it was from the pain or from how damn deep I was in her, I had not idea, but the sound was satisfying to me cause I was so fucked up right then and it was all her fault. So I didn't stop, I kept thrusting up into her and she fucking rode me like a rodeo champ until I felt a familiar tightening in my stomach working its way down.

I run my fingers through Bella's pretty little curls until I found her clit. I rubbed that shit so hard and fast I was pretty sure she was gonna have road rash on that mother fucker. She came again, only this time she milked my fucking dick, making me come so hard I knew she was gonna have bruises on her hips where my hands clamped down on her.

Bella collapsed on my chest and I rolled on my side, slipping out of her and holding her tight to me. That was all kinds of fucking wrong but I was not going to worry about it at the moment. After a few minutes, I managed to catch my breath and move us to the bed. For a moment I worried about whose room this was but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I could smell her and I wasn't worried anymore. I was home and content. We would start talking and fixing shit later.

For the first time in three months, I closed my eyes and welcomed the sleep that pulled me under.

I knew exactly when she woke up even though she pretended that she was still sleeping. I let her play the part for a while, a long while. "We have to talk eventually, Bella," I said into her hair.

And we did. We talked about Alice's evil pregnancy hormones, about Emmett being in the police academy, about Rosalie being my new BFF and everything else that we could think of to avoid the obvious subject. Eventually we ran out of things to talk about that wouldn't lead us into dangerous territory.

Finally, after a long uncomfortable silence, Bella pulled out of my arms and turned to face me, wrapping the sheet around her. "Tell me why you did it, Edward," she whispered. "How could you do that to me, to us?"

I grabbed her hands and held them tightly in mine as if to tether her to me and told her everything. I seemed to take hours to explain it all but I had to be sure she knew everything. Her facial expressions gave nothing away and by the time I ran out of things, I was nervous as fuck about her reaction.

"He was very thorough," she murmured with a thoughtful look.

"Bella, I shouldn't have kept it from you, not a second, not a minute and not a night. I should have kept my promise to not keep secrets from you and told you right away. I don't think you can ever know how much I regret that decision," my voice cracked a little at the end, causing me to cringe.

We sat in silence for what seemed to be an eternity as Bella thought over my words. Finally, when I began to lose hope, she met my eyes and gave me the smallest of smiles. "I've missed you," she admitted softly.

I pulled her tight into my chest and kissed her hair before burying my face in it, "Jesus Bella, I stopped living, I missed you so much."

Bella clung to me for dear life and I felt my soul begin to fill with hope and contentment. We sat like this for a very long time, when I pulled away from her to study her face. I saw relief, contentment, hope, and, dare I say, happiness. What I didn't see, however, was any remorse whatsoever.

I untangled myself from her and got up, throwing my pants on before turning to face her. She looked confused but I knew as soon as I said my piece, Bratella would come out for a knock down blowout confrontation. Only this time it wouldn't end in mind-blowing sex. This time it would end my life.

"You're not the slightest bit sorry, are you Bella?"

The confusion on her face deepened, fueling my anger even further. "What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.

I shoved my gray undershirt on and pushed my arms through the black button-down that looked like it spent the night crumpled up on the floor, and then reached for my shoes.

"I don't know who you are anymore, Bella, that's what I mean. How could you do that? How could you take off for three fucking months and not tell a god damned soul where you were? How could you not have more faith in me, in us? You left your life Bella, and you fucking left me." I was yelling by the end of my tirade, and her expression was enraging me.

"Wait, wait, this is fucking rich," she said in mock disbelief, or I dunno, maybe it was genuine. "You fucking lied to me, you kept a secret and broke your promise and now you want, what? For me to apologize?"

"Yeah, you know what, I do, that would be really fucking nice," I said with as much fucking sarcasm as I could interject cause I knew exactly where this conversation was going, and fuck it, dude, if I was going down, I was gonna go down swinging!

"Ooooookayyyyy, and remind me, what the fuck am I sorry for?" She said like a petulant junior high girl.

I got my shoes on and stood up looking her in the eyes. "How about for holding me to an impossibly high standard of complete infallibility and then not even giving me a chance. How about for not respecting me or what we had. How about for taking a fucking pass on our life and not even having the common fucking decency to let me know that I should fucking move on and get over your ass."

And thus began our first knock down drag out shouting match.

"Is that what this is about, Edward? You're pissed about all the ass you missed out on? Fuck you, Edward, you can get the fuck out of here and feel free to fuck anyone you want! Hell, I'm sure Bree has been sitting on her fucking phone waiting for your call since the second the news hit TMZ."

I was stunned . . . . and heartbroken.

"Is that really what you think, Bella?" I was calm and quiet because I knew there was no place else for us to go. It would not matter if scientific evidence proving that Bella was wrong was presented to her gift wrapped. She would under no circumstances admit wrong doing and then be proud of her stubborn behavior, seeing it as strength.

"What the hell else am I supposed to think?" She seethed.

We stood there for a while, staring at each other, each of us trying to give the other the opportunity to recognize and rectify their errors, but it didn't fucking happen.

"Why did you come here, Edward?" Bella finally asked in a voice void of emotion.

"I came here because you took something that belongs to me," I answered softly.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me and spoke in a low but sharp tone. "All I fucking brought with me are the clothes on my back," she spat. "Wait, are you talking about my engagement ring?"

Again, I was shaking my head in disbelief. "No, Bella. I was talking about my heart," I croaked. "It doesn't appear that there is much left of it anyway, so you might as well keep it. It would be yours forever anyway." I opened the door and walked through it, I had one last thing to say but I couldn't fucking bear to look at her, so I stopped where I was and with my back to her I said, "No matter what happens from this day forward, just know that wherever you end up in life, wherever your path takes you, there will always be someone out there who loves you completely."

I walked through the house and out the front door. The SUV we came in was now parked in the driveway, so I threw myself in and curled into the seat. Jasper and Emmett came out first and had the good fucking sense to keep their fucking mouths shut. Alice and Rosalie came out a few minutes later followed by a hysterical Bella still wrapped in a sheet. Alice threw her phone at her and screamed something so fast I couldn't make it out. When she opened the door to get in the car however, I heard what Rosalie had to say crystal fucking clear.

"You have completely lost touch with reality, Bella! You don't have any interest in listening to what anyone has to say, all you care about is being right! What kind of person are you?"

Rosalie began walking to the SUV and Bella said something to her but it wasn't loud enough for me to hear. Rosalie laughed sardonically, making me glad I couldn't hear it. "Your head is so far up your ass, Bella, you couldn't find your way to right if I gave you a map, GPS and a guide. Oh yeah, and read your fucking email!" She yelled as she slammed the door and ordered Emmett to drive.

I couldn't make myself look back at her but I could hear her screaming at us until we were halfway down the block. Screaming my fucking name.

But I knew that I couldn't look back because Bella Swan was my past now.

She made certain of it.


	24. Hi ummmm it's me

Bitten clucks tongue and taps pen desk while staring at computer screen.

Edward: Could you stop that please before I throw myself out the window!

Bitten: *sighs* Maybe I wouldn't annoy you so much with my stress coping tactics if I wasn't so damn stressed!

Edward: Maybe you wouldn't be so stressed if you would update the damn story and get me out of blue ball purgatory.

Bitten: Maybe I would update the damn story if I didn't have to go into the heart of Emoville to do it because thats where your ass is always hanging out these days Edward!

Edward: Write the damn story already!

Bitten: I can't, I'm to busy answering all the emails asking when I'm gonna be updating. You know, doing YOUR job!

Edward: I only offered to help cause I was sure you would turn me down B! If you want an assistant that is actually competent, call Rosalie.

Bitten: *sighs*

Edward: *Glares*

****Uncomfortable silence****

Edward: When are you gonna update the damn story B?

Bitten: 2 weeks.

Edward: Promise?

Bitten: Ummmm . . . . .

Edward: B!

Bitten: Fine than give me 3 but I will shoot for 2, promise.

Edward: Seriously? What the hell is taking so long?

Bitten: Read the authors note of the next update ok, I don't wanna have to repeat myself.

Edward: But you definitely haven't abandoned the story?

Bitten: *rolls eyes* "Your here aren't you?"

Edward: Stop rolling your eyes at me, I already have a wife.

Bitten: I have not abandoned the story. The next chapter is a MONSTER, Team Impasse is going to flip their fucking lids when they have to read that shit. In fact, I am splitting it up into 2 updates part 1 and 2 it is so damn long.

Edward: How many chapters are left?

Bitten: You are awfully nosy tonight.

Edward: Answer the damn question.

Bitten: Hmph! 2 chapter, the current one which will be posted in two parts and the last chapter.

Edward: *Claps hands together and rubs Mr. Miagi style* Let's get to it than! Seriously!

Bitten: I promise, I am doing my best. Seriously!


	25. Oh No She Di'ent!

Soooooooo . . . . . .

Yeah

ummmmmmmmmmm

long ass A/N at the end of the LONG ass chapter!

Chapter 18

Oh No She Di'ent!

**Charlie**

_Christ, could not one of these girls have a decent god damned mother to talk to about this shit?_

"Daddy, are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am, Baby," I answered quickly grimacing.

"Oh, ok. Well anyway, my gas has gotten so bad and I am so bloated I feel like one of those huge balloons on a parade float. And don't even get me started about trying to go to the bathroom, nobody tells you about that kinda stuff, Daddy. One day you go to the bathroom and the next thing you know you're waiting two hours for your Baby Daddy to get home and carry your bare ass off the toilet cause your legs fell asleep. I mean, what the hell kind of practical joke is it that? I have gotten so fucking huge that I can't get my ass off the toilet?"

_This is NOT my life, I have not become THAT man. Have I?_

"Daddy, are you listening to me?"

"Alice, who was it moaning? Is everything alright?"

Alice made a disgusted tsk'ing sound that brought a small smile to my lips. "Never mind that Daddy, Emmett's just being a big baby and interrupting my conversation."

"Well, what's wrong with the boy, Alice?" Honest to shit, I couldn't give a crap what the boy was whining about but any excuse was a good excuse to stop the bare ass and toilet convo.

"Nothing to worry about, Daddy, Emmett just had a little accident, barely a flesh wound really but the big, giant baby is insisting that I take him to the emergency room."

There was a long pause while I cocked my eyebrow and waited for the real story. I knew that tone Alice was using very well and it damn well meant that she did something she had no business doing, like losing her virginity or getting pregnant. I waited a moment longer for Alice to crack and spill the beans. When she didn't, I knew whatever it was, it was pretty bad. I sighed and rolled my eyes taking a very deep breath.

"Alice, tell me exactly what happened to Emmett . . . . . . . . exactly."

"Daddy, nothing happen-" Alice was cut off by Emmett's hollering in the background.

"Nothing! Are you crazy Alice? You fucking stabbed me!" Emmett whined.

_The hell? _"Alice!" I commanded. "What is going on?"

I listened as Alice covered the phone and her muffled voice hissed at Emmett before coming back to the phone. "Daddy it-"

"YOU STABBED ME THREE FUCKING TIMES, ALICE, IT IS A VERY BIG FUCKING DEAL!" Emmett cut in from the background.

"Will you shut up, Emmett? I didn't even use a knife and maybe next time you will keep your big grubby hands to yourself!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear as Alice screeched her response.

My brows shot straight up into my hairline and every muscle in my body clenched. My jaw and lips barely moved as I growled, "Alice, how exactly did that boy put his hands on you?"

Alice went right into panic mode stumbling over her words as she attempted to talk me down off of the ledge. "Daddy, I swear it is just a case of pregnancy hormones. I made a box of strawberry cream cheese Toaster Strudels, and I had just sat down and got comfy, and Emmett came and tried to snatch one off my plate," she whined. I was stunned into silence by the utter stupidity of Alice's story. She snatched a butter knife off of the end table and stabbed poor Emmett three times with the knife. Because the knife was so dull, there was a lot of tearing and therefore a lot of stitches.

By the end of the story Emmett was taking the phone from Alice because she had become a blubbering mess. "Hey Chief, she'll be ok ,she's just taking this baby shower thing kinda hard," Emmett explained in a voice that sounded like his dog had just died.

Rosalie and Leah had thrown Alice a baby shower in Manhattan the day before, and of course my darling daughter was absent from the event, bringing the guest of honor to tears. Tomorrow they would be coming to Forks where Sue would be hostessing a second baby shower for Alice. As Emmett droned on in my ear, I made a decision that I should have made long ago.

"Emmett, put Alice back on the phone," I ordered.

Emmett didn't answer me but handed the phone back to Alice. It took another ten minutes of reassuring her that everything was fine until she stopped crying just enough for me to speak to her. "You'll be here early tomorrow, Alice?"

Alice sniffled into the phone, exasperating me further. "Yes, Daddy. We will be there by noon."

I tried to chat with Alice for a few more minutes and then gave up, bidding her good night. I set my cell phone on the counter and stared at it for a moment, then picked it up and made the call I had somehow managed to avoid making for months. The phone rang three times and was finally answered by my very morose daughter. Funny thing was, after not hearing her voice for 4 months, it did not make me happy at all to finally hear it now. In fact, it irritated the hell out of me to see how easy it was for her to pick up the damn phone and yet all these months she hadn't.

"Dad, is everything ok?" She asked as soon as she answered the phone.

What a loaded question. I had no idea how to answer. So I didn't.

"Be here by noon tomorrow," I barked at her.

"But Da-" I cut that shit off quick.

"That wasn't a question, Bella," I hung up the phone without getting an answer. I knew she would show up. I called Sue to let her know Bella was coming but the call rang through to voicemail. She was running all over the town getting everything set for the baby shower because the fact that my house looked like the Easter Bunny threw up all over it wasn't enough.

I walked into the living room and stood there looking at all the pictures for several minutes, thinking about the last handful of times I talked to my darling daughter and just shook my head. An utter cluster fuck of selfishness and poor decisions is what her life had become.

"Fuck it," I muttered. I hit the speed dial on my phone and made my way upstairs to get my shit together.

"Hey Chief, what's up?"

"Sam, I need you to come get me and take me over to Billy's place. We're gonna need to make a stop at the store on the way."

Sam chuckled and made a crack about getting arrested for elder abuse by being our accomplice in getting totally fucking smashed but apparently he was raised right because thirty minutes later he was loading three cases of Red into the backseat of his cruiser. "Damn Charlie, how fucked up are you planning on getting?" He chuckled.

"Bella's coming home tomorrow," I muttered.

Sam froze staring at the cases of beer and then looked at me. "I think I'll go get some more; the guys and I, we're gonna hang with you and Billy tonight."

I got in the car silently and watched as Sam jogged back into the Piggly Wiggly returning less than five minutes later with another case of Red and two cases of dark beer. As Sam drove us to the Rez calling his boys on the way, I couldn't help but compare his current actions to Bella's and wonder where the fuck I had done wrong.

Three hours later and somewhere very fucking deep in my mind I planted a "mission accomplished" sign. I could barely think at all, I certainly wasn't concerned about Bella. When Sue came to pick my ass up at 3 AM because all the boys and I had drank ourselves into a reckless oblivion, it didn't bother me a bit that she bitched my ass out the whole way to my place.

In the morning, when I woke to the sounds of numerous women squawking in my kitchen like hens, it was a different story. I groaned as I rolled over in bed and if it would not have hurt my entire body, I would have smiled at the glass of water and aspirin that was waiting for me on the nightstand.

After a shower and shave, I got my nearly incapacitated hungover ass downstairs to face the music and I knew it was gonna be really shitty music. Sue did not disappoint, she had my ass helping her with all kinds of shit I had no idea about and couldn't care less about. Before long, noon came and went leaving me pissed the fuck off, and before I knew it, my home was full with every female spanning all ages from Forks as well as the reservation.

Alice was doted on while Leah and Rosalie sat on either side of her like armed guards. I smiled at them as I watched from the kitchen; that's what family was supposed to do. Protect their own.

After playing some of the most ridiculous games I had ever witnessed and eating every scrap of food in my house, they all sat around crepe covered tables in the backyard and watched as Alice opened gift after gift after gift. The ooohs and ahhhhs were chipping away slowly at my testosterone but I was happy for my baby girl who was beaming at the head table handing each unwrapped gift to Leah like it was a treasure while Rosalie made a list of who gave Alice which gift.

All of the hens were laughing and smiling when the whole operation went into meltdown mode. Alice opened a box that appeared to be full of picture frames. Each frame had stick figures and at the top they said, Family, Mom & Dad, Grandpa, Grandma, uncle, and finally Auntie.

Sue rushed everyone out of the backyard and to their cars as Rosalie and Leah ushered Alice into the house and sat her at the kitchen table where they spent the next two hours consoling her. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Rosalie look like a mental patient being motherly and soothing one moment and looking like she would slit Bella's throat the next moment. I imagine that I probably looked a similar kind of crazy because for every minute that passed I became more and more angry at my darling daughter.

Thankfully, Alice finally fell asleep at the table leaning on Rosalie, so Sue packed up Leah who was spending the night at home with her family. Sue and Leah quietly gathered their belongings and made their way over to me to say their goodbyes when the front door opened and slammed shut, waking Alice.

"Dad, are you here?" Bella yelled from the entry way.

We were definitely here, all frozen in place. Stress and tension immediately filled every space of the room, each woman's face conveying a different emotion. Sue was nervous and concerned. Leah took a protective stance by her mother as if she could ward off any further emotional damage Bella may attempt to inflict on her. Alice was in utter disbelief and Rosalie... Yeah, I could practically see the rage coming off of her like steam off of dry ice. This was going to be bad.

"Dad?" Bella came around the corner and froze in the doorway as she looked around and then rolled her eyes huffing. "So what, is this like an intervention or something?"

_Wrong Thing To Say_

Rosalie laughed sardonically, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she hugged Alice while staring Bella down.

"How very Bella of you," she laughed. "What other possible reason could there be for us all to be here a week before Alice's due date other than the all important Bella Swan?"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise as Bella shot Rosalie what was clearly a warning glance. Man, the girl had balls, had to give her that. "Why did you call me here, Dad?"

_Oh hell no!_

"Today was Alice's baby shower, Bella. You missed the one in Manhattan, so I thought maybe you should make an appearance and celebrate the fact that your sister is bringing a beautiful boy into the world. Does that mean anything at all anymore, Bella?" Bella grimaced and looked apologetically at Alice who sat quietly in Rosalie's arms and call me crazy but yeah, I did a quick inventory of the items on the table to make sure there were no butter knives present.

"Alice," Bella said quietly. "I am so sorry."

Alice gently pushed Rosalie away as she turned in her seat to face Bella fully. "You missed everything, Bella. I'm due next week and you missed it all," Alice's sad puppy dog eyes were killing me.

"Yeah, you missed a lot while you were gone, Bella," Leah said bitterly. "Like my birthday, and my first date, and the launch party Sports Illustrated threw unveiling the cover of the swimsuit issue with me on it. Or how about the fact that I am a Cover Girl and I have three commercials running right now? But you know what really pisses me off, Bella?" Leah paused and took a deep breath as if she was trying to calm herself. "You promised my Mom that you would look out for me. You promised her that you would be there for me and make sure nobody took advantage of me. You are a liar, Bella!" Leah grabbed her stuff and stomped out of the house leaving everyone to flinch as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Huh, hard to believe that she was your biggest defender while you were gone," Rosalie said with a click of her tongue.

Bella turned to Sue with shiny eyes, "Sue-" Sue held up her hand cutting her off.

"You have a lot bigger problems than me right now, Bella." Sue walked over to where Bella stood and took her hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. "You have a lot to sort out and Bella, you have your work cut out for you. We can talk anytime, ok?" Sue nodded at Bella and then smiled weakly at me before following her daughter out the door. Several minutes passed before anyone said anything.

Bella looked around, meeting eyes with Rosalie and me, and snorted leaning against the kitchen counter. "I really hope you're not holding your breath waiting for an apology," she said sarcastically.

_Who the hell is this kid?_

"Oh no she di'ent!" Alice exclaimed in shock.

"Why the hell would we expect you to start now?" Rosalie snorted.

And that is where shit went bad.

"Look, Rosalie, I understand that it may be difficult to see my side of things right now but could you please fucking remember whose side you're supposed to be on?" Bella snapped.

_And here we go_

"That is really fucking rich, Bella. Only you would run away from home for 5 months and then expect everyone to snap in line the second you decide that is the way things should be. No concern about the fall out you caused because this is the 'All Bella, All the Time' show. Well you know what, that doesn't work for me. That man is a zombie, Bella, a fucking zombie. You have broken him, and in the process all of us too!"

"Fuck you Rosalie! You have no fucking idea what I have been through the last five months. Of everyone, I expected my family to be on my side but I guess for some that's a little too much to ask, especially since you seem to be so buddy-buddy with HIM!" By the end of her little tirade Bella was screaming at Rosalie and Alice had moved to a chair on the other side of the table so that she wasn't in between them. She sat staring at the table with tears silently sliding down her cheeks. I knew that Alice's heart was breaking right before my eyes just as surely as my own was.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Bella?" Rosalie screamed. "You know, the only thing that surprises me about this conversation is the fact that I'm surprised you would say that! 'Whose side are you on, Rosalie; remember who your friends are, Rosalie; who's friend are you anyway, Rosalie; way to be loyal, Rosalie; pick a side Rosalie.' You know Bella, for someone who doesn't know shit about loyalty and selflessness, you sure are quick to point out when you feel others are not being loyal to you." Rosalie laughed sarcastically and the look in her eyes was absolute ice.

This was going to go down and it was going down now!

"Shut the fuck up, Rose. You're right, I do require absolute loyalty because I have a lot at stake, so pick a side, Rosalie," Bella growled.

I watched as Rosalie became eerily calm, knowing all the while that sitting back and letting this go down may not be the best course of action, but Alice and Rosalie had earned the right to have their say and I wouldn't take that from them.

Rosalie set her steely gaze on Bella and sat back in her chair making a show of straightening her dress and crossing her legs. "Fine, you want me to choose. I will. But before I do that, before I acquiesce to your demanding little ways, I have something to say. When the dust on all of this has settled, Bella, I hope you're going to be happy with the pile of rubble you have left of your life. When Alice is scheduling what time you will be coming to birthday parties and holidays so that you don't run into Edward and ruin everything, I hope you will be happy. When you're eating home alone in your righteous little penthouse dream come true, I hope that you will be happy. And when you see him, Bella," Rosalie's voice faltered just a little and she paused for a moment. "When you see him and realize that the man you fell in love with is gone because you killed his spirit and stole his soul, I hope you're happy. And in case you missed it, this is me choosing sides and I choose him, bitch!"

Rosalie got up and headed for the garage door but got only a few steps before turning around to face my daughter who was staring at her in utter disbelief. "I was wrong, I have one more thing to say. One of these days Edward is going to wake up and realize that you're not coming back. He is going to realize that at some point he is going to have to move on with his life, and we are all going to support him in that decision. And I hope to God, Bella, that when you wake up in your cold little bed and you open Page Six up to find a picture of him with Bree Tanner or some other little model hooker, that you are happy knowing that you threw him away so that you could be hurt, and lonely, and RIGHT in peace. Oh, and check your fucking email, bitch! Now I have said everything I have to say!"

My eyes quickly snapped to Bella and then popped wide open. She was almost blurry she was shaking so hard. She was furious and her fury was focused directly on Rosalie. Her fists balled up at her sides and she let out a blood curdling scream that seemed to go on for days, making Alice and I both bring our hands to our ears while Rosalie smiled tauntingly at her.

The next second seemed to have happened in slow motion. As soon as I saw Bella's muscles begin to twitch, I lunged at her catching her around the waist as she hurled herself at Rosalie. I kept her from reaching her intended target but she still managed to land a kick to Rosalie's stomach that left her gasping for breath. At that point, the only thing that was keeping Rosalie from charging Bella were the glances she kept throwing at a very pregnant Alice who was now wailing in distress.

I finally snapped. "That's enough!" I yelled bringing all movement to a stop as a hush fell over the small kitchen. I set Bella down and pushed her gently a full arm's length away from me and Rosalie and then took a deep breath, calming myself as much as possible before addressing them.

"Bella, get your ass to New York and send me a text to let me know where you are staying. I will deal with you in New York tomorrow."

"Dad, I don't-" Bella began.

"That was not a request, Isabella!" The walls vibrated and my voice boomed through the house in a series of echoes. I had finally had it. Bella's eyes went wide with fear and she nodded as she stood frozen looking at me.

As I stood staring at the woman before me and wondering where the daughter I raised had gone, Alice's soft, quiet voice seemed to overpower the space around us. "Bella?"

Bella's body immediately relaxed and her eyes softened as she looked at her best friend and woman who she thought of as a sister. "Yes, Alice?"

Alice shook her head slowly. "How could you do this to me, Bella? This is my baby shower, I'm supposed to be happy right now. This is the most amazing accomplishment of my life and not only did you miss the majority of it, you ruined what little I have left." Alice turned her head looking at the window as if she was refusing to look at Bella any longer. "I am due next week, Bella, and if you plan on being there at all, you will need to coordinate with Jasper to make sure Edward isn't around. You have done enough, I can't have you making things tense for me and Jasper on what should be the happiest day of our lives. I hope you understand but I can't really bother with feeling bad if you don't."

Alice's words were like darts hitting the bullseye that was Bella's heart, but her voice was soft and almost sympathetic.

Bella looked as if the rug was being pulled out from under her but she finally did something right in not arguing with Alice. She simply nodded and left the house quietly.

The three of us stayed in the room in complete silence for what seemed to be an eternity before Rosalie finally spoke. "So I guess you're done with me now, right?" she croaked.

I shook my head in a combination of disgust and irritation. These highly intelligent women were acting like fools and I was done with pussy footing around them. "What are you talking about, Rosalie?"

Imagine my shock and awe when tears began rolling from Rosalie's eyes. "Well, Bella and I aren't friends anymore and you're her Dad, so that means I should go, right?"

"That's it!" I punched the wall and winced as I felt a couple of bones break. "No Rosalie, you and Bella and not friends, RIGHT NOW. But you are still sisters and the two of you WILL fix this. It may not happen overnight, but it WILL happen!" I began to pace as my mind worked at a thousand miles a minute until finally I had the outline of a plan in my mind.

I went to Alice and helped her over to the couch. "Close your eyes and try and rest, ok little mama?" I smiled. Alice nodded and after I slipped her shoes off, she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

"Rosalie, I am not going to pretend that I'm ok with everything that was said here today. There is a time and a place for every conversation and no matter how heartfelt your words were, there will be a time and a place for you to make your apology," I sighed. "Please pack up all of Alice's gifts and call the jet. Let them know we will be there at six to go back to New York."

"Ok," Rosalie answered softly.

"Ok what?"

Rosalie gave me a watery smile. "Ok Daddy," she answered hugging me tight to her. I hugged her back and stroked her hair wishing once again that these girls had a mother figure for this shit.

"I love you, Rosalie," I said gruffly pulling away from her after a moment.

"I love you too, Daddy, and I promise I will try and do better," she said as she set off to pack Alice up.

I shook my head smiling and picked up the phone dialing with complete determination. "Dr. Cullen here," came the greeting from the other end of the line.

"Carlisle, it's Charlie."

There was a pause and some whispering as Carlisle told, I assume Esme, that I was on the line. "Hey Charlie, how are you?" He chuckled cause it really was a sort of ridiculous question.

"Sick and tired, Carlisle, I am sick and tired." I groaned. Carlisle chuckled again only this time it sounded forced. "Listen, Carlisle I'm headed out your way tonight and I plan on staying indefinitely. I was gonna be going out there next week anyway with Alice being due and all, so I'm just gonna move the operation up a little. This nonsense has got to stop and I can't sit back any longer and let these dumbshit kids ruin their lives."

The line was silent for a few seconds when I heard a resigned sigh. "You're right, Charlie. I have been trying not to get involved as the kids are grown and all, but if they are going to act like they are in junior high then, I guess, we should treat them like they are in junior high. What time will you be getting in?"

Carlisle and I discussed the logistics of the plan with Esme talking over him whenever possible from the background. "Woman, let the men speak!" he ordered at one point. Even I knew he was going to pay for that shit! Esme asked me to stay with them but I informed her that I would be staying in the very same place I always did when I had to go to that godforsaken city, the guest room at Bella's. There was a stunned silence and thaen Carlisle asked, "With Edward?"

"Well, he _is_ my son in law," I said smirking.

Carlisle chuckled and this time it was genuine and made me smile. "I'm not gonna have to reset his jaw or anything, am I?"

I raised my hand up to inspect it, wincing at the pain when I tried to make a fist. "Nope, don't need to worry about that but uhhhhh, can you fit me in for an emergency appointment, Doc?"

**Bella (Yup, that's right, I said Bella)**

The drive to Seattle was a complete blur. I was so mad I could barely see straight and I probably shouldn't have been driving at all. A part of me wanted to tell my Dad to go straight to hell but I just couldn't. I had completely shut him out of my life all these months when he deserved more than that.

I returned the car to the rental company and, as I walked to the ticket counters, I became aware of the hum of excitement building around me. I rolled my eyes behind my very large and very dark glasses as I began to realize that this was the first time I had been seen in public in five months. I pretended to look for something in my purse and cursed under my breath as I realized that I would be on TMZ, Perez, Extra and every other tabloid entertainment show by the end of the night.

I waited in line at the first ticket counter that I came to and slid my titanium Amex across the counter along with my drivers license. "I need to get to Manhattan as soon as possible, please."

The woman behind the counter scowled at me and my eyebrows shot up in surprise as she slid my card and ID back over to my side of the counter. "We are an international airline, Ms. Swan," she said in a hoity toity stuck up accent.

I sighed and as I started walking away, she clucked her tongue at me and glared. "Ummm, is there a problem?" I asked sharply.

"Yup," she answered, her eyes narrowing even more. "I'm Team Edward!" She said and then turned and walked through the door to a personnel only area. "Great," I muttered. "This is going to be tons of fun."

It took another three hours and scathing glares from a woman on Team Edward before I was sitting in a first class seat to La Guardia. I was looking through the side pocket of my purse for gum when I came across a Blackberry I had never seen before. I looked around somewhat suspiciously and then turned on the display. There was a video set on the display ready to go, I frowned and hit the play button my eyes becoming immediately watery.

The video was of Rosalie sitting in a chair while Emmett gave her what must have been a lap dance, but looked more like a chicken having a seizure. It should have been funny and I would have laughed, but off to the side out of the way and by himself sat Edward.

Although he appeared to be looking in the general direction of the Emmett and Rosalie show, he was definitely not watching. His eyes looked vacant and... soulless. I clicked the video off and sat in my seat dumbfounded for a moment. I began to doubt some of the decisions I had made, I mean, I know it was wrong of me to just take off and not tell anyone where I was but...

I clicked the Blackberry back on and after a few pain in the ass minutes of waiting for pages to load, I was logging into my email box that had over a thousand unread messages.

I scrolled through the messages and once again tears sprang to my eyes. One name popped up over and over again. There had to be over a hundred emails from Edward. I got to the most current messages, one sent the previous week and the last message in my email box was from Leah sent earlier in the day.

I sighed and opened the email, taking a deep breath, knowing it was not going to be good.

_Bella,_

_No matter how I feel about you right now, you deserve to_  
_know the truth so I left this video for you. This was_  
_actually a good day for Edward._

_-Leah-_

My mind was unable to form a coherent thought at that point so I went back to my inbox and opened the last email Edward had sent the previous week.

_Bella,_

_I don't know if you are getting my emails and just_

_not responding or if you simply don't care. As promised_

_in an email I sent two weeks ago, I have filed for divorce._

_I can't stand the thought of you being married to me when_

_you have this much anger and regret about us. My attorneys_

_have attempted to contact you and they have been unsuccessful, but I promise I have not taken advantage, or at least I hope that you will not think so._

_We will each leave the marriage with exactly what we came in with, with only one exception. The settlement stipulates that I will retain ownership of the penthouse. I will, of course, buy you out, the payment to be deposited into your account. I wish we could have talked about this but I don't know where to find you and this penthouse is all I have left of you and I just can't bear to part with it._

_I guess there is nothing left to say._

_I love you._

_I will always love you._

_Edward_

I was in full panic mode now going back to my email and scrolling up, I opened the first email Edward sent dated the day that I left.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to turn your phone off now, we are ready for takeoff."

I blinked at the pretty flight attendant several times realizing that this could very well be the last time I would be addressed as Mrs. Cullen. I tried to return her smile and failed miserably. "It's Swan, and thank you very much, I hadn't realized we were ready to go." The attendant smiled and walked away leaving me to my thoughts which, was the LAST thing that I wanted.

**Charlie**

The scene that met me when I let myself into Bella's apartment did not make me happy in the least. Edward had turned the place into a multimillion dollar shrine to my daughter. A coffee cup sat in the sink with a light impression of a woman's lips on the rim. Keys, sunglasses and other small knickknacks were strewn throughout the entryway, kitchen, and living room. The only thing that really pointed to something being amiss was the layer of fine dust covering all of the surfaces indicating that nothing had been moved or touched. I stayed as far away from the master bedroom as possible. I didn't even want to know what was going on in there.

Once I got myself settled in the guest room, I went into the living room and waited . . . and waited . . . and waited. . . until finally, around 1AM, Edward stumbled in, smelling like the inside of a bottle of whiskey.

It took him a few minutes to realize that I was in the room, but when he did, I was a bit surprised at his reaction which appeared to be not surprised in the least. He threw himself onto the couch beside me and pulled a half empty bottle of cheap whiskey out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me. I eyed it for a second before deciding I was probably going to need a drink or two before the night was over.

"Here to teach me another lesson, Pops? Cause I am all for it this time." Edward's voice was flat and his eyes appeared to be dead, but years as a cop and a father taught me different.

"Would it make it easier, Edward?" I asked as I searched his face.

Edward laughed sarcastically. "Two days, Chief, that's all I got left, two days."

"Two days for what, son?"

"Two days to be married to your daughter." He said with another empty laugh.

Tears began making their way down Edward's cheeks and I put my arm around his shoulders giving him whatever comfort I could without hurting his already compromised pride.

We sat in silence together for about an hour, passing the cheap bottle between us while looking straight ahead, until Edward's head fell onto my shoulder and his drunk snore filled the room. The next thing I knew I felt the whiskey bottle being taken from my hand and my shoulder being nudged.

"You awake?" Carlisle asked with a cocked brow.

I moved to sit up, wincing as pain shot throughout my body. "I am but my arm doesn't seem to be," I said removing my tingling appendage from behind Edward and smacking it until the feeling came back. Carlisle disappeared for a few moments returning with a glass of water and a couple of aspirin which I took gratefully.

"How was your trip?" Carlisle asked, to which I chuckled. You could always count on the Cullens for good manners even in the worst of situations.

I made my way into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, my hand burning with every move, before turning to Carlisle. "It was fine, I guess," I answered leaning up against the counter closest to the coffee maker.

"Looks like it," He said nodding pointedly towards my hand which had managed to swell to twice its size overnight, "Yeah, I may be needing a little assistance with that." I chuckled.

"Is Bella here yet?" Carlisle asked while glancing back into the living room and confirming that Edward was still out cold.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened it, finding a text from Bella letting me know that she was checked in at The Plaza. "Yup, she's here," I answered as I typed a text to her letting her know that I would be at her hotel in a little over an hour. "Did you know that he filed for divorce?" I asked quietly.

My question was answered by the widening of Carlisle's eyes. "That can't be, Charlie, he loves her so deeply!"

I shook my head in utter disbelief as to the amount of damage our children had managed to afflict in such a short amount of time. "According to Edward, the divorce will be finalized in two days."

Carlisle and I stood in the kitchen listening to the sound of the coffee slowly fill the carafe and we remained quiet as I poured us each a cup, each of us drinking them black. Finally, it was time for me to prepare to see Bella. I showered and changed and when I walked through the ridiculously expensive apartment towards the door, I found Carlisle sitting on the sofa cushion that Edward had been weighing down previously. "He's in the shower," Carlisle answered the silent question asked by my crooked eyebrow.

"Bella's expecting me, I gotta get going," I said as I made my way to the door.

"Good luck with that, Chief," Carlisle called after me.

"You too, Doc, you're going to need it just as much," I smirked.

Carlisle rolled his eyes but his smile quickly turned grim. "Come to my office when you're done, I'll take care of that hand for you."

After Carlisle promised to text me the address, I was off and making my way down to The Plaza. Although it was not nearby, I opted to walk, something that I envied of New Yorkers, they walked everywhere.

Too soon I found myself in the elevator of the plaza making my way up to the room number Bella had texted me. After stalling for a moment outside of her room, I knocked loudly and waited a few moments until Bella opened the door and stepped aside to let me in.

We were both utterly silent as I sank into what could be the most comfortable chair I had ever encountered. Bella sat a cup of steaming black coffee on the table in front of me and then sat in a chair, bringing her legs up in front of her and wrapping her arms around them. "So, what are you waiting for? Have at me."

"About what, Bella?"

Bella rolled her eyes and snorted, and I had to resist the urge to throw her over my knee and spank her.

"Come on, Dad, coy looks ridiculous on you, just say what you came to say so this little talk can be a distant memory, ok?"

I stood up and walked to the picture window looking out over the city. So many lives were dissolving around me but down below the sidewalks and streets were packed with people whose lives were going on because that's the way life works. It wasn't going to stop for any reason . . . . or any person.

"You need to explain this to me, Bella, I want to understand what's going on."

Bella's shoulders relaxed slightly and I walked back to my chair and settled in. As the minutes turned to hours and the tears turned to sobs, I listened silently to Bella telling me her version of the story I had heard a thousand times from Rosalie and Alice.

When it was all said and done, I grabbed Bella a bottle of water from the refrigerator and handed it to her with a new box of Kleenex. "Why didn't you come home?" I asked quietly.

"You know he would have followed me there, Dad, and everything I was feeling was so out of control, I would have done or said something I didn't mean or couldn't take back."

I leaned back in my seat scratching at the stubbles on my chin as I looked at my only real daughter thoughtfully. "Now what, Bella? You can't hide from this forever. Hell, your divorce is final in two days!"

Bella stared at her hands as she wrung them in her lap, "I don't know what to do, Dad, I don't think I can forgive him."

"What? Wait, you said that you told him you forgave him in LA. You said that he demanded that you apologize too and that's what has caused this horseshit to continue. Which is it Bella, did you forgive him or not?" I demanded feeling my anger well up.

"It's not that simple, Dad!" Bella's voice began getting louder as we both became angry. "What the hell did I have to apologize for? Who did he think he was, showing up like that out of the fucking blue and than demanding an apology?"

I took several deep breaths and walked back to the window, yup life still moving on. "Let me ask you something, Bells, cause I am a little bit confused here. What is it that you are upset about right now?"

"Dad, were you not listening to everything I said? I thought he sold my magazine out from under me so I left because if I didn't, I am pretty sure I would have had a nervous breakdown or some other type of mental break. Once I finally learned the truth, I forgave him but-"

"Wait, stop right there," I said cutting her off mid-sentence. "I wanna take this really slow so that I understand what is going on here. You say once you learned the truth you forgave him, is that right?" Bella nodded at me giving me a look like I had just exited the short bus.

"Ok," I said as I thought over everything she had said. "Let's go back a little. You thought Edward sold your magazine so you left because you were on the verge of a mental break. Why, Bella? What was it that upset you so much?"

"Are you kidding me, Dad? That was my work! My blood, sweat, and tears. My name, the Swan name, and it meant something, it still does!"

Ok, now I was really confused. "What Bella, what does it mean, because from where I sit it doesn't seem to have meant much at all! You left. You didn't leave for a week to get your head on straight and then come back and fight. You left for good. You left your friends, your family your employees and your husband, Bella. So how much could it all have meant to you?"

Bella jumped up from her seat on the couch with her fists balled and her body tight, now we were getting somewhere.

"Don't you do that!" She screamed at me jabbing her finger in the air at me. "It may not have been the Charlie way but that doesn't make me wrong!"

"I didn't say you were wrong, Bella, I am just trying to understand. You say that you were upset, really upset. I understand that more than you know. You say you forgave him, and I think that was the right thing to do. What I am having a problem understanding, is why this shit is continuing?" I almost laughed as Bella's eyes widened when I cursed. That may have been the first time she heard me curse in her life.

"What would you have had me do, Dad?" Her voice shook with anger and reeked of resentment. "I had nothing to apologize for, so what was the right thing to do?"

"You know what, Bells, I don't know! You and Edward have created this relationship out of a series of fuckups and mishaps from the start. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised that you kept it going as long as you did. That being said, you girls brought these men and their family into our life and that's the way it's gonna stay regardless of what happens between you and Edward, so let's cut the shit, shall we, cause we are running short on time here. You said you forgave Edward in LA, then he asked you to apologize and all hell broke loose. I have two questions, do you honestly believe that you don't owe him an apology or is it that you think his fuck up was so much worse that he should have let yours slide?"

Bella stood there blinking at me as the seconds ticked away and my irritation grew. "Come on, Bells, answer the question"

Bella slowly lowered herself onto the couch, her eyes never breaking contact with my own, and I felt my heart start to break because I knew exactly what she was going to say next.

"Dad, why are you doing this? Can't you just be on my side and support me?"

"I swear to shit, Bella, you are so fucked in the head right now you have no fucking idea who your Goddamn allies and enemies are."

Bella's eyes grew wide as saucers and became glossy. "Daddy," she whispered.

"Don't you fucking call me that!" My yells bounced off all of the walls in the room and echoed, her shoulders flinching with each echo. "I have waited your entire life for you to call me that, Isabella, don't fucking rob me of hearing it for the first time on an occasion that is actually befitting the title!"

I paced pulling at my hair and making no progress as I tried to get my anger under control.

"Why are you doing this, Dad?" Bella asked in barely a whisper.

"Because you can't throw people away, Isabella, do you understand that? Edward isn't an old pair of running shoes or an empty cup of coffee! He is a human being and a good man. Regardless of how upset you are or what has happened, he is your husband and the problem here, Isabella, the biggest problem here is that neither of you knows what the hell that means! The two of you seem to think that marriage is something you get drunk and do in Vegas with no thought whatsoever as to what it actually means."

"I don't believe that," Bella said hurriedly cutting me off.

"Well, what the hell do you believe, Bella? Do you believe that this will be the last mistake Edward will ever make? That you will have punished him so thoroughly that he will have learned his lesson and be the perfect husband for the rest of your marriage? Do you think you're going to be perfect? What if you get Haute back? What if you get it back and rebuild everything and 5 or 10 years down the line one or both of you makes a bad decision and you lose it all? What if you end up living together in your old room at my house? What then?"

"What? You think this is about money? You think I would leave my husband over money?" Bella spat.

"Did you?" I asked as evenly as I could.

Bella leaned forward and sneered at me, "No, Dad. I did not leave my husband because of the money!"

"It was because you lost your magazine?"

"No! Haven't you been listening?"

"Right, right, it's because he made a mistake. He had a lapse in judgement and he must pay his penance until you are satisfied that he will never have the audacity to ask for an apology for the rest of the days of your lives?"

"Dad! What the hell are you talking about?" Bella cried.

"Then what Bella? You say you want me to be on your side? This is me being on your side, making sure that when you look back on this time ten years from now, it is with the peace of mind in knowing that you made the right decisions for the right reasons. This is me making sure that the decision you make is sound, so that I can support you knowing full well that I am not contributing to this madness. So let's go through this again!

"Edward made a very poor choice and hurt you. You left him not knowing the full story and once he found you, he apologized profusely with such sincerity that you forgave him only for him to find that your forgiveness was conditional. Your forgiveness came contingent on his asking for nothing of you in return so when he finally grew a pair and demanded that you apologize for abandoning your marriage, which by the way was also wrong, you told him to go fuck himself and you know what, little girl, he called your bluff and left. Now you are sitting in a hotel room all by yourself while mere blocks away your life is happening without you, so Bella, please, before I lose my mind, tell me what the fuck it is you are still mad about!"

"This is about _him _betraying me, Dad! This is about not knowing if I can trust him. This is about everything I worked for being being stolen right out from under me but most of all it's for all the pain I felt, all the pain I still feel. Who is gonna pay for that, Dad? Who is going to take that away?" She screamed

"You need to get your head outta your ass before you finish ruining your life, girl. You are the smartest person I have ever known and the fact that you can't connect the dots is killing me."

"This would go a lot faster if you would start making sense," Bella spat as she began leaving the room.

The last thread of patience I had snapped and I picked up the cup of coffee and sent it flying into the wall. Bella whirled around, eyes wide and mouth gaping at the coffee dripping down the wall.

"God dammit, Bella, when are you going to realize that no matter what you do or what you say, she's never going to give a shit?" I immediately felt guilty but it was already out there. Bella looked utterly confused for a moment and then her eyes popped wide open in confusion and disbelief which quickly morphed to betrayal and rage.

"Have you gone utterly fucking senile, old man? Granted you haven't been making a ton of sense since you got here, but now you're just babbling!" She screamed at me.

And the last thread of patience I had unraveled and then snapped. Before I knew it I was in front of her, my hands on her shoulders, crouched down eye to eye with her. "THIS is not about you and Edward, Bella. THIS is not about Haute, it is not about betrayal, it is not about Rosalie, and it is not about loyalty. THIS is about your goddamn mother who would sell you down the river for a coffee and a donut. This is about the fact that she has fooled you so many times into believing that she has changed only to crush you over and over. This is about you finally being able to hurt someone as much as she has hurt you and, baby girl, whether you realize it or not, you're smug! It's about time, right? Finally someone is paying for all the hurt you have felt over the years, finally someone feels just as bad as you do. Well congratulations, Bella, he does. Your husband is broken!"

I walked over to the window and stood there watching the city bustle below me as I took control of my anger. I could hear Bella crying softly behind me. The sound tugged at my heart and made my eyes water. I had missed so much of her life, I never had the opportunity to blow air on her skinned knee or kiss her aches better. I never got to teach her to ride a bike or, hell, even throw a punch, Jake did that.

By the time my baby girl came back to me, she was so used to surviving on her own due to Renee's negligence, that she barely even needed me. Much of my parenting had been done from the sidelines as an observer rather than as a participant. That was how she always wanted it.

After a few deep breaths I turned to her, ready to help put Bella together again. "Get over here and sit down," I urged as she continued to stare at me wide eyed, moving to the couch and sitting, her eyes never leaving mine. "I know that he made a bad decision, baby, but you need to own up to your mistakes, don't you think? And baby girl, you are without a doubt punishing him for your mothers mistakes . . . You are my girl, I know you and Bella, I know this is the truth."

I knelt in front of her, grasping her hands in mine and as gently as I could, said, "No matter how much you make Edward suffer, she is never going to be sorry for anything she has ever done to you. She is a bad person, Bella, and I'm sorry about that, but no matter what you do or how hard you try, that will not change. You are torturing yourself, Bella, living a life that sucks. Every single minute sucks, every single day sucks and you know what? She is doing great, going on business as usual."

My heart broke as tears and snot flowed freely down Bella's face. "But Dad, I'm not sorry for leaving, I needed to leave so I wouldn't completely fall apart and lose myself. I can't apologize for that, so now what?"

I grabbed a couple of Kleenex from the box and then looked at Bella's face and smiled, grabbing several more. We both chuckled softly and it was a relief to have a small break in the tension. I gently cleaned her face and tossed the used rags onto the coffee table as I continued to search her face.

"What are you sorry for, Bella?" I asked gently. "You don't think Edward doesn't deserve an apology for you leaving? How about Alice and Rosalie?

"I had to go," she said quietly.

"I can see that," I agreed. "But you didn't need to stay gone, that was a choice. A punishment, a 'fuck you' if you will. You hurt him on purpose and I think you realize and accept that now." Bella nodded lowering her eyes. "It's time to put your life back together, Bells. If you let this divorce go through, there will not be anything left of Edward for you _to _fix."

I sat on the couch next to Bella and just as I had the night before with Edward, I held her in silence as she cried and mourned her mistakes. Before long the side of my shirt was covered in snot and tears and Bella cried herself to sleep. I laid her gently on the couch and called down to reception requesting a wake up call in an hour. The girl had no time for sleep, it was time for action.

As I walked to her hotel room door a small quiet voice barely over a whisper called out, "Thank you, Daddy." And finally, I felt like one.

**Bella**

I was more than groggy when I woke up and wanted nothing more than to slip back into a sleep coma but I could almost hear a ticking in my head, the sound of my life being counted down.

As I readied myself to leave the hotel room, I could see the work that I had in front of me and the limited amount of time I had. Time had become my enemy and it was an enemy that I could not fight alone. So I readied myself for what would be the first of many battles.

It didn't take me nearly long enough to walk the six New York blocks and arrive at my destination. I took a deep breath and then about five more before I was finally able to lift my hand and knock on the door. I could hear the click of heels and I knew that it would be Rosalie greeting me. Her smooth and serene expression turned angry about a half a second after her eyes registered that it was me standing at her door. It took about another three full seconds of silence before she sneered and slammed the door in my face.

My jaw dropped cause in all honesty, I expected her to scream at me until she went hoarse and maybe even take a swing. This was bad . . . really bad. I started to raise my hand to knock again when the door opened and a very curious looking Emmett stood there. His easy smile was slowly replaced with with trepidation and confusion.

"Hi, Em," I said softly.

"Bella."

We stood there staring at each other for what seemed to be an eternity and my nervousness began to turn to anxiety. "I need to speak with her, Em, please?"

Emmett's face became dark and his eyes hardened, making me hang my head for a moment. Emmett was mad at me. What a nice large club he belonged to. "Bella, you know I like you, right? You're like a sister to me and I would do almost anything for you. _Almost _anything, Bella. I won't allow you to come into my home and hurt Rose. She has been . . ."

Emmett brought a hand up and covered his eyes with it and his jaw quivered slightly. As I watched Emmett begin to fall apart right before my eyes at his memories of Rosalie's pain, I truly began to realize that this was bigger than I had thought. It was about more than just Edward and I.

I waited patiently and in silence, and after a moment Emmett's jaw set and he lowered his hand. His eyes were hard and the bright green that had reminded me so many times of Edward, was nearly black.

"I have had enough of this shit, Bella; if you came here to make things right then you are more than welcome to come in. But if you are here for any other reason, then I won't have you in my home."

I wanted to raise an eyebrow at his inadvertent announcement that he was now living there with Rosalie but I didn't dare, _hello inappropriate._

"Em, I can't promise you that I'm not going to upset her. There are some things that Rosalie and I don't see the same way and we are going to have to find a way to agree to disagree on those things. But, we do need to talk this out. I won't allow what we have to crumble," I said, my voice cracking.

Emmett searched my face for a moment and then sighed, stepping aside and opening the door for me to pass. I walked in to find Rosalie still standing in the entryway, leaning against a wall. Her expression was troubled as she watched Emmett but she didn't look as upset as she did when she opened the door.

"Rosie, will you talk to me?" I asked softly.

Rosalie's sighed but her gaze did not meet mine. She was still looking towards the door where Emmett still stood. She smiled slightly at him and then turned to face me fully. "Come on," she said tightly. "I just made coffee."

I followed her silently to the kitchen, taking in the changes to her home. Rosalie's apartment was only about half the size of the penthouse and some of her ultra posh furniture had been changed out for pieces that didn't match her style or taste. I smiled briefly realizing these were signs of she and Emmett melding their lives together.

When we got to the kitchen, I sat at her small table and set my purse on the floor and watched as Rosalie moved through the kitchen. I tried to take the opportunity to gather my thoughts and think of what I was going to say to her but my mind kept coming up blank. Before long she was setting a cup of coffee in front of me and a plate of cookies between us causing me to arch a brow at her.

"Shut the fuck up," Rosalie snapped at me. "I've been hanging out with Esme a lot!"

My mouth gaped a little as I stared at Rosalie until finally we both started to giggle which turned into full on belly laughs. Soon the laughter died down and Rosalie and I sat looking at each other, and before longs tears that had nothing to do with laughter were making their way down my face. Only a moment later Rosalie and I were hugging each other tightly and crying together. Of course, that didn't last long.

We both sat back in our chairs and I took a long sip coffee and a deep breath. "Rosalie, I am feeling a lot of things right now about us. I am angry, I am hurt, and I am so very sorry. But what I feel the strongest about is that I love you so much and it is not an option for us to leave things like this. I need you in my life, I won't have it any other way."

Rosalie tapped a long manicured fingernail on the table as she listened to me and when I paused, she sighed scrubbing her face with her hands in what I imagine was pure frustration.

"I think we are both feeling the same way right now," she admitted with a sigh. "I don't want to fight with you, Bella, but I am really hurt and angry. I get why you left, I really do. What I don't get is why you stayed gone without a word to us. Alice, Charlie and I, we would have wanted to know where you were but we would have settled for being able to hear your voice. That wasn't fair, Bella, you didn't just leave Edward, you abandoned us all." Tears began rolling down her cheeks and she sobbed as she said, "When did I become the enemy, Bella? And what happened to our promises to always be honest and get through things together?"

Rosalie's words took me back to that day in the closet when I was upset with Alice for keeping it a secret that she had been designing. I was so hurt and upset about that and yet it never bothered me in the slightest that I had done the same thing on such a monumental scale to my friends and family.

Rosalie's face was pained as she told me how she felt and, for the first time, I felt shame for having reacted so strongly and failing to regard anyone's feelings but my own. She was right, I punished everyone for issues that should have been confined to Edward and I.

I was a hypocrite.

Several hours, 3 cups of coffee, 2 martinis, and 3 large pizzas (2 for Emmett) later, Rosalie and I were well on our way to better. We would both need more time and talking to heal but we both knew that we would be okay and that meant the world to both of us.

"So, what now? What about Edward?" Rosalie asked with thinly veiled curiosity.

"I don't know where to begin, Rosie, I have made a huge mess of things and I'm really not sure if fixing it is even what he wants." I said picking up my martini and shooting it.

Rosalie clicked her nails on the table as she contemplated what I said and studied me closely before she spoke. "He is still in the penthouse, Bella, he hasn't changed a thing. As long as that is the case, you still have a shot. well, if you keep your keep your head out of your ass that is."

I grinned and laughed softly but truth be told, her words were powerful to me. I believed Rosalie when she said I had a chance but I also knew the weight of her words. I would have to tread carefully and not fuck up. Edward and I were on a level playing field, we had wronged each other and we both had a lot to answer for.

Rosalie walked me to the door and Emmett came over and hugged me not saying a word, his loyalties were to his brother and I respected that. I hugged Rosalie to me and she hugged me back rattling off a quick list of things she would take care of and then pressing her laptop into my arms.

As I walked down the hall toward the elevators, I knew she was watching me. I stopped in my tracks and turned, smiling softly at my sister. "Thank you for taking care of him, Rosie, I will owe you for life." We exchanged a long and meaningful look and then I turned and left, making my way back to the hotel. There was a lot to do and not much time, once again I had my work cut out for me.

Secondhand Serenade "Your Call"

_**Bella,**_

_**It has been two months since you left. I have written you every day, sometimes multiple times a day. I think I am losing my mind, baby, I really do. I think I see you everywhere, I smell you, I hear you and sometimes it is so vivid, I actually reach out to touch you. And that's when I crash.**_

_**You took something of mine with you, Bella. I wish it was something meaningless like a favorite shirt or CD, but you took my heart and my life. Since you left, all of the color has drained from my life and I spend all my time in darkness waiting for your return. Now I wonder if that will ever happen, but no matter what my head knows to be true, I cannot stop my damned heart from hoping.**_

_**As much as I want to stop the hurting, my heart still calls to me from wherever it is you are keeping it, and I know for certain that I would make any sacrifice necessary to have even one more night with you.**_

_**Please Bella, my remorse is an endless well and I will spend every single second of the rest of my life making it up to you if you will just give me a chance.**_

_**Please Bella, please give me a chance at life again.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Edward**_

I sat in my hotel room with tears streaming down my face as I read email after email. My husband, my Edward, pouring his heart out to me every word saturated in pain, longing, and apology.

I read for several hours more before slipping into an exhausted sleep. When I woke in the morning, I knew immediately that I had overslept and a rushed glance at the clock on the bedside table told me I had less than an hour to make it to the courthouse in downtown traffic.

I quickly called back to the front desk and found that Rosalie had indeed come through for me. I requested the packages be brought to my suite and left in the living room and asked that a Towncar or taxi be waiting for me before jumping in the shower.

With no time to waste, I hurriedly showered and but did not wash my hair, opting to put it up in a messy bun. I tore the boxes that Rosalie sent over open and put on what was in them without even registering what I was wearing. Twenty minutes later, I was in the back of a cab heading towards the courthouse, a hundred dollar bill with the promise of another once we arrived assured that I would only be twenty minutes late.

I practically threw the money at the driver as I leapt out of the taxi and ran up the steps and into the courthouse where a bailiff instructed me where to go. I felt like the star of a poorly written romantic comedy, coming just in time to hear the judge say, "Well, the settlement does appear to be equitable and since Mrs. Cullen has seen fit not to attend the proceeding, I feel comfortable making my ruling."

"Wait!" I called out bringing all eyes to mine including the dull and lifeless eyes of my husband. Edward looked at me for several seconds with no reaction whatsoever before turning his back to me and facing the judge. In that moment I knew that all of the pain that I had felt before was an appetizer to this, the main course. My heart felt as if it was in a vice being maimed and destroyed beyond recognition.

"Mrs. Cullen, I presume?"

I tore my eyes away from the back of Edward's head and focused on the judge. "Swan," I corrected from habit and then winced.

The judge made an irritated tsk'ing sound and glared at me. "Ms. Swan, I am sure we all feel honoured to be in your presence finally. Now, would you please have a seat next to your counsel, so we may proceed.

I walked slowly towards the front of the courtroom and an officer opened a small waist high gate. When I stepped through, I was just a few feet from Edward and had to fight the impulse to run to him. Instead, I turned to the smartly dressed woman sitting at a table by herself, obviously my counsel. "Your honour, I have no idea who this woman is. I have never met her and she is terminated immediately from representing me in these proceedings." The woman looked at me in shock for a moment before snapping her mouth shut and glaring at me. I took a step towards her and leaned in whispering, "I'm so sorry, I need to stop this and I don't know what else to do."

The woman nodded and stood gesturing that I should sit beside her. I did so as the judge who I had clearly irritated snorted, "So which is it, is she fired or not?"

"Your honour, my client has had a change of heart and wishes to keep me on as counsel but we will need to seek a continuance to revisit the settlement," she explained.

At her words Edward's head snapped towards me, his eyes a mixture of hurt and confusion. He met my eyes for less than a second before looking forward again with a blank stare. "This is highly irregular, Ms. Swan, I have reviewed the settlement and it is overwhelmingly in your favour. Mr. Cullen has been very fair. Are you sure this is what you want?"

My attorney opened her mouth to speak but I laid my hand on hers and rose from my seat. "Your honour, may I speak on my own behalf?" The judge considered me for a moment and nodded that I should proceed.

"Your honour, I have been away and was only made aware days ago that my husband filed for divorce. I feel that this is rash and a terrible mistake, I plead with you to please grant a continuance so I may have an opportunity to speak with my husband. Please your honour, I love my husband more than anything. Please give me a chance to fix my marriage."

I sat slowly as the judge stared at me, contemplating my words. He held a heavy pen in between his fingers and tapped it against the heavy wood of his bench. After a moment he turned his gaze to Edward, I had no idea what it was he saw there but after a moment he turned to his paperwork and then looked up to speak.

"This divorce was filed as uncontested due to abandonment, this is clearly no longer the case and as such I have no choice but to grant the continuance requested. Thirty days from today we shall meet back once the correct paperwork has been filed. I strongly urge you to have a settlement agreement in place before we reconvene or I will take it upon myself to come up with one on my own."

With that the judge brought his gavel down and retreated into his chambers leaving me without a map to navigate through the mountain of mess before me. Edward quickly made his way to the door with his attorney calling after him and rushing to catch up, but I was faster. Just as he reached the door to the courthouse, I grabbed his arm. "Edward, please talk to me, just for a moment, please," I pleaded.

As he turned to look at me, I gasped, bringing my hands to cover my mouth. His eyes were void of any emotion, they looked dead. Edward turned and left, his gate smooth and quick as I stared after him. A moment later I found myself in the back of a Towncar as my attorney introduced herself to me and proceeded to advise me as to how it is that she would proceed. I didn't hear a word.

I spent the next six hours in the bar of my hotel getting as drunk as possible. That was why I thought I was hallucinating when Bree Tanner sat next to me and ordered me a cup of coffee and a bottle of water.

"I think you have had enough of this," she said, prying the glass of whiskey out of my hand and motioning for the bartender to take it away. "I really don't want that," I slurred motioning to the cup of coffee.

"Yeah well, you're gonna need it to get this down," she said pressing two aspirins into my hand. I looked at the pills in my hand and smirked.

"Keep it coming," I said holding my hand out. Bree dropped two more in my hand and I swallowed them down with the scorching hot coffee. "So, now that we got that out of the way, you wanna tell me what you're doing here, as if I don't know. Gloating is classless, Bree, really," I said with disdain, taking another gulp of the coffee, tears coming to my eyes as I remembered the countless times Edward poured the exact amount of hazelnut creamer I liked into my coffee in the morning.

Bree sighed and picked up my clutch riffling through it until she found whatever it is she was looking for while I looked on with surprising disinterest. "Come on," she said taking my arm and helping me slide off the stool. "Put that on her tab please," she called to the bartender as she led me to the elevators.

Once we made it to my suite, she deposited me on the couch in the sitting area and sat on the opposite side. "I really hope you are sober enough to remember this tomorrow," she said eyeing me suspiciously. I remained quiet wondering what Bree Tanner could possibly want with me.

"I ran into Edward a couple of weeks ago." I sat up and leaned towards her, very ready to attack her in this room, on my couch. "I won't lie and say I had honorable intentions, but things change." I leaned back bringing my legs under me, my curiosity was getting the best of me.

"I saw on Twitter that he was in a bar by my condo so I just happened to show up there. As soon as I saw him, I knew he was completely wasted. I planned to take him back to my condo, fuck him, and clean him up and become the savior he needed. He had his head down on the bar, when I nudged his shoulder he picked his head up and looked at me and called me Bella. My heart broke for him, Bella, and all I wanted to do was help him. I was able to get him outside and was about to get him into a cab and take him back to my place when a guy came out of nowhere and called his name. He said he was a friend of yours and knew where Edward lived, he acted like I should have known who he was cause he played baseball or something.

I gave him my cell phone number and asked him to call and let me know that Edward had gotten home okay. A few hours later he called and said that the doorman had let them in and locked up behind them." She explained

My mind was spinning trying to absorb her story and for several minutes I sat quietly while Bree called down to room service and placed an order. Before long, I was scorching my throat with a steaming cup of coffee I was chasing aspirin down with. I wondered briefly how much room service asprin would cost me but mostly, I was completely numb, pictures of Edward's dead eyes flipped through my mind over and over, causing me to seesaw back and forth between conviction and my desire to fold. I don't know how long I sat there but before long I was sober and acutely aware of Bree sitting and staring at me.

I couldn't help but think back to the day I set her up to find Edward and I fucking in his office, I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes at her but her expression did not change in the slightest. "Why are you doing this, Bree? What's your angle?" I asked quietly.

Bree gave me a hard stare for several long seconds before sighing and slumping down in her chair. "I'm not blind, Bella, I have seen all the pictures of you guys, all the clips of you on E!. I know how happy he was," she said resignedly. I arched a brow at her and she quickly looked away, "I owe him, okay," she answered curtly.

"For?.." I asked with maybe a hint of too much attitude.

Bree gulped and started at a spot on the wall. "That's between him and me." I wanted to push but I was too tired and I really did feel as if I should respect that whatever it was Bree was talking about was actually a private matter between the two of them. We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity but, despite my best efforts, I was unable to fall asleep. My mind refused to quiet and allow me to drift off. Before I knew it, the sun was coming up and it began to filter through the ridiculously expensive drapes. I began to panic.

After a night of drinking, brooding and useless thinking, I was no closer to figuring out what I should be doing or how I should be going about it. I stood and began pacing frantically until watching Bree sleep in an uncomfortable position on her chair became too much to take and I threw a wadded up paper towel at her. I almost cracked a smile watching it tag her in the forehead and startle her awake. "What the . . . What happened?" She gasped.

I scowled and continued to pace until I was startled by something pelting me in the back of my head. I spun around and glared at Bree who had the hotel phone in her hand. "You gotta love 5 star hotels," she said with a smirk. "24 Hour room service. Yes, could you please send up 2 orders of eggs, bacon, whole grain wheat toast, orange juice and coffee please? Thank you!" She chirped and hung up the phone.

"What are you still doing here?" I demanded.

"Penance," she shot back. "As soon as you come to your senses, I'm outta here, so it would be awesome if you could hurry it up."

I didn't hurry it up. I continued pace as Bree ate her breakfast while watching me. Before I could tear all my hair out, I flopped down in the chair across from Bree and hung my head. "He wouldn't even look at me," I whispered. "How am I going to fix this if he can't stand the sight of me?"

"Snap the fuck out of it, Bella. This whole 'woe is me' attitude is not becoming nor is it getting you anywhere."

"Well, what the hell would you do, Bree? He won't even look at me!" Bree rolled her eyes and in that moment I really did wanna pull her hair out. "I can't believe that he won't look at you, Bella, maybe he thinks that if he does, you will disappear right before his eyes. Or maybe he doesn't trust your intentions, or maybe you just haven't put in enough effort! Edward is a good man, Bella, a very good man and you know what, if I were in your position, I wouldn't be staying in some swanky 5 star hotel. I would be camped out on his doorstep day and night for however long it took until he realized that I am serious."

And just like that it seemed as if my entire world became just a shade brighter. Why the fuck didn't I think of that? I brushed my teeth and threw my hair in a haphazard bun and ran to the door grabbing my purse on the way. As my hand touched the doorknob I stopped and turned looking at Bree and opening my mouth. I couldn't make any words come out, I knew the tears would come if I tried.

Bree proved to be the lady I was not by looking away. "Don't sweat it, Bella. Like I said, I owe him." I nodded at her and she smirked. "I'm also gonna spend the day at the spa here, charging every single treatment I can possibly have to your room."

I smiled and nodded, darting out the door and trying very hard not to think of what I was about to do. Before I knew it, I was hopping out of a cab and waving at a very shocked Liam as I ran through the lobby and into the elevator. Too soon, I was sitting against the wall across from my penthouse door. It occurred to me that I could just let myself in but this wasn't my home anymore, it was Edward's home until he invited me back, and I needed to respect that.

I'm not sure how long I sat there but by the time the door opened, I couldn't move my legs, they had fallen asleep. Edward definitely looked shocked to see me sitting on the floor outside of our . . . or I guess his door, but his face quickly left blank and he locked the door making his way down the hall to the elevator. "I'm not leaving, Edward."

He did not even pause, not even for a moment. "It's good to try new things," he called out with absolutely no inflection in his voice. Yeah, this wouldn't be over anytime soon.

My Dad left the penthouse with his suitcase later that day, he was picking Sue up at the airport and they would be staying with Jasper and Alice so that Sue could help Alice out with the baby. My Dad also reminded me that I had yet to see Alice or speak with her. The truth was, I had no idea what to say. Although I had pretty valid arguments with Edward and Rosalie, I had been selfish and horrible to Alice. If she never wanted to speak to me ever again, I wouldn't blame her.

Late in the afternoon the day doorman brought up lunch and a soda for me, apparently my father had turned into a gossipy old man and let them in on all the drama that was happening on the penthouse floor. Truthfully, I really didn't give a shit, I was grateful for the food and soda as well as for the key he gave me to an apartment 4 floors down that was empty. That meant a place to clean up and go to the restroom so that when Edward came home from work, I would be sitting right where I was when he left for work.

Sitting and waiting when he came home from work.  
Sitting and waiting when he left for work.  
Sitting and waiting when he came home from work.  
Sitting and waiting when he left for work.  
Sitting and waiting when he came home from work.

And then, progress. I woke up in the middle of the night having to pee and found two pillows and a blanket. I cried, and continued to sit and wait. I didn't push, I didn't ask anything of him, not even that he acknowledges my presence for the one minute per day grand total that we saw each other.

This continued for four more days and then, my phone rang in the middle of the night as I slept outside Edward's door. It was Rosalie, Alice was in labor and her blood pressure was dangerously high. They were about to do an emergency C-section and Alice was asking, no begging, for me. As I stood up and reached for my purse the apartment door flung open and for a moment Edward and I just stood there staring at one another.

"M-may I ride in with you?" I asked quietly. Edward nodded and we rushed to the elevator and down to the car together. There was not a word uttered between us the entire way to the hospital and that was probably a good thing because for the first time in as long as I could remember, my priorities were set correctly and in this moment Alice was the most important thing.

Three hours and a lot of awkward silence later found the Cullen-Swan family welcoming Charles Jasper Whitlock into the world, but even more amazing than that was that he acted as best little man as the hospital's preacher married Jasper and Alice in her hospital room.

Alice was exhausted but not enough that she didn't let me know that I was nowhere near off the hook and that we would be talking very very soon. I nodded and tried very hard not to shed tears. I would be making this up to her for the rest of our lives.

When I walked out of Alice's room, I found that Edward had left. I managed to make it into the cab before I let the grief overcome me and the tears flow freely. I decided that I would give him one more day before I pressured him to talk to me but if he refused, I would have to honor his wishes and agree to the terms of the divorce.

As I walked off of the elevator however, I was more than surprised to find my makeshift bed gone and the door to the apartment door wide open. I walked cautiously into the penthouse, closing the door as quietly as I could. I rolled my eyes at myself knowing I was being silly but a part of me was afraid that if I made any loud noises, the illusion would shatter and I would be back out in the hallway asleep on the floor waiting . . . waiting . . . waiting . . .

I set my purse on the entryway table as I had a million times before and stood there silently, waiting. After about a minute I called out to him very softly, "Edward?" He didn't answer.

I smoothed down my slept in tee shirt and leggings and made my way down the hall where I could see the light on in our bedroom. When I entered the bedroom, I couldn't see him but the shower was going, making me nervous. What was I supposed to do? "Edward?" I called out slightly louder than before. Again there was no response, so I took a few more cautious steps and as my husband came into view, tears immediately sprung to my eyes. Edward was sitting on the marble bench in the shower, slumped against the wall.

I had noticed before that he had lost weight, but now I could clearly see bones protruding and dark circles under his eyes. He looked awful, he looked like the walking dead, he looked . . . broken.

Rosalie was right, the man I fell in love with wasn't in the room with me. He was gone, replaced by this shell. In that moment my resolve hardened and regardless of our relationship status, I knew that I would not abandon Edward. Even if he never accepted me back in his life romantically, I would be his friend and fight for him until he could do it for himself. I would not let up until Edward came back.

He looked up and our eyes locked but just like every other time I had seen him since that day at the courthouse, he had little reaction. I toed my shoes off and peeled off my clothes, walking gingerly into the shower and sitting close enough so that our sides melded together. I sighed quietly as the familiar buzz of energy that always seemed to surround Edward and I made it's presence known.

The warm water washed over us for several minutes before Edward broke the silence.

"I don't trust you."

"I know," I answered simply.

"I don't believe you're staying."

"I know. But I am."

"I'm not even completely convinced you are here. . . . Maybe I have finally lost my mind and I am hallucinating."

"I'm really here."

"I wish I could tell you to go fuck yourself."

"I know."

"But I can't because as hard as I have tried, and I have fucking tried,. . . I still fucking love you. I fucking know you're going to leave again, you're going to fucking leave me again and I still can't make myself hate you."

I turned to him and cupped his face in my hands. "I know you don't believe me right now, and I understand why. I don't know if my word means anything anymore but I promise you that I will never leave you ever again. I promise you, baby." Edward and I stared into each other's eyes for several minutes before his head slowly came forward until it was resting against mine.

I stroked his hair, whispering to him about how much I loved him and wished to never be apart from him again, until finally his hands were on my hips and he was easing me on to his lap, my legs straddling him as he spread tentative soft kisses over my neck and shoulders. It wasn't long before I felt him nudging at my entrance. With a few rolls of my hips he was slowly entering and stretching me, filling me and melding us together. Edward's fingers dug painfully into my hips and I cried out, bringing a fierce look to his eye as his hold on me tightened further.

Our pace became frantic and before long he was lifting me and slamming me on his cock. It wasn't about love, it wasnt a reunion, it was about anger.

And it went on, and on, and on until the water had long run cold and we were both exhausted. Neither of us orgasmed and somehow I was glad for that. We managed to dry off and fall into bed exhausted. We fell asleep almost immediately.

When I woke, the silence in the apartment was startling as was the empty spot beside me. I lifted up on my elbows, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and saw Edward sitting at the foot of the bed, his forearms resting on his legs and his head hanging. The despair and anguish he felt was radiating from him and I felt almost crushed beneath the weight if his emotions.

"If this is all we are going to be, if this is all you want from me, I will take it. I know that makes me fucking pathetic but I will take any part of you I can get, Bella."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this wasn't my Edward. I got up, throwing on one of Edward's dirty tee shirts that was laying on the floor and walked quietly around the bed and knelt before him intertwining our fingers. "Edwar-"

"Fuck it, you know what, I deserve more than that, I deserve it all. I'm a good man, Bella, a good man that made mistakes. I deserve to be with a woman who can accept me with my flaws and love me not despite them but because they are a part of me. I deserve a woman who will stand by my side and fight, fight for me and fight for us. I deserve a woman who will stay and hear me out. Fuck Bella, I deserve a woman that will stay. I would do all of that for you. What about you, Bella, can you do all that? Will you?"

"We have a lot to sort out, Edward. I am still incredibly pissed at you but I see now that my actions started out as understandable but quickly turned to childish and irresponsible. There are a lot of things that need to be said but the first thing I want you to know is that I agree with you, Edward, all those things that you want in a woman, you deserve all of that and so much more. For you, Edward, I will do anything. I will, for you."

He was unsure of me, I could see it in his eyes but he was wavering, and I was going to take advantage of his indecision. "Give me a chance, Edward, please."

I moved forward and lodged myself between his legs, wrapping my arms around his waist, begging softly for another chance and that was when I knew that I had changed, not because I had to but because I wanted to.

My anger and resentment towards him were completely justified but where I was ready to talk things out and reconcile, Edward was still vacillating, unable to put his pain and feelings of mistrust behind him. The old Bella would have stayed away, too stubborn to break first. The new me, however, knew that he had made his grand gesture and I had rejected him. Now it was my turn and I wasn't going to let my pride stand in the way of a lifetime of happiness.

So I held him as best I could in the strange position we were in and whispered softly to him pleas to give me a chance, that I loved him more now than I ever had, that my life with him was more important than absolutely anything. Finally, after what seemed like a million reassurances, his hand began to run lightly up and down my back and I felt a small glimmer of hope.

"Maybe we should get something to eat?" Edward offered quietly. A half hour later we found ourselves at the breakfast bar eating thai food in uncomfortable silence. Edward picked at his food while I hoovered all of mine plus everything he left untouched and washed it down with a quart of milk as Edward watched me with an arched brow.

"So," I started tentatively, I guess we have some stuff to talk about. . ."

And we did. We moved to the living room and talked, and talked, and yelled, and whispered. I cried, Edward pulled at his hair, I apologized, refused to apologize, and finally, after many many months, I heard his side, and I understood.

And for the first time, I could see that he really did understand me. He wasn't saying things to try and get me back, he was honestly understanding where I was coming from and although he disagreed with my reaction, he accepted that they were my emotions and reactions alone.

After seven straight hours of talking, screaming and more than a few all out temper tantrums, we both fell asleep on the sofa, but when the sun began creeping in, I found myself wrapped up in Edward's arms, warm and safe in his bed.

I lay there quietly, listening to his breath and thinking over everything that happened the night before. I couldn't help but be hopeful, we had talked through a lot the day and night before but talk was just the start. Decisions would need to be made, friends and family would need to be included in much of this and burned bridges, many burned bridges would need to be mended.

My eyes became droopy

When I finally woke up, the glare of the clock told me that I had been asleep for 8 hours. The warmth surrounding me told me Edward was still asleep, and deeply. After a few minutes of enjoying our cocoon, I squirmed out of bed and hauled ass to the bathroom, just barely making it in time. As I washed my hands, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen today. Would I check out of the Plaza and come home? Would Edward want that? Did I want that?

I walked quietly to the kitchen and rummaged through the almost bare pantry finding a slightly stale box of Ritz crackers and a jar of strawberry jelly.

I stood at the kitchen counter dipping the crackers into the jelly and wolfing them down as I contemplated what my future would look like by the end of the day until I finally realized that this was something I could not plan or predict because there was a variable I had no control over.

Edward.

I smiled and popped another jelly drenched cracker in my mouth. For the first time in my life, I was just fine with the unknown as long as the unknown included Edward. I tried to slip into bed undetected but as soon as the bed dipped, he reached for me, pulling at my waist until my back was flush against his chest. I listened to him sleep for a few minutes before falling back into a deep sleep, maybe when I woke up, things could be a little easier just once.

End part one

**Yes, I know . . . . it has been a very very long time . . . .**

**First let us start with what is most important, thank you so much to Olena and Coffee.**

**I literally just dropped this in Olena's inbox without having talked to her in months and without missing a beat, she got it right back to me. Thank you so much Olena!**

**Coffee, your my bish, you know that.**

**Ok, so here is the deal, YES it has been a long time since I have posted an update.**

**Yes there are reasons why.**

**Partly some writers block.**  
**Partly some very very stressful life issues.**  
**Partly some disappointment with the fandom.**

**Yup, you read that last one right and I have to say I already know that with just that one line I will lose some readers and I must say those are readers I won't be missing.**

**There is a lot of girl on girl crime in the fandom and me and my ladies at TFFA experienced some of that first hand.**

**TFFA is no longer but many of the friendships live on long and strong. **

**Now . . . Most importantly,**

**To my dear readers, I want to thank you so much for sticking with me and waiting so patiently (or not so patiently) for this update.**  
**I know what you're thinking, how long are you going to have to wait till the next update?**

**Right? Did I get it right? That's what you're thinking?**

**Well my Darling's, part 2 of this monster chapter is just about ready. I gave you extra because it has been so long and I wanted to give you an extra treat.**

**So all that being said, please please please be kind and supportive to one another. There is no room for jealousy and envy amongst friends.**

**xoxo,**

**B**~


	26. This is not an update its informational

Previously there were chapters where content had been missing.

The chapters were, "The Beginning of the End" and "When Love and Reality Collide". I have updated these chapters so they are now complete.

That being said, I have something to say.

Many of you have been supportive and I really do appreciate that.

Some of you (a fair number actually) have taken exception to my absence. Let me be clear, I really don't give a fuck.

This is fanfiction, it is a hobby.

If I lose my job it will not pay the bills.

If I divorce it will not keep me warm at night.

If the fandom disappoints me and or abandones me, it will not share a pint of Ben & Jerry's with me.

If this attitude disappoints you, you do not have to continue to read and or support this story.

We ALL have lives outside fanfiction, readers and writers alike. The difference is, if a reader takes a break to take care of personal business no one really takes offense to that.

I leave you with this.

I promise you that The Impasse will be completed.

I promise you that I don't give a fuck about anyone's opinion regarding how quickly that happens.

I promise you that I appreciate and covet all of the support I have received.

Most of all . . . .

I promise you that my life outside this virtual world will always take presidence.

Thank you everyone for your support and for sticking with me all this time. It has been trying, stressfull and continues to be challenging and at times heart wrenching but this experience has been a welcome escape for my mind, I hope it is the same for you.

xoxo,

B~


End file.
